


We Killed a Dragon Last Night

by maw_mow_r



Series: Our Place in Time [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 211,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maw_mow_r/pseuds/maw_mow_r
Summary: 落ちて行ったことを、ウィルは覚えていた。目を覚ましたのは、ジャックが自分の元を訪れる数か月前、そして初めてハンニバルに会う数か月前の日付だった。過去から解き放たれたウィルは、出来事を変え、再びハンニバルに会うことを決める。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 
  * A translation of [We Killed a Dragon Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> A translation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245/chapters/20888957 by https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater.

第一章

目を覚ましたウィルが覚えていたのは、落ちていく感覚と、氷のように冷たく硬い水に落ちた衝撃からハンニバルの腕が自分を守ってくれた感覚だった。叫びながら起き上がると、周りは暗かったが、馴染みのある匂いがした。ウィルはびっしょりと汗をかいた状態でベッドに座り込んでいる。

ウルフトラップだ。  
ハッと気が付き、慌ててベッドから出た。何かがおかしい。

「ハンニバル？！」  
震える声で、そう呼んだ。

もしかしたら、ハンニバルが自分をウルフトラップまで運んできたのかもしれない。だが、そんなことをするだろうか？ウルフトラップは安全ではないはずだ。もう何年も前に売り払われていたし、ジャックに見つかってしまうかもしれない。そう考え、ウィルは混乱した。

数歩ほど歩き、胃がぐっと締め付けられるような感覚にウィルは足を止めた。日の出前の薄明るさの中、犬たちが居間で眠っていたのだ。どうして？犬たちは、モリーの元にいるはずなのに。

部屋の灯りを点け、ウィルは部屋を見回した。一匹の犬が顔を上げてウィルを見た。バスターだ。残りの犬たちを見渡し、ウィンストンだけ居ないことに気が付く。バスターが立ち上がり、ウィルの足元に近づいてきた。屈んで撫で、ウィルは眉を寄せた。バスターは、ランダル・ティアに襲われたときの傷跡があるはずなのに、目の前のバスターにはそれがない。

「ハンニバル？」  
ウィルは再び呼びかけた。自分の声に恐怖が混じっているのが分かる。

膝をつき、片手を床について体を支え、もう片方の手はバスターの温かな毛に、やや乱暴に埋もれさせた。呼吸がしづらく、体が震え出した。バスターがくぅんと鳴いたので、慌てて手を離す。

パニック発作だ。そう思い、ウィルは床に倒れるようにして寝転がった。息ができず、心臓が早鐘を打ち、手足の感覚がなくなってきていた。ひたすらに震えが止まらないまま、ウィルは心の中で何度もハンニバルの名前を呼んだ。

どれくらいの間そうしていたか分からなかったが、永遠のように感じられ。犬たちはウィルを囲み、時折ウィルを舐めている。

しばらくすると呼吸が楽になりはじめ、手足の感覚が戻り始めた。まだ震えは残っていたが、パニックの度合いは耐えられる範囲まで落ち着いた。手を伸ばし、バスターに触れる。その感触も、匂いも、本物のようだ。

ウィルはもう片方の手で自分の腹に触れた。汗で濡れたＴシャツの下に、傷跡はない。ウィルは服を全て脱ぎ捨て、自分の体を隅々まで確かめ始めた。ハンニバルのキッチンで腹を裂かれた傷がないのと同じように、ジャックに撃たれた傷跡もない。警官時代にナイフで刺された傷跡はあったが、ドラゴンにつけられた傷は一つもない。頬は切り裂かれた痕もなく、そんなことは不可能だと思われた。撃たれ、裂かれ、切られたことを覚えている。そして、ドラゴンを殺したことも、それを楽しんでしまったことも覚えていたし、ハンニバルと落ちて行ったことも、覚えていた。

もしかしたら自分は死んでいて、これは死後の世界なのかもしれない。あるいは、死を目前にして脳が見せている幻想か。そうだとしたら、脳が見せる幻覚の中で、一番穏やかで、優しいものだった。自分はウルフトラップにいて、ウィンストンが居ないことから察するに、ハンニバルと出会う前で、ミネソタのモズの事件も起きていない時期なのだろう。

ウィルはベッドを振り返った。時計を見ると、朝の５時近い。立ち上がり、キッチンへ向かう。犬たちのエサを用意し、外へ出してやる。扉の前に立ち、犬たちが雪の中を駆け回る様子を、静かな驚きとともに見つめた。それからコーヒーを淹れ、カバンを探した。それは玄関に置かれていて、型の古い携帯電話とノートパソコンを取り出した。どちらも不格好で、ウィルは携帯のＰＩＮコードを思い出すのにしばらくかかった。ようやく開くと、年月日が分かった。ウィルは息を飲む。

今は、あの崖から落ちた日の７年半前で、ジャックが教室に現れてウィルを狂気へと引きずり込む９か月前だった。ハンニバルに出会う、９か月前。そして二日後にはクリスマスだ。

ノートパソコンのパスワードを思い出すのにはさらに時間がかかったが、何度目かの間違いの後、ようやく正しいパスワードに辿り着いた。起動したパソコンを持ってベッドへ移動し、座り込んだ。シーツはまだ汗でしっとりと濡れていたが、ウィルはほとんど気が付かなかった。

ネットの接続の悪さは記憶通りだった。モリーと暮らした家での方が良かった。そうでなければウォルターが文句を言ったことだろう。まず最初にハンニバルを検索してみると、いくつかヒットしたが、社交界の情報や出版物だけだった。とある夜会での様子が写された写真を、ウィルは穴が開くほどに見つめた。ハンニバルは若く見え、健康そうだった。

次にチェサピークの切り裂き魔を検索にかけると、多くの検索結果が出てきた。最後の犯行は１年半前だったようだ。フレディ・ラウンズが、「傷ついた人間（Ｔｈｅ Ｗｏｕｎｄ Ｍａｎ）」とミリアム・ラスの誘拐について膨大な量の記事を書いていた。

その後もウィルは検索を続けた。まずモリーとウォルターを、そして他の人たちも。モリーはまだ未亡人にはなっていなかった。チルトンはボルティモア州立病院ＢＳＣＨＩの責任者になっていた。メイスン・ヴァ―ジャーの父は半年前に亡くなっていて、マーゴの冷ややかな顔が社交界のニュースページに載っていた。アラーナはトラウマについての記事を発表していた。

全てが本物のようで、現実感があり、さらに目を覚ましてから既に数時間が経っていた。人生においてウィルは重度の幻覚症状に襲われてきたが、ここまで長い時間だったことはなく、これほどまでに平凡なものも一度だってなかった。悪夢の牡鹿や、ウェンデイゴや、ドラゴンや、ガレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスもなく、ただ自分の家と犬たちだけだなんて、悪夢にしてはあまりに平凡すぎた。

ふいにウィルは空腹を感じ、だいぶ長いこと――それが７年半なのか、長い長い夜の一晩だけなのかは定かではなかったが――食事をとっていないことに気が付いた。時計を見ると、既に昼食の時間だった。台所を確認すると、この頃の自分にしてはきっちりと食べ物があって驚いたが、もうすぐクリスマスだということをウィルは思い出す。休暇の間に街へ出かけなくてもいいように、食料を買い込んだのだろう。

ウィルはサンドイッチを作った。それでは足りなかったので、冷凍食品をレンジに入れ、その間にシャワーを浴びて髭を剃る。さっぱりとした状態で食卓に座り、ウィルは自分に与えられた選択肢や可能性について考え始めた。考え出すと、今にもノイローゼになりそうな気がした。自分は今、人生で最も長い夢を見ているか、精神だけが７年半前にタイムトラベルしたのか、どちらかなのだ。

あるいは、死にかけていて、最後の夢を見ているか。

食べ終えたウィルは食器を洗った。もっと情報を集めなければならなかったし、ハンニバルに会う必要があった。犬たちに水とエサを用意してやってから、車を出す。ボルティモアまでの道のりは長く、途中でコーヒーを飲むために二度も車を停めた。ウィルの手は震えていて、それがコーヒーのせいなのか、睡眠不足のせいなのか、それとこの信じがたい現実のせいなのかは分からなかった。

夕方頃にウィルはボルティモアに到着し、ファストフード店へ向かった。もう一杯コーヒーを頼み、お手洗いを借りる。車に戻り、自分の手を見つめた。これは悪い考えだ。自分はハンニバルを崖から突き落としたばかりなのだ。自分がなぜそうしたのかさえ、分かっていない。自分が死にたかったのか、ハンニバルを殺したかったのか？

ハンニバルの家へ続く慣れた道のりを走りながら、ドラゴン殺しは信じられないような感情を自分にもたらしたことをウィルは思い出していた。ウィルにとっては、月明りの下で真っ黒の血を見てから丸１日も経っていない。ハンニバルが覚えている可能性だってあるはずだ。一緒に崖から落ちたのだから。未だに信じることはできないが、もしこれがタイムトラベルなのだとしたら、ハンニバルも同じ体験をしているかもしれない。

まだ夜にはなっていなかったが、到着したハンニバルの家は暗かった。ウィルは家をしばらく見つめてから、この頃のハンニバルのスケジュールを思い出した。その日は平日で、まだクリスマスの休暇は始まっていないから、家に居ないのであればオフィスにいるはずだ。

ウィルは再び車のエンジンをかけた。

今の自分が、未来の夢を見たという可能性は低そうだと、ウィルは運転しながら思考を巡らせた。ジャックに紹介されるまで、ハンニバルの存在は知らなかったし、ハンニバルが書いた社会的排除に関する記事や他の出版物を読んだこともなかったのだ。そんな状態で、自分の脳がハンニバルを作り出せるとは思えなかった。未来のことで覚えていることをメモし、自分の脳が自分を弄んでいるのではないことを確かめた方が良さそうだ。全て書き出しておけば、出来事が起きる前に自分はそれを経験していたのだという確信が持てる。

ハンニバルのオフィスに到着すると、こちらは灯りがついていた。だが、赤と白のカーテンが引かれている。駐車スペースに車を停め、ウィルは窓を眺めた。そのとき、強く焦がれる想いに襲われた。あの部屋へ行き、あの椅子に座りたかった。本の匂いに包まれながらハンニバルと話をしたかった。今何が起きているのか、ハンニバルに解き明かして助けてもらいたかった。もちろん、ハンニバル流のウィルの助け方には、多くの血と、死体と、ナイフが絡んでくるが、今のウィルはそんなことは気にならなかったし、それに……ドラゴン殺しは、美しかったのだ。

ウィルは目を閉じ、記憶をよみがえらせた。月明りの中、雷のように動くハンニバルと、フランシスの周りを囲む真っ黒の血。

目を開け、ウィルは自分の手を見つめた。震えは止まり、気持ちも落ち着いていた。視界の隅で動きがあった。ハンニバルの患者が出てきたのだ。その男は、トバイアス・バッジの襲撃の際に死んだ男だった。

その２０分後、ハンニバルが現れた。スーツの上にコートを羽織り、マフラーを巻いている。駐車してあるベントレーまで落ち着いた様子で歩み寄り、走り去った。世界がひっくり返ったばかりの人間のようには見えない。ウィルは止めていた息をゆっくりと吐き出した。

僕たちは昨夜、ドラゴンを殺した。

ハンドルに額を押し当てる。

「僕を覚えていない？」  
問うた声は、険しくなっていた。

意識がぼんやりとした状態でウィルはウルフトラップへ帰った。家に着くと、犬たちを外へ出してやり、水を取り替えてやってから、眠ろうとした。だが、眠りはそう簡単には訪れない。昔よくやったように、川の流れを思い浮かべてみたが、上手くいかなかった。最後には、ドラゴンを殺したときの記憶を引っ張り出していた。

落ちる夢を、そしてハンニバルの腕の夢を見た。

翌朝は、犬たちの世話と、家事と、昔ながらの日課をこなして終わった。驚くほどあっという間に自分の家として寛ぎ出している自分がいた。モリーとウォルターを裏切っているようで居心地が悪くなったが、思い返せば自分は人食いのシリアルキラーと駆け落ちしたのだから、ウルフトラップの家に戻るよりもそっちの方がよほど大きな裏切りだろう、と可笑しく感じる。思わず笑いを零せば、その声にウィルは自分でびっくりした。

それから１時間ほどウィルは犬たちのために新鮮な食べ物を用意しながら自分の置かれた状況についてぐるぐると考え続けていた。誰かに話したかったが、そんなことができるはずがない。眉を顰め、ウィルは作り終えたエサを冷蔵庫のタッパーに入れた。それから居間の椅子に座り、もう一つある椅子をしばらく眺めてから、ふいに立ち上がり、二つの椅子を向かい合う形に移動した。

ウィルは再び椅子に座り、ゆっくりと深呼吸をした。少しばかり頭がおかしいことをしようとしている自覚はあったが、自分は今、精神的に不安定すぎて人生の数年間を妄想してしまったか、過去にタイムトラベルしてしまったかのどちらかの状況なのだ。それに比べれば、話し相手を想像から作り出そうとすることぐらいは、それほどおかしくないように思えた。

ウィルは目を閉じ、振り子を揺らした。スパイスと、高級なローションが混じり合った香りを思い出す。誰かが椅子に座り、足を組む音を想像し、そうしてウィルが目を開けると、目の前の椅子にハンニバルが座っていた。ハンニバルの髪は収監中に切られた短さのままだったが、濃い色のズボンとタートルネックを身に纏っている。腹部に目をやり、そこに銃痕がないことに安堵した。

「セラピーを再開したいのかな、ウィル」

ウィルは無意識に背筋を伸ばしてから、自分で創り上げた人物に威圧されているのだと気が付いた。ハンニバルの唇の端が持ち上がる。

「そうじゃない、だけど会話がしたいんだ」

ハンニバルは膝の上で手を組んだ。  
「何について話したい？」

自分の顔が微笑むのを感じ、ウィルは肩の力を抜いた。

「実は今ちょっと異常な状況に置かれているから、あなたの考えを聞かせてほしい」  
「私たち二人を崖から落として殺そうとした後に？」  
ハンニバルは平然とそう言ってのけた。  
「あなたは怒っていないように見える、それに……」  
ウィルは躊躇し、下を向いた。そして唇を舐め、再び顔を上げた。  
「あなたは僕にそれを許した。止めようと思えば簡単にできたはずなのに、そうはせず……しかも、落ちたときに……僕を守った」  
ハンニバルの表情はどんな感情も表に出さなかった。  
「それに、あなたは本物のハンニバルじゃない。だからあなたが怒る理由はない。僕が、あなたを怒らせたんじゃないかと心配していることは別として……そもそも今のハンニバルは僕のことをこれっぽっちも覚えちゃいないし、僕が崖から落としたことだって知らないんだ、くそ……ッ」  
最後の方は声を荒げながら、ウィルは言った。  
ハンニバルは顔をしかめた。多分、ウィルの乱暴な言葉遣いに対して。  
「ごめん……」  
ウィルが息を吐きながら謝ると、ハンニバルの表情が和らいだ。  
「ストレスを抱えると君は無礼になる」ハンニバルは椅子に深く腰掛けた。「だが、私の意見に君が苛立つ理由はない」  
ウィルは息を弾ませる。  
「理由はない？僕は死にかけてるか、これから先７年半分の幻覚を見たか、それか過去にタイムトラベルしたかのどれかなんだ。だけど、どれが正しいのか分からない」  
「どれであっても大して状況は変わらないのでは？」  
「なんだって？」  
ハンニバルのいやに落ち着いた問い掛けに、ウィルは眉を寄せた。  
「例えば君が死にかけているとして、これが全て幻ならば、君にできることは何もない。もしこれから先の未来の幻覚を見たと思うならば、それはすぐにでも分かるはずだ。なぜなら、君の共感力が人並外れているとしても、未来の出来事は変わっていくはずだし、世界情勢を予測などできるはずがないからね。そしてもしタイムトラベルをしたならば、やはり君にできることは何もない」  
ウィルは瞬きをし、ハンニバルの言葉を反芻した。  
「……それなら、少なくとも二つ目の選択肢は自分の力で証明か反証できる」  
そう結論付け、ウィルは立ち上がってデスクに向かった。  
デスクには、授業用のメモ書きが残ったノートがあったので、使用済みのページを破り捨て、ペンを手に取る。  
「その通りだ」ハンニバルが背後に立つ。「そしてもちろん、もし反証されたなら、君は大変な精神的危機の真っただ中にいるということになる」  
反論しようとウィルが振り返ると、ハンニバルは消えていた。  
「今はあなたが必要ないみたいだ」  
そう呟いてみたが、見捨てられたような心地は拭い去れなかった。  
ウィルはゆっくりとハンニバルが座っていた椅子に近づき、床に座り込んだ。そして椅子の上でノートを開き、真っ白のページに文字を書き始める。そのまま夜まで、世界のニュースや犯罪事件、技術的な進化と政治的な出来事を、覚えている限り書き続けた。  
その後、ウィルは眠りにつき、まだ睡眠が足りていないような早朝に犬たちに起こされた。犬たちの世話をしてから、ノートを見返す。時系列的にはめちゃくちゃだったが、読み返すことで、さらに詳細を思い出すことができた。その日は１日かけて、思い出した情報をパソコンでスプレッドシートに記入し、日付順に整理できるようにした。まるで犯罪のスケジュールを作成しているようで、自分が捜査に加わっていた日々のことを思い出した。精神的な危機、というハンニバルの言葉がずっと脳裏に引っかかっていたが、この作業は地に足をつけさせてくれるような効果があった。

「メリークリスマス」  
翌朝、ウィルが目を覚ますと、ハンニバルがそう言った。ハンニバルはウィルの横で、壁に凭れ掛かって座っている。ウィルは重い瞼を瞬かせ、ハンニバルを見上げた。  
「あなたを作り出したつもりはない」  
寝起きの低い声で言う。ハンニバルは小さく微笑み、ウィルは思わず微笑み返していた。  
「そう、君は『作り出し』てはいない」言いながら、ハンニバルは体を屈ませてウィルに近づいた。「だが、君は自分が何を見るかは制御しきれない、そうだろう？」  
ウィルは、ハンニバルの顔に触れようと手を持ち上げたが、途中で止め、手を下ろした。ハンニバルの目をじっと見つめる。  
「べデリアが……あなたが僕を愛していると、そう言ってた」  
「君はどう思う？」  
質問を返してきたハンニバルに、ウィルはこれが本物のハンニバルでないことを思い出した。  
ハンニバルから目を逸らす。  
窓の外は降りたての雪が積もっていて、犬たちが喜ぶだろう。ハンニバルの視線を感じる。  
「関係ない」  
ウィルはベッドを出た。椅子に掛かったズボンを掴み取って履く。  
「この状況が何であったとしても、もう僕のハンニバルに会うことはないから、彼がどう思っていたかはもう関係がない」  
「ふむ」  
ハンニバルが立ち上がるのが聞こえた。足音は聞こえなかったが、近づいてきたことは分かる。  
「その通りだね。それならば、君が訊くべき質問は、私が君を愛しているかではなく、君が私をどう思っているか、ではないかな？」  
ウィルが口を開いて振り返ると、またもハンニバルは消えてしまっていた。

その日はまた、ノートに出来事を書き連ね、タイムテーブルを埋めることに１日を費やした。そうすることでハンニバルの問い掛けを頑固に無視し続け、ハンニバルを呼び出さずに済むようにしていた。ウィルはノートに個人的な出来事、特にハンニバルとＦＢＩに関わるものも追加し始めた。  
書き出すほどに記憶は蘇り、この先の数年が幻覚でなかったことを強く祈るようになった。  
ウィルは、未来を変えるチャンスが欲しかった。

頭の中を整理するため、ウィルは犬たちと長めの散歩に出かけた。家に帰り着くと、ネットでその日の出来事を確かめる。いくつか記憶に残っているニュースもあったが、メモには記していなかったので意味はない。自分の想像力が、いかに自分を騙し得るかを、ウィルは誰よりもよく知っていた。  
「収穫は無し？」  
ハンニバルが背後から問いかけながら、ウィルの肩越しに画面を眺めた。  
「収穫無し」ウィルは慎重に答える。「それと、自分がほとんどニュースを見てなかったことに気がついたよ。次に覚えてる事件は大晦日のサクラメントでの銃撃事件だ」  
「そうなると休暇中にやることはないわけだね」なぜだかハンニバルは嬉しそうで、ウィルは睫毛の隙間からハンニバルを見上げる。「君は空いた時間をどう過ごす？」  
「何か提案でもあるような口ぶりだ」  
「ボルティモアはクリスマスの頃になると素晴らしいコンサートが数多く開催される。ほとんどがチャリティコンサートで、一つは動物保護基金のものだったと思うよ」  
「ハンニバルが好んで参加しそうなイベントだ」  
現時点から１年後の頃、ハンニバルは休暇をどのように過ごすかをウィルに話してくれた。ハンニバルが、自分は少し孤独だと告げたことに、ウィルの胸が高鳴った。二人の距離が縮まったのを感じたのだ。  
「入念な準備をしないままハンニバルに会うつもりはない」  
言いながら、ウィルはノートを閉じた。  
「それは残念だ」  
ハンニバルはウィルから離れ、最初に現れたときに座っていた椅子に腰掛ける。  
「どんな準備をするつもりなのかな？」  
ハンニバルから目を逸らさないまま、ウィルは質問の答えを検討した。  
「まず、自分が脳炎にかかっていないか確かめる」  
ハンニバルはわずかに首を傾ける。  
「あと、あなたの患者にはならない。もう僕の頭の中には入らせない」  
「あぁウィル、せっかくのお楽しみだったのに」  
手を後ろで組み、ハンニバルは窓際へ歩み寄り、外を眺めた。  
「君の頭の中を覗き込まなければ、私は君に興味を持たないかもしれないよ？」  
「僕の共感力で十分に興味を持たせるきっかけにはなるさ。それに『あなたに興味はない』と伝えたのは、１回目は上手くいった」  
振り返ったハンニバルは顔いっぱいに笑みを浮かべていた。「あぁ、そうだったね」  
ウィルも応えるように、無意識に口の端が持ち上がるのを感じた。胸の奥にぬくもりが広がり、目を閉じる。ハンニバルに会いたかった。簡単なことだ。ボルティモアまで小一時間ほど車を走らせ、家で待っていればいい。だが、その道の行く先には狂気しかない。  
「まずは、自分の頭がおかしくなって、数年分の未来を妄想した可能性を潰してからだ」  
ウィルは自分にそう言い聞かせる。  
「その可能性について考えすぎだ」  
ハンニバルが窘めるように口にした。  
「心の健康に関しては、僕は嫌な経験ばっかりしてきたんですよ、レクター博士」  
ウィルは思わず声を荒げていた。目を逸らし、深呼吸をする。震える自分の手を見つめた。心配そうな表情を浮かべたハンニバルが隣へ歩み寄り、膝をついた。  
「怯えているのかい、ウィル」ハンニバルの手が、ウィルの手に触れそうで触れない距離まで近づいた。「その必要はない。全てが現実に起きたことだ。私たちも、現実だ」  
ウィルはハバニーズという犬種であるウェンディが近づいてきたことに気が付かなった。ハンニバルの存在に全神経を集中させていたせいだ。だから、ウェンディがハンニバルの存在を完全に無視してウィルの膝に飛び乗ろうとしているのを見て驚いてしまった。  
「こら、飛ばない」  
力ない言葉で命じてから、ウェンディを抱え上げ、膝に乗せた。ウェンディは、膝に乗せてもらって可愛がってもらうという滅多にないご褒美に、興奮した様子でウィルの顔を舐め始めた。  
「犬たちを甘やかしてあげなさい、ウィル」言いながら、ハンニバルは一歩後ずさった。「覚えていることを書き留めることばかりに囚われず、モーターを弄って、釣りにでも行って、真実が分かるまで待ちなさい。もしもについて考えすぎない方がいい」  
ハンニバルの方を見ると、自分の居間なのに、ハンニバルの独房にあったような防犯ガラスが見えた。きらりと光ったかと思えば、ハンニバルと共に消えてしまった。

ハンニバルのアドバイスに従うのは難しいことだったが、それでもできる限り実行した。家を片付け、犬たちと長めの散歩に出かけて少しだけ甘やかした。現時点で取り掛かれるモーターはなかったが、ガレージが物で溢れていたので、整理し始めた。  
新年を迎えるとき、落ち着いているとは言い切れなかったが、心配のしすぎで心が参っているようなこともなかった。ニュースで発砲事件のことが伝えられたのを確認し、ウィルは一人でビールを開けて乾杯をした。  
「ハッピーニューイヤー」  
ウィルは驚きとともに呟いた。  
「頭がおかしくなったわけじゃなさそうだぞ、ウィル・グレアム」

翌朝、目を覚ますと、バスターとウェンディがウィルのベッドの上にいた。ウィルは唸った。ベッドに上がることを許すべきじゃなかった。このままだと犬たちが全員ベッドに乗るようになってしまうが、ベッドはそこまで大きくないのだ。後ろめたそうにしているウェンディをがしっと掴み、怒ることはせずにそのまま床に下ろした。ベッドから立ち上がりながら、バスターも同じようにして下ろす。  
犬たちの世話をし、シャワーを浴び、朝食を作るという朝のルーティンをウィルはこなした。  
コーヒーを淹れている間、台所のテーブルにノートを広げ、タイムラインを眺める。大きな事件は無視し、ウィルが直接知っている人たちが関わる出来事を見て行った。数分ほど直近の出来事を確認した後、ウィルはいったん頭を空っぽにした。  
「このパンは……」  
ウィルが気付かぬうちに、目の前の椅子に赤と黒のスーツを着たハンニバルが現れていた。  
「パンという名で呼ばれるにふさわしくないものだ」  
ウィルが焼いたトーストを指さし、そう言う。  
「悪いね、あなたと違って僕はシェフじゃない」  
ウィルは顔をしかめてトーストを見やった。  
「高級な、あるいは良質の食品を買うのに、料理の知識は不要だよ」  
それは少しばかり期待を込めた声で発され、ウィルは苛立ちを覚えたが、ハンニバルが愉快そうな表情を浮かべているのを見てフッと息を漏らした。  
「あなたのレベルに合わせて買い物をしだしたら僕は１か月で破産だ」  
言いながら、このハンニバルはじぶんが作り出したものなのだとウィルは自分に言い聞かせた。これはハンニバルが小突いているのではなく、自分の潜在意識が何かを言おうとしているのだ。それが何か、直接訊いてみることにする。  
「食べ物と、お金に、何か問題が？」  
トーストをひと口かじり、スクランブルエッグも口に押し込む。その様子にハンニバルが顔をしかめるのを見て、ウィルはニッと笑った。  
ハンニバルは背筋を伸ばし、スーツを僅かに整えた。ニンマリと笑っていたウィルの顔は、微笑みに変わった。このハンニバルが本物でないと分かっていても、その姿はウィルの心を温めた。  
「君にはいつだって良いものを食べてもらいたい。何を口にするかについて、気を付けすぎるということはないからね」  
ウィルは「誰を口にするか」だろ、と正したくなるのをぐっと堪える。  
「一方でお金は、君が変えたいと思う出来事によっては重要になってくる」  
ウィルはコーヒーを飲みながらノートに目を落とした。何をするか決めたつもりはなかったが、内なるハンニバルはもう決めたようだ。  
「僕が何を変えたいと思う？」  
「まず、モリーの夫の死を回避すべきだろうね。そうすればウォルターも父親のそばで育っていける」  
ハンニバルは、何の思惑もないような表情でそう言った。  
「あなたにしては、あからさまだ」  
「私は本物ではないからね。今のは、君が想像したハンニバルの言葉だ。コーヒーを飲み終えたら、もう少しあからさまじゃなくなるかも」  
ウィルは笑い、さらにコーヒーを飲んだ。  
「モリーの夫が生き延びるようにするよ」  
ハンニバルが見せていた微かに優しい表情は、静かに勝ち誇ったそれに代わった。自分がハンニバルの僅かな表情の変化を読むのが上手くなったのか、それともカフェインが足りていないだけなのか、どちらなのだろうかとウィルは考えた。  
「そのためには、それほどお金はかからない。けど、他のことにはお金が必要で、偽造書類も必要になるかもしれない」ウィルはいったん言葉を止め、ハンニバルと目を合わせた。「あなたの助けが必要だ」  
「君は、君の想像力の産物と交渉しようとしているのかな、ウィル？」  
「僕が自分の想像の産物を制御しきれないのは、よく知っているでしょう」  
ハンニバルは体を前へ傾かせた。  
「それが君の魅力だ」  
「知ってる」  
二人はしばし見つめ合ったが、ウィルの方から目を逸らした。  
「僕が変えたいことは必ずしもあなたの意図通りじゃないと思う。僕の見立てで動くから」  
「君の見立てに、私は存在してる？」  
優しい声音でハンニバルが問うた。  
少しの間を開けてから、ウィルは「してるよ」と答えた。  
「私は君の見立てにおいて、どんな役割を担うのかな？」  
ウィルは顔を背け、肩を竦めた。  
「まだ分からない」  
視界の隅で、ハンニバルが顔をしかめたのが分かった。  
「１回目に出会ったとき、あなたが僕に興味を持ったのは、僕の共感力と、出会った状況があったからだ。状況が変わってしまえば、僕に興味を持たないかもしれない」  
「君は、食べられてしまうのではと恐れている」  
そうじゃない。あなたとの間にあるこの繋がりを持てなくなる可能性を恐れているんだ。そうウィルは思った。  
食べられてしまえば、ハンニバル無しで生きる惨めな人生を終わらせられる。だが、今はまだそれを言葉にすることはできなかった。  
「ジャックから君の共感力について聞いたときに君に興味を持った。ジャックのオフィスで会った君は怒りっぽく、ゆえに痛快に感じたし、ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスのキッチンで見た君は実に美しいと思ったよ」  
「血まみれで、人を殺したばかりだった」  
ウィルはハンニバルを見つめ返すことに恥ずかしさを感じた。目を合わせることができない。その悪癖は乗り越えたと思っていたのに。代わりに、ハンニバルの瞳以外の箇所に集中することにした。  
頬骨、唇、眉、額。  
触れたい、と思った自分にまごつく。ハンニバルが挙げた出来事に対し、時系列的に少し先の話をウィルは持ち出した。  
「あなたに殺人鬼を差し向けた」  
「君の本来の姿に近づくための、不確かながらも最初の一歩を見せてくれたね」  
「あなたの元に肉を持って行った」  
「そうだ」  
「あなたを裏切り、あなたは僕の腹を切り裂いた」  
「君の裏切りに、腹を切り裂かれたも同然の痛みを感じた」  
「僕が与えられる以上のものを、あなたは求めていた」  
「以上ではなく、違う形を求めた。私は君を変えられるはずだと自分の能力を過大評価していたんだ。私自身を曝け出すことで、君が暗闇へとついて来てくれることを期待した。だが君にはまだ早かった。今の君なら、どうかな？」  
「一緒にドラゴンを殺した」  
「それから私たちを崖から突き落とした。二人ともが死ぬことを想定していた？」  
落ち着いた声音で尋ねるハンニバルは、ウィルの答えに心から興味がある様子に見えた。  
ウィルは目の前の皿を脇へ避けた。その瞬間、キッチンを片付けたい衝動に駆られたが、この議論から逃げたいだけだと自分でも分かっていた。  
「分からない」答えながら唇を舐める。「ダラハイド殺しは……美しかった。それをあなたと分かち合えたのはまるで天啓のようで、もっと欲しいと思った。あなたを欲しいとも。だけど、あなたに溺れて自分を見失うのがあまりに怖くて、それで、疲れたな、と思った」  
ため息を吐き、ウィルは立ち上がった。ハンニバルと目を合わせるのを避けるためだ。  
「まだ疲れを感じる？」  
「まだ自殺願望があるかってこと？」ウィルは汚れた皿をシンクに置き、蛇口をひねった。流れる水音は、落ち行く際に聞いた波の音を思い出させた。「ここで目を覚ましてからは一度も考えてないよ。あの時ほど疲れてもいない。ハンニバルに会いたい気持ちと、彼はあなたじゃない寂しさを感じてる。それと……」  
「それと？」  
「今起きてることが精神崩壊の結果じゃないと確信が持てたことで、強い気持ちでいられてる。何が起きるかを知ってるし、変えることもできる」  
ハンニバルが立ち上がり、近づいてくるのが聞こえる。  
「だが、出来事を変えたことで人生が好転していく保証はない」  
「あぁ」ウィルは首を振る。「その通りだ」  
振り返り、シンクに寄りかかりながらハンニバルに向き合った。  
「だけど３週間後の金曜日、ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスは１人目の被害者を誘拐して殺す予定で、僕はそれを阻止するつもりだ」  
ハンニバルから否定的な、そこまで行かずとも懐疑的な意見が飛び出してくることを予期していたウィルだったが、ハンニバルは喜んでいるように見えた。ウィルに一歩近づき、首を傾げる。  
「彼を殺すんだね」  
ウィルは息を飲み込み、頷いた。  
「アビゲイルを救うために」  
「彼女が君の人生の一部になることはなくなってしまう。君の存在すら知らないままになるよ、ウィル」  
「あなたの存在もだ」言いながらウィルは僅かに罪悪感を覚える。「アビゲイルの安全を守るために払う代償だ」  
「全ての父親から彼女を守るんだね」ハンニバルは納得した様子で微笑んだ。「どのように事を進めるかは決めた？」  
「まだ計画は立ててない」  
ウィルはそう告げる。  
「私のアドバイスを求めてもいい」ハンニバルがさらに一歩近付く。そしてウィルを腕の間に閉じ込めるようにカウンターに両手を付いた。ウィルは身を引き、唇を舐める。  
「そうだね」  
思わずハンニバルの唇に目が行った。  
「君にキスはできない。ここにいる私は君の想像で作り出したものだからね」  
突然の言葉に、ウィルは慌てて目を逸らした。呼吸が荒くなる。  
「そんな……つもりは……」  
ハンニバルは手を退け、ウィルと距離を取りながら「しー」と優しく宥めるように言った。  
「できるなら、していたよ。ホッブスについてならアドバイスができる。私の提案を聞きたい？」  
一瞬だけウィルはハンニバルの瞳を見上げ、そして頷いた。  
「君の授業は来週から始まり、ブルーミントンまでは車で１７時間かかる」

その後、二人は長い時間、話し続けた。内容は人殺しについてであったが、それでもウィルは自分がリラックスし始めているのを感じた。ハンニバルとのセラピーを思い出す。様々なアイディアを行ったり来たりさせ、ハンニバルの望む方向へと舵が切られる。今はハンニバルの意図が理解しやすくなっていた。このハンニバルが自分の作り出したものだからかもしれない。だがそれよりも、今の自分はハンニバルのことを理解できていて、ハンニバルも自分の意図をウィルに知られても構わないと思っているからだと思いたかった。  
何より、会話がより実践的な話に移行したのはありがたいことだった。  
それに、ハンニバルとキスをしたい、というウィル自身の願望から目を逸らす良い言い訳になっていた。  
タイムライン通りに事件が起きるとすると、完璧な準備をする時間はなかった。授業に関しては欠席しないで事を進める作戦とした。ウィルは長い間、風邪による欠席や遅刻をしていないため、この習慣を破ってしまうのは印象に残りやすすぎるからだ。  
土日しか時間がない事を考えると１７時間のドライブは不可能なため、飛行機に乗ることにした。移動の足跡を残してしまうが、詮索されないことを祈るしかない。  
「飛行機に乗ったもっともらしい理由が必要になる」  
「あなたならどんな理由にする？」  
「私なら必要ない。偽名で飛行機に乗るからね」  
「僕の場合、偽の書類は２週間じゃ手に入らない。美術館か何かのチケットでも取ろうかな」  
「それは勧められないな。君の記憶力の良さは皆が知っている。何か訊かれたとき、実際に美術館に行ってないと正しい答えが返せない」  
厳しい意見としてのハンニバルの言葉に、ウィルは微笑んでしまいそうになるのを押し殺した。

どんな気持ちになるだろう、とウィルは考えていた。ホッブスを殺したときに気分が良かった事実は、だいぶ前に受け入れている。後悔はしていない。だが、ホッブスがまだ人殺しではない今の段階では、何かが違ってくるのだろうかと。  
その考えに集中することで、これから湧いて出てくる他の人殺したちについて考えまいとした。彼らがＦＢＩのレーダーに引っかかる前に取り除いてしまおうという考えもあったが、現実的ではないことは分かっていた。  
「気が散っているね」  
ハンニバルが背後から忠告した。  
次の授業に向けて、既に時代遅れに感じられるプレゼン内容を見返そうとウィルは机に向かっていたが、授業とは全く別のところに思考はあった。  
近づいてきたハンニバルが肩越しに覗き込む。  
「彼はドラゴンでもなんでもない」  
遺体の写真を一瞥し、ハンニバルはそう結論づけた。  
「強姦魔だ」ウィルはため息をつく。「被害者の一人から珍しいウィルスに感染して捕まった」  
それを聞いたハンニバルは息をついた。退屈で、プロ意識に欠けるとでも感じたのだろう。  
「チェサピークの切り裂き魔についてのプレゼンを準備した方がいいかもしれない」  
「授業計画に組み込んでない」  
「まだね」  
ウィルは呆れた表情を浮かべた。  
「皆が思うほど僕の想像力は豊かじゃないのかも。あなたが何を企んでるか分かり易すぎる」  
「それは以前から変わっていないよ」ハンニバルはあっさりと告げる。「ただ私たちが出会ったとき、君は注意散漫になっていた」  
ウィルはため息を吐き、パソコンの画面に目を戻した。ページをスクロールして行き、修正箇所のメモを取る。  
「いずれ私も授業の題材に組み込まれるかな、ウィル？」  
振り返り、ハンニバルを見つめる。  
「そんなに取り上げてほしいのか？」

授業初日、ウィルはいつもより１時間早く家を出た。途中、道を外れて、３０分もの間、湧き上がる恐怖を押さえ込まねばならなかった。家で、犬たちに囲まれて過ごしている分には、今の状況を受け入れるのは簡単だった。だが、いざ外に出て、何年もの間離れていた授業に向かって見ると、現実に圧倒され、パニックに襲われた。  
ハンドルを握る手が痙攣を起こしたように震え、体をガタつかせながら、ハンニバルが現れてくれることを願った。だが今回はウィルの幻覚も頼りにならず、あまりの孤独にウィルは泣き出していた。ようやく落ち着いた頃に時計を見ると、たった２０分しか経っていなかった。もっと長く感じたのに。顔は赤らみ、目が充血している。疲れ切っていたが、落ち着いてもいた。  
「今のこの状況は、変えようがない」  
そう自分に言い聞かせ、再び車を発進させた。

授業の３０分前にクワンティコに到着した。どの教室に行くべきなのか覚えていなかったので、時間に余裕があるのは都合が良かった。途中で別の教師に出くわし、休暇気分を引きずった長話に付き合わされたが、ウィルが行くべき教室を一緒に探してくれた。  
誰もいない教室で、ノートパソコンを立ち上げ、プレゼンのおさらいをし始める。生徒が教室へ入ってくる間は、入り口に背を向けたまま、１枚目のスライドを見つめ続けた。授業開始の時間になってみて、生徒を誰一人としてまともに覚えていないことに気が付く。  
最初の数分は手探りだった。自分がいつ躓くかと怯えていたが、意外にもスムーズに進み、それが余計にウィルを緊張させた。授業を早く進めすぎてしまい、時間が余ったので、強姦魔の手口について、生徒同士でディスカッションをさせる。昔の自分はこの時間を地獄のように感じただろうが、今は少し不自由だと感じる程度だ。生徒たちの発想はありきたりで、彼らの話を聞いているのはカタツムリの競争を観察しているようだった。  
ハンニバルはいつもこんな風に感じているのだろうか。遅さに耐えきれず、カタツムリたちをゴールテープの向こうに放り投げる機会を伺っているのか。二回目の、そしてその日最後の授業では、ウィルはペース配分を修正し、生徒との会話を避けることができた。  
その後、ウィルは授業道具と宿題の山をカバンに詰め込み、教室を後にした。車を停めている駐車場へ続く道と、検死ラボへと行く道の分岐点でウィルは立ち止まった。教師である自分は、行動科学科（ＢＡＵ）へ行く正当な理由がない。ジャックがウィルを知ったのは資料館のオープン時で、招かれずに出向くことは、長い目で見れば怪しまれることに繋がる可能性もある。だが、行って、皆に会いたかった。ビヴァリーが居るかもしれないし、そしたら……

「ウィル？」

振り返ると、アラーナ・ブルームがいた。ウィルは驚きに息を吐いた。目の前のアラーナはとても若く、優しく見えた。茶色の花柄のワンピースにコートを羽織り、ふんわりと巻かれた髪が肩のあたりで揺れている。アラーナがにっこりと微笑んだ。  
「大丈夫？」  
心配そうにアラーナが尋ねる。  
「あぁ、明けましておめでとう」  
慌てて答え、手に持っていたカバンを腕に抱えた。  
ウィルの言動に、不思議そうな顔をしたアラーナだったが、「明けましておめでとう。考え事？何かあった？」と畳みかけた。  
ウィルは思わず微笑んだ。何年もの間、険しく、計算高いアラーナを見てきた後だと、アラーナの優しさに触れられるのは嬉しかった。  
「いや、ただ犬たちに十分に水を入れてきてやってたか考えてたんだ。足りてなかったらトイレが大惨事だよ」  
アラーナは笑い、二人は一緒に駐車場に向かって歩き出した。  
「犬は何匹飼ってるの？」  
その質問に一瞬苛立ちを覚えたが、このアラーナはまだ一度もウィルの家を訪れていないことを思い出す。  
「多すぎるくらい」  
口から自然と出た答えだったが、真実味がある言葉になった。そのとき一つの考えが浮かんだので、ウィルは付け足した。  
「野良犬を拾って、飼い主を探してあげるんだ。拾うのは簡単だけど、飼い主探しの方が難しくて」  
「譲る数よりも拾う方が多いの？」  
面白がるようにアラーナが尋ねる。  
「そうなんだ。だからもし犬が欲しいときは良かったら……」  
アラーナが心からの明るい笑い声を上げ、ウィルもつられてにっこりと笑った。駐車場に到着し、安堵と同時に残念な気持ちになる。  
「考えておく」  
アラーナの言葉に、ウィルは犬のアップルソースを思い出し、頷いた。アラーナに犬を譲るのは良い考えに思えた。ウィルが練っている計画を遂行しながら、犬たちの面倒を見るのは、いささか荷が重くなるような気もするのだ。  
「犬たちに会ってみたくなったら、声をかけてもらえたら……」  
言いながら、アラーナがわずかに困惑した表情をしているのに気が付く。そうか、以前の自分はここまで積極的ではなかった。  
「アラーナの家の方が、僕の家よりもボルティモアに近かったよね？」  
アラーナは頷きながら、ウィルを注意深く見つめている。ウィルはそっと目線を逸らし、言葉を続けた。  
「うちに来てもいいし、公園かどこかで犬たちに会ってもらうのでも大丈夫。君が引き取りたい子がいなかったとしても、他に良い飼い主になってくれそうな人を紹介してもらうのも助かるし」  
ウィルはいったんカバンを地面に置き、財布から電話番号入りの名刺をアラーナに手渡した。  
「いつでも連絡して」  
「ええ、そうする」  
アラーナはそう約束した。  
しばし見つめ合った後、ウィルの方が先に目を逸らした。  
「そろそろ行かないと。犬たちの水が心配で……」  
アラーナがまた笑った。  
「それは急がないと。会えてよかった」  
「僕もさ。じゃあ、また」

車に乗り込んだ後もアラーナの視線を感じ、ウィルは急いでエンジンをかけた。最後にアラーナに手を振ってから、わずかな興奮を覚える。アラーナを驚かせたのだ。落ち着きがなく、人を締め出していた昔の自分とは違う自分を見せることができた。  
「恋愛関係を求めているのかな、ウィル？」  
助手席からハンニバルの声がして、ウィルは危うく車ごと道路から飛び出るところだった。  
「ハンニバル」  
苛立ちを乗せ、息を吐く。  
「今の君は以前よりも『普通の印象』を与えるのが上手くなっている。自信がついた。今回ならば、君の不安定さを理由にアラーナが思い留まることはないかもしれない」  
言葉が止まったので、ハンニバルの方を見やる。ハンニバルは、何も読み取れない表情でウィルを見つめていた。  
咄嗟に言い返そうとしたが、目の前のハンニバルは自分の想像の産物であることを思い出す。もう一度ハンニバルを観察する。茶色のスーツの下に紺色のタートルネックを着ていて、幸か不幸か自分の想像力の優秀さを思い知る。ウィルは目線を前へ戻した。  
「恋愛関係を持つことも可能かもしれない」そう認める。「喧嘩もするだろうけど、やっていけるはずだ。僕は街に引っ越したくなくて、彼女は僕の家まで通い続けるのを嫌がるだろうね」  
ちらりと横を見やると、気に入らないといった様子のハンニバルが見えて。表情からは何も分からなかったが、背筋がピンと伸び、仮面をかぶったかのように無表情だ。ウィルは微笑む。ハンニバルの方から始めた会話だ。  
「そして彼女は、恩師で友人のレクター博士に僕を紹介する」  
ウィルはしばしの間、その様子を想像してみた。対等な関係でハンニバルと出会ったとしたら。ハンドルを強く握りしめてから、全身の力を意識的に抜いた。  
「あなたを前にしたら、アラーナの存在も色褪せる」  
告げながら、あえてハンニバルの方は見なかった。焦がれるようなハンニバルの視線を、ウィルは身をもって知っていた。何度も感じ、見てきたから。  
「私たちの最初の出会いの状況が変わったら、君はどうやって私の関心を引こうとするかな？」  
ハンニバルの問い掛けに、ウィルは口の端を吊り上げて笑う。  
「チェサピークの切り裂き魔について授業で取り上げようと準備している、と口を滑らせる」  
「それは確かに私の関心を引くだろうね」  
「けど、僕がアラーナと付き合っているのに横取りするのは無礼じゃないのか？」  
ウィルは少しばかり強めに押してみた。視界の端でハンニバルがスーツのジャケットを正すのが見え、微笑む。「いや、そんなことであなたは諦めたりしないはずだ。何かしらの方法を編み出すんだろう？アラーナが邪魔になるなら、殺すことだって考えるかもしれない」ふとした閃きに、ウィルは一呼吸を置いた。「それか、僕に彼女を殺させるか」  
チェサピークの切り裂き魔がアラーナを飾り付けた『絵画』が脳裏に浮かび、ウィルは息を飲む。バラバラにして、繋ぎ合わせる。いや、違う。この『絵画』は、未来の、壊し甲斐のある冷淡さを身に着けた方のアラーナに取っておくべきだ。今のアラーナに、その冷たさはない。優しくて、温かい。金色のはちみつで包んであげたい。金色で肌を塗り、崩壊の危険から守るように包み込んであげよう。  
全てを無意識のうちに口に出していたことに気が付くと同時に、荒くなったハンニバルの呼吸が聴こえてきた。ハンニバルの表情を観察したかったが、道路を見ている必要があった。  
「あなたは、僕が殺す様子を見たがる」  
ウィルの推測に、ハンニバルは「あぁ、とてもね」と答える。  
その後は言葉なく過ごし、家に着くとハンニバルは消えた。

続く３日間の授業は退屈だったが、回を重ねるごとにウィルは自信をつけていった。今までの教え方と違うと思われたとしても、年末年始の休暇を理由にできる。誰でも新年を迎えて決意を新たに、変わろうと努力したりするものだ。不自然なことではない。

またアラーナとも会ったが、授業の合間に一度だけだ。お互いに急いでいたので、一言二言だけ言葉を交わした。ウィルは犬に会ってほしい旨を念押しした。アラーナに犬を譲る案は、考えるほどに良い案だと思えた。他の教授や事務員にも犬の譲り先を探していることを伝えた。アラーナに疑いを持たれないようにするためと、例えばビヴァリーや、ジミーなんかにも犬を譲ってもいいかもしれないと思ったからだ。ゼラーやジャックには譲らないが。

最初に迷った日以降、ラボには近づかないようにしていた。良い印象を与えないだろうと自分に言い聞かせる。もしまた自分が殺人の容疑をかけられたとして（その可能性は大いにあった）ある日突然ラボに現れて事件現場の検証を手伝い始めたことを思い出されたくなかった。そのことについて、金曜日の夜にハンニバルと話をした。ウィルがドッグフードを作っていると、ハンニバルが近づいてくるのが見えたのだ。  
「またジャックを手伝おうと思っている？」  
そう尋ねたハンニバルの声音は普通だったが、ウィルには、そこに滲む非難の色を見逃さなかった。  
「その立場に居れば後々有利だからね。もし僕たちが……関わり合うようになるなら。それにあなただって楽しんでいたはずだろ。ジャックが無念を晴らそうとしている、まさにその被害者を夕食に振舞ったりして」  
「あぁ、楽しんでいたよ。非常にね」ハンニバルは首を傾げる。「だけどウィル、君はジャックとの関係を楽しんではいなかった。むしろ苦しんでいたように記憶している」  
ウィルは肉挽き機を押さえる手に必要以上に力を入れ、声を荒げた。  
「僕は脳炎っていう病にかかってたんだ。主治医が都合よく無視してくれたおかげで、僕の脳は腫れあがって燃えていた。そんな状況じゃ誰だって苦しむでしょう」  
ハンニバルの方へ向き直ったが、目は合わせず、またも頬骨に注視した。ハンニバルの頬骨は興味深い。そうしているうちに、怒りがおさまっていくのを感じた。  
「今の『私』は、君が向けてくる感情が理解できずに混乱すると思うよ、ウィル」  
話題の変え方に、ウィルは笑った。  
「僕が彼にキスをしたいのか首を絞めたいのか決めかねているから？」  
「私たちが共有する過去を知らなければ、君の相反する感情は彼に警戒心を抱かせる。もっと一貫して疑われることを避けるべきだ」  
「そうしないと、夜の献立行きか」  
ハンニバルはこくりと頷いた。  
「なるべき気を付けるよ」  
そう約束し、話は終わった。  
話をする代わりに、ウィルがバーボンを飲みながら生徒の宿題を読む姿を、ハンニバルは見つめていて。極めて退屈な作業だったが、途中からは、特に酷い箇所をハンニバルに向かって読み上げて、ハンニバルの表情が「わずかに顔をしかめる」から「あからさまに首を振る」までの間のどの表情かで、どれくらい書き手を軽蔑したかを見極める遊びを楽しんだ。  
「ほとんどの生徒が、受けている教育に対して侮辱的なまでに愚かしい」  
ハンニバルは憤然と言い放った。  
「大多数が能無しなのは喜ばしいだろ？じゃなきゃ、あなたはもっと早くに捕まってた」  
「そもそも私は捕まってなどいない。私たちのゲームにおける戦術的優位のために投降することを選んだ」  
「僕たちのゲーム」  
その言い方にウィルは首を振り、ペンを置いた。  
「キングを奪取するためにクイーンを捨てる」そのイメージに、ウィルは顔を歪めた。「僕はキングなんかじゃない」  
「たしかに、君はナイトの方がふさわしい。他の誰もができない動きをする」  
じっと見つめてくるハンニバルの視線を無視し、ウィルは生徒たちの宿題に集中した。

ホッブスを殺す週末がついに目前に迫っていた。ウィルは車のトランクにスーツケースを詰め込んでアカデミーへ向かい、緊張しながら教室に入った。未来の警察官たちにレクチャーをしてから、人を殺すための週末旅行に出かける予定だなんて。不安感に急き立てられ、またも早く進めすぎてしまい、２０分ほど「犯罪者の手口としての傷跡を残す行為」について議論をさせた。今度は生徒同士が議論するように話を誘導し、自分が質問される事態を回避できた。だがその議論はどちらにしろウィルを落ち着かなくさせた。スマイルマークがあったはずの腹や、傷跡のない額をしきりに触ってしまう。授業が終わる頃、自分は数々の傷跡を恋しく思っていることに気が付いた。

飛行機に乗るときも、まだ傷跡について考えていた。自分の体はまだ若く、傷跡も少ない。自分の体であることは間違いないのだが、ときどき他人の肌のように感じる。肩の痛みもなければ、腹の皮膚が突っ張る違和感もない。あの崖から落ちた後に生き延びていたなら、どんな状態になっていたのだろうか。肩に傷が増え、顔にも傷跡が残っていたはずだ。舌まで切られていたのか？考えてみても分からなかった。アドレナリンが全身を駆け巡っていたから、ほとんど痛みは感じなかったのだ。ハンニバルが傷を縫い合わせてくれていただろう。その後のフライト中は、もし自分が崖から二人を引きずり落していなかったら、ハンニバルがどんな治療をしてくれたかを想像した。頬に並ぶ小さく丁寧な縫い痕のイメージを抱きながら眠りに落ち、ヨーロッパまで船で向かう夢を見た。

着陸直前に目を覚まし、ウィルは荷物とレンタカーを引き取った。空港でトイレに寄り、携帯電話の電源を切る。既に時刻は遅く、空腹だった。観光地のそばにホテルを予約していた。３日間、さまざまな美術館へ入場可能となるフリーパスを入手したので、一番遅くまで開いている美術館へ行った。

そうしてホテルにチェックインする頃にはすっかりくたびれていた。美術館で記憶しようとしてきたことで頭が回転しすぎてクラクラしている。ウィルは眠りにつき、心地よい波や航海のルーティンは夢に出ず、ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスの山小屋の鹿角から、美術館で見た展示がぶら下がっている夢を見た。

朝起きるのはしんどかった。「ルームクリーニング不要」のサインをドアにぶら下げ、車のＧＰＳ機能を無効にし、街を出るまでの間に２か所の駐車場で２枚のナンバープレートを盗んだ。郊外でガソリンスタンドに立ち寄り、公衆トイレで無精ひげを剃り落す。ジェルを使って、ハンニバルのような髪型にセットする。そして、この目的のためだけに買った服を身に着ける。安いジーンズ、スニーカー、白いシャツに、ジャンパーを３枚重ね着した。自分のジャケットは着たくなかったし、駄目にするためだけに買いたくもなかったからだ。着ぶくれて見えたし、着心地も良くない。  
車に戻り、荷物をトランクに詰め込んでから再び走り出した。危険なく車を変える方法が思いつかなかったので、同じ車で作戦を遂行することにしていた。狩りをするとき、ハンニバルはこれほど緊張したことなどあったのだろうか。浮かんだ考えを鼻で笑う。ハンニバルが緊張するはずがない。ダラハイドの最初の襲撃後、警察車に乗り込んだハンニバルの言葉を思い出す。もう少しリラックスするべきだとウィルは自分に言い聞かす。  
「９時１３分、僕はウィル・グレアム。ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスを殺すためにブルーミントンに向かってる」  
息を大きく吸い込み、ゆっくりと吐き出す。  
「罪悪感はない、だが捕まることを心配してる」  
「捕まることを避けるために手立てを尽くすのみだよ、ウィル」  
横を見やると、ハンニバルが助手席に座っていた。白い収監着を身に着けている。自分の頭が、その姿でハンニバルを作り出したのは何故だろう。  
ハンニバルが微笑んだ。  
「君の見立てを楽しみにしているよ」  
自分の頬が熱くなったことに、ウィルは慄いた。道路に視線を戻し、運転し続けた。  
しばらく経ち、ウィルはラジオの放送局をクラシックのものへ切り替えた。ハンニバルがスピーカーに苛立った視線を投げ続けたからだ。本物のハンニバルなら指揮者や演者について教えてくれただろうが、ウィル自身のクラシック音楽に関する知識は本物のハンニバルには及ばない。このハンニバルは何も言わなかった。ブルーミントンまでの道のりを静寂の中で過ごした。

家までの道順を覚えていたことにウィルは安堵していた。近くのスーパーの駐車場に車を停め、残りの道は歩いた。ニコライス・ボイルが歩いた、溶け始めている雪が積もる林道を行き、葉の残らない木々の陰に立ち、家を観察した。何かしらの動きは見えたが、決定的なものではない。１時間ほどが経ち、ウィルは来た道を戻り、今度は道路から、歩行者として家の傍を通ることにした。ドライブウェイには車が１台しかなく、ホッブス夫人の車のようだった。  
「どこにいるんだ？」  
次の交差点まで歩きながらウィルは呟いた。以前は、長いことホッブスとは近しい状況にあったが、今はハンニバルがウィルの脳内を占拠しており、さらにはドラゴンがウィルの周りにとぐろを巻いて飛び出す機会を伺っているのだ。  
鹿狩りの季節ではない。クリスマスから数週間が経ち、ホッブスは追い詰められているはずだ。クリスマスの休暇に持ち上がったであろう大学への進学の話が引き金になった。来週の電車の切符も購入済みだ。既に殺すことが頭にあり、罪悪感と、娘を失いたくないという恐怖を感じている。その衝動から逃げるために山小屋に行ったのかもしれない。それか、娘と過ごす時間は一分一秒さえも貴重と思い、家に居るかもしれない。どちらもあり得る。ウィルは歩き続けた。  
夜に家に忍びこむことも考えたが、アビゲイルか母親に出くわしてしまうリスクが大きく、その状況は避けたかった。  
ウィルは車に戻り、再び家へ向かう前に休憩をしながら体を温めた。待つ間、自らにドラゴンを寄り添わせ、獲物を待つ忍耐を分かち合った。  
ホッブスは、夕食の少し前に帰宅した。待ちながらウィルは家族の夕食の風景を想像した。父親がもたらす闇をまだ知らず、幸せそうなアビゲイルの姿を思い浮かべる。  
１時間後、ウィルはすっかり凍えていて、自分は狩人に向いていないと思った。先週来るべきだったかもしれない。そうすれば殺す機会も増えたし、ホッブスを尾行する時間ももっと取れたのに。自分はどうやら尾行が苦手のようだ。  
体を温めたいのと、すでに空になった駐車場から車を移動させるため、車に戻ることにした。車までの道のりは、ウィルの残された体力を食いつぶしていった。とにかく寒い。車に辿り着き、エンジンをかけてヒーターを全開にする。数分経つと、待ち望んだ温風が体を包み込んだ。  
行く宛も分からないまま、ウィルは車を発進させた。街に戻ってシャワーを浴びて体を温めることも考えたが、やめた。既に深夜で、２４時間後には空港に行かなければならないのだ。この機会を逃せば、事態は複雑化し、アビゲイルが関わってきてしまう。アビゲイルを巻き込みたくはなかった。  
ブルーミントンから出て、マクドナルドのドライブスルーを見つけた。監視カメラから離れた場所に車を停め、コーヒーとハンバーガーを食べながら、ホッブスを殺すことを考えようとした。だがその度に、思考はアビゲイルに戻ってしまう。自分がルアーだったと話すアビゲイルの声が聞こえてくるような気がした。食べるのを止め、夜の闇を見つめた。  
「僕は狩りよりも、釣りの方が得意なんだ」  
ほとんど音にならない声で、そう呟く。  
ホッブスを尾行することでチャンスを得られることもあるだろうが、それだけが手段ではない。ホッブスを誘き出すのに最適なルアーをウィルは知っている。ウィルの顔に笑みが浮かんだ。

日曜の朝食。プリペイド式の携帯からホッブスの家に電話をかけながら、その光景をウィルは思い浮かべた。キッチンの様子を知っているし、朝食のメニューも想像できる。ウィルの作戦の対称性は見事で、ウィルと歴史を刻んだ『ウィルの』ハンニバルならば、最高に気に入ってくれたはずだ。  
電話にアビゲイルが出た瞬間、ウィルは息をするのを忘れた。なんとか息を吸い込む。計画を遂行しなければ。  
「ギャレット・ホッブスさんはいらっしゃいますか？」  
ウィルは無意識にハンニバルの話し方を真似ていた。  
アビゲイルは答えなかったが、遠くで声がした。  
「パパ、電話」  
「もしもし？」  
ホッブスの声が聞こえ、ウィルは途端に気持ちが落ち着くのを感じた。  
「ホッブスさん、あなたは私を知らない、だが私はあなたを知っている」  
目を閉じれば、ホッブスの姿が浮かんだ。電話を握りしめてキッチンに立ち、当惑し、人に知られたくない秘密があるゆえに不安も感じている。  
「彼女はあなたの全てだ。だが彼女は去ろうとしている。あなたは彼女を失うことが耐えられない」  
受話器越しにホッブスが息を飲み、言葉を返そうとしているのが聞こえたが、ウィルが先に言葉を続ける。  
「なぜ知っているのか、お前は誰だ、などということは聞かないでください。そんなことを言えば、彼女や、奥さんが、様子がおかしいことに気が付いてしまう。それは困るでしょう？」  
今度は反応を待ってみたが、何も返ってこなかった。  
「ホッブスさん、いいえ、と言ってください」  
「い、いいえ……」  
ホッブスは大きく息を吐きながら言った。  
「それでいい。あなたが彼女を……内に取り込みたいことを知ってる。そうすれば彼女があなたの元を去ることはない。彼女を自分の一部にしたいんだね」  
沈黙が返ってくる。ウィルは、電話越しに聞こえていたキッチンの話し声が聞こえなくなっていることに気が付いた。ホッブスはキッチンから場所を変えたのだろう。良い方向に進んでいる。またもキッチンが事件現場になるというリスクを回避できたのだ。  
ウィルは待った。  
「あなたは誰だ？」  
ようやくホッブスが沈黙を破った。声が険しく、ホッブスが今どんな感情を味わっているかが否応なく伝わってきた。自分自身の真実を突き付けられたことによる痛み、真実がバレて、そしてアビゲイルを失う可能性への絶望。  
「住所を伝える。今からそこへ向かい、直接話そう」  
質問に答えることなく、ウィルはそう言った。  
「今から住所を言う。聞いているか？」

電話を終えた約１５分後、ホッブスは家を出た。距離を保ちながらウィルは後をつける。銃などが入るようなカバンは見当たらなかったが、車にライフルが積んである可能性はあったし、ナイフを持っていることも考えられた。ウィルは気を引き締めた。ブルーミントンから出て数分のうちに、ホッブスは自分が尾行されていることに気が付いたようだった。  
ウィルは薄く笑う。  
だがホッブスは行く道を変えることなく進んだ。それが良いことなのかどうかは判断しかねた。目的につくと、ウィルはホッブスの車から少し離れたところに車を停め、ホッブスよりも先に車を降りた。墓には向かわず、車に寄りかかって、ホッブスを待った。  
それから２時間近く、二人は話し続けた。その後、ホッブスは携帯に長いメッセージを打ち込み、下書きに保存した。ウィルが内容を確認し、頷いた。これで十分だろう。ホッブスは車内に座るのは嫌がった。車を駄目にしたくないのだそうだ。車を後にし、忘れ去られた墓場の壁をよじ登った。ベンチを見つけ、ホッブスが座る。そしてナイフを取り出し、膝に置いた。  
「準備ができた」  
背後にウィルが立つ。ホッブスはナイフを自分の首に押し当てた。

３０分前、ウィルが「自分でやるのはとても大変だ」と警告はしていたが、ホッブスは自分でやりたがった。  
「助けてくれるか？もし……もし、必要になったときは」  
ホッブスが尋ねた。  
「あぁ」

途中で手が止まったので、ウィルがホッブスの手を握った。共に、だがほとんどはウィルの力で、もう１本の気管と、横の動脈を切り裂いた。ウィルが手を離すと、ナイフがホッブスの横に落ちた。血が流れゆく間はホッブスの背後にいようと思っていたが、どうしても見てみたくなってしまった。血がかかってしまわぬように距離をとりながら、観察する。辛そうに見えた。  
アビゲイルの死と同じくらい辛そうだ。そう思うと、胸が満足感で満たされた。雪の中で飛び散る大量の赤い血は、美しかった。血が一か所に溜まるよう、事前に雪に窪みを作っておくべきだった。  
次はそうしよう、とウィルは考えた。ホッブスが必死の形相で手を伸ばしたので、ウィルは微笑んで一歩後ろへと下がった。  
「アビゲイルは傷つく、だけどあなたからのメッセージが救いになる。ちゃんと生きていけるよ。彼女は強いから。あなたが彼女を強くした。あなたが教えたことを、彼女は大切な教えとして尊重する」  
ホッブスの命の灯し火が消えたのを見て、アビゲイルに父親の肉を食べさせてあげたいと思った。そうすることで、ホッブスが望んだように、アビゲイルが父親であるホッブスの命を尊重し、受け止めることができる。その考えに、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
その後、ウィルはなかなか立ち去ることができなかった。この事件現場に自分が呼ばれることはないため、まだ見足りないような気がしたのだ。まだ手放したくなかった。今まで犯罪者のプロファイリングをしてきて、戦利品を持ち帰りたくなる心理を感じてきてはいたが、今はさらに深く理解できるようになっていた。  
「戦利品を欲しがったり、妙技を見せびらかすような工夫を加えたくなったり、本当にあなたは僕を変えた」  
ウィルは呟く。  
しばらくして、犯罪科学の専門家としての自分が勝り、ウィルは現場を後にした。壁を乗り越え、車に戻る。ブルーミントンを離れ、ミネアポリスのホテルへ向かった。４０分ほど運転し、パーキングエリアに入った。そこで自分の服に着替え、着ていた服をプラスチックの袋にしまい込む。鏡を覗き込んだが、髭がないこと以外は大して変わらないように見えた。その日、人を殺す計画を遂行したような顔には見えないはずだ。

帰りの道のりは、行きの倍の時間がかかった。遠回りをし、ファストフード店やガソリンスタンドに立ち寄って、血のついていない服を捨てていったからだ。ホテルに戻ってから少し時間があったので、さっとシャワーを浴び、血がついてしまっていたセーターの袖の部分を細かく切り刻んだ。残りの部分は、空港までの道すがら、いくつかのゴミ箱に捨てていった。レンタカーを返す際、ＧＰＳが壊れていたことについて文句を言っておく。全てがあまりに簡単に進むので、３６時間も起きっぱなしで疲れている自分が何かを見落としていないといい、と願った。

飛行機に乗ると、ウィルは安全のための機内説明の間に眠りに落ち、着陸体勢に入った頃に目を覚ました。睡眠をとったおかげでリラックスでき、自分の車に乗り込むと慣れた感覚にほっとした。犬たちの匂いがして、帰ったときの彼らの喜びようを想像して微笑む。だが、夜通しの運転で睡眠は足りておらず、疲れはまだ残っていた。

自分を待つように佇む家に帰り着くと、初めてそこが自分の家のように感じられた。犬たちは喜びで大騒ぎとなり、ウィルもやめろとは言えなかった。彼らを落ち着かせた後、ベッドに潜り込み、クワンティコに行くまでにできる限り睡眠をとろうとした。数秒で眠りに落ち、アラームが鳴ったのはそのたった数分後のように感じた。

ウィルが灯りをつけて、うとうとしながらベッドから出ると、ハンニバルがキッチンからウィルを見つめていた。黒いスラックスに、ベージュのセーターを着ている。  
「昨日は来なかった」  
眠気でぼんやりとしたままウィルはそう言った。犬たちが足元をうろうろしている。  
「君の邪魔をしたくなくてね」  
ウィルは頷いた。  
「昨日のこと、話してくれるかな？」  
待ちきれない様子でハンニバルが言う。  
「コーヒーと、犬たちの世話を先にしていいかい？あと、シッターに僕が帰ってきてることを電話しないと」  
「それと、何か食べることも提案させてもらいたいね」ウィルが適当に朝食を済ませる様子を想像したのだろう、ハンニバルは顔をしかめた。「朝食を食べながらホッブスの殺しについて話してくれたらいい。本来なら何か作ってあげたいところだが……」  
言いながらハンニバルは、少しおどけたように自分を指し示す仕草をして見せ、自分が本物ではないことを思い出させてウィルを傷つけた。一瞬、ここに家庭があるように感じていたのに、ハンニバルによって現実に引き戻された。だが、ウィルの想像上の……精神科医が、自分は想像上のものであると念を押してくれることは、良い兆候なのかもしれない。  
そんなことをつらつらと考えながら、ウィルはアドバイスに従った。コーヒーメーカーの電源を淹れ、犬たちに足元にまとわりつかれながら、器にドッグフードを入れた。彼らが食べている間にドッグシッターに電話をし、その後、しばらく外を走り回らせてやる。横から見つめてくるハンニバルの視線をウィルは敏感に感じ取っていた。ハンニバルは急かすことはせず、ウィルはじっくりと集中する時間をもらえてありがたかった。  
家の中へ戻り、犬たちが落ち着いた頃に、ウィルはシリアルを器に注いだ。コーヒーとシリアルを持ってテーブルにつくと、ハンニバルが正面に座る。  
「さぁ、ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブス殺しについて聞かせて」

その後の一週間、ウィルは疲労が抜けきらないまま過ごした。しばらくの間ハンニバルはウルフトラップに留まるようで、「おかえり」とウィルを迎えるなど家庭的な時間を演出しながら、今後の可能性や作戦を囁いた。ウィルは、ホッブスの死がどのように捉えられたか確かめるため、報道に気を付けていた。どうやらマスコミは自殺だと判断したようで、アビゲイルや母親について取り上げている記事やニュースはなかった。二人が大丈夫であることをウィルは願った。  
金曜の夜、家に帰り着くとハンニバルが、いつもの高級スーツに身を包んでいた。鎧を身に着けているようだ、そうウィルは思った。ハンニバルが座椅子に腰掛け、じっとウィルを注視したとき、その想像は間違っていないと感じた。  
「そろそろ次の段階について検討すべきかと思うよ、ウィル。つまり、君自身がそう思っているということだ」  
ウィルはため息をついたが、その通りだと認めて頷いた。椅子に座り、姿勢を正す。  
「ホッブスを殺した結果は、僕が予想し、望んでいた通りのものになった。彼の殺しを止め、アビゲイルを巻き込まず、救うことができた」  
ウィルの言葉を受け、ハンニバルは返事をしないまま、次の言葉を待った。  
「今は……」ウィルが唇を舐めると、ハンニバルの目がその動きを追った。「今は、自分が他にどんな結果を望んでるのか、少し曖昧になってきてる」  
ハンニバルはその言葉を受け止め、しばし考え込んだ。しばらくすると、足を組んだ。  
「望みうる限りで、君にとっての最高の結果が何かを想像してごらん。君が望むあらゆる状況を並べてみて、それから、その状況を得るために必要なステップを決めたらいい」  
ウィルが目を閉じると、ハンニバルと二人、月明りの下、ドラゴンと踊っている光景が浮かんだ。脈拍が早まる。崖の上の家でドラゴンを食べる。特別な御馳走だ。  
顔をしかめ、ハンニバルを見る。  
「何が欲しいか、見えたかな？」  
ウィルはすぐには答えなかった。ハンニバルは気にしていないようだった。ウィルが見たものは、具体的であると同時に曖昧でもあって。  
「分からない。あまり具体的じゃなかった」  
「具体的である必要があるかな、ウィル？自分の未来はこうあるべき、という未来像として、ほとんどの人はいたってシンプルなイメージを抱くものだ」  
ウィルは乾いた声で笑った。  
「シンプルなイメージではない」  
ハンニバルは頷き、尋ねる。「だが、望ましい結末？」  
ウィルはハンニバルの目をまっすぐ見つめた。  
「とてもね」  
満足した様子でハンニバルは微笑んだ。  
「では、君が見た瞬間に辿り着くために、何をする必要があるかを聞かせてもらおうか」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3後、崖から落ちたはずのウィルが目を覚ましたのは、初めてハンニバルに出会う９か月前だった。  
> ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと確信し、自分の望む形でハンニバルと出会うべく、過去の出来事を変えていく。  
> その第一歩としてホッブスが自殺するように仕向け、そして自分はハンニバルとどんな関係を望むかについて思案し始めた。

第二章

  
続く数日間、月明りの中でハンニバルと自分がドラゴンと踊るイメージをウィルは抱き続けた。  
そのことについて、想像のハンニバルとも話をした。あの瞬間にウィルが見た美しさを再び創造したいのだと。ハンニバルは、ウィルがこの時間軸のハンニバルに近づけるよう全面的に協力することを当然のように申し出た。  
具体的な計画についてはまだ話していなかったが、ハンニバルはウィルの生活の中で頻繁に現れるようになった。常にいるわけではなかったが、ときにはクワンティコまで一緒に来たり、ウィルの講義を聞きながら、冷たい笑みを浮かべて生徒たちを見回したりしていた。また、ウィルが未来の知識を使って賭けをするときに現れ、賭け場の下品な客からは距離をとった場所に佇んでいることもあった。その姿を見るたび、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
この状況がウィルは好きだった。将来的な願いとして家族のように過ごすイメージが好きなのと同じように。ハンニバルがいてくれると心が落ち着き、今の奇妙な状況を忘れさせてくれた。自分は、多分だが、過去にタイムスリップしている。そんな中で、この狂気から逃げるのではなく飛び込もうとしているのだ。またハンニバルと共に過ごす日々を手に入れるために。  
金曜日、ウィルがクワンティコのビルから出るとアラーナが車の横に立っていた。  
「こんにちは」  
笑顔でアラーナが話しかける。  
驚いたウィルは微笑みながら、アラーナと目を合わせないようにした。自分は『用心深く、怯えたウィル』だと言い聞かせる。  
「アラーナ、元気？」  
「ええ」ウィルがドアを開けられるよう、アラーナは一歩横へずれた。「犬たちに会わせてくれる話、お願いしようと思って。今週末、都合はどう？」  
驚きにウィルは目をパチクリさせた。以前の時間軸のアラーナは、ウィルと二人きりになることを何年も避けてきたのに、何がこのアラーナの態度を変えさせたのかが気になった。最後にした会話は、それほどたいしたものではなかった気がするが。  
「空いてるよ。土曜はどう？その……どこか公園とかで会うか、それともうちに来る？」  
「中間地点で会うのがいいと思って。ポトマックはどう？」  
アラーナの提案にウィルは眉を寄せた。  
「そこはどっちかと言うと僕の家寄りだけど」  
アラーナが優しく微笑む。  
「あなたは車にたくさんの犬を乗せてくるけど、私は一人。だったら、そっち寄りが妥当だと思って」  
ウィルも思わず微笑んだ。自分が収監されたときに、文句も言わずに犬たちの世話をしてくれたのは、このアラーナだった。この時間軸ではまだ起きていない出来事について、アラーナを許す気持ちが湧き上がる。  
「オッケー、じゃあ１１時頃でどう？」  
「大丈夫」言いながらアラーナはハンドバッグを引き寄せた。「携帯番号を知ってるから、あとでメッセージを送る。じゃあ、土曜日に」  
「じゃあ、また」  
そうアラーナを見送ってから、車に乗り込んだ。  
助手席にハンニバルがいることに、ウィルは驚かなかった。  
「僕は売約済みだって念押しにきた？」  
ハンニバルが何も言わないのでウィルから尋ねたが、じっと見つめる眼差しだけが返され、ウィルはため息をついた。  
「想像であなたを生み出しているわけだから、それが理由に決まってる」  
この幻覚がなくたって、忘れるはずがない。常に頭の半分はハンニバルに占拠されているのだから。  
エンジンをかけ、ウルフトラップへ向け北上する。普段は静寂も気にならなかったが、自分の作り出した幻覚からこのような扱いを受けることに苛立ちを覚える。特に、いつだって何か言うことがあるハンニバルの幻覚であれば、なおさらだ。ハンニバルが非難がましく黙り込んだままで、怒りさえ湧いてくる。ウィルはラジオをニュースチャンネルからローカルチャンネルに切り替え、『あなたのお気に入りの一曲は？』という、リスナーが自分のお気に入りの曲を、感傷的な戯言を添えて説明するという極めて馬鹿げた番組を聞く羽目になった。ウルフトラップが近づいてきた頃、このラジオをかけていることで苦しんでいるのは自分一人だと気が付き、ラジオを切った。  
ウルフトラップへ続く曲がり角が見えてきたが、ウィルはスピードを上げ、通り過ぎた。  
「あなたに会いに行こう」  
そう口にした途端、ウィルの体内に渦巻いていた緊張が蒸発したようだった。  
「今夜はオペラだ」  
優しい声でハンニバルが告げる。ウィルはさらにリラックスした。ハンニバルの言う通りだ。先週、ボルティモアの社交界のニュース・フィードに登録しておいたので、今夜のオペラについて朝の配信でお知らせがあった。  
「私の家ではなく、オペラで待ってみてもいい」  
「その方が怪しまれない」  
ウィルは頷く。  
「ただ、君の服装が適していない」  
「社交の輪に入るつもりはない。一目でも見られたらそれでいい」ウィルは思わず笑った。「まるで中毒患者だ。一時しのぎのためだけに車で一時間もかけて行こうなんて」  
「一目見るだけでしのげるのかな、ウィル？」  
興味を隠そうともしない声でハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「いや」躊躇なく、険しい声で答える。「砂漠の真ん中で一滴の水を与えられるようなものだ」  
「明日、アラーナにアドバイスを求めてみては」  
「アドバイス？」  
急に話題が変わり、ウィルは眉をひそめた。あなたをどう誘惑するかについて？そう思いながら困惑する。アラーナは一度もハンニバルを誘惑していない。罠に足を踏み入れ、ウィルを誘き出す餌としてそこに留められていただけだ。  
「精神科医を探しているからと、彼女にアドバイスを求めたらいい」  
ハンニバルの提案に、ウィルは声を上げて笑った。  
「いやだね」ウィルは躊躇なく、その提案を却下した。「今回は僕の精神科医にはならせないよ、ハンニバル」  
ちらりと助手席を見やれば、ハンニバルと目が合う。ハンニバルがリラックスした様子であることに気が付き、ウィルはため息をついた。罠にかけられたのだ。  
「私は君の何になるのかな、ウィル？」  
「状況次第だ」  
素っ気なくウィルが答える。  
「と言うと？」  
「僕がどれだけあなたを変えられるか次第」  
ウィルはラジオでクラシックをかけ、会話を終わらせた。ハンニバルが自分にとって何になるのか、まだ議論をする心の準備ができていなかった。  
ボルティモアに到着し、ウィルはコーヒーを飲んで休憩をとった。オペラは街の中心部にあり、渋滞がひどいのだ。金曜の夜だから仕方がない。どうするか検討した後、ウィルは車を停め、公共の交通機関を使ったオペラハウスまでの行き方を携帯で調べた。ウィルがバスに飛び乗り、地下鉄に乗り換える間もハンニバルは一緒にいた。他の乗客を見回すハンニバルの様子に、思わずウィルの顔が緩む。上品に苦々しい表情を浮かべるハンニバルを見ていると、地下鉄に乗るという行為こそハンニバルにとっての『苦行』なのだろうと思えた。  
何事もなく目的に辿り着き、道路の反対側から入り口を監視した。想像のハンニバルは消えていたが、ウィルは心配していなかった。ハンニバルの望み通りになったのだ。ウィルがここに来た。  
数分おきに携帯をいじるフリをする。１時間後には開演の予定で、続々と客が訪れている。写真を撮っているカメラマンが居る。ローカルニュースの記者だろうとウィルは察しをつけた。そのレンズに移り込む位置を避けながら人込みを見渡す。ときに自分の目で、ときに携帯のカメラ越しに。  
そして、ハンニバルを待つ永遠とも思えるような時間が過ぎた後、本物のハンニバルがタクシーから降りてきた。連れはいないようだったが、一人で訪れたことに不満はないように見える。色気を助長するスーツの上から光沢のあるコートを羽織り、スカーフを巻いている。ウィルは無遠慮にハンニバルをみつめた。するとハンニバルが会場内へ向かう途中で突然立ち止まり、周りを見渡した。幸いにもウィルは携帯を手に握り締めたままだったので、顔を下げて携帯に文字を打ち込むふりをする。思い切って再び顔を上げたときには、既にハンニバルの姿はなかった。ウィルは自分の腹に触れる。内側がけいれんを起こしたように痛む。腹を切り裂かれた後、入院していた頃を思い出させた。  
車に戻る間、ウィルの頭の中では嵐が吹き荒れていた。ハンニバルが恋しかった。ハンニバルが収監されていたときよりも、ずっと。あのときハンニバルは、自分がどこにいるかをウィルに知っていて欲しがっていた。今になって思い返せば、ハンニバルが安全で、いつでも会いに行くことができる場所にいるという事実のおかげで、自分はモリーとウォルターとの新しい生活を始めることができたのだとウィルは気が付く。ウィルを欲するあまり、ハンニバルは自由を手放したのだ。ウィルの中に渦巻く闇を引きずり出すハンニバルが居なければ、自分の闇に怯える必要はないという事実があったから、モリーと出会ったときに心を開いても良いという自信を持てたのだ。  
そのとき、モリーを思い出したことにウィルは驚く。何週間もの間、モリーのことは忘れてしまっていた上に、モリーの夫を生き延びさせるために何もしていないことに気が付く。自分の怠慢に罪悪感を覚え、すぐにでも検討し始めることを心の中で誓う。  
その罪悪感のおかげか、帰りの道のりではハンニバルのことを頭から追い出すことができた。代わりに、モリーの夫を生き延びさせる方法をいくつか考えた。彼は車の配線に不備があったせいで、仕事に行く途中で交通事故に遭い、亡くなった。ハンニバルなら、彼を失職させれば確実に事故は防げると提案しただろうが、ウィルはモリーの家族が金銭的にも不自由がない生活を送ってほしかった。転職させるか、引っ越させるか、車を変えさせる方が、ウィルのやり方に合う。  
仕事を変えさせるのは難しい。その作戦を遂行するためのエンジニアの伝手などはない。家は壊すこともできるので、引っ越させるのは可能だろう。だが、トラウマを与えかねない。元の時間軸でドラゴンに襲われたことを今のモリーとウォルターが覚えていないにしろ、二度もトラウマと悲劇を与えたくはなかった。となると、車を壊すしかない。それならば難しいことではなかった。彼らの家まで行って、破壊工作をすればいいだけだ。今後待ち受ける他の作戦に比べれば、簡単な方だった。

翌日、ウィルは犬たちを車に詰め込んだ。彼らを安全に車に乗せた後、ポトマックまで走り、アラーナとの待ち合わせ場所の近くに車を停めた。外へ連れてきてくれたことに犬たちは大興奮で、落ち着かせるのに数分かかった。  
アラーナの車が現れ、停車するのをウィルは見守った。こちらへ歩いてくるアラーナは楽しそうで、そして犬たちを見て驚きを隠さなかった。  
「数匹って聞いてたけど？」  
ウィルは微笑んだ。  
以前のウィルであれば自意識過剰になっていただろう。だが、自分の大きな欠点は犬を飼いすぎていることではないと、今のウィルは知っている。もしかしたら、その違いを感じ取ったからウィルに対するアラーナの態度が違ってきたのかもしれない。以前よりも自信があるのだ。  
「前も言ったように、拾って躾けるのは簡単だけど貰い手を探すのはなかなか難しいんだ」  
アラーナが犬たちの前で屈み、匂いを嗅がせようと手を差し出すと、彼らは喜んでアラーナを囲み、迎え入れた。犬に囲まれたアラーナは美しかった。可愛らしい動物と触れ合うことでのみ生まれ得る喜びで柔らかな輝きを放っている。  
犬たちのことを話してくれるようアラーナが優しく促してくれたので、ウィルは導かれるまま犬たちのことを話し始めた。  
「本当に彼らを手放したいの？」  
しばらく話を聞いていたアラーナが尋ねた。  
ウィルは息を飲み込む。  
「手放すのは簡単じゃないけど……」今後、突然に国を出なければならなくなったときのために準備をしておかないといけないから。「彼らを松葉杖がわりにしてしがみ付いてちゃいけないって最近になって気が付いたんだ」  
ウィルの言葉へのアラーナの反応はなかったし、ウィルもそちらを見なかったが、視線だけは感じた。  
「セラピー治療的なアドバイスがもらえるかと思ったけど」  
沈黙を破ろうとウィルはジョークを口にした。  
「必要だった？」  
「いや」  
ウィルは短く笑った。前の人生で、これ以上は要らないと思うほどのセラピーを受けたのだ。今回の人生でセラピーを受けるつもりはなかった。  
「精神科医に対する僕の偏見だ。君は僕について様々な意見を持ってるだろうなって、いつも思うから」  
ウィルがウィンクをすれば、アラーナは微笑んだ。  
「私の意見を言わせてもらうなら、たくさんの犬を飼うことよりも酷い欠点なんて、いくらでもあるってこと」  
心の中で思ったことを、そのままアラーナが口にしたので、ウィルは恥ずかしげに笑った。  
「良い譲り先を探したいなら、私が手伝う」  
ウィルからの返事を待たず、アラーナはその方向で話を進めた。  
アラーナが全ての犬の写真を撮り、彼らの名前や犬種、性格や問題などのメモを取ってから、駐車場で別れた。アラーナは周りに話してみることと、数週間のうちにまた一緒に散歩をすることを約束してくれた。奇妙に感じるほどに普通のやり取りだ。友達が友達を助ける。アラーナとこんなにも普通の会話をした記憶はない。思い出せるのは、殺人に関する話がほとんどだ。

家までの帰り道では問題なかったのだが、家に着くと、そもそも何故こんなことをしているかの根本的な理由が胸に迫った。人を殺して食べる男との関係のために犬たちを引き取ってもらおうと画策するなんて、どれだけ狂った人間なんだ。嘘を吐かれ、出会ったときから操られ続けたのに。震えが止まらなくなり、動けなくなる。後部座席から聞こえてきた犬たちのクゥンという鳴き声に背中を押され、ウィルは車から降りた。犬たちは心配そうにウィルに寄り添い、ウィルがリビングで座り込んでもそばを離れなかった。  
手が震え、心臓が早鐘を打ち、喉に何かが詰まったようで。  
「ごめん、ごめんな……本当に、ごめん……」  
囁きながら、バスターを引き寄せ、強く抱き締めた。  
どれだけ申し訳ないかを口にし続けるウィルの悲嘆に、犬たちは怯えていた。クゥンと鳴く姿に、余計にウィルの胸が痛んだ。彼らを裏切っている。彼らはいつだってウィルのそばに居てくれたのに、彼らをバラバラにして他人に引き渡そうとしているのだ。涙がこみ上げ、ウィルは犬の毛に顔を埋めて泣いた。  
「本当に、ごめん。絶対に良い家を探すから、約束するから」  
手を舐められ、顔を上げるとウェンディがいた。バスターを離してやると、彼はすぐにウィルの横で丸くなったので、そのまま膝の上に乗らせてやる。  
「ウェンディは、子どもがいる家族がいいかな？」  
涙でこもった声で、そう訊いてみる。ウェンディは立ち上がり、ウィルの顎を舐めた。  
「子どもが好きだもんな？」  
ウェンディに好きなものを与えられるかもしれないと思うと、ウィルの気持ちは少し落ち着いた。だが、それでも呼吸は楽にはならなかったし、胸の痛みは和らがなかった。彼らを手放すこと自体、身を裂かれるように辛いのだ。ウィルは床に寝転がり、ウェンディをそっと胸に抱いた。他の犬たちも周りに集まってきて、ウィルは惨めさのあまり、ただそこに転がって震えていることしかできなかった。

午後の日差しを顔に受けてウィルは目を覚ました。なんだか脱水機にかけられた後のような気分だ。罪悪感と恐怖が再びこみ上げてきそうになったが、周りで寝そべっている犬たちの温もりと重みのおかげで気持ちが落ち着く。足音が聞こえたが、犬たちが反応していないのを見てウィルが動かずにじっとしていると、足音がピタリと止まった。すぐ横に立ったハンニバルがウィルを見下ろしている。茶色のスラックスにクリーム色のタートルネックを着ている。そのまま膝をつき、ウィルと向かい合う形でハンニバルも寝そべった。  
「言うな」  
「私がどれほどありがたく感じているかを？」  
ウィルは息を吐いたが、何も答えなかった。ハンニバルは想像上の存在なので、犬たちを起こさずに話せたが、ウィルにはその自由はなかった。あなたのせいだとか、ハンニバルと自分に感じている怒りだとかを伝えることはできない。代わりにウィルは目を閉じ、ハンニバルを静かに拒絶した。  
「以前、彼らのことを家族だと君は言った。私はその定義を利用して、アビゲイルも家族だと君に感じさせた」  
ウィルはハンニバルの視線を避けるようにうつ伏せになる。ハンニバルが話すのは勝手だが、聞いてやる筋合いはない。  
「私は君に罪を被せることで、犬たちから、君の家族から、君を引き離した」  
その後、すべてを返してくれた。気まぐれな神。ウィルの中で僅かな間に憎しみが増して、消えた。  
「私はアビゲイルを奪い去った」  
ウィルは拳を握りしめ、床に顔を強く押し付ける。  
「私は君から多くを奪った。それなのに君は、取り返したばかりの家族を、私のために犠牲にしようとしている」  
「自分のため、自分が欲しいもののためだ」  
ウィルは絞り出すように言った。ハンニバルと共に居たいと決意したから、それを叶えるためには犬たちが居ない方が楽なのだ。今なら引き返すこともできるし、犬たちを手離さずにいられる。だがそれはハンニバルと共に居られないということ、つまりウィルが、本来の自分ではない何者かとして生きていくということになる。  
ウィルは立ち上がり、周りで犬たちも目を覚ました。眠たい瞳とあくびに囲まれる。まだ寝そべったままのハンニバルに背を向ける。犬たちにエサをやらないとだし、考える時間が必要だった。  
犬たちはウィルの後に続いた。餌を求めて騒ぐ者はおらず、皆おとなしくキッチンに座った。ときどき肩越しに振り返りながらエサの準備をする。普段であれば外でエサを食べさせるのだが、振り返るとハンニバルがキッチンの入り口に立っていて、まだハンニバルと向き合いたくないウィルはその場でボウルを床に置いた。  
それからハンニバルの目を真っ直ぐに睨みつける。  
「もうあなたに操られるつもりはない。あなたのオモチャになんかならない。今回は対等な関係になる。そうなれないなら、今度はもっと高い崖から飛び降りる」  
ウィルは肩を怒らせ、背筋を伸ばした。  
「あなたの片割れと僕の関係の助けになるつもりがないなら、放っておいてくれ」  
互いに見つめ合ったまま、先に目を逸らすのをどちらも拒んでいたが、最後にはハンニバルが小さく頷いた。いつの間にか止めていた息をウィルは吐き出した。もちろん、このハンニバルから譲歩を得られたからと言って、本物のハンニバルとは何の関係もなかったが、それでも始めの一歩にはなった。

夜、ベッドに入ってから、自分は何が欲しいのかについてじっくり考えてみた。自分に正直になるならば、やはりハンニバルと一緒に居たい。犬たちを手離すのは小さな譲歩だ。ハンニバルと共に狩りをするのも、また譲歩だったはずだ。だが、ドラゴンとのダンスを経験した今、ハンニバルとの狩りも欲しいものの一つになってしまったことは否定できなかった。ハンニバルと共に殺したい、だが肉を得るために道端にガムを捨てた人を片っ端から殺して回るようなことはしたくなかった。  
暴力以外に影響力を持つ手段という千代の言葉を思い出す。ウィルの共感力について知れば、ハンニバルがウィルに興味を持つであろうことは確かに思えた。だが、脳炎という状況なしでは、最初のときほどの魅力はないかもしれない。もちろん、今回ウィルは既に人殺しであるという点はあった。それがハンニバルを誘惑する計画を助けるのか妨げるのか、どちらだろうかとウィルは考える。想像のハンニバルの方を見れば、柔らかな笑みを浮かべている。きっと助けになるだろう。  
もしハンニバルとの間に対等な関係を築くことができたなら、ハンニバルが進んで自ら変わってくれるよう交渉をしたい。それが無理なら、ウィルがハンニバルを変えるしかない。

翌週は、授業と、モリーの夫を生き延びさせる作戦のための調査でウィルは忙しく過ごした。土曜日、犬たちの我慢が続くまで寝続け、それから午前中は生徒たちの宿題の採点に費やした。ウィルが作業をする間、ハンニバルはベッドにゆったりと腰掛けていた。スラックスに、しっかりアイロンがけされた白いシャツを着て、ボタンを５つも開けている。しかも、数ある本の中で、なぜかおとぎ話を読んでいた。  
「僕の気を散らそうとしてるのか？」  
ハンニバルは本を下ろし、微笑んだ。柔らかそうな髪が額にかかる。  
「私のせいで気が散る？」  
ウィルは無意識にため息をつき、目の前に積み重なる紙の束を睨みつけてから、ハンニバルへ視線を戻した。  
「気を散らせてほしい」  
そう告げ、ウィルは立ち上がった。ベッドに近づき、ハンニバルが座る反対の端に腰掛ける。自分の想像力が作り上げたハンニバルの細部を眺めるには十分な近さだったが、触れて幻想を崩してしまうには少し遠い程度の距離を保った。  
「何を読んでるんだ？」  
「『ネズの木』だよ」  
「それなら知ってる」  
そう言ってしまってから、ハンニバルがニッと笑うのを見て、恥ずかしさを覚えた。知っているに決まっているのだ。このハンニバルが持つ知識は、ウィルの知識なのだから。  
「読み聞かせてくれる？」  
ウィルがお願いすれば、ハンニバルは躊躇なく頷き、本を持ち上げた。ウィルはハンニバルの横に寝ころがる。  
「遠い昔――」ハンニバルが読み始めた。「金持ちの男が、美しい妻と結婚していた。二人はとても愛し合っていた。しかし二人は子供がおらず……」

メイスンの家のテーブルについたとき、ウィルは自分が夢を見ていることに気が付いていた。後ろにハンニバルが立っていて、見つめる視線を感じる。メイスンは上座に座り、反対側にはマーゴが、その隣にはアラーナが座っている。既に食事を終え、テーブルクロスの上には食べ終えた肉の骨が残されていた。  
「ネズの木の下に骨を埋めれば、子どもが生き返るよ」  
背後からハンニバルの声がして、ウィルは息を切らしながら目を覚ました。  
ベッドの上に自分一人だと気が付き、パニックになりかけながら部屋中を見渡すと、ハンニバルが窓際に立っているのを見つけた。すすり泣きのような声が喉まで出かかり、ウィルはぐっとそれを飲み込んだ。ハンニバルの方へ手を伸ばしたかった。だが何もせず、ベッドの上に留まっていると、体が痛みを訴えた。再び寝ころがり、体を小さく丸める。ハンニバルとの過去について、今はっきりと分かったことがある。  
「僕が近くにいながら触ることを許されなかったのは、辛かったはずだ」  
「あぁ、とてもね」  
間髪を入れずに与えられた答えは、落ち着いたものだった。ハンニバルの声が深く響く。  
『私のことを教え、君に見せた。珍しい贈り物だ』そうハンニバルが言っていたのを思い出す。『だが君は拒んだ』  
「あなたは、僕に全てを与えたかった。そして今は、僕があなたに全てを捧げたい」  
考えながら、ウィルは言葉を紡いだ。  
ハンニバルが振り返り、愛おしげに微笑みかけた。  
「好意的に受け止めてもらえることを祈っているよ」  
ウィルは息を飲み、頷いた。  
「僕も、そう願ってる」

「ウィル、落ち着きなさい」  
日曜の夕方、ウィルが本を整理していると、ハンニバルがそう声をかけてきた。  
ハンニバルはスーツ姿で、椅子に腰掛けてウィルを眺めていた。隙がなく、いかにもまともな姿だ。スーツのボタンを上までしっかりと留めている姿と、時折ハンニバルが着てみせるカジュアルな服装と、どちらがより魅力的かウィルは決めかねていた。これも全ては、ウィルが望む関係性にあり得る性的な要素について自分自身に熟考させるための、自分自身の脳が編み出した企みなのだろう。  
「ウィル？」  
呼ばれ、手に持っていた、いかにも読まれていない本から顔を上げる。  
「ごめん、気が散ってた」  
「本がそんなに面白い？」  
「いや」  
ウィルはそう答えながら、あなたのことを考えていた、と心の中で付け加える。  
ハンニバルは脚を組み、膝に両手を置いた。ウィルを見つめ、この後をどう続けようか考えているようだったが、最後には頷いた。  
「ジャックの下でまた働きたいかについては決めたのかな？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
ウィルは顔をしかめ、空いている方の椅子へ歩み寄った。そしてハンニバルの座る椅子と向かい合うように動かす。  
「セラピーを再開する？レクター博士」  
目を細めてハンニバルを見やれば、「ただ会話をしているだけだよ、ウィル」という答えが返ってきた。  
互いに笑みを浮かべたまま見つめ合ってから、ウィルは一つ目の質問に答えることにした。  
「ジャックと働くのは選択肢の一つではある。だけど、それが一番の選択肢かどうかは分からない」目を逸らし、考えを整理する。「もしジャックが自分から僕の元へ来たら、また一緒に働こうと思う。だけど、ミネソタのモズが死んだ今、その可能性は低いと思ってる」  
「ジャックが君の元へ来たのはホッブスがきっかけだったかもしれないが、彼はチェサピークの切り裂き魔についても念頭に置いていたのでは？」  
「いくつか小さな事件でウォーミングアップさせてから、怪物の腹の中へ放り込もうって？」ハンニバルの思考を、ウィルも辿ってみる。「たしかに、無意識にしろ、意識的にしろ、あなたの存在が僕を引きずり込む理由になっていただろうね」  
「FBIと働くかどうかは、運命に身を委ねると」そう結論付けたハンニバルは、何事か考えながら話している。「君がFBIと働くことになったとしても、ジャックが私に声をかけるかどうかは不確かなままだ」  
「僕があの頃みたいに……」  
ウィルは『不安定』と言うのを躊躇った。ハンニバルと出会う前の自分と今の自分は違う。壊れにくく、自分自身の本性を受け入れている。自分が人殺しだということも分かっていたし、無差別に殺したいとは思わないまでも、殺すことへのためらいをそれほど感じなくなった。それどころか、例えばメイスンのような人間を殺す機会を得ることを楽しみにもしていた。  
「今の僕は『見る』ことへの恐怖を感じない。それに、何人かの犯人を既に知っているという強みもある」  
もう一度彼らを追跡して捕まえるのは、退屈でさえあるかもしれない。  
「となると、ジャックが今回のハンニバルを君に紹介することは期待できない。だが、他の方法で出会えるように状況を操作することは、まだ可能だ」  
ウィルは眉を持ち上げ、椅子に深く腰掛ける。そしてハンニバルの言葉の続きを待った。  
「私にとって、君が持つ最も魅力的な特性は、いつだって君の思考と共感力だった。今、君はこれを世界から隠しているが、公表する手もある。そうすれば私の注意を引くだろう」  
「フレディ・ラウンズのインタビューに答えろって？」  
ウィルの問いに、ハンニバルは首を振る。  
「私が考えているのは、例えば記事を投稿すること、それか本を出すのも良いと思うよ」  
ウィルはやや唖然としながらハンニバルを見つめた。自分自身の思考に驚かされる。浮かんでくる明らかな疑問について、脳内で転がしてみる。何について書くべきで、誰が出版する？あまりに答えが簡単に出てくるので、その質問は口に出さなかった。殺人とチェサピークの切り裂き魔について書くべきだろう。ノンフィクションの犯罪に関する本を出版してくれる出版社を探すことはいくらでも可能だ。研究論文を出版した際のエージェントに連絡してみてもいい。最終手段として、自分の書いたものを出版したいまともな出版社が見つからなければ、フレディ・ラウンズとチームを組むことだってできる。  
「それはいい考えだ。それに、あなたは間違いなく惹かれるでしょう？あなたの崇拝者で、あなたを理解してくれる人物が現れるんだ。アラーナが僕の知り合いだと気が付いて、紹介してほしいと頼むだろうね」  
「それか、偶然……出会うかもしれない」  
このアイディアをウィルは気に入った。まるで釣りのようだ。自分が書いたものが餌となり、獲物が食いついたら引っ張り込む。  
「もう１つ考えうる選択肢は、もう少し血なまぐさい」  
ハンニバルの言葉が、物思いに耽るウィルの思考を遮った。  
「というと？あなたの夕食に誰かを差し入れる？」  
『血なまぐさい』という言葉に不安を覚えながら、ウィルは言った。  
「そうだ」  
「なんだって？」  
ハンニバルの提案に、ウィルは突如として混乱と怒りを覚え、その理由に行きつくのに僅かに時間がかかった。  
「また僕に人殺しをするよう仕向けさせたりはしない」  
毅然と言い放ち、ウィルは背筋を伸ばした。  
ウィルを宥めるように、ハンニバルは両手を上げて見せる  
「選ぶのは君だよ、ウィル」  
「そう、僕だ」  
自分でも驚くほどの険しい声でウィルはそう答えた。  
「それに、私は何も君に……私のために狩りをすることだけを提案しているわけではないよ。もちろん、とても魅力的な案ではあるがね」  
ハンニバルは少し躊躇しながら、どこか照れたようにはにかんだ。  
そんなハンニバルからウィルは目を逸らした。まだ怒りを感じていたが、なぜこんなにも激しく反応してしまうのか自分でも分からなかった。ここ数週間の間、想像のハンニバルに仕向けられて様々なことをしてきたのに。ホッブスを殺すにあたって助けも借りた。もしかしたら、ハンニバルと向かい合って座り、影響を及ぼされた記憶が怒りに繋がっているのかもしれない。  
「じゃあ、何を提案する？」  
「エルドン・スタメッツ、アンナ・シャノン、エリオット・ブディッシュ、エイブル・ギデオン、デヴォン・シルベストリ、トバイアス・バッジ、ラリー・ウェルス、マシュー・ブラウン、ジェイムス・グレイ、キャサリン・ピムス、クラーク・イングラム、ランダル・ティア……」  
紡がれる名前を聞きながらウィルは虚空を見つめ、そしてハンニバルが続きを促すように黙り込むと、声に欲望を滲ませて自ら囁き出した。  
「メイスン、フランシス、べデリア……」  
「べデリアに関しては、私を怒らせるかもしれない」  
ハンニバルがそう遮った。  
僕は彼女を殺したいのに。そうウィルは思ったが、声に出すことはできなかった。  
ウィルの体は緊張で張り詰め、すぐにでも戦えそうだ。全員殺したかった。息を飲み、ハンニバルを見つめる。ハンニバルの瞳から伝わってくる熱に焼かれるような心地で。ウィルは立ち上がり、ハンニバルに背を向ける。心臓が早鐘を打ち、ドクドクと血流が体中を巡っている。ホッブスの血が真っ白い雪の上に溢れ出て行く様を思い出す。月明りの下、フランシス・ダラハイドの体から血が溢れ出て行く様も。体に感じる緊張は性的なものではなかったが、滾る欲望は、今までに感じたどの性的な衝動よりも強く感じられた。ハンニバルに居て欲しかった。全てを覚えている本物のハンニバルなら、ウィルを抱きしめたり、ナイフを手渡したりしてくれたはずなのに。  
もう一人の、全て覚えてはいるがウィルを抱きしめることはできないハンニバルが何かを話していたが、その言葉の意味を理解するのに時間がかかった。ハンニバルはレシピを口にしていた。フレディ・ラウンズとされた肉を使って、二人で一緒に作った料理のレシピを。ウィルは目を閉じ、あの日のハンニバルのキッチンを、コショウとショウガが焼ける匂いを思い出す。

その後の数日間、ウィルは狂気に囚われ、望んでそれにしがみついた。授業を教えているとき以外は、人殺したちの名前が頭の中で木魂し続けた。彼らを殺すことを想像し、その体を使ってハンニバルのために作り上げる絵画を思い描く。同時に、逮捕されて刑務所かボルティモア州立病院BSHCIで一生を過ごす自分も想像した。連続殺人はハンニバルに宛てるにふさわしいラブレターにもなるし、遺書にもなりうる。殺しは実行したかったが、自分一人で、ハンニバルが見てくれる保証もない状況下ではなく、ハンニバルと共に殺したいのだ。どんな異論よりもその考えが、熱に浮かされた願望からウィルを解き放った。  
ハンニバルにと共に殺したい、その願いを自覚することで、身を焦がしそうなほどの欲望を抑えることができた。

バレンタインの直後である次の週末、犬たちを足元に座らせ、ウィルはカニバリズムについてメモを取り始めた。前の時間軸の頃、ホッブスを授業で取り上げるに当たってカニバリズムに関する多くの研究や本を読んだため、かなり楽に進めることができた。  
いくつか主題を書き出し、構成を考える。乱雑でもないが、良くもない。だが最初の下書きなんて、大抵はそんなものだ。  
その後の数日間、文章の骨組みに肉付けをしていった。カニバリズム嗜好の殺人鬼についても再度リサーチし、日を追うごとに、空想ではなく現実に出版しうる本になるように感じられた。想像のハンニバルは概要を読み、許容範囲だとコメントをした。それはつまり、死ぬほどつまらない、ということを丁重に伝えられたのだとウィルは受け止めた。数日間寝かせることにし、授業に集中した。それも死ぬほどつまらなかった。

「日を追うごとに、君は私への理解を深めているようだね」  
ある日、クワンティコへ向かう車中でハンニバルが言った。  
「僕自身が、あなたにより近付いてきてもいる」ウィルはそう認めた。「アラーナの前で仮面をかぶり、獲物を選び、人を殺すための抜け道を探して……」  
ハンニバルの不満が沈黙に乗せられて伝わってくる。  
「分かってるよ、言いたかったのは、あなたの僕への執着についての理解ってことでしょう」  
降参し、ウィルはそう告げた。唇が笑みを形どる。  
「もちろん、その点についてもあなたに似てきてるよ。あなたの考えが良く分かるようになってきた。自分を受け入れてもらえないと知りながら、焦がれる相手に会うのは辛い。自分と相手が互いにとって理想的な存在と知っているなら、なおさらね」

その日の授業の後、アラーナが満面の笑みでウィルを待っていた。その横に立つ想像のハンニバルは、礼儀正しくはあったが、明らかに不満を漂わせている。  
「やあ」ウィルがそう挨拶すると、ハンニバルはそっと離れて行った。「どうかした？」  
「ええ、あなたに不意打ちをかけようと思って」  
あなたが不意打ちを食らってほしくなくて。いつかのアラーナがそう言っていたのを突然に思い出す。  
「これが不意打ち？」  
漠然としたデジャヴュを感じながら、ウィルはカバンを肩にかけながら尋ねた。今にもジャックが現れるのではないかという気がした。生徒たちとハンニバルは去り、今は二人だけだった。  
「実はさっき職員の一人と話してきたところなんだけど、彼女、犬を１、２匹ほど引き取りたいって言ってて。普段はL.Aの方で働いているんだけど、担当事件の報告のために２週間こっちに来てるの。すぐにでも会ってみた方がいいかと思って」  
ウィルはぱちぱちと瞬きをした。犬たちの数を減らすために譲りに出す計画を忘れていたわけではなかったが、意識的に考えてもいなかったのだ。犬たちを手放すと思うと、まだウィルの胸は痛んだ。  
「その……僕は……」  
言いかけて、言葉を止めてしまう。  
「会いたくなければ、無理に会う必要はないから」  
アラーナの眼差しがあまりに優しくて、アラーナが思うほど自分は壊れやすくないことを思い出させたくなった。だが、このアラーナは本当のウィルを知らないのだ。アラーナから見たウィルは、すぐに周囲に圧倒されてしまう男で、もっと生きやすくなるよう人生を変えようとしているのを助けてやりたくなる存在なのだ。  
「いや」言いながら、眼鏡を探してジャケットを探り、片手でぎこちなくかける。「突然だったから驚いて。今、会いに行った方がいいかな？」  
そうじゃないと助かる、というニュアンスを滲ませてウィルは言う。  
「メーガンは今カフェテリアにいるんだけど、もしよかったら私が別の日を設定するわ」アラーナが優しい声でそう言った。  
ウィルは目を逸らし、少し肩を丸めた。  
「でも、２週間後には帰っちゃうんだろう？」  
頷いたアラーナの方へ一瞬、視線を向けてから、もう一度目を逸らす。  
「じゃあ、今のうちに会った方がいいってことだ」  
FBIで働いている間、ウィルはほとんどカフェテリアに足を踏み入れたことはなかった。授業後のため生徒たちが数人おり、以前の時間軸でも顔を見たことがある捜査員もいる。アラーナが向かっている先のテーブルにビヴァリー・カッツの姿を見つけ、ウィルはその場で固まりそうになった。  
生きている。そう思わず驚いてしまった。凍らされ、スライスされ、標本のように展示されてはおらず、生きている。  
テーブルに辿り着いた時点でウィルはまだ心の準備ができておらず、自己紹介に集中できなかった。  
「ウィル・グレアムです」  
アラーナが、ビヴァリーと、その横に座る金髪の女性を紹介した後、ウィルは席に着いた。ビヴァリーがウィルをまっすぐに見つめる。  
「昆虫の行動から死亡時刻を割り出す研究論文を書いた、あのウィル・グレアム？」  
ウィルは思わず笑みを浮かべた。ビヴァリーには自分の優先事項があるようだ。  
「ああ、そうだ」  
ナプキンを手に取りながら、ウィルは答える。  
「ウィルはアカデミーで教師をしてるの」  
アラーナが説明に入る。  
「昆虫行動について？」  
金髪の女性、メーガンが尋ねる。  
「いや、行動科学、主には犯罪者の行動パターンについて教えてます」  
「じゃあ、グレアム博士になるのかしら？」  
メーガンは笑顔で言った。  
手に取ったナプキンを、ウィルは破り始めた。この状況は厄介だったが、ジャックが自分の元に来るのを待たずにジャックのチームに入り込む機会として使えるかもしれない。  
「いや、僕は独学者で、その……共感障害があって、そのおかげで誰とでも共感ができる。人付き合いでは煩わしいこともあるけど、精神異常の犯罪者を理解する役には立つ」  
話しながら破いたナプキンの切れ端を見つめることで、共感力という『贈り物』を背負った可哀想なウィル・グレアムのイメージを投影する。ウィルが包み隠さずに話したことにアラーナが隣で驚きながらも安心している様子と、メーガンが戸惑っている様子が感じ取れた。ビヴァリーはと言うと、興味深い証拠を見つけたような顔をしていた。あの不安定なウィル・グレアムか、と訊かれるよりは進歩だろう。  
「犬を探してるって？」  
しばらくしてから、ウィルが沈黙を破り、もっとリラックスできる会話を始めた。犬についての話が始まって数分でビヴァリーは席を立った。メーガンは、前に飼っていた犬の話や、今後の予定を話し始めて気分が良くなったようだった。メーガンは6歳の子供がいて、今は二人目を妊娠中だ。二人目が生まれてから数年は仕事を休んで家にいるつもりだと言う。  
「ウェンディが子ども好きなんだ」  
犬を飼う人物としてのメーガンの能力と性格に満足した頃、ウィルはためらいがちに伝えた。  
審査の間、静かに同席していたらアラーナが、フォローするようにウェンディの写真を携帯に表示させた。写真を見たときのメーガンの嘘のない笑顔を見て、ウィルの心にわだかまっていた不安が宥められた。メーガンは良い人で、心から犬が好きなのだと伝わってきた。本当は、引き渡してから数週間は様子を見に行けるよう、ウルフトラップの近くの方が良いと思っていたが、この方がウィルにとってもいいのかもしれない。キッパリと未練を断ち切れる。  
その後、メーガンはウェンディに会うべく、翌日アラーナと共にウィルの家を訪れる約束を交わした。

家へ帰る道を走りながら、ウィルの頭の中ではカフェテリアでの会話がぐるぐると回り続けていた。自分の能力について、たった１人ではあるが、全くの他人に伝えることができた。以前は、それをずっと避けてきた。だが、自分に何ができるのかを話すのは、どこか開放感があった。こうやって開放的に、自分自身を周りに見せ、本当の自分らしくいることをハンニバルはいつだってウィルに求めていたのだ。  
その点が、今書いている本に欠けているのではいかとウィルは気が付いた。教科書のように書こうと思っていたが、もっと正直に曝け出してみてもいいのかもしれない。犯人たちの視点から書いて、いかに自分の共感力が優れているか自慢するくらいでも良いのかもしれない。そして最終章で、チェサピークの切り裂き魔について、ハンニバルの視点で書けばいい。そうすれば確実にハンニバルをおびき出せるはずだ。  
もちろん、こういった本を売るのは難しいかもしれない。まさにフレディ・ラウンズの得意分野であり、少なくとも警察組織での自分の評判は落ちるだろうと思われた。ウィルは苛立ったため息をつき、ハンドルを強く握りしめる。選択肢が多すぎて、どの道を行くのが正しいのか分からない。  
「どの道を行くか、今すぐに決める必要はない」  
後部座席からハンニバルが声をかけた。ウィルは僅かに驚き、ハンドルが命綱かのようにしがみ付く。心拍数が上がり、大きく息を吸い込む。  
「運転中に現れるのはやめてくれ」そう言い、意識して肩の力を抜いた。「で、決める必要はないって？」  
「魚を捕らえたいとき、釣り上げるまで何本かの釣り糸を投げることもあるだろう？」  
ウィルは顔をしかめ、道路から、ハンニバルが映るバックミラーへチラチラと視線を向ける。  
「確かに、そうだけど」  
「今君は水の上で、手元に何本かの釣り糸がある。何本かはもう水の中に垂らしてあるが、残りはまだこれから投げ入れられる」  
「本当の釣りでは、複数釣りはあまり良くない。同時に何匹かかかると困る。ただ、僕が狙う魚は一匹だけだから……」  
「他の魚が食いつく可能性は却下できない。君のファンは他にもいたんだから」  
ハンニバルがウィルの言葉を遮った。  
ウィルはまた顔をしかめた。ハンニバルの言葉は一理あった。マシュー・ブラウンを思い出す。だが、ただでさえ混み入った状況が、さらに複雑になってしまう。状況を変え得る変数が多すぎるし、そもそもウィルは大局的見地から計画を立てられるタイプではない。だから想像のハンニバルを常にそばに置いているのだ。

メーガンとアラーナが家に訪れたとき、この時間軸ではアラーナが自分の家を訪ねて来たのは初めてだとウィルは気がつく。まぁ、ボクサーパンツ姿ではなかったし、壁に穴を開けてもいないから、進歩と言えた。犬たちもアラーナとメーガンに会えて嬉しそうだ。ウェンディはメーガンを気に入ったようだったし、モロシアン犬の雑種のタルトもそのすぐ後ろについていた。彼女たちが去ったあと、ウィルは二匹の犬たちの近くに身を寄せずには居られなかった。その夜、ベッドで一緒に眠りたかったが、今後数回の顔合わせが今日のように上手くいけば、ウェンディと、もしメーガンが気に入ったならタルトも引き渡すことになることは分かっていたので、執着して別れをさらに辛くしたくはなかった。

「カニバリズム？」  
数日後、メーガンと共に再びウィルの家を訪れたアラーナが、そう尋ねた。メーガンはタルトとウェンディと一緒に外に出ており、家に残ったアラーナが、ウィルがここ数日で集めた資料を見つけたのだ。  
「授業の下調べ？」  
「いや……」ウィルは躊躇った。「本を書こうかと思ってて」  
振り返ったアラーナは、期待をこめた眼差しをウィルに向けた。  
ウィルは頭を掻き、アラーナの視線を避けた。「そんなに上手くはいってなくて」そう告げ、椅子に座るよう差し示した。ここ数日は現れていないハンニバルの椅子にアラーナが座ったとき、ぎくりとしてしまったことに気が付かれていないことを祈る。顔をしかめたまま、向かいの椅子にウィルも腰掛けた。  
「授業みたいな内容にして退屈なものにするのか、犯罪者の視点から短い話をいくつか書くのか、どっちがいいか決めかねてるんだ」  
「後者にするのは、あなたにとっては落ち着かないと」  
アラーナの言葉に、ウィルは頷く。  
「タトルクライムの記事で書かれそうな内容を出版したくはない」  
歪んだ笑みをウィルは浮かべた。  
アラーナは面白がるように息を吐いた。そのとき、このアラーナはウィルがどれほどフレディを嫌っているかと、その理由を知らないのだということを思い出し、赤面した。アラーナはウィルの秘密を知らないのに、自分はアラーナのことをよく知っている状況が改めて奇妙だった。  
「それは分かる。ジャック、あ、ＢＡＵのトップのジャック・クロフォードのことなんだけど、彼はフレディと長いこと戦争状態みたいなものよ。フレディはジャックを苛立たせるのが好きで、かなりの頻度で彼女の方が一歩先を行ってる」  
フレディにはスパイがいるからな。ウィルは心の中でそう思い、ニッと笑いそうになるのを堪える。  
「とにかく、退屈な内容にもしたくないし、タブロイド誌のようにもしたくないんだ」  
「その両方をバランスよく取り入れたら？犯罪者側の視点と、分析官側の視点と、両方入れるのは？」  
ウィルは顔を上げ、その意見について考えた。とても興味深いアイディアだった。共感力と、見たものを分析する能力と、ハンニバルが惹かれたウィルの二つの能力の両方を本の内容に反映できるのだ。  
ウィルのプロジェクトについてもう少し話した後、アラーナが提案した妥協案の方へ話が向かうままに身を任せた。メーガンとアラーナが立ち去る際、ウィルが今回の方向修正を受けて大まかな概要を書き終えたら読んでもらえる約束をアラーナとした。

次のメーガンとアラーナとの約束の日、ウィルはタルトとウェンディを連れて、ウルフトラップとクワンティコの間にある公園へ出向いた。メーガンは犬たちと駆け出したので、ウィルはアラーナとともにその後ろをついて歩いた。疲れが顔に出ていたのだろう、アラーナが遠慮がちに、何か困ったことはないかと尋ねてきた。  
「いや、ただ疲れてるだけだよ」ウィルはそう答える。「ここ数日、夜通しで作業をしちゃったから」  
そして犬たちを会わせるためにメーガンと会うのは、ウィルにとっては不慣れな社会的交流であることも一因だった。さらに、想像のハンニバルがずっと姿を見せないでいることもウィルを落ち着かなくさせていた。  
「本の執筆作業？」  
ウィルはぼんやりと頷いた。  
「時間がかかるんだ」そう答えてから、ウィルはさらに付け足そうと口を開く。「ただ人事部に、クワンティコでの授業時間を減らすか、せめて決まった曜日に集中させるか検討してもらえるように掛け合った。ボルティモアからクワンティコまでは僕の家からより倍くらい遠いのに、君はよく通えてるなと思うよ」  
人事部のスタッフはとても親切だった。もし前の時間軸で、ジャックがウィルを現場へ引きずり出した時に人事部に話しをしていたら、どうなっていただろうかと思わずにはいられなかった。  
ウィルはようやく気が付いたのだが、人と話せば話すほど、不審に思われることが減っていった。そうしてコミュニケーションを取るウィルをアラーナは気に入っているようで、その後は授業の計画などについてあれこれ話をした。二人と別れる頃にはウィルは疲れ果てていた。犬たちとの顔合わせはとても順調で、犬たちを手離そうとしている自分は馬鹿だとウィルは未だに感じてはいたが、メーガンと彼らの相性はとても良く、ウェンディとタルトを二匹とも引き取ってもらって問題ないと判断していた。

その夜、ウィルは二匹ともベッドに上げて一緒に寝た。自分の願望に抗うには、疲れすぎていた。

朝、目を覚ますと、ウェンディが顔を舐めてくれていた。タルトは見当たらなかったので、ウィルはウェンディを引き寄せ、毛に顔を埋めた。ウィルに構われて、ウェンディは嬉しそうに吠えた。

翌日、ハンニバルが姿を現した。ウィルが帰宅しようとアカデミーの駐車場で車のエンジンをかけたとき、助手席に座っていたのだ。  
「会いたかった」  
遠回しな言い方などはせず、ウィルはそう告げた。想像のハンニバルがウィルの譲歩に誇らしげな様子を見せているのを、ウィルは見つめた。  
「あなたの家まで行こうかと思って……」  
言いかけてから、自分が何を求めているのか確信が持てず、ウィルは言葉を止めた。キッチンでハンニバルが料理をする姿を眺める喜びを思い出す。ウィルが待つ間に豆をひき、淹れてくれた焙煎コーヒーの極上の香りと味。ハンニバルは観察していただけで、ウィルがコーヒーに入れるのはスプーン１杯分の砂糖のみだと知っていた。  
ハンニバルから目を逸らし、ハンドルをきつく握りしめる。心地よいエンジン音がウィルを落ち着かせた。アラーナが初めて家に来た時のことを、ふと思い出した。ハイブリッドカー、尾行にはもってこいだ。そう思ってからウィルは慌てて首を振った。心の境界線が滲むのを感じる。  
「早く私に会いたければ、方法はあるよ、ウィル。アラーナに誰か紹介して欲しいと頼めば、必ず私の名前が挙がる」  
その言葉に突如、怒りが湧き、ウィルは唇を引き結んだ。  
「あなたとのセラピーは再開しない」  
ハンニバルはわずかな沈黙の後、口を開いた。  
「患者と医者という関係性でないならば、君はどんな関係を求めているのかな？」  
ウィルは顔をしかめ、まっすぐ前を見つめながらその質問について考えてみた。  
この時間軸のハンニバルは、ウィルが覚えていることを何も覚えていない。過去のハンニバルがしたようにウィルを導いたりはしないだろう。どちらへ舵を取りたいかはウィルが決めなければならない。だが、行きたい方向については未だに確信が持てていないままだ。ハンニバルが欲しい……いや、以前の時間軸のように、また自分がハンニバルの世界の中心になりたい。ハンニバルと共に逃げて、共に殺して、そして……  
「もう一度あなたの全てになりたい」  
口に出したことで、ウィルは気持ちが落ち着くのを感じた。ハンニバルの反応を見ようと助手席を見やると、すでにハンニバルは消えていた。

ハンニバルは消えたが、言われた言葉はウィルが家についても付きまとった。自分が欲しいものは分かっていたし、そのためなら何だってするつもりだ。今のウィルは、二人が初めて出会ったときのハンニバルの立場に近いからか、あの頃のハンニバルの言葉の意図や操り方が理解できるような気がした。  
ただハンニバルと出会うことだけが目下の課題ではない。出会い方にも様々な選択肢があり、正しい出会い方をして、ウィルが受け入れられる生き方を共に歩めるような関係性を築かなければならない。例えばハンニバルのように無差別には殺したくなかった。ウィルにとって無礼であることは十分な理由にはならない。悪人、とりわけ人殺しをウィルは殺したいのだ。ウィルが崖から突き落とした『ウィルの』ハンニバルならば、それを受け入れてくれただろうと考えると落胆がのしかかった。

翌日、メーガンとアラーナがウェンディとタルトを迎えに来た。最後の別れの時は、ウィルが思っていた以上に悲しみが押し寄せた。それを感じ取った犬たちを強く抱きしめてから、メーガンが持って来た移動用のケージに入れた。すべてを無しにしたいという思いがよぎる。ウィルがさよならを言う間、メーガンとアラーナが車の前でおしゃべりをするフリをしてくれていることが、とてつもなくありがたかった。  
「メーガンはきっと良くしてくれるから、メーガンと、家族のみんなのために良い子でいるんだぞ、できるな？」  
ウェンディは、ウィルの指を舐めようとケージに顔を押し付けていて、タルトは興奮した様子でハッハッと息を吐いている。  
「あぁ、くそ……っ」  
ウィルは唸り、そのまま地面に丸まってしまいたくなった。  
その代わり、ケージの隙間から指先で二匹をもうひと撫でしてから、目元を袖で拭った。二匹のベッドとボウル、お気に入りのおもちゃを入れたカバンをケージの横に置き、二匹の方を見ることなく車のドアを閉めた。タルトがくぅんと鳴く声は、聞こえなかったフリをする。  
メーガンは車に乗る前にウィルを抱きしめたが、彼らがどんな様子かを連絡する、と言った以外は何も言わずにいてくれた。

「アルコールは何がある？」  
メーガンと犬たちが去った後、アラーナが尋ねた。  
暖炉の前、スコッチのボトルとグラスが２つ、ウィルのノートパソコンと、残りの４匹の犬たちとともに、アラーナと座り込んだ。ウィルの膝にはバスターが乗り、アラーナはウィルが書いた本の内容を読んでいる。二人とも少し酔いはじめていて、これほどリラックスしているアラーナの姿は初めて見るものだった。  
「ジェフリー・ダーマーについては書かないの」  
しばらくするとアラーナがそう尋ねたので、ウィルは微笑んだ。やはりアラーナは鋭く、甘く見てはいけない存在だ。  
「彼にとってはセックスが目的だったから」  
ウィルは顔をしかめて答えた。  
様々な事件があり、ウィルもまだ本で取り上げたいものを全ては選びきれていなかったが、ダーマーの事件は選択肢にも上らなかった。もちろん有名な事件だったが、あくまでメインはハンニバルであり、ハンニバル以上に注目を集めてしまう人物は入れたくない。ハンニバルがしたことの一側面を切り取ったような小さな事件を集め、チェサピークの切り裂き魔のプロファイリングへと繋げたいのだ。だが、それをアラーナに言うわけにはいかなかった。  
「いくつかお伽話を入れようかとも思ったんだけど、内容が増えすぎるかなと思って」  
すでにグリム童話のネズの木のあらすじは、似た事件への導入として書いていた。母親の策略により、知らずに自分の子どもを食べてしまう父親。  
「古くからのタブーでお伽話を紐解くと、それはずっと昔から破られていることが分かるんだ」  
「他にもあるの？」アラーナはノートパソコンを閉じて床に置き、グラスを手にとって一口飲んだ。「思いつかないけど」  
ウィルは歪んだ笑みを浮かべる。  
「白雪姫は、原作では猟師が白雪姫の心臓を抉り取って来るはずだった。だが猟師は彼女を逃がし、代わりに雌鹿の心臓を女王の元へ持ち帰った」  
ウィルは後ろへ倒れながら、膝の上にいたバスターを引き上げて胸元に乗せる。  
「たしかにそうだった」言いながら、アラーナも欠伸をしながらウィルの隣に寝そべった。「忘れてたわ」  
「ディズニーの見過ぎだ」  
ウィルの言葉にアラーナは笑った。  
１匹の犬、ラリーは、バスターがウィルの上で寝かせてもらってるのを見て、ならば自分も、とアラーナの足の上に乗っかっていた。アラーナが頭を撫でてやる。  
「お腹が空いた気がする」  
しばらく間を空けてのアラーナの言葉に、二人は大笑いした。バスターが飛び降り、ウィルに不満の目を向けた。  
「ごめんごめん」  
謝りながらウィルは起きあがり、バスターの背を撫でる。  
そしてアラーナの方を振り返ると、自分を見つめる瞳に愛情の輝きが光って見えた。  
あぁ、なんてこった。ウィルは微かな怒りとともに目を逸らす。今のウィルはアラーナを欲してはいないが、今のアラーナはウィルを求めている。そういうことか。  
「サンドイッチはどう？」

台所で、二人で一緒にサンドイッチを作り、アラーナが犬たちにこっそり食べ物を落としてやっているのにウィルは気付かないフリをした。椅子に座って食べる間も、犬たちはアラーナを囲んだ。二匹ほどはウィルの方へ、わずかに罪悪感のこもった目を向け、アラーナは必要以上にサンドイッチに集中していて、ウィルと目を合わせなかった。  
「おねだりは終わりだ」何口かサンドイッチを食べてから、ウィルはそう言いつけた。「ベッドに行く時間だ」  
言われた犬たちは、一匹、また一匹と自分のベッドへ戻って寝そべった。  
「ごめんなさい」  
謝るアラーナに、ウィルは仕方ないなと言わんばかりに上を向いた。  
「少し酔ってるのを言い訳にしたらいい」  
そう言うウィルも少しばかり酔っていた。ボトルを半分以上空けていたし、またグラス一杯分が残っている。  
「君はベッドで寝て」  
話題を変えようとウィルは言った。  
「でもソファがない」  
アラーナが指摘する。一緒にベッドで眠ることを提案しようか考えているのだろうか。  
「犬たちと寝るのは初めてじゃないし、むしろ今日はその方が落ち着く気がする」  
「私が一匹、盗んじゃうかも」  
アラーナの言葉は思いがけないものだった。  
ウィルは瞬きの間に、アップルソースのことを思い出して胸が痛んだ。もしアラーナが既に犬を飼っていたら、彼女はアップルソースを拾ってやるだろうか？その問い掛けが脳内を巡り、自分が今の世界に加えている変更に、急に動悸が早まった。  
「大丈夫？」  
アラーナが心配そうに見つめており、ウィルは落ち着こうと大きく深呼吸をした。  
「今日は、僕の犬を盗む話をするには向いてない日かも」  
言いながら、目元を手でこすった。  
アラーナは謝ってくれたが、気軽な空気は消えてしまった。アラーナのためにベッドを整えながら、自分のひどい寝汗を思い出してうんざりした。新しいマットレスを買うべきだ。それか新しいベッドを買って、サイドテーブルと共に二階に置いた方が良いかもしれない。今の状態よりは良いだろうし、いざ必要になったときに……そこまで考えてしまってから、ウィルは周りを見渡した。自分の不実な思考で想像のハンニバルを呼び出してしまった気がしたのだ。だがハンニバルの姿はどこにもなく、ウィルは肩の力を抜いた。  
アラーナにＴシャツとスウェットパンツを貸した。アラーナのハンドバッグから歯ブラシが出てきたことに、ウィルはわずかにまごついた。二人でコップいっぱいの水を飲み、ウィルはさらにアスピリンを飲んだ。暖炉の前に毛布とクッションを置き、寝転がったウィルの周りに犬たちが寄り添う。

ウィルは何度か目を覚ましたが、Ｔシャツを替える必要はなく、何の夢を見ていたかも思い出せなかった。犬たちの温もりを周りに感じながら、毎回、簡単に眠りに戻ることができた。

翌朝、目を覚ますと、首筋に手が触れるのを感じた。大きく、皮膚の硬い指先が動脈のあたりを撫でていて、その指がもっと触れやすいよう、ウィルは無意識に体を曲げていた。そこにあるであろう微笑みを感じ取り、ウィルも満足げに微笑んだ。すると指先が離れ、ウィルの微笑みが小さくなる。だが次の瞬間、指が触れていた箇所に温かな吐息を感じた。熱い何かが背筋を駆け抜け、ウィルはハッと息を飲んで目を覚ました。  
夜明けの仄かな明かりが部屋を照らしており、ウィルは自分がなぜ床で寝ているのかと一瞬混乱した。だがすぐに思い出し、ベッドの方を見やれば、アラーナがまだ眠っているのが見える。ウィルが起き上がるのにつられて目覚め始めた犬たちを、シーっと静かにさせる。キッチンから裏戸へと犬たちを引き連れ、外へ出してやる。窓から彼らを見守りながら、ウィルは首筋に触れてみた。先ほどの夢はとても……性的な感じがした。触れられただけで引き起こされた興奮がまだ体に残っていて、アラーナがまだ起きて来ないことを願った。自分はＴシャツとショーツしか身に着けていないのだ。  
家の中を静かに歩き回り、ウィルはシャワーを浴びて服を着た。朝食に使える食材は残念なことに乏しかった。コーヒーを淹れ、フルーツを切る。冷凍庫にロールパンがあったので、オーブンに入れて解凍する。ジャムと、卵と、ソーセージもあったので、スクランブルエッグを作り、ソーセージを焼いた。テーブルセットが完了したとき、ハンニバルとの初めての朝食のときも、同じようなメニューだったことを思い出した。  
「今回の私とは、また新しい『初めての食事』をとる」  
背後からハンニバルの声が聞こえてきても、ウィルは驚くことはなかった。そのまま体を預け、抱きしめられたかった。  
「今度は君が作るかもしれないね」  
ハンニバルが近づく気配を感じ、再び首筋に吐息が当たる感覚をウィルは想像した。ハンニバルはウィルの横に移動し、卵とソーセージが乗ったフライパンを覗き込む。「冷めないように蓋をして、アラーナを起こしに行きなさい」  
弱弱しく微笑み、ウィルは言われたとおりにした。  
アラーナを起こすのは簡単だった。犬たちを家の中へ戻し、ベッドの方を指さして見せた。ウィルの犬たちは良くしつけられていたが、機会さえあればイタズラも大好きなのだ。犬に顔を舐められたアラーナは驚きに叫び、その後のアラーナの悲鳴にウィルは声を上げて笑った。  
アラーナにタオルを手渡してから、自分は本物のアラーナと一緒にいるよりも、台所で想像のハンニバルと一緒にいる方が良いと感じている事実にウィルは安心していた。おかげで、その朝をしっかり進めることができた。少し二日酔いで寝起きのアラーナも愛らしくはあったが、ハンニバルの吐息の記憶さえあれば、それで十分だった。  
帰り際、アラーナはまたウィルの家で飲みましょうと言い残して去って行き、ウィルは以前のアラーナとの態度の違いに当惑しながらその後ろ姿を見つめた。  
アラーナが帰った後、ウィルは疲れ果てていた。大方の原因は飲み過ぎだったが、長時間をアラーナと過ごしたことも理由の１つだ。アラーナのことは好きだったが、この数ヶ月のうちに一人で過ごすことに慣れてしまった。モリーとウォルターと過ごした数年が、不思議なほどにあっという間にウィルの感情的な反応を引き起こすものではなくなってしまった。もしかしたら過去の自分に共感してしまっているのかもしれない。  
犬たちを散歩しながらウェンディとタルトを探してしまい、もう居ないことを突きつけられた。しばらくは犬たちを譲るのは無理だとウィルは確信した。

その夜、眠りについたウィルは午前３時に暗闇の中で目を覚まし、ベラ・クロフォードのことを思い出した。  
ウィルは長いこと目を覚ましたまま寝転がり、数回ほどベラに会った時のことと、ジャックと交わした会話を全て思い出していた。これはベラ個人のことなのだから、ジャックのことを考えるのは間違っているのは分かっていた。ジャックと結婚しているとしても、ベラは１人の独立した人間である。分かってはいても、ジャックに対して感じる怒りは大きく、どうしても怒りの感情に立ち戻ってしまう。  
朝の６時頃にウィルは起き上がったが、頭を回転させすぎてまだふらふらしていたため、コーヒーを淹れた。ハンニバルはキッチンのテーブルにつき、自分のマグからコーヒーを飲んでいた。赤と茶色の格子縞のスーツに赤いネクタイを身に着けており、今回はなぜハンニバルを呼び出しているかウィルには確信があった。  
「あなたに相談がある、レクター博士」  
当然ながらハンニバルは驚いていない。言葉を交わさないまま、二人で居間へ移動し、置かれた椅子に二人で座る。ウィルは家の家具の品質を上げなければと思った。  
「何を悩んでいるのかな？」  
「ベラ・クロフォードのことだ」  
ウィルは答える。  
「会ったことはある？」  
「数年の間に何度か。だけどちゃんと話したことはなくて、ジャックを通して知っていたと言った方が正しい」  
そしてジャックを通して共感していたのだ。  
「それでも、彼女の命を救いたいと」  
「可能なら」  
「私が彼女に出会ったとき、肺がんはステージ３まで進行していたんだよ、ウィル。診断が遅すぎて、最期を引き延ばす治療を施すことしかできない段階だった」  
「でも今なら、そのときよりも早期発見になる。今気が付くことができれば、手遅れではないかも」  
「その結果、さまざまな出来事が全く違う進み方をするかもしれないよ。ジャックは彼女のために長期休暇を取るかもしれない」  
その指摘にウィルは固まった。予期していたはずだったのに、それでも自分に対して嫌気がさす。  
「いや」  
ハンニバルは不思議そうにウィルを見つめた。  
「いや、とは？」  
「僕はベラを助けるし、モリーも助ける。それが……僕たちの関係にどんな影響を及ぼすとしても……」  
無表情のまま、ハンニバルはウィルをじっと見つめた。  
ハンニバルが感情を露わにするという貴重な現象の受け取り手であることに慣れているウィルは、その無表情に苛立ち、睨みつけた。すると驚いたことに、ハンニバルは冷笑を浮かべ、指先同士を合わせて考え事をするポーズをとった。  
「肺がんの早期発見に最も有効なのは低線量肺がんＣＴ検診だ。Ｘ線検査は早期の癌を見つけるには不十分であることが多い。ベラがＣＴスキャンを受けるには、医者が肺がんを疑う必要がある」  
ウィル自身は医者などではなかったが、自分の想像のハンニバルは、役立つには十分な知識を持っているようだった。いったいどういう仕組みなのか気になったので、ハンニバルの情報について後で確認をしようと心に留めた。  
「彼女の担当医は明らかに疑いを抱かなかったわけだから、ベラに医者を変えさせるか、今の担当医に彼女が癌であるという疑いを抱かせることで、もっと気を付けて診察させるかだ」  
「担当医が誰かを調べ、カルテを確認する必要がある」そう提案したハンニバルはわずかに顔をしかめている。「非常に時間がかかる割に、成功は確実ではない」  
「何か別の提案があるように聞こえるけど？」  
ウィルは急かすように尋ねた。  
「君は気に入らないだろう」  
「どの口が言ってるんだか」  
皮肉をこめてウィルは言った。ハンニバルの立てた計画で、気に入ったものがあったような記憶はない。少なくとも、今までは。

次に自由に動ける時間がある機会に、ウィルはメーン州へ飛び、レンタカーを借りてモリーの家へ向かった。今回は二度目だったので、GPSを一定時間のみ無効にする方法を覚えてきていた。モリーの夫が事故で亡くなってしまわぬよう、モリーの車を壊すという非常にシンプルな作戦だ。その作戦を実行する方が、ベラに関してハンニバルが提案した作戦を検討するよりも簡単だった。それでも、刻一刻と時間が経っていくことに罪悪感を覚えた。  
到着する頃、モリーの家には少しばかり雪が積もっていた。離れた場所に車を停め、林を通って家へと向かう。新しく買った安物のワークブーツはひどく靴擦れした。車が壊れた場合、どれくらい不信に思われるのかは分からなかったが、後悔はしたくなかった。日が落ちる少し前に家に到着すると、幸運なことに家族は全員家の中だった。２台の車は家の前、寒さの中で木の後ろに隠れるように停められている。ウィルは急に「家」への恋しさに襲われた。この家に暮らし、この林を犬たちと散歩していたあの頃ウィルは確かに幸せを感じていたのだ。壊れて、不完全だったけれど、それでも幸せだった。ハンニバルへの切望を心の奥へ埋め隠せている限りは、平穏で平凡な日々だった。  
ウィルは病院での記憶を引っ張り出した。ウォルターの厳しい言葉と、モリーの穏やかな言葉。彼らの幸せを望むなら、手放さなければならない。レッドドラゴンの忍耐力を毛布のように身に纏い、ウィルは待った。暗闇の中、ダラハイドが横に立っている。家の中のどこに鏡があったかを思い出そうとしてしまう自分の思考をウィルは必死に止めた。家の中には入らない、車に用があるだけだ、と自分に言い聞かせる。暗くなり、家の灯りがつく。さらに待ち続けると、ようやく灯りが消え、静けさが訪れた。  
さらにもう１時間待ち、ウィルはついに車へと向かった。暗がりの中、手袋をつけたままでは難しかったが、１時間ほどいじくり回した結果、エンジンをしっかりと壊すことができた。足跡を隠しきるのは不可能なため、ウィルは持ってきていたサインペンを取り出し、車に「卍」を書いた。つまらない攪乱だったが、地元警察をできる限り混乱させたかった。  
雪の中、林を通り、ウィルは道路まで戻った。道路沿いを歩きながら、車が通らないことを祈る。誰かに見つかってしまうことも、そのために道路から飛び退くことも避けたい。これが殺人事件であれば追跡に犬が使われただろうが、ただの破壊行為であれば追跡犬は招集されないだろうとウィルは踏んでいた。  
車に辿り着いたウィルは、さっさと車に乗り込んでガンガンに暖房を入れ、家へ帰りたかったが、そんな贅沢は許されなかった。窓を録画するために残していったカメラを確認し、誰も車に近寄ってきていないことが分かると深いため息をついた。車を道路へ出し、再び車を下りる。そして他の車の音がしないことを確かめてから、懐中電灯と大きな枝を持ってタイヤの跡を消しに戻った。できる限り消した後、家へ帰るフライトに乗るべく空港へと車を走らせた。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前で、ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと考えた。  
> ホッブスを計画通りに自殺させることに成功し、ウィルは様々な手段でハンニバルへの接触を試みはじめた。  
> 例えば、カニバリズムについての本を執筆したり、アラーナとの友情を育んでみたりしながら。

第３章

ウィルは疲労を回復する時間が欲しかったが、ベラのタイムリミットは刻一刻と迫っていた。何かきっかけを探るべく、ウィルはベラを監視し始めた。ベラの職場、車、家を確かめて回る。以前にハンニバルがジャックの家から電話をかけるために侵入していたこともあったが、一体どのように成功させたのかウィルには見当もつかなかった。ジャックの家のセキュリティは堅固だ。胸元に怪我を負うような事故。それがハンニバルの提案だった。レントゲン検査か、ともすればＣＴスキャンを必要とするような鈍力による外傷を与える。さらにハンニバルは車での事故などよりも身体的な暴行を加える方が怪我の具合をコントロールしやすいとまで言った。その提案は最悪だとウィルは思いながらも、他の方法が思いつかないのも事実で。  
ウィルがどのように計画を進めるべきか決め兼ねていたタイミングで、かなり大きめの事件がタトルクライムのトップを飾った。樽に詰め込まれた男性と女性の遺体が、個人の所有する帆船の上で見つかった。彼らは目が入れ替えられていた。はじめのうち、ウィルは混乱した。この殺人事件は以前の時間軸では起きていなかったからだ。だがよく考えてみれば、ホッブスの不在により、彼の代わりとして別の殺人鬼が現れたのだろうと考えられた。ウィルは既に出来事を改変していたし、変え続けているのだ。新たな怪物たちが藪から顔を出したって何らおかしくはない。そう思っても、ウィルの中の緊張感は消えない。

その後もウィルはベラの様子を監視し続けた。彼女のスケジュールも把握していたが、直接的に攻撃するという考えはまだ飲み込みきれていないままだ。 危害を加えることはもちろん可能ではあったが、傷つけたくない。想像のハンニバルはウィルの逡巡についてはまだ指摘をしていなかった。だがハンニバルが背中を押し始めるのは時間の問題だろうとウィルは確信していた。  
もう一晩、クロフォード家を見張った後、ウィルはコーヒーを飲みに近くのマクドナルドまで車を走らせた。次はどうすべきか思案しながら、周りの家族たちがファストフードを腹に詰め込む様子を眺める。日常的な光景でありつつ、ハンニバルにとってはありえない光景だ。半分ほどコーヒーを飲み終えたとき、火災報知器が鳴り響いた。客は家畜の群れのように店の外へ逃げ出した。そしてウィルは店員が店内の煙を外へ逃がそうとしている様子を駐車場から眺めながら、とある閃きを得ていた。

ウィルは計画を実行する前に、ジャックの注意が逸れるタイミングを見計らうことにした。１つ目の樽が見つかった１週間後、１組の遺体が入れられた２つ目の樽が発見されたときに、その機会が訪れた。クワンティコにいるときにウィルは事件を聞きつけ、確認したところ、ジャックのチームが事件の捜査に当たっていることが明らかになった。つまりその夜、ジャックは家にいないことになる。

ウィルがジャックの家へ到着すると、願った通り、ガレージの方は家ほどセキュリティが堅固ではなかった。脇の小さな窓の掛け金を簡単に開け、侵入する。まずガレージの火災報知機を無効にするため、火災報知機のバッテリーをその日入手しておいた空のバッテリーに取り換えた。次に、ガレージと家を繋ぐドアを確認する。鍵はかかっておらず、ドアを開けてアラームシステムのコントロールパネルを確認すると、今のところどのアラームも反応していなかった。そのまま１階をさまよい、火災報知器のバッテリーを交換して回った。もしジャックかベラが、自分たちが最後に火災報知器のバッテリーを替えたのがいつかを覚えていて、その点に注目されてしまうとウィルの細工がバレてしまう。だが、ほとんどの人がそんなことは覚えていないものだ。  
それが全て終わると、ウィルは台所で作業に取り掛かった。懐中電灯の灯りは一番弱くしたまま、コンロの横に油の入ったボトルを見つけ、いい仕事をしてくれそうなキッチンタオルとカーテンも見つけた。コンロの火を点け、十分に熱したところに油のボトルをひっくり返した。ライターを使わないといけないかも、と思っていたが、その助けなしに油は見事に点火した。カーテンに火が燃え移ったところでウィルは台所を後にし、侵入してきたのと同じ方法で外へ出た。暗闇の中、足跡を残さぬように踏み石の上を歩きながら裏庭を抜け、庭の壁をよじ登った。  
壁の上で振り返ると、台所の窓の向こう側に真っ赤な大火が燃え盛って見えた。本能的にはすぐに電話で助けを呼びたくなったが、それはできない。声を認識されることは避けなければならない。その代わり、ウィルはただジリジリと待った。すぐにでも家へと駆け戻ってベラを引きずり出す心の準備もできていた。何時間も経ったようでいて、実際は10分ほど経った頃、ようやく二階の火災報知器が鳴り響いた。二階の灯りがつき、中で動きがあるのが見えた。  
ウィルは壁から飛び降り、影に潜んで次に何が起きるかを見守った。火を消そうとはせず、すぐに家から飛び出てきたベラは、ウィルの目論見通りに咳をしている。それ以降は見届けることなく、その場を後にした。ベラは無事で、それ以上ウィルができることはなかった。癌が見つかるかどうかは運次第だ。

その後、ウィルは意識的に毎日カフェテリアに顔を出し、何らかの噂が聞こえてこないか注意を払うようにした。１日目は何も収穫はなかったが、翌日はビヴァリー・カッツがレジに並んでいる姿を見つけたので、食べ物を乗せたトレイを手に、遠慮がちにビヴァリーが座るテーブルへ近付いた。  
「カッツ捜査官？」  
テーブルに辿り着くなり、そう声をかけた。顔を上げたビヴァリーは、目の前のファイルを閉じた。あの火事についての記事だろうか、とウィルは思う。多分そうではなく、樽詰め殺人に関するものだとは分かっていたが、ついそう考えてしまう。まるで自分が疑われていないかどうか確かめようと捜査に近付こうとする容疑者のようだった。妄想は想定の範囲内だ。自分はハンニバルほど思考を制御できない。  
「ウィル・グレアム」ビヴァリーは温かく微笑んだ。「良かったら座る？」  
ビヴァリーが先陣を切ってくれたので、ウィルはホッと息をついた。  
「あぁ、ありがとう」  
ウィルはあえてマカロニ＆チーズを選んでいた。ビヴァリーの大好物なのを知っているからだ。ビヴァリーの皿を見て、全く同じ自分の皿を見やる。  
「君も伝統的なメニューを選んでる」  
そう切り出すなり、すでに会話として最悪の予感しかしなかった。だが、いきなり上司とその妻がどうしているかを尋ねるのは得策ではないように思えた。  
「マカロニ＆チーズなら間違いないからね。これをマズくできるシェフにはまだ出会ってないし」ビヴァリーはニッと笑って言う。「で、メーガンが犬をもらって行ったって？」  
ウェンディとタルトがいなくなったことを思い出し、ウィルは隠すことなく辛い気持ちを表に出した。  
「そう、二匹ね。二匹ともメーガンの家族と上手くやってるみたいだ」  
口にしてから、ウィルは携帯を取り出してタルトとウェンディが子どもと一緒にいる写真を表示させた。メーガンが送ってくれたものだ。一人と二匹の楽しそうな様子を見たビヴァリーが見せた喜びに、ウィルも微笑んだ。その後、犬たちについて話をしながら、まだ家にいる犬の写真を何枚か見せ、もう何匹かは引き取ってもらうつもりであることを話した。ウィルから質問をしたところ、ビヴァリーは猫を飼っているが、犬が嫌いというわけではないことや、クラシック・ロックに関しては玄人並みの知識を持っていることを知った。そうして話してみて初めて、自分は仕事以外のビヴァリーの様子を全く知らなかったことにウィルは気付かされた。一定の距離を保ち続けていたのだ。そして今は、情報を得るためだけに距離を縮めている。こんなのは間違っているように思えたが、自分が進むと決めた道を進み続ける限りは仕方のないことだとも分かっていた。  
「それで」ほとんど食事を終えた頃、ビヴァリーが口を開いた。「こうして話すのは楽しいけど、あなたは世間話をするようなタイプには見えない。私のことを探してた理由は？」  
質問への答えをウィルは用意できていなかった。『僕が家に火をつけた後、上司の奥さんはどうしてる？』はどう考えても良い質問ではない。ビヴァリーの視線を避けるようにウィルは手元のファイルに目を落とした。  
「樽詰め殺人について読んだんだ」ウィルはそう告げ、背中を丸めた。「遺体を見てもいいかクロフォードに訊いてみようと思ったんだけど、ここ数日見かけなくて、それで君なら話したことがあったから……」  
「だから私に訊くことにしたと」  
ビヴァリーが少しリラックスしたのが見て取れて、ウィルも釣られるようにして肩の力を抜いた。  
「ジャックは今少し忙しいの。奥さんが検査のために入院してるから、あなたに事件を見てもらっても大丈夫か確認できるのがいつになるかわからない」  
ウィルは椅子の上でソワソワとしながら頷いた。検査のための入院という言葉に、事態が良い方向に進みそうな兆しを見出す。  
「それなら仕方ない」  
言いかけてから、以前の自分ならこういう場面で半分は前向きな気持ちで、半分は後ろ向きな気持ちでいたことを思い出す。人を助けたいと望みながら、捜査に身を投げ打つことへの躊躇いがあった。  
「何か見えるかもしれないし、見えないかもしれない」  
ビヴァリーが顔をしかめたのを見て、ウィルはハッと気がついた。このビヴァリーはウィルに何ができるかを知らないのだ。ビヴァリーにとっては前回会ったときに初めてウィルと顔を合わせただけで、そのとき共感力について簡単に説明したが、それでは本当の意味でウィルの能力を知ることはできない。  
「その……」  
ウィルは言いかけ、眼鏡を外した。  
「犯人がどのような思考を辿るかが分かるかもしれないんだ。それを元にプロファイリングしてもらえたらいい。僕は共感力のおかげで思考を飛躍させることができるから、もしかしたら捜査の展開を早められるかもしれない」  
ウィルの説明をどう受け止めるべきかビヴァリーは決め兼ねているようで、ウィルはこの状況に苛立ち始めていた。次の授業がある振りをしてウィルは席を立って会話を終わらせ、教室に向かいながら自分に悪態をついた。本当はまだ授業の時間ではなかったので、誰もいない教室に座り、ノートを眺めた。そして飽き始めた頃にノートパソコンで新しいドキュメントを開く。  
『共感力について』  
そう書き出すと、スラスラと言葉が出てきた。思えば自分の能力について筋道を立てて話したことはなかった。ハンニバルに簡単に話し、アラーナにその片鱗を見せたことくらいはあったが、きちんと説明をしたことは一度もないのだ。今、説明をしたい衝動に駆られていた。ビヴァリーに説明し、ハンニバルに見せつけたかった。  
想像のハンニバルの気配を隣に感じたとき、ウィルは生きた鏡として過ごすことについて書いていた。自分を取り巻く世界を永遠に映し続け、どこまでが自分自身で、どこからが映し出されたものなのか、その境目が曖昧なまま過ごすのだ。  
生徒たちが教室に入ってき始めた時点でウィルはまだ書き終わっておらず、このときほど生徒たちに苛立ちを覚えたことはなかった。駆け抜けるように授業を進め、宿題を与えて早めに切り上げる。生徒たちが教室を出るのをジリジリと待ち、全員が退室した数分後に自分も教室を後にした。  
ウィルが駐車場で自分の車を目指していると、ふいに呼び止められた。振り返るとビヴァリーが追いかけてきていて、ウィルはピタリと動きを止めた。今は誰とも話したくなかったが、ビヴァリーを無視することもできない。  
「ジャック・クロフォードが『ウィル・グレアムが事件について調べたいと言ってきた場合、全ての情報を与えて良い』ってさ」  
ウィルに追いつくなり、ビヴァリーはそう言った。  
ウィルは無意識にたじろぎ、拳をぎゅっと握りしめた。ジャックがこれほど簡単にウィルを捜査に関与させたということは、ホッブスの事件の前からジャックに目をつけられていたということだ。  
ウィルは顔を上げ、ビヴァリーに向かって「それなら、案内をよろしく」と言った。  
ビヴァリーは驚いた様子を見せた。ジャックが命令してすぐにウィルが飛び込んでくるとは思っていなかったのだろう。だがウィルはある意味でよく躾けられているのだ。ラボへ向かうビヴァリーの後を歩きながら、強い自己嫌悪感にウィルは襲われた。自分にではなく、ジャックに怒りを向けようとするが、今回ばかりは自分のせいだということは分かっていた。誘い込まれることなく、自らライオンの檻に飛び込んでいくのだから。

馴染みのあるラボに入り、そこにゼラー、プライス、ビヴァリーの三人がいるのを見てウィルは幾分か気持ちが落ち着いた。その後、ビヴァリーがウィルを紹介すると、ゼラーとプライスの当惑が伝わってきた。以前の時間軸ではジャックがウィルを紹介する場にいたが、今回はそれがない分、信用性が低くなっているように思えた。少なくとも今回は『お気に入りの子ども』ではない。  
ウィルはファイルを手に取り、検死台の横のテーブルに腰掛けて読み始めた。ラボと三人の声をシャットアウトし、ファイルに集中する。２週間で４人の犠牲者。最初の二人はオーシャン・シティに浮かぶ船の上の樽の中から発見され、２組目はバージニアビーチの港で発見された。チームは二つ目の現場で見つかった証拠を調べつつ、一つ目の現場を見直しているところだ。地元警察は良い仕事をしていた。最初の二人の犠牲者のうちの男性の方が組織犯罪に加担していたため、今回の殺人事件は彼の犯罪が背景にあると思われた。だが、樽の中で一緒に発見された女性は、周囲の人が知る限りでは、その男性と面識はなかったのだ。そして報道されていない最も興味深い情報は、遺体と共に鏡が一緒に見つかっていることだった。遺体は鏡の破片を握らされており、ウィルはフランシス・ダラハイドを思い出した。  
１時間ほど後にウィルが顔を上げると、三人組は遺体の検死を行なっていた。ウィルが咳払いをすると、三組の目が一気にウィルへ向けられた。  
「鏡を見てもいいかな」  
注目されて落ち着かない気持ちで尋ねる。  
頷いたのはビヴァリーで、数分後、証拠品入りの小さな袋が４つ、ウィルの目の前に並べられた。  
「同じ鏡のものだ」  
ビヴァリーが立ち去る前に、ウィルはそう伝えた。  
「同じ種類なのは間違いない」  
ビヴァリーが告げる。  
「そう、同じ鏡の破片だからだ」  
ウィルは頷き、手袋をはめた手で鏡の破片を慎重に袋から取り出す。１分ほどで、破片を繋ぎ合わせることができた。  
「破片が全然足りてない」  
隣で見ていたビヴァリーが言う。  
「彼はバラバラにされてしまった。だから、自分自身を繋ぎ合せようとしてる。そのために彼らの力を借りたいんだ」  
ウィルが鏡を覗き込むと、レッドドラゴンが見つめ返してきた。一瞬、ウィルは時間軸を見失い、崖の上に戻っていた。月明かりの下、血が黒い。再び瞬きをすると現在に戻っていて、ビヴァリーが隣にいた。ウィルは咳払いをする。  
「一人目の男性の被害者、マーカス・ドノヴァンは組織犯罪に加担していた。以前に服役もしてる。二人目の男性の被害者も前科がある。彼らの接点を探った方がいい。オーシャンシティのＬＥＯに連絡を取って、二人目の被害者とドノヴァンに接点がないか確認して」  
「復讐だと思うか？」  
テーブルに近づいてきたゼラーが尋ねる。  
「その側面もある。彼らが犯人を壊したから、犯人はバラバラに砕けて……」  
ウィルは目を閉じ、さらに深く潜り込んだ。  
「彼らの責任だから、犯人を手伝うのは彼らの役目だ。彼らは犯人を『見る』必要があるのに、見えていないから、犯人を『見る』ことができる人の目を与えた」  
「被害者の女性たち」  
ビヴァリーの言葉にウィルは頷く。  
「犯人は彼女たちを知っている」  
ウィルは再び被害者たちのプロフィールを引き寄せ、鏡の破片の上に広げた。一人の女性は４０代の黒人女性、もう一人は２０代前半の二人種の女性。二人のプロフィールにざっと目を通すが、明らかな繋がりは見当たらない。  
「彼女たちは優しかった。だけど僕はその優しさを受ける資格はなかった。でも男たちが僕に与えた残虐な仕打ちを受ける謂れもなかった 」  
ウィルは話し終えてから視点が切り替わってしまっていたことに気がついたが、深く潜り込みすぎて一人称で語ることを止められなかった。  
「僕は彼らの目を入れ替えることで僕を見る視点を交換させ、さらには僕の一部も与えた。そうすれば、本当の僕を理解させることができる」  
犯人の声を早く追い出したくて、最後の一言は駆け足で口にした。この犯人は、ドラゴンやハンニバルに比べると、取るに足らないつまらない存在に感じる。自分自身を失ってしまった、ただの可哀想な男の子だ。男の子……その言葉に、年配の方の女性のファイルに何かあったことを思い出す。  
「マギー・ダースリー」  
そう名を口にし、彼女のファイルをめくっていくと、目当ての記載を見つけた。  
「彼女は子供を養子に出している……２３年前だ。父親は不明だが、彼女はミネアポリスに住んでいた。ドノヴァンもだ」  
二人が理解してくれることを期待してウィルは顔を上げたが、ビヴァリーとゼラーはまるで頭のおかしい人間を見るように目でウィルを見つめていた。ビヴァリーの猜疑心はゼラーに比べればまだ控えめだった。心の共感力が高まっている今のウィルは、ゼラーが何を考え、感じているか、手に取るように分かってしまって。まるで自分が犯人かのように話す頭のおかしいウィル・グレアムは、自分たちの事件を解決できる、なんて妄想を抱いてやがる。教壇に戻った方がいいし、ウィルの授業は未来のＦＢＩ捜査官たちにとってあまり有用ではない可能性を誰かが教育委員会に伝えた方がいいかもしれない。ウィルは肩越しに振り返ってプライスを見やってから、ファイルを閉じた。  
「とにかく、その養子の子供と、被害者たちの繋がりを確かめてほしい。全員繋がりがあるはずだから」  
慌ただしく鏡の破片を証拠用の袋に戻し、ウィルは自分のカバンをひっ摑んだ。  
「じゃあ……」  
どうやって別れの言葉を言うべきか分からないまま口を開く。ゼラーの視線を感じながら、じっと床を見つめた。  
「僕は教壇に戻るよ」  
首を振り、ウィルはビヴァリーを見やる。  
「子どもを確認してほしい」  
ビヴァリーは頷き、「もちろん、確かめておく」と答えてくれた。

その後、ウィルは自分がどうやってラボを後にしたのか思い出せなかった。記憶がはっきりとしているのは、駐車場の車内でハンドルをきつく握りしめているところからだ。隣にはハンニバルが座っていて、窓越しに木々を眺めていた。  
「君の共感力に関して、どこまでが可能で、どこからが不可能か、君自身が明確に把握できていて感心したよ。記事が完成すれば素晴らしく読み応えのあるものになりそうだ」  
ウィルはハッと息を吐いた。  
「あなたが気に入ったなら、本物のあなたも鵜呑みにしてくれるかな」  
「無礼だよ、ウィル」  
ウィルは車のエンジンをかけ、ニッと笑う。一気に気分が良くなった。  
「あなたには無礼を働いても問題ない。あなたは僕を食べられない、本物じゃないからね」  
それに、ウィルはこのハンニバルを恐れてはいなかった。そして本物のハンニバルを恐れる必要もない。用心はするべきだが、恐れるのとは違う。対等な関係を築きたいなら、二人の間に恐怖の感情は不要だ。 

隣に拗ねたハンニバルを乗せたままウィルは家まで帰った。ハンニバルを無視したまま、迎えに出てきた犬たちを一匹ずつ抱きしめる。エサと散歩の後、共感力についての記事に取り掛かった。授業の合間に書いた文章の荒削りな部分を書き直し、説明を書き足す。よく書けているように思えたが、先程ラボで向けられた疑いに対しての自己弁護のようにも読めた。客観的には読めなくなっていたので、スコッチをちびちびと飲み、ビヴァリーが例の子どもを確認してくれることをじっと願いながら、文章は削除せずにアラーナに読んでもらおうと決めた。

翌朝は、スコッチの飲み過ぎと興奮した犬たちのせいで頭痛から始まった。犬たちを外へ出し、頭痛薬を二錠飲み、自分と犬たちの朝ごはんを作る。卵焼きを食べている間に痛み止めが効いてきた。ウィルがクワンティコへ向け出発する頃には雨が降り始めていた。凍えるほどの寒さではなかったが、雨のせいで積もっていた雪が溶けて泥と混じってぐしゃぐしゃになって、道が滑りやすくなっている。運転は悪夢のようで、ウィルはクワンティコに到着する頃には疲れ果てていた。そして教室で三人の捜査官が待っているとは思いもしていなかった。ウィルのデスクにはコーヒーとドーナッツがあり、その周りに座るビヴァリー、プライス、ゼラーの三人は疲れ果ててコーヒー漬けに見えた。  
ウィルは入り口で立ち止まり、自分はまだ眠っているのかと疑った。  
「見つけた！」  
ウィルに気がついたビヴァリーが声を上げた。  
「樽詰め殺人の件？」  
パチパチと瞬きをしながら、ウィルは三人にゆっくり近づく。  
「その通り」  
今度はゼラーが声を上げ、ウィルに向かってコーヒーを差し出した。  
「死んだ女の子は、年配の二人の犠牲者の子どもだったんだ。そして犯人は、その子と二年間一緒に過ごした養子だった」  
「僕たちが知らせてから、１時間前に地元警察が犯人を逮捕したよ」  
プライスがそう付け足すのを聞きながら、ゼラーからコーヒーを受け取る。  
ウィルは彼らがここに居ることにビックリしたまま、まだ言葉が出ずにいた。今まで彼らが犯人の逮捕を祝っていたことはない。少なくとも、自分とは。三人が昨日のことを悪く思っていることが共感力を通じて伝わってくる。たぶんビヴァリーが和解の印として、この即席の朝食を提案したのだろう。  
ウィルは席につき、カバンをデスクの足元に凭せ掛けた。笑顔を浮かべれば三人も同じように笑ってくれて、笑うのはこんなにも簡単な事だっただろうかと驚く。悪い奴を捕まえて、良い気分だった。  
チョコレートドーナッツを手に取りながらウィルは尋ねてみた。  
「ジャックは祝う気分じゃないって？」  
ゼラーが口いっぱいにドーナッツを頬張ったまま答える。  
「ハックはよーいんにいうかあ」  
病院にいるのだということを何とか聞き取り、ウィルは「まだ奥さんと？」とビヴァリーに尋ねた。彼女は詳しくは答えないまま、ただ頷いてみせた。  
代わりにゼラーが、完全にでっち上げであろう逮捕劇を詳細に語り出して場を沸かせる。プライスがいちいちツッコミを入れて話を遮り、ウィルはずっと笑顔のまま聞いていた。  
「みんな今日はオフ？」  
ドーナッツを食べ終えたウィルが訊く。  
「残念ながら、そうじゃない」プライスがため息とともに答える。「犯人のアパートで見つかった証拠を速攻で検証しなけりゃならない」  
「今まさに向こうから送られて来てるところで」ビヴァリーが説明しながら時計を見た。「残念ながらあと１５分もしたら届くはず」  
ゼラーは唸りながらドーナッツをもう一つ手に取った。きっとこの休憩が少しでも長引いて欲しいのだろう。  
「僕の訓練生を貸し出せたら良かったけど」  
ウィルが冗談を言えば、プライスは「とんでもない」と首を振る。「訓練生は１年は実地に出てからじゃないと使い物にならない。ラボにいたら邪魔だよ。遺体に躓くしな」  
言いながらプライスはゼラーに視線を寄越し、それを見たビヴァリーが声を上げて笑った。  
「たった一回だろ！」ゼラーが抗議の声を上げた。「しかも初めての現場だったんだ！」  
その様子を想像してウィルは思わずニッと笑う。以前の時間軸では、このトリオと親しくはならなかった。彼らはウィルのことを知りすぎていたし、ウィルは彼らに興味がなかった。だが、こうして三人と過ごすのは気分が良かった。ウィルを突っつくようなことはせず、それでも仲間に含まれている感覚。彼らの友情を感じられるのも心地良かった。  
背後のドアが開く音が、ささやかな朝食の終わりを告げた。入り口に何人かの訓練生たちが立ち止まっている。三人の検死官がいて驚いているようだ。  
「それじゃ、子がも達は君に任せて僕らは行くとするよ」  
「入って」  
ウィルがそう言うと同時に三人は朝食の残りをかき集め始めた。去り際、ゼラーはウィルの背中をポンポンと叩き、よくやったと声をかけてくれた。ウィルは呆れ顔をしそうになるのをぐっとこらえる。訓練生たちの視線を感じ、この後いったいどんな噂が立つのかとぼんやり考える。

すんなりと授業を終えた後、ウィルは家へ車を走らせた。ビヴァリー、プライス、ゼラーとの時間がウィルの胸を温かくさせていて、ウルフトラップに帰り着くと暖炉の前で犬たちと寝転がり、ハンニバルなしの未来を想像してみた。  
ハンニバルをはめるのは簡単だ。ウィルは多くのことを知っている。崖の上の所有地とハンニバルの「作業場」について匿名の通報をジャックにすればよい。ハンニバルは慎重だが、崖の上の家は犯罪科学の観点から言えば白ではないだろうという確信がウィルにはあった。それにミリアムもまだ洗脳されていないかもしれない。チルトンに罪を被せる作戦も長期的に計画されたものではなかったはずだ。ギデオンの存在により、機会を得ただけのことだろう。  
ウィルに出会うことなく、ハンニバルが逮捕される。ウィルは、ついにハンニバルから自由になることができる。時折ジャックを手伝い、上手くいけばアラーナとデートを重ね、残った犬たちを誰にも譲り渡すことなく、他の人々のように呑気な人生を歩むことができる。それは良い考えのように思え、想像するのを楽しんでいたが、ハンニバルが現れたことで想像は打ち切られた。  
「君は死ぬほど退屈な想いをする」  
言われ、このハンニバルの幻想を消そうとウィルは目を閉じた。  
「黙れ」  
ハンニバルの嘲笑が聞こえる。  
「私の幻覚を生み出しているのは君自身だよ、ウィル」  
責められ、ウィルは体を起こしてハンニバルに背を向けた。そばで寝ころがっていた犬たちがもぞもぞと動き出す。  
「ウィル、君は血の味を知り、そして気に入った。その美しさを目の当たりにした。見ないふりをしたとしても、忘れることはできない。本当に逃げたいのなら、銃を使うべきだ」  
無遠慮で、わざと傷つけるような物言いは、蔑まれた恋人のようだとウィルは思った。立ち上がり、酒を取りに向かう。内なるハンニバルに説教をされるならば、酒が必要だ。  
「私がこの世に存在すると知っている限り、君は平穏を手に入れることはできない」ハンニバルが明言する。「終わらせる方法は２つに１つ。私たちが死ぬか、共に生きるか。私たちは既に深すぎるほどに結合している。現在の私が君を知らないとしても、君は彼に繋がっている。君はあの愉快な記事に、自分の贈り物についてなんと書いていたかな？『純粋な共感力とは、鏡であるということだ。だが、像を映し続けていると、その像に燃やされてしまう鏡だ』と、そう書いていたね」  
グラスに酒を注ぎ、ウィルは振り返ってハンニバルを眺めた。赤い毛糸のセーターに、赤と白の寝間着のズボンを履いている。以前にウィルがハンニバルの家を訪ねたときに着ていたことのある服で、胸が温かくなった。ハンニバルの姿を想像したときに、ここまでカジュアルな服装だったことはない。  
ウィルはため息を吐き、酒をゴクリと飲んだ。アルコールが喉を焼く。自分と言い争っているんだとウィルは自分に言い聞かせる。自分が無意識下に考えていることをハンニバルが口にしているだけなのだから、ムキになる必要もない。  
「どんな風になる？」守りに入るのをやめ、ウィルはそう尋ねた。「あなたの家に転がり込んで、ギリシャ神話のヒーローとして絵に描かれたりしながら過ごして、そうして時に肉を求めて狩りに出る？そんな生活は続かない。少なくとも前回はそうだった。だからあなたに逃げて欲しかったんだ」  
「君は自分の欲望に怯えていたから、私に逃げて欲しかったんだよ」ハンニバルは落ち着いた様子で反論した。「今の君はその欲望を受け入れ、人を殺したい自分を認めている」  
ハンニバルが一歩近づくと、ウィルは一歩後ずさり、椅子に躓いた。自分の思考が泳ぎ出した方向性に頬が熱くなる。  
「君はそんな退屈な存在ではないだろう、ウィル」ハンニバルは明らかに苛立ったようだった。「まさか私との親密な関係に怖気づいて、君自身が選んだ道から逸れようとしているとでも？」  
「違う！」  
ウィルは強く否定したが、気まずさは残ったままで。  
座っていた椅子から飛び退き、ハンニバルから目を逸らした。  
「今朝、ビヴァリーと、ゼラーとプライスに会ったときは気分が良かったんだ」ウィルが告げる。「『普通』のやり取りが心地良かった」  
「ウィル、君は『普通』ではない。普通のフリをするのは自分自身への侮辱だ。君は、君が思う以上の存在なのだから」  
ウィルは酒を飲み干し、落ち着き払った様子のハンニバルを睨みつけた。黙らせるために絞め殺してやりたかったが、代わりにその部屋を後にした。３０分ほど手洗いに立て篭もり、薬の棚を整理した。その後、部屋に戻ると、ハンニバルは消えていたので、ウィルは眠りについた。

翌日、ウィルが樽詰め殺人事件の解決に一役買ったことをほとんどの生徒が知っている様子だった。それまで自分のクラスに規律を守らせることに苦労したことはなかったが、その日は普段はウィルに向けられることのない類の尊敬の念が教室に満ち溢れていた。とりあえず拍手はされずに済んだな、とウィルは後から思う。  
お昼ご飯に向かうと、アラーナが教室の外で待っていた。  
「今日のヒーローね」  
ウィルは呆れ顔を作る。「もう噂が？何人かの訓練生の熱烈な視線を感じて、そうだろうと思ってたんだ」  
アラーナは笑った。  
「それはいつものことでしょ。ここ数年であなたに夢中になってた訓練生を何人か知ってる」  
アラーナもカフェテリアの方へ向かって歩き始めたのを見て、ウィルは自分の人生の変わりように妙な心地になった。同僚とランチだなんて、普通の社交的な人間のようではないか。昨晩膨らませた空想ではストレスを感じなかったが、現実の『普通』はそうもいかない。家から持って来たサンドイッチを手に、車か教室に隠れてしまいたくて仕方なかった。  
アラーナは、サラダと小さめのステーキとポテトフライを選んでいたので、ウィルも同じような献立にした。カフェテリアに科学トリオの姿はなく、二人きりで座る。アラーナが話し始めようと口を開いたとき、ウィルが遮った。  
「ごめん、だけどもし僕がどんな気分か聞こうとしてるなら、やめてもらえるとありがたいよ」  
アラーナは口を閉じ、少し気まずそうに微笑んだ。  
「聞こうと思ってたけど、気分について話すのはやめておく」  
後半は鼻にしわを寄せながら断固とした口調で言った。  
「ありがとう」  
「どうして関わることになったの？」  
ウィルは肩を竦めて見せた。  
「事件についての記事を読んだんだ。そのとき何かが引っかかったから、ビヴァリーに詳しく教えてもらえないか訊いてみたらジャックに話してくれて、それで詳しく見せてもらって、あとは他のみんながやってくれた。大したことはしてないよ。事件の資料に目を通して、プロファイルしただけ」  
「でも授業とは違う」  
アラーナが慎重にそう言うのを見て、ウィルは呆れ顔をするのをぐっと堪えた。  
「僕は数年間だけど警察官だったんだよ、アラーナ」少しばかりムキになって言い返す。「でも警察の仕事というよりは、授業に近かったよ。資料を確認して、プロファイルを作成し、チームに伝える。事件について相談を受けるときは君も同じようにしてるだろう？」  
黙ったままのアラーナを見て、ウィルは自分がムキになり過ぎていたと気がつく。ここにいるのは、昔の、傷つければ噛み付き返してくるアラーナではない。このアラーナは優しすぎて、ウィルを傷付けまいとしているのだ。  
「ごめん」ウィルは慌てて付け足した。「資料に目を通してプロファイルを作ったときはストレスを感じなかった。けど、それをすると付いてくる色んなことが、例えば捜査官たちと会話をしたり、生徒たちの注目を浴びたり……」  
ウィルが途中で言葉を切ると、アラーナが微笑み、続きを引き取った。  
「私と会話をしたり、ね」  
「そう、君と会話をしたり」少し罪悪感を覚えながらも、ウィルはそう認めた。「そういうことの方が、殺人犯のプロファイリングをするよりストレスを感じるんだ」  
その後、二人とも黙り込んだ。その沈黙の破り方が分からず、ウィルは目の前のまずそうな食べ物をフォークで突っついた。  
「犬たちは元気？」  
やっとアラーナが口を開き、あからさまな話題の変わり方にウィルはホッとした。  
「バスターはまだときどきタルトのことを探してる。けど、それ以外はみんなウェンディとタルトがいなくても大丈夫そうだよ」  
その後しばらく犬たちのことやメーガンがときどき送ってくれる写真について話をした。ウィルは食事をほぼ平らげ、少しずつリラックスしていった。  
カフェテリアを出て、ウィルが尋ねる。  
「実は本の内容を書き進めてて、それとは別に記事も書いてみたんだ。元々は本の導入として書いてたんだけど、書き終えてみたらそれだけで独立したものに仕上がってて」  
「良かったらざっと目を通してみるけど？」  
アラーナの申し出に、ウィルは怖気付きそうになったが、答えを絞り出す。  
「僕自身の共感力についての記事なんだ。書いたはいいものの、どうしたらいいか分からなくて。プロファイリング・エッセイの説明用の導入として使おうと思ったけど、そうするともう少し短くしないといけなくて、それができないとなると……」ウィルはわずかに言い淀んでから言葉を続ける。「面白い内容なのか分からなくて……いや、人は興味を持つだろうけど、他の人が読んで役に立つ内容か分からないんだ。人の役に立たないなら出版はしたくない。個人的な内容すぎるから」  
「他の人の役に立つ内容かどうか検討しながら読んでみる」  
アラーナが慎重に答えを述べるのを見て、ウィルは思わず微笑んでしまった。結局、自分は壊れやすいティーカップってことか。  
目が合うと、ウィルは微笑みを浮かべたまま目を逸らした。  
「ありがとう、助かるよ。メールで送ったらいいかな？」  
「もちろん」  
アラーナが答える。  
話すうちにアラーナの教室に到着し、別れを告げて去れることにウィルはホッとした。こういう会話よりも、興奮した訓練生たちの方がまだマシだ。

家に帰った後、ウィルはスコッチ片手に数時間ほど記事の見直しをし、ハンニバルはそれを肩越しに覗き込んでいた。この記事を出版することを考えると縮み上がる想いだったが、この時間軸のハンニバルに送りつけるようなことはできない。ハンニバルの目に触れさせるには、記事として公開するのが一番安全な方法だ。それでも、記事の全てがとてつもなく個人的な内容に感じられた。ハンニバルにも話したことのなかったような子ども時代の話も書いてある。チルトンのような人物が読んで、理解したふりをするのを想像するだけで吐き気がした。  
「美しい」  
送信ボタンをなかなか押せずにいるウィルの耳元で、ハンニバルは猫が喉を鳴らすような甘い声で囁いた。  
「この記事を読めば、今の私も間違いなく君に会ってみたいと思うはずだ」  
「患者として、だろう」  
ウィルはボソボソと小さな声で言った。  
「好ましくはね。ただ、セラピーが無理だとしても、以前に言っていたね？『影響を与える手段は他にもある』と」  
「千代が、影響を与える手段は暴力だけではないと言っていた」  
「ならば、他の方法で私に影響を及ぼさねばならないね」  
ハンニバルは得意げな表情でそう言った。  
ウィルは振り返り、肩越しに想像のハンニバルを見上げた。茶色と赤のスーツに、黒のネクタイを締め、黒のハンカチを胸ポケットから覗かせている。二人の顔はとても近かった。  
「このアイディアを気に入ってるんだろ？僕があなたを追いかけるっていう構図に心擽られてる」  
ハンニバルの口の端がかすかに持ち上がった。そしてその瞳に仄かな温りが灯ったのが見て取れた。  
「私たちの最初の『ダンス』とは立場が逆転するね。追う側を経験するのは君にとって啓発的な体験になるだろうし、もう一人の私にとっても、狩る側でなく狩られる側に回るのは新たな挑戦になるはずだ」  
ウィルはその言葉を受け止めながら、ハンニバルの目をじっと見つめ返した。目を逸らさずにいるほどに、ハンニバルの笑みは広がっていく。ウィルの方が先に根負けして視線をノートパソコンに戻そうとしたとき、一瞬ハンニバルの唇に目を奪われた。そしてようやくメールを送信した。

翌日は土曜日で、ウィルが目を覚ますとアラーナからの返信が届いていた。午前３時頃に送信されていて、添付ファイルがついている。タイムスタンプとアラーナの名前付きの、自分のテキストファイルだ。すぐに開いてみたかったが、先にメールの本文を読むことにした。

メールを読んだあと、飲み物を取りに行ってから、文章をじっと見つめた。アラーナは内容を褒め称えてくれており、精神医学の分野でどのように役立つかを書き連ねてくれていた。不安定で可哀想なウィル・グレアムが頑張って自己開示をしたから、あえて親切にしてあげている、という雰囲気はアラーナの言葉にはなく、むしろ、感心と驚きが滲んでいて、是非とも出版すべきだと書いてある。さらには、いくつかの雑誌の候補を挙げて、何人か知り合いの編集者に連絡を取ろうかとまで言ってくれていた。  
笑みを浮かべながら、ウィルは添付ファイルを開き、アラーナのコメントや校正に目を通し始めた。

次の平日、クワンティコでその日最後の授業の後、ジャック・クロフォードが教室に入って来たとき、ウィルは奇妙なほどに驚きを感じなかった。  
「グレアムさん、覚えているか分かりませんが、私はジャック・クロフォード……」  
「行動科学課のトップだ」ウィルはそう遮った。「樽詰め殺人の資料を見させていただいて、ありがとうございました」  
ジャックは微笑んだ。疲れてみえたが、怪しんでいる様子はない。  
「ビヴァリーから聞いたときは驚いた」  
「本当はあなたに直接訊くつもりでした」慌ててウィルは言った。「けど見かけなかったから。まだ現場にいるんだろうと思って」  
ウィルは、人と目を合わせるタイプの人間としての評判が自分にはないことにほっとしながら、机の上の紙を集め始めた。  
「君が教員の職についていることには、もっと驚いた」  
話すほどにデジャヴュに感じられ、ウィルは少し顔をしかめ、ノートパソコンをカバンにしまった。  
「授業の準備のためにすることと、同じことをしただけですよ。事件の資料を見て、犯人をプロファイルする」  
ジャックはまるで臭跡を見つけたブラッドハウンドのようだ。  
「私のチームは甚く感心していたよ」  
ジャックは自分の機嫌を取ろうとしているのだとウィルは気が付いた。  
このジャックはまだ自分のことを知らないのだ。ウィルは肩をすくめ、きっかけを与えずにおいた。ウィルが欲しければ、努力をしてもらわないといけない。  
「時々でも私たちを助けてもらえないかと思ってるんだが」  
ジャックの言葉に、ウィルは笑みを押し殺した。  
つかまえた、そう心の中で呟きながら、顔にはしかめ面を浮かべ、カバンを肩にかけた。  
「どうして僕を？既にハーバードのヘイムリヒにジョージタウンのアラーナ・ブルームもいる。アラーナはここで講義もしてるし、あなたと知り合いのはずだ」  
言いながら机を回り込んで出口を目指せば、ジャックもついてきた。自分がジャックの後をついて回るのではなく、その逆の立場になっていることに喜びを覚える。このとき、今回はジャックにとってただのブラッドハウンドのような存在にはならないとウィルは心に決めた。  
「ブルームもヘイムリヒも君ほど優秀ではない。君の考え方は独特だ」  
ドアの前でウィルは立ち止まり、振り返ってジャックの目を見据えた。  
「僕の思考は飛躍するから、人より早い。その結果、死ぬ人の数は少なくなるだろうね」  
「その通りだ」  
答えながら、ジャックはウィルの率直さに当惑したようだった。  
ウィルは視線を横へ流し、考えるそぶりを見せる。  
「ちょうど教員の仕事時間を減らしたところだったんです。今は本を執筆していて、その時間が必要なんで」  
「分かった」ジャックは慎重に言葉を紡いだ。「ただ、ときどき事件について意見をもらうくらいなら、それほど時間は取らないと思うが、どうかな？」  
『ときどき』だって？！ウィルはひどく腹が立った。前回の人生では、教室で過ごすよりも飛行機やラボで過ごした時間の方が長かったというのに。  
「そうであるべきですね」ウィルは同意した。「試してみてもいい」  
一呼吸おき、ジャックに満足感に浸る時間を与えてから、ウィルは付け足した。  
「ただ、その場合は僕の講師料とは別でお願いします。標準的なコンサル料でいいので」  
ジャックは驚きに目をかすかに見開いた。  
「人事部と話してみてもらえたらと。僕の方は妥当な金額についてアラーナに相談してみます」  
ウィルが手を差し出すと、ジャックは一瞬の躊躇の後、その手を握り返した。

車に戻りながら、ウィルは今までに味わったことのないような勝利の喜びを感じていた。ハンニバルはきっと誇らしく思うだろうと考えずにはいられなかった。金額についての要求ではなく、ジャックをあの立ち位置に置いたことについて、だ。

「ところで」その夜、アラーナに電話をしてウィルはこう切り出した。「ジャック・クロフォードが僕にコンサルティングをして欲しいらしい」  
アラーナは一瞬、黙り込んだ。  
「ジャックがなんですって？」  
「授業の後に教室に来て、僕が他のプロファイラーよりもいかに優れているかの話で僕をおだてようとして、ときどきでいいからコンサルティングをしてくれないかって」  
アラーナはハッと息を吐いた。電話の向こうの表情がウィルには想像できた。少しの苛立ちと怒りを、親しげな空気で慎重に包み込んでいる表情。  
「なんて答えたの？」  
ウィルは思わずニッと笑った。「ときどきなら構わないと答えたよ。それと、コンサル料については人事部に話してほしいとも。僕は僕でアラーナに相談することも伝えた」  
アラーナは声を上げて笑い、ウィルの笑みも広がった。  
「あなたを褒めるべきか心配すべきか分からない」  
アラーナが言う。  
「どっちでもいいし、両方でもいい」ウィルは早口で答える。「ときどきなら事件の資料に目を通してもいいと思ってるんだ。授業でやることと変わらないしね」  
「そうね……」  
アラーナは納得していないことが声から伝わってくる。だが、何も言わなかった。  
「君はそうは思っていない」  
ウィルは自分から議論の糸口を与える。  
「ジャックは、一度始めたらあなたに事件の資料を見せ続けるような気がして。それがあなたにとって良いことなのかも分からない、けど……」言葉を続ける前に、アラーナが一息ついた。「……必要なときにあなたがノーと言えるなら、問題なさそう」  
その言葉に、ウィルは眉を持ち上げた。以前のアラーナは、ウィルの自分自身を守る能力に対してこれほど信頼を寄せてくれていなかった。これは良いことなのか悪いことなのか、確信が持てない。ウィルは、アラーナが自分のことを昔のように哀れなウィル・グレアムだと思ってくれることを前提に計画を立てているのだ。アラーナが抱くウィルのイメージは明らかに変わっていて、以前よりも強くなったと思われてしまっている。後々それが問題にならないことを祈るしかない。  
「僕もそう思ってるよ。そういうわけだから、プロファイラーとしての一般的なコンサル料がどれくらいか、教えてもらえるかな？」

数日後、人事部からコンサルティング用の契約書がメールで送られてきた。全体に目を通してから、ウィルはサインをした。人事部とは良い関係を築いておきたかったので、直接窓口まで出向き、サインをした契約書を提出してから、すぐには出て行かないようにした。人事部の一人が、ウィルが犬を譲りたがっている話を耳にしていたらしく、犬たちと会ってもらう約束まで取り付けることができた。

「全て順調に進んでいるね」  
その夜、ウィルが第二稿をアラーナに送ると、ハンニバルがそうコメントした。  
「そのせいで疲れ果ててるよ」  
「君は心配しすぎだよ、ウィル。前にも言った通り、リラックスした方がずっと楽になる」  
ハンニバルが微笑んだ。ウィルに魅かれているときにしか見せない、幾分か心からの笑顔だ。  
例えばウィルが誘拐者の頬を噛みちぎったときに見せたような、あの笑顔。  
「君のささやかな趣味を復活させてみてはどうかな。ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスは成功だっただろう？」  
ウィルはノートパソコンの画面から顔を上げ、想像のハンニバルを見やる。ハンニバルは、崖から飛び降りた夜と同じ服を着ていた。  
「あなたは、また僕に人を殺してほしいんだ」  
「それは違う」ハンニバルは振り返り、鋭い視線を寄越した。「殺したいと思っているのは君自身だ。ここに居る私は、君の豊かな想像力の産物であることは分かっているはずだろう」  
ウィルはハンニバルから目を逸らし、窓の外の木々を眺める。  
「僕には病的な殺人衝動はないし、依存症でもない」  
確かめるように、言葉にしてみる。その言葉は真実のように感じられた。今すぐに人を殺したいという欲求はない。  
「私もそうだよ」  
言いながら、ハンニバルは椅子に腰掛けた。  
ウィルは笑って立ち上がり、もう一つの椅子に近付いて腰を下ろす。  
「あなたは無礼な人を食べる。それは病的だと思うけど」  
そのウィルの言い草にハンニバルは不満げな表情を浮かべ、「だが、依存しているわけではない」と反論する。  
「その通り」ウィルはいったん同意した。「だけど、あなたは殺すのが好きだ。より『生』を実感できる」  
ハンニバルが僅かに身を乗り出した。  
「君が知る殺人鬼たちのうち一人を殺したら、君もより『生』を実感できるかな？」  
その問いへの答えが自分の中で決まった瞬間、ウィルは凍り付いたようにハンニバルを見つめることしかできなかった。  
「……実感できるだろうね」そう告げる。「だけど、考えるだけで今ストレスを感じてもいる」  
「それは何故かな？私たちが共に殺していたとき、君はストレスなど感じていなかった。その逆で、あれほど落ち着いていた君は初めて見たよ」  
その指摘について、ウィルはしばし思案した。そして答えに辿り着いたとき、頬が熱くなるのを感じ、ハンニバルから目を逸らした。  
「ウィル？」  
「僕は……」ハンニバルから目を逸らしたままウィルは口を開く。「あのとき、もう失うものがなかった。けど、今は失うものが多すぎるんだ」  
ウィルは目を閉じ、ハンニバルから飛んでくるであろう質問を待った。  
「何を失い得るのかな？」  
「あなただ。あなたを失う。今捕まってしまったら……」ウィルは顔を上げた。「あなたに二度と会えない」  
「つまり、君はいつだって手に入れられるものについてストレスを感じている。そんなに我慢がきかないのであれば、私に会いに行けばいい」  
「そうだね」ウィルはわざとゆっくりと言葉を紡いだ。「道端で話しかけてもいいし、それよりあなたが食材を調達してる時の方がいいかな」背筋を伸ばして次の言葉を口にする。「失礼、そのウェイターは、あなたが昨日買ったワインに本当に合うと思いますか？」  
ハンニバルは顔をしかめ「無作法だよ、ウィル」とたしなめた。  
「そうだな、でもこれが今思いつく精一杯の案だ」  
「以前の君はもっと創造性に富んでいた」  
「あなたのダイニングテーブルに遺体を運んだ時のことを言ってる？それとも崖から飛び降りた時のことか？」  
「劇的なことに関して君は才能がある」ハンニバルはしぶしぶそう認めた。「それに、もう一人の私が劇的な展示を甚く気に入るのは間違いない。私ならトバイアス・バッジかクラーク・イングラムを提案するよ」

今まで通りに執筆を進め、授業を行いながら、空き時間でクラーク・イングラムの後を尾け始めた。イングラムの行動は予測しやすく、尾行も簡単だった。彼は非常に厳密なスケジュールで動いており、クライアントによって少し変動するくらいだった。継続的な監視はできなかったが、彼の生活の概要はほとんど把握できた。イングラムが自分のクライアントの近辺から次のターゲットを選んでいることはほぼ確実だ。イングラムを標的として考え始めてから、ウィルは今後の被害者たちが心配になり始めていた。誰かが傷つけられるのに耐えられないというのに、良心の呵責を感じないハンニバルとどうやって一緒になるつもりなのか。自分もハンニバルのようであれたらいいのに、とウィルはぼんやりと思った。何も感じなければ楽なのに。  
ハンニバルを誘惑していた頃の自分を正当化する論理に今のウィルは囚われていた。そのような生き方は持続不可能だ。ハンニバルがあのような人生を送ることができていたのは、彼がとても慎重であると同時に、自分を守るためならどんなこともする冷酷さを持っていたからだ。果たしてウィルは同じことができるのだろうか？

数日後、犬を引き取りたいという人事部のスタッフがウィルの家を訪れた。ただ、家には上げず、雪の中を犬たちと一緒に散歩に行った。耐え難いほどに普通の時間が過ぎ、ウィルは始終、気まずい思いをした。だが、相手の男性、トムはちゃんと犬たちに優しく、犬を飼った経験もあった。ジャーマンシェパードの雑種、ジョージーが彼のお気に入りだと見ていて分かったので、次回はジョージーだけ連れて会う約束を交わした。  
車が走り去るのを見届けると、ウィルはどっと肩の力が抜けるのを感じ、その夜はベッドではなく、暖炉の前で犬たちと一晩を過ごした。彼らを引き渡すことへの罪悪感がまだ残っていたが、彼らに囲まれて過ごすことで痛みが少しは和らいだ。 

さらに一週間が過ぎた。アラーナから、ウィルの記事の最終稿が届き、ウィルは二つの雑誌社にそれを送った。受け取ってもらえるよう祈りながら送る行為は、まるでラブレターを送るようだ。そのことはなるべく考えないようにして、ウィルはクラーク・イングラムの生活を監視する時間を増やした。数週間、監視を続けてみた結果、獲物を観察していると落ち着くことに気が付いた。少なくとも、殺すことを考えなければ、だが。  
イングラムは金曜の夕方にスーパーへ買出しに行き、今までのところ週末に来客はなかった。誘拐して殺すには絶好の機会だ。不意をつけばイングラムを殺すことは十分可能だとウィルは考えていたし、彼の遺体を展示するアイディアは固まっていたが、それを実行するためには事前にイングラムの家の中を確認する必要があった。前回の人生ではイングラムの家宅捜索は行なっていないため、ウィルは彼の家に入ったことがなく、レイアウトが分からないのだ。  
想像のハンニバルは、とにかく殺してから家の中にあるもので即興でどうにかすべきだとアドバイスをくれた。それにウィルは渋々ながら同意し、今はタイミングを待っていた。殺すのを避けるために先延ばしにしようとしていることは、自分でも分かっていた。

その後数日、ウィルは殺すことを考え続けた。授業で生徒たちに殺すことについて考えてみるようにと言うとき、その皮肉を感じずにはいられなかった。ウィルは殺すための計画やアリバイ、どんな絵画的場面ならハンニバルの目を引けるかなどについて考えていた。お昼休み中も殺人計画について考えていたら、ビヴァリー・カッツが教室に現れ、ラボへと誘われた。  
そこにジャックはいなかったが、プライスとゼラーが笑顔で出迎えてくれた。  
「俺たちのサーカスに加わるって聞いたよ」  
言いながらゼラーが椅子を指差した。  
「コンサルティングをするだけだよ」  
三人がいる方へ椅子を転がして行きながらウィルは答えた。  
「何にしろ、大歓迎だ。」ウィルが座ると、プライスが話し始めた。「新たな証拠が出てきた昔の事件を洗い直してるんだ」

ジャックは最後まで姿を見せなかった。理由を尋ねると、ジャックは病院だと教えてもらった。何気なく突っ込めば、ジャックの妻に肺癌が見つかったことをビヴァリーが教えてくれて、ウィルはわずかにホッとした。何か一つは自分の計画通りに進んだのだ。  
過去の事件というのは、５年前の二つの殺人事件で、パターンが似た事件が数日前にワシントンで発生していた。過去の事件と今回の事件の共通点を探る作業を進める。ウィルにとってはひどく退屈な作業だったが、プロファイルと、遺体と証拠が到着したら何を探すべきかのヒントを書き出した。ウィルが立ち去るときも三人はまだ作業をしていた。一緒に残らなくていいのは、不思議な感覚だったが、解放感もあった。今の状況を制御できているのだと感じられた。

最終的に、イングラムを殺しに行く日は、特別なこともなく自然に訪れた。月曜の朝、目を覚まし、また同じような一週間を過ごすのは耐えられないと思ったのだ。  
その週は最後の準備を整えながら、トムと、シェパードの雑種であるジョージーを会わせる予定をねじ込んだ。それは上手くいき、ジョージーをトムへ引き渡す日程を決めた。金曜日、授業が終わるなりウィルはクワンティコを後にした。ごく普通の特徴のない服装を一式買っていたが、フランシス・ダラハイドに倣って頭にかぶるためのストッキングも入手していた。それをかぶると、赤き竜の奇妙なイメージがチラつき、しばらくの間、崖の上での戦いを思い起こすことでそのイメージを抑えなければならなかった。  
再び目を開けると、自分はまだイングラムの家の外に座り、家の様子を物陰から見張っていた。イングラムは普段よりもわずかに遅れて現れ、ウィルは寒さの中でもう１０分ほど待ってから家に近付いた。イングラムは車を車庫に入れ、扉を閉めていたが、鍵が緩んだ窓が一つあったのでウィルはそこから侵入した。ウィルは自分の家に防犯の緩い窓がないか確認しようと心に決める。ジャックの家に侵入したときも同じ手口だったのだ。  
車庫で耳を澄ましてしばらく待ち、音がしなくなった頃に家へ繋がるドアへ向かった。ドアの前でもう一度聞き耳を立ててからゆっくりとドアを開けると、仄暗い明るさに迎え入れられた。  
ウィルが室内に足を踏み入れた瞬間、空気が動くのが感じられ、肉叩きハンマーを手にしたクラーク・イングラムが飛びかかって来た。  
ウィルの体をアドレナリンが駆け抜ける。本能的に飛び退いて、車庫へ転がり込む。心臓がバクバクと音を立てているのを感じながら横へ転がり、イングラムと距離を取るために駆け出した。車の後ろで立ち止まり、ナイフを落としてイングラムに向き直る。両手が空けば肉叩きハンマーを持つ腕を押さえ込むことができる。イングラムは確かに捕食者だったが、ウィルが警察で受けたような戦闘トレーニングは受けていないことが如実に表れていた。何発かウィルも殴られたが、数秒でイングラムに武器を手放させ、うつ伏せに引き倒していた。あの馬小屋でイングラムを殺し損ねた記憶が蘇り、ウィルはハンマーを手に取った。今回は逃げるチャンスはない。そう思いながらハンマーを振り上げた。  
頭に二発食らわせるとイングラムの動きが止まり、ウィルの下で彼の体から力が抜けたので、ウィルも力を抜いた。そして大きく深呼吸をして、ハンマーを手離す。ストッキングの下で瞬きをすると、聞こえるはずのない音が聞こえてくることに気がついた。イングラムの車のトランクからくぐもった泣き声が聞こえるのだ。ウィルはもう何度か深呼吸をして頭をクリアにしてから、車のトランクにイングラムの被害者が入っているのだと気が付く。状況が急激に複雑になってきてしまった。  
その後の、１時間にも感じられるような数分間、ウィルはパニックで呼吸が困難になった。イングラムの被害者たちについて考えたことはあったが、まさか彼を殺すときにその被害者のうちの一人がいるとは思ってもいなかった。その被害者はイングラムの車のトランクに入っているのだという事実を受け入れたとき、ようやくウィルは落ち着き始めた。つまり、彼女はまだウィルの姿を見ていないし、ウィルの助けなしでは外に出ることもできないのだ。どうにかなる、大丈夫だ。それに、これはささやかな恩恵かもしれない、とウィルは自分に言い聞かせた。イングラムを殺しただけでなく、被害者の命を救ったのだ。  
ウィルは作業を始め、３時間ほどかけて思い描いた通りの絵画的な場面にイングラムの遺体を仕立てあげた。イングラムの家は願っていた以上に展示に適した環境だった。次はトランクの中の女性に対処する番だ。彼女は騒いだり静かになったりを繰り返していて、今は騒いでいて、好都合だった。ウィルはなるべく静かにトランクを開け、彼女の目元に懐中電灯の明かりを当てた。まだストッキングは被ったままだったが、捕まってしまわないために用心するに越したことはない。女性は縛られ、口を塞がされていたが、目隠しはされていなかった。自惚れた野郎だ、とウィルは思いながら彼女の口元にクロロホルムを含ませた布を押し当てる。女性はしばらくもがいていたが、やがて意識を失った。  
彼女を家の中に留めておくのが一番安全な選択肢だった。その辺りで見つけた手錠を使って女性をイングラムのベッドに拘束する。そして水の入ったペットボトル、ジュース、パンとフルーツをベッドサイドのテーブルに置き、ベッド脇の床にボウルを置いた。彼女が目を覚ましかけるまで待ってから、睡眠薬と水を飲ませる。これで少しは時間が稼げるはずだ。  
イングラムの携帯電話はロックされていたが、ノートパソコンのパスワードはヒントがあったので、何度か試すうちに開けることができた。ストッキングの下でウィルは微笑み、ノートパソコンのカメラでイングラムの遺体を写真に撮る。イングラムはパスワードをブラウザに記憶させたままにしてあったので、難なくメールアカウントを開くことができた。ウィルは歓喜を味わいながらフレディ・ラウンズへメールを打ち、今しがた撮影した写真を添付した。そして送信ボタンを押し、立ち上がる。家に帰る時間だ。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前で、ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと考えた。  
> ウィルは未解決の事柄に対処して（例えばアビゲイルを父親から解放したり、ベラ・クロフォードの癌が早期に発見されるようにしたり）、今度はハンニバルに会おうとしていた。そのためにウィルは共感力について記事を執筆し、再びＢＡＵと関わり、そして特別な作品を創るためにクラーク・イングラムを殺した。

第４章

翌朝、ウィルは「殺した翌朝の二日酔い」と思われる症状とともに目を覚ました。睡眠時間があまりに短く、犬たちに起こされさえしなければベッドから出ていなかった。彼らを散歩させ、エサをやり、自分の朝食とコーヒーを作るまではタトルクライムを検索せずにおく。全てを終え、ようやくウィルはノートパソコンを開き、ウェブサイトを表示させた。クラーク・イングラムが殺された事件がトップページを飾っている。フレディは自分が撮った写真をタイトルの下に載せている。ウィルが撮ったものよりも良く写っており、ウィルが見せて欲しいと思っている部分をしっかり写してあった。ハンニバルならすぐに気が付くはずだ。現場はハンニバルのオフィスに置かれた椅子とそっくりの配置にし、イングラムに関しては、ウィルは１時間かけて最も上等なスーツに着替えさせ、ベストまで着させたのだ。頭を潰してしまったのは予定外だったが、それもまたウィルに閃きを与えてくれた。割れた頭蓋骨の後ろに鏡を置き、そして予定通りもう一つの向かい合う椅子にも鏡を置いた。『あなたが見えている。あなたの内側まで見えている』というメッセージを、太字で書いたようなものだった。  
あのトランクの女性も発見されていた。警察の到着を待つ間、フレディは彼女と話までしていたようだ。イングラムのコートのポケットに、彼が被害者を埋めていた場所の座標を記したメモ書きを入れておいた。他の遺体が見つかったとき、ジャックが犯人、つまりウィル自身か、あるいはイングラムをプロファイルして欲しいと言ってくるかもしれないと思った。  
だが今回のウィルの態度はジャックの態度も変えたようで、その後の数日間は連絡がなかった。その代わり、雑誌社の一つから回答が届いた。ウィルが書いた共感力についての記事を掲載したいとの回答だ。記事に載せたいから、ウィル自身の写真ももらえないかという質問も一緒に。  
アラーナにこのことを話すと、記事が掲載されたら私の家でパーティをしなきゃ、と言ってくれた。どうしても祝いたいようだったし、とても嬉しそうだったので、ウィルもノーと言えなかった。それに、頭の片隅では、アラーナがハンニバルと自分を繋ぐ存在になってくれるかもしれないと期待している部分もあった。今回はハンニバルがウィルの精神科医にはならずに、だ。

捜査が始まってから二週間近くが経った頃、イングラムの事件についてジャックから連絡が来た。この時点では、事件はほぼ迷宮入りと思われているだろう。イングラムの被害者たちは発見され、彼が殺した証拠も出てきていたが、イングラム自身を殺したのが誰で、動機が何かは掴めていなかった。ほとんどのパズルのピースを自分で抱えながら、ウィルは三日間ほど夜をラボで過ごし、ゼラー、プライス、ビヴァリーの三人が証拠を分析してイングラムとウィル自身のプロファイルを作成して行くのに付き合った。ウィルは、自分に繋がるような証拠が発見されていないことに満足していた。ジャックにプロファイルを送り終えると、すぐにジャックから少し話さないかと声をかけられた。  
ジャックからはいつ来て欲しいかは指定されていなかったので、ウィルは時間をかけた。授業を終えた教室をゆったりと片付けてからジャックのオフィスへ向かう。特別、気が進まないというわけではなかったが、自分のプロファイルを熱心に説明したい気分でもなく。その感情を紐解いてみると、自分はジャックに退屈しているのだと気が付いた。計画のためにはジャックは必要な駒だったが、できれば全く顔を合わせたくなかった。この自分の態度の根本にあるのは怒りだけではないことを、ウィルは自分で分かっていた。ジャック自身がもたらしうる脅威を恐れているのだ。ウィルは、ハンニバルと共に生きるにあたって自分たちの安全が脅かされることを心配したり、怯えたりしたくなかった。もう何かに怯えて生きていきたくないのだ。だがジャックを計画通りに使うことは、監視をされる状況を招きうる。  
ウィルはジャックのオフィスに足を踏み入れる前に、開け放たれたままの扉を渋々ノックした。一瞬、もう一つの椅子にハンニバルが座っているのではないかと期待した。数年前、ミネソタのモズについて話していた時のように。だが部屋で待っていたのはジャック一人だった。  
「興味深いプロファイルだ」  
ウィルが腰を下ろすなり、ジャックはそう言った。  
「イングラムは特別興味深い存在とは言えない」ウィルは答える。「割とありふれたタイプのシリアルキラーだ」  
ジャックは息を吐いたが、特にコメントはしないまま、手元の資料に目を落とす。  
「まぁ、奴はもう捕まえたし、被害者も全員見つかったわけだから、こいつのプロファイリングはどちらかといえば学術的な用途になるな」  
「その通り」  
ウィルは同意し、続きを待った。  
「もう一人の……」ジャックは言いかけ、顔を上げた。「なんと呼んでいたかな？」  
「称賛者」  
ウィルが答える。全て資料に記したはずだが、ウィルを尋問するやり口は変わらないらしい。  
「なぜイングラムの称賛者ではないと？」ジャックの問いかけは良い質問だった。ウィルは自分がどういう意図でメッセージを残したか分かっていたが、今ある証拠からそれを説明するのは難しい。だが幸運にも、ウィルは説明できない思考の飛躍をすることで知られている。  
「この犯人は思い描く絵画を完成させるのに時間と労力をかけているんだ」ウィルが答える。「そしてフレディ・ラウンズをサーカス団に招き入れるリスク……それを考えればイングラムのためにそこまでやったとは思えない。イングラムはメッセージに使われた。彼を殺すこと自体はそれほど重要ではなかったが、遺体を飾り付けるのに何時間もかけている」  
実は、殺した後にもしかしたら罪悪感に苛まれるかもしれないと思っていたのだが、イングラムは存在価値のない人間で、奴を殺してハンニバルへのメッセージに使ってやることの方が、シリアルキラーを生かしておくよりもウィルにとっては意味のあることだった。罪悪感を覚えない自分がやや心配ではあったが、そもそもそうやって心配に思う感情が残っている事実で自分を慰める。自分はハンニバルの鏡像になったわけではない。殺人現場に鏡を置いたとしても、だ。  
「これはメッセージで、イングラムとフレディはこの犯人のメッセンジャーだ」  
ウィルはそう付け足した。  
「奴はまた殺すか？」  
問いながらジャックは立ち上がった。ウィルが答える間、壁にかけてあるボードへ歩み寄って行った。  
「犯人のメッセージがどう受け取られるかと、想い人がどう答えるかによると思う」  
ウィルも立ち上がり、ジャックへ向き直る。  
「答えの方も、殺人かもしれない」  
そう重々しく告げる。ハンニバルがメッセージに答えるために、人殺しではない人間が死ぬ羽目になることには後悔を感じていた。ハンニバルを突っついたのは自分だから、次の殺しはウィルの良心の重荷となる。

ウィルがアラーナの家へ向かう頃、季節は春から初夏へと移ろい始めていた。ウィルは、以前の時間軸で依頼をしていたドッグシッターを再発掘し、今夜と明日の朝、犬たちの面倒を見てくれるよう彼女にお願いした。友達の家に泊まるという事態はウィルにとっては慣れない状況だったが、アラーナの意思は固かった。人を殺すときも捕まってしまわないかと緊張はしたが、そのときよりも今回のアラーナとのお祝いパーティの方が緊張してしまっている。  
だが蓋を開けてみれば緊張する必要はなく、自分をよく知っているアラーナをもう少し信用すべきだったと分かった。他に招かれていたのは三人だけで、その三人はプライス、ゼラー、ビヴァリーだった。たくさんのピザとお洒落なビール、そしてお互いにそんなに喋らなくてもいいようにとDVDも用意されている。みんなからの注目に居心地が悪くなると、特に内容は受け取らずとも画面をじっと見つめていれば良かったし、ゼラーがアラーナにアプローチをしかけて、すぐに拒絶されなかった場面を見たときも画面に意識を戻せばリラックスできた。  
この事故が発展して行くのを見てビヴァリーはニッと笑い、ウィルに体を寄せて囁いた。  
「ゼラーを酔わせてジミーと一緒にクローゼットに閉じ込めよう。１５分もしないうちに二人はくっつくよ、賭けてもいい」  
ウィルは鼻を鳴らし、囁くフリをして大きな声で答える。  
「じゃあ僕がジミーを連れて行くから、君はゼラーを放り込んで」  
ビヴァリーはビールを持ち上げ、ウィルと乾杯してみせた。  
「あんたのこと気に入った。私が放り投げる担当だって分かってる」  
ジミーが鼻を鳴らしたのが聞こえ、ウィルは彼が二人の話を聞いていたのだと気がつく。彼がゼラーとくっつかされることに文句を言ってこないのは、どういう理由があるのだろう。  
そんなやりとりも全部ひっくるめて、とても良い雰囲気のお祝いパーティだった。アラーナとジミーだけが記事を読んでいたが、そのことについて話すことはなかった。その代わりＦＢＩが出てくる映画を観て、みんなで誤りを指摘し合った。とても楽しい時間だった。ゼラーとプライスはくっつくことなく帰って行き、ビヴァリーはソファに倒れこんで朝には帰ると言った。ウィルはゲストルームを借り、ドッグシッターへのメールで犬たちが大丈夫であることを確認してから眠りについた。

翌朝、ビヴァリーは慌てて帰って行き、ウィルはアラーナと一緒にキッチンで朝食をとった。買っておいてくれたベーグルだ。あまりに普通の日常に、自分が場違いなように思えた。  
「一人で住むには大きな家だ」  
ウィルは慎重にコメントした。  
「それって誘導尋問？」  
顔を上げたアラーナは笑っていた。  
その仄めかしに、ウィルは俯いてみせる。  
「いや」苛立ちではなく恥ずかしさが滲むように答える。「君は大きな家に一人で住んでるから、僕の犬を一匹引き取るのもいいんじゃないかと思って。ラリーがオススメだ。マーヴィンとかバスターみたいな小さな犬は君に似合わないし、人事部のトムがジョージーを引き取ってくれる予定なんだ」  
アラーナはパチパチと瞬きをして、少し目を逸らして頬を染めたのでウィルは驚いた。  
「実は前から聞こうと思ってて……」言い出してから少し躊躇い、それから背筋を伸ばしてウィルを見つめ返した。「まだ引き取り手を探してるか分からなかったんだけど、実はラリーを引き取れないか聞いてみたかったの」  
ウィルはニッコリと微笑み、その後は朝食の間中、ラリーについてと、犬を飼うために必要な準備について話し合った。

ウィルがシートベルトをした瞬間、携帯電話が鳴り、画面を見るとジャックの番号が表示されている。ウィルは用心して電話に出た。  
「ウィル」挨拶もなくジャックが話し始める。「まだボルティモアにいるか？」  
ウィルは瞬きをして、思わず「どうして……？」と尋ねていた。  
「ビヴァリーに電話したら教えてくれた」言葉を遮って伝えられたジャックの答えにウィルは安堵し、自分を飲み込みかねない被害妄想の徴候が宥められるのを感じる。「ボルティモアの事件現場を見てほしい。まだいるか？」  
「あぁ。だけど事件現場を直接見るのは気が乗らないな。コンサルティングはすると言ったが、現場に出るなんて話はしてなかったはずだ」  
「この事件をプロファイルして欲しい。そのためには現場を見るべきだ。チェサピークの切り裂き魔の可能性がある」  
ウィルはジャックを撃ち倒してやろうかと考え始めていたが、最後の言葉に考えを変えた。以前の時間軸では、この時期にチェサピークの切り裂き魔の事件は起きていなかった。それはもちろん、前回はウィルからプレゼント包装した殺人絵画をハンニバル宛に贈ってはいなかったからだ。興奮が覚えながら、ウィルはすぐに実際的な事柄に思いを巡らせる。  
「行くことはできる、けど今朝もドッグシッターをお願いできるか分からなくて、もしお願いできないとなると午後の授業は難しそうだ」  
「私から学校に話しておこう」  
ジャックはすぐさまそう約束し、ウィルは皮肉めいた笑みを浮かべる。ジャックは自分の思い通りにことを進めるつもりしかない。  
「現場はどこ？」  
住所をメールで送ると言ってジャックは電話を切った。ウィルは車のエンジンをかけてから、ドッグシッターに電話をかける。今朝も犬たちの世話を頼めることになり、ウィルは支払いを上乗せすることを約束し、何度も礼を言った。  
その間にジャックからのメールが届き、住所を見たウィルは思わず笑みを浮かべていた。

天文台に道具を運び込む生きているビヴァリーの姿を見て、ウィルは一つの答えが出たような気持ちになった。フレディ・ラウンズが写真を撮っているのを見つけ、ウィルは急いで黄色いテープを潜る。今回は事件現場が室内のため、例のキノコの事件のときのように外から見えてしまうことで彼女に興味を持たれてしまうことがないよう祈った。  
束の間、罪悪感と興奮が綯交ぜになったような感情を抱きながら、すっかり見慣れた天文台の中へ入って行く。ハンニバルが自分に宛てた殺人現場を、芸術とともに残してくれたのだと思うと、早く見たくて仕方がなかった。  
中は驚くほどガランとしていた。ぼんやりとしか認識していない捜査官が二人、ジャックとビヴァリーは入り口の側に立っていて、ゼラーは遺体を撮影している。  
「やぁ、ジャック」  
そう挨拶をしてから、ビヴァリーに向かって軽く会釈をする。  
「今朝、フレディ・ラウンズが発見した」ぶっきらぼうにジャックが言う。「イングラムの現場から送られてきたようなメールを受け取ったそうだ」  
「つまり、スクープを手に入れるのに必死なあまり、ＦＢＩに連絡する前に直接ここに乗り込んで写真を撮ったと？」  
ウィルは、少しばかり面白がるように言った。  
銃は持ってきていたのだろうが、それでも、ネタのためならば命を賭けるつもりでいたのだろう。そして現場を見る限り、非常に絵になる現場をハンニバルは彼女に与えていた。  
「現場を一人で見る時間をもらってもいいかな？」  
尋ねると、ジャックは怪訝な表情をした後に頷いた。  
「全員外へ出ろ！」  
ジャックが大声で怒鳴ると、ゼラーは驚いた顔で振り返った。部屋の奥の方からは、布の被せられたデスクの後ろからジミーが顔を出した。皆が部屋を出る間、ウィルは靴カバーと手袋をつける。  
「必要ならいくらでも時間をかけていい」  
ジャックの言葉を受け、ウィルはジャックから顔が見えないのをいいことに呆れ顔をしながら頷く。  
そうして、ようやく贈り物と自分だけになる。ウィルは早く開けたくてウズウズしていた。  
ゆっくりと部屋へ足を踏み入れ、展示をじっくりと味わう。しばらく現場の再構築を試みた後、ハンニバルにしては鋭さに欠けるな、とウィルは感じた。被害者は椅子に座らされ、目玉をくり抜かれた空っぽの眼窩で望遠鏡を覗き込んでいる。頭は一度開かれた後に再び縫い合わされたようで、多分、脳みそが無くなっているだろうと思われた。  
「盲目で馬鹿だが、それでも星空を、いや、とある星を眺めようとしている、って？」  
ウィルは首を振り、微笑む。クラーク・イングラムの展示ではハンニバルを感動させることができなかったようだ。だがもちろん、何故ウィルがハンニバルのオフィスの配置についてあそこまでよく知っていたかは分からないままのはずだ。もしかしたら元患者の一人が糸を引いていると思うかもしれない。どれくらい候補に挙がる人物がいるのか、そして彼らを狩るという行動をとるまでにハンニバルを殺気立たせることはできるか、わずかな間ウィルは考えた。そして再び目を閉じ、記憶の宮殿に新しいバージョンの天文台を急いで構築する。これで４つのバージョンがウィルの記憶の宮殿に構築された。解剖されたチルトン、ミリアム・ラスの腕、ビヴァリー、そして今日の『星見る者』。  
顔に浮かんな笑みを消すのにしばらくかかったが、ウィルは背筋を伸ばし、入り口に向かって歩いた。ドアの向こうではジャックと捜査官たちが待ち構えていた。  
「切り裂き魔の現場を見るのは久しぶりだけど、多分、そうだと思う」  
前置きなくウィルはそう伝えた。  
ジャックは息を飲み、「それで？」と問うた。  
「実は結構分かりやすい現場だよ」ウィルは肩をすくめる。「盲目な脳無し男が星を見上げてる。これは答えであり、挑戦でもある」  
「誰への？」  
ウィルは振り返り、再び贈り物を見やった。ジャックにどこまで話すかを考え、半分だけ真実を伝えることを決める。  
「切り裂き魔にメッセージを送った人物宛だ」言いながらジャックの方を見る。「確かなことは言えないけど、イングラムの事件がそのメッセージで、これが切り裂き魔からの答えなのかもしれない」  
ジャックは、ウィルの思考の飛躍について行けず、顔をしかめたので、ウィルはもう一度肩を竦めてみせる。  
「繰り返しになるけど、確かなことは言えないよ。証拠が吟味されてからなら、もう少し説明できるかもしれない」

天文台をそっと後にしたウィルは、自分の車の横にフレディ・ラウンズがいることに気が付いた。  
「どうも」  
貼り付けたような笑みでウィルは言い、自分が害のない存在に見えていることを祈った。一体誰がフレディを自分の方へけしかけたのだろう。今回はゼラーではないだろうと思われた。  
「グレアムさん、はじめまして」フレディが手を差し出したので、ウィルはまたもデジャヴを覚える。「フレディ・ラウンズです」  
前回と違うのは、後ろにハンニバルが居ないことと、今はフレディ・ラウンズが何者で、どんなことをし得るか分かっていることだ。  
「えっと、ウェブサイトか何かを管理してる方でしたよね？」  
ウィルは悪気ない風に言い、さっとフレディと握手を交わした。  
「そう、ニュースサイトを」  
その答えに、ウィルは丁寧に話を聞いてるように頷いてみせながら、フレディの傍を通り抜けて車に向かう。ウィルが見せた無関心な態度にフレディが困惑しているのを感じたおかげで、ウィルの中で彼女への嫌悪感が和らいだ。  
「ＦＢＩで働いてるそうですね？」  
背後からフレディが尋ねる。  
ウィルは車のドアを開け、振り返った。  
「ええ、クワンティコで教師をしながら、ときどき事件の相談を受けてます」  
フレディは、やや不確かそうにウィルをじっと見つめた。  
「今回の事件も？」  
ウィルは、たった今鳴ったようなフリをして、上着のポケットから携帯を取り出して画面を見る。  
「すみませんが」携帯の画面を見ながらウィルは心ここにあらずといった風に言う。「急ぎますので。ドッグシッターが僕の犬たちに手を焼いてるみたいだ」  
ウィルは車に乗り込み、ドアを閉める前にフレディを見上げた。  
「じゃあ、良い１日を！」  
ウィルは運転しながら、前回の初対面の方がまだマシだっただろうかと考える。フレディは確実に自分のことを調べるだろう。そうなると、今しがた見せた態度ほどウィルが潔白な人間ではないことに気が付かれてしまうかもしれない。しかし一方で、彼女をただ無視するのは楽しかった。注目されることが生き甲斐であるフレディに、それを与えないのは愉快だ。

現場に出向いたことにより言い訳ができたので、ウィルは家へ帰った。ジャックが午後の授業を全てキャンセルしていたので、この機会に休みを取らない手はない。一晩不在だったため、ウィルと会えて大喜びの犬たちに迎えられ、ウィルは彼らとの来たる別れへの恐怖を全身に感じた。しばらくリビングに座り込み、犬たちを撫でてやりながら、今日の事件現場に想いを馳せる。思えば、少しばかり侮辱的ではあった。  
ハンニバルに相応しい答えを送らなければならない。ハンニバルのことをいかに良く理解しているかを再び見せつけるため、ランダル・ティアあたりがよいかもしれない。だが今回は、ランダル・ティアを獣に仕立て上げることはしない。ただ、ハンニバルに宛てた絵画を描くのに馴れ親しんだキャンバスであるというだけだ。問題は、ウィルが何を描くかだ。考える時間が必要だった。今回は完璧なものでないといけない。イングラムの死体が招待状だったように、今回は称賛の手紙になるのだ。

翌日、ウィルは仕事に行く前にメールを確認した。驚いたことに、記事を掲載した雑誌からウィル宛に届いたメールがいくつか転送されてきていた。ザッと目を通しながら、ハンニバルからのメールがあったらいいのに、と一瞬だけ願ったが、もちろん無かった。メールを送るのはあまりに直接的すぎる。だが、フレデリック・チルトン博士からのメールを見つけ、ウィルは声を上げて笑った。チャーミングな文章を狙ったひどく愚鈍な内容だ。ウィルの記事を褒め、良かったら会いませんかという誘いまである。BSHCIへ誘い込むような提案と、もしウィルが望むならさらに個人的な場を設ける提案も紛れ込んでいる。ウィルは鼻を鳴らし、一番に思ったのは、ハンニバルに伝えて喜ばせようということだった。だが、ハンニバルに伝えることは、まだできないのだと思い出す。さらに想像のハンニバルもここ数週間はほとんど現れていない。ウィル自身が正しい方向へ向かってると思えていて、前ほど想像のハンニバルを必要としていないからかもしれない。

その日の授業後、ウィルはラボに顔を出して検死結果を確認した。予想通り、脳は取り出されていた。皆が証拠を調べている間、ウィルは腰掛けてチェサピークの切り裂き魔についてのプロファイルを記した。出来る限り真実に近いことを書きながら、あまりに早く捜査の網をハンニバルへと導いてしまうような内容は書かずにおく。外科的に取り除かれた戦利品としての臓器は食べられているのではという考えは記しておいたが、今自分はカニバリズムについての記事を書いているから、それに影響された見解かもしれないと一言付け加えておく。そうすればジャックはこの意見をそれほど真剣には受け止めないだろう。

その夜のうちにウィルは届いたメールへの返信をほぼ済ませた。チルトンへの返信は最後に残し、興味を持ってもらえて嬉しいが、今は本の執筆に取り掛かっているため研究に参加する時間はないことを伝えた。個人的に会う提案はまるっと無視をする。  
ノートパソコンを閉じた後、ウィルは犬たちと夜の暗闇へと散歩に出かけた。暗闇に浮かぶ小舟のような自分の家を取り囲む林をぐるりと巡る。ウィルは自分の変化について想いを馳せた。進んで人を殺し、心の内に闇を抱えて生きる自分。ハンニバルに対して制裁を下すつもりも、普通の人生を歩むつもりもない。だがそれについて、そして、そんな自分の状態に動じなくなっていることについて、きちんと考えておくべきだと分かっていた。  
もしハンニバルがここに居たら、誇らしげな笑みを浮かべて隣を歩いていてくれただろう。開花したウィルへの誇らしさは暗闇を照らしたはずだ。

ランダル・ティアの作業場は前回の時間軸では発見されていたが、それは見つけたのではなく、探したからであった。数日後にウィルが忍び込むと、獣への変身願望に対する執着が現れはじめていた。前回の時間軸と同じくらいのタイミングで彼は目覚めていくように思われた。次のステップは動物の解剖だ。作業場をザッと見渡すと、材料は十分にあったが、ウィルが思い描く絵を完成させるには少し足りなかった。買い出しをする必要がある。  
準備にはさらに４日かかり、その間ウィルはほとんど寝る時間を取れなかった。ジャックは切り裂き魔の事件について定期的にウィルに最新の情報を伝えることに固執していた。ウィルは授業の準備をフルでこなしながら、ランダル・ティアの死に向けての準備を進めた。ある夜ウィルは「人の体から心臓を盗む方法」について生徒たちに宿題を出す夢を見た。ハンニバルの芸術的なディスプレイを見ると簡単に仕上げているように思えたが、それに必要な準備の量を知り、ハンニバルはほとんど眠っていないのではないかとウィルは思い始めていた。非常に感銘的だったし、同じように感銘を与えたかった。今回はハンニバルの雛鳥であるという強みはないため、間違いが許容される度合いも低くなっているだろうとウィルは感じていた。

ランダル・ティアの作業場に歩いて向かいながら、こういった場面で使う用に車をもう一台買うことを検討し始めた。殺害現場を徒歩で往復するのは非常に疲れるのだ。付近までタクシーを使ったが、少し道を外れた場所にある作業場の近くまで行くことは絶対にしなかった。  
博物館でのランダルのシフトが終わるまで残り１時間で、彼は必ずまっすぐ作業場に向かう。準備をする時間はあった。

ランダルが到着すると、哀れなほど簡単だった。ランダルを絞め殺そうと首にワイヤーを回し、あまりの驚きに抵抗もままならないランダルを床へ押し倒してワイヤーをさらに強く引いた。ランダルはウィルを押しのけようとするも敵わず、ウィルはバスターが雪の上で血を流していた姿を思い起こして、ワイヤーを引く手にさらに力を込め、ついにランダルの体が動かなくなった。ウィルの心臓はドクドクと音を立てており、生きている実感が溢れ、強さが漲る。もっと欲しいと思った。内なるドラゴンが咆哮し、顔に被せてあるストッキングを噛みちぎってしまうのを止めようと歯を食いしばる。  
大きく深呼吸を繰り返すと、ようやく落ち着きを取り戻したが、心臓は早鐘を打ち続けている。  
もう数分そのまま待ってから、ランダルの身体を離す。ウィルの記憶にあるよりも彼は小さく見えた。横たわる身体をじっと見つめ、以前見た獣の姿を探したが、見つけることはできなかった。  
かすかな不満を覚えた瞬間、その感覚を、作ろうとしていた作品に組み込まなければならないことに気が付いた。目の前の男はウィルの記憶にある人殺しではなかったし、それはハンニバルにとっても明らかだろう。記憶の中のランダルをもとに作品を見立てたのは間違いだった。ウィルは息を吐き、作業場を見渡す。一つのアイディアが浮かんだ。二度目にはなるが、「ウィルの」ハンニバルでさえレクター城にウィルが残した絵画的なディスプレイを見たことはなかった、ゆえに知り得ないのだ。  
作業には何時間もかかり、流れそうになる汗を乾かすために何度も中断しなければならなかった。だが完成した作品は美しく、これをハンニバルが見るとき側にいられたらと切に思った。  
作品をプラスチックのシートで包み、ランダルの車を使って彼が働く博物館に向かった。時刻は朝の３時で、ウィルが予定していた時刻は過ぎていたが、博物館は静寂に包まれていた。前回はバラバラにしたランダルの体を運びこんだだけだったが、今回はランダルの体を引きずりながら、作業場の道具の半分ほどを博物館内へ運び込まねばならない。果てしなく時間がかかり、危うく遭遇しそうになった警備員を昏倒させる羽目になった。その警備員を縛り上げて掃除用具入れに閉じ込めてから、他に居ないか警備員室を確認した。最後にランダルの携帯電話からフレディへ、作品の写真を添付したメールを送ってから博物館を後にした。  
すぐにでもフレディのサイトを確認したかったが、GPSの痕跡を残さないために携帯の電源は入れたくなかった。また、ジャックからの連絡を避けたい気持ちもあった。遺体が発見されれば呼び出されるのはほぼ確実だったが、ウィルはまず家に帰りたかった。  
家まで残り半分のところで疲れがピークに達したため、ファストフード店に立ち寄ってコーヒーを買った。現金で支払い、監視カメラを避けるために建物からなるべく離れたところに車を停めた。コーヒーで神経過敏になり、家に辿り着く頃にはウィルは疲れ果てていた。犬たちを外へ出してやってから、着ていた服が入った袋を物置小屋に運んだ。数週間前に買っておいた酸素系漂白剤に服と靴を漬け込む。その後、犬たちを家の中へ戻してから、シャワーを浴びた。  
シャワーを浴びてスッキリし、少し目が覚めたウィルは電話を確認した。家の固定電話にはジャックからの不在着信が三件あり、携帯電話の電源を入れるとすぐさまジャックから二件とビヴァリーから一件の不在着信が表示された。さらには何通かのメッセージも入っている。ウィルはタトルクライムを確認するためにノートパソコンを開きながらジャックに電話をかけた。  
「ウィル、なんで電話に出なかった？」  
ウィルが電話に出た途端、ジャックの大声が響いた。その態度に思わずウィルはたじろぐ。無礼だ、と冷たい声が脳内で囁く。  
「体調が悪かったからぐっすり寝るために電話を切ってたんだ」  
ウィルはムッとして答えた。  
「ボルティモアでまた遺体が出た。おそらく切り裂き魔か……『称賛者』だ。フレディ・ラウンズがまたヒントをもらって、ウェブサイトに全て掲載してから連絡を寄越してきた」  
それを聞きウィルはニヤリと笑う。まったく、相変わらずだ。電話を受けている間にタトルクライムが表示され、骨の蛹に包まれ、切れた鎖が垂れ下がる首輪をつけているランダルの写真が出てきた。ウィルが撮ったものだ。  
「今見たよ」  
言いながら、自分がしばらく無言だったことに気がつく。  
「この場に来て見てほしい」  
ジャックは決然とした口調で言うので、ウィルはため息をついた。  
「ジャック、僕はさっき風邪薬を飲んだばかりだから、しばらく運転できない」  
「迎えの車を行かせる」  
言うなりジャックは電話を切った。ウィルは不満を露わに携帯電話を見つめてから、記事を読むために脇へ押しやった。ジャックはいつだって変わらずジャックで、もちろん睡眠は取りたかったが、現場に出向くのも悪いことばかりではない。何か証拠を残してしまっている可能性も無いとは言えないからだ。  
フレディの記事は悪くはなかった。今までの殺人を時系列順に並べ、二人の殺人鬼が対決していると述べた。二人のうち片方は、脳が無くなっていたことから恐らくチェサピークの切り裂き魔であることにも触れている。『星見る者』の脳が持ち去られていたことは公表されていないので、フレディはまたもFBIの内部に情報源を抱えているのだろう。あるいは当てずっぽうか。  
二人が対決していることについてフレディの見解は間違っていない。果たしてハンニバルはどう思うだろうか。現時点では苛立っていそうだが、できればウィルの道化を楽しんでいて欲しいとも思った。トバイアス・バッジが披露してみせたものには勝っている自信はあったが、それをハンニバルがどう捉えるかは確信が持てなかった。結局、今回のハンニバルはまだ謎の部分が多いのだ。まだウィルに出会っていない、つまりまだ変化していないハンニバルだから。  
それから４５分後に迎えの車がやってきた。クワンティコから向かわせたのだろう。ウィルは本当に具合が悪く見えるように上着を着込み、ボルティモアまでの道のりを後部座席で過ごした。途中で眠ってしまい、ゼラーが窓をノックする音で目を覚ました。  
「ひどい有様だな」  
ゼラーが楽しそうに言う。  
「どうも」乾いた声でウィルが答える。「風邪ひいたみたいで。なんでジャックは僕を呼んだんだ？ラボで証拠を見せてもらえば充分なのに」  
「そこはほら、あんたが俺らの新しいマスコットだから」博物館へ向かいながら、ゼラーがニヤリと笑いながら言った。  
ウィルは顔をしかめたが、ゼラーはただ純粋にウィルをからかっているだけのようだ。  
「君の代わりってとこか？」  
ウィルが言い返すと、ゼラーは少し気まずそうにウィルを見やったが、好意的でいる方を選び、笑った。  
「一本取られたよ、ウィル」

事件現場はウィルが残していった状態よりも雑然としていたが、適度に現場保存はされている。ジャックは、ウィルにとって馴染みのパターンに落ち着き始めているようだ。  
「ウィル」  
ウィルを見つけるなりジャックが声をかける。一瞬、ウィルが疲れて具合が悪そうな様子を見て心配したように見えたが、次の瞬間には全ての心配を脇へ押しやったのが見て取れた。相変わらずだな、とウィルは思う。  
「ジャック」  
ウィルは答える。  
「全てそのままにしてあるから、必要なだけ時間をかけてもらっていい」  
ジャックは他の捜査員たちを追い出し、彼らが出て行く間、遺体と警備員が発見された状況をウィルに伝えた。  
ジャックが立ち去った後、ウィルは目を閉じて現場を歩き回った。自分が歩いた場所は全て確認する。そのとき、自分たちと一緒に事件現場を訪れていたハンニバルを思い出し、不意に近しさを感じた。ハンニバルが大いに喜び、楽しんでいたのを思い出し、今ならその気持ちがよく分かると思った。だが今は疲れているため早めに切り上げ、数分後には外に出てジャックのところへ向かった。  
ジャックには嘘半分、真実半分を伝える。イングラムを殺したのと同じ犯人で、殺されたのはここではないこと。そして作品から見るに、この被害者は特定の人物――ほぼ確実に切り裂き魔だが――との繋がりを示すものであり、犯人はそれを切ってみせたのだ、と。  
「二人は互いを知っていて、それでなんだ？喧嘩でもしたっていうのか？」  
捜査官たちが証拠を集めるため現場に戻る中でジャックはそう尋ねた。ウィルは肩をすくめる。  
「もしかしたらそうかも。それか切り裂き魔を知っていて自分は独立した個人だと見せつけたいのか、切り裂き魔がそうさせたのか、被害者が切り裂き魔と何らかの繋がりがあるのか。遺体と現場から証拠が出揃ったらもう少しプロファイルできるかもしれない」  
ジャックはハッと息を吐いた。  
「家まで送ってもらわないと帰れない」  
その事実をジャックに思い出させる。すぐに車と運転手が用意されることはなく、ウィルは面白くない気分になる。誰か手が空くまで外に停まっている車で待っているようにジャックに言われた。  
ウィルはアラーナに電話をした。ジャックが人を手配してくれるまで、アラーナの家のソファで寝させてもらえないかと思ったのだ。アラーナの家はここからそう遠くない。  
「もしもし」  
電話に出たアラーナの後ろから音が聞こえてくる。  
「やぁ」  
答えながら、急に何かをお願いするのが恥ずかしくなったが、時すでに遅し。自ら白状しなければアラーナに吐かされるのがオチだ。  
「実はジャックにボルティモアの事件現場まで呼び出されたんだけど、家まで送ってくれる人がいなくて数時間は待たなきゃいけなくなっちゃって」  
アラーナはすぐには答えなかったが、大きくため息を吐いた。  
「ジャックのいいようにされすぎよ、ウィル」  
「分かってる」演じずとも自然に非難がましい口調になる。「しばらく君の家に行ってもいいかな？タクシーで向かうから面倒はかけないよ。風邪をひいたみたいだから、ちょっと寝かせてもらえるとありがたくて」  
「今は外なんだけど、どこにいるの？」  
アラーナに住所を伝えると、受話器の向こうでくぐもった声が聞こえてきた。  
「友達といるんだけど、30分後くらいには二人でそこまで迎えに行けるから」  
「分かった、ありがとう」  
安堵に包まれ、ウィルはそう答えた。  
ウィルは、外へ目を向けながら待とうと正面玄関へ戻った。だが、そこには大勢のマスコミがいて、見られずにこの場を去る方法はないかと考える。警察官の一人に尋ねてみると、別の出入り口を教えてもらえた。詳細な位置をアラーナにメールすると、すぐさまそこへ迎えに行く旨の返信が来た。  
側道に見慣れたベントレーが入ってくるのを見た途端、ウィルの足は勝手に動き出していた。なんとか足を止めて待つ間も体は震えてしまって。ついに車が止まると、アラーナが降りてきてウィルに向かって手を振った。ウィルは再び歩き出したが、まるで川の流れの中で足を引きずって歩くようで、心臓が早鐘を打っている。ハンニバルに会う心の準備はできていなかったが、ここまで来たらもう避けることはできない。  
アラーナは微笑んだが、そこには苛立ちも見て取れた。それはウィルに対してではなく、ジャックに向けられたものだろう。  
「せっかくの日曜日を邪魔してごめん」  
車に辿り着くなりウィルは言った。  
運転席側のドアも開き、ウィルのほんの数歩先にハンニバルが立っていた。彼は若く、洗練され過ぎていると感じるほどに見事な出で立ちだった。  
ウィルは抑えきれず、ハンニバルとわずかな間、目を合わせる。ずっと見つめ続けて、ハンニバルの瞳に溺れたかったが、それはできない。アラーナの話し声を聞き、ウィルは視線を下げた。  
「大丈夫よ、ウィル。ただジャックには一言言わせてもらうけどね。それと、私の友人のハンニバル・レクター博士を紹介させてもらってもいい？」  
ハンニバルが手を差し出し、ウィルに向かって微笑んだ。だが本物の笑みではない。誰かさんの頬を食いちぎった君が誇らしくて仕方ないという笑みでもない。だがウィルに向けたものであることに変わりはなく、ウィルは貪欲にその笑みに見惚れた。  
「ウィル・グレアムです」そう言い、握手を交わした手を引き剥がす。「僕の面倒ごとに巻き込んでしまってすみません。車まで出してもらって、ありがとうございます」  
「お会いできて光栄です」ハンニバルが感じ良く言う。「そしてアラーナの友人であれば誰でも歓迎ですよ」  
三人で車に乗り込み、ウィルは自分の欲望に抗えず、運転するハンニバルを眺めるためにアラーナの後ろに座った。次に何と言うべきか分からなかった。大切な言葉を伝えるには早すぎたし、今はアラーナもいる。アラーナの家へ向かう道中、最初に沈黙を破ったのがハンニバルであることにウィルはさほど驚かなかった。  
「グレアムさん、あなたとアラーナを送っていこうと申し出たのは、ただ善意からではないことを告白させてください。最近、共感力についてのあなたの記事を読んで感銘を受けたんです」   
自分は内気で非社交的なウィル・グレアムだ、とウィルは自分に言い聞かせる。  
「あぁ、ありがとうございます。でも記事がよく仕上がっていたとしたら、アラーナのおかげですよ。彼女が校正してくれる前の僕の下書きは大したことなかったから」  
「表面上の間違いしか直してないわ！」  
アラーナが抗議する。  
「それと、アラーナが出版するよう背中を押してくれた。そのひと押しがなければ、どこにも発表せず埋もれさせてただろうから」  
昔のウィルでいてみせるのは、これで十分だろう。ハンニバルはリラックスして見えて、ウィルを眺めようと何度もバックミラーへ目を走らせている。ウィルは目を合わせないようにした。  
「あなたは医者なんですか、レクター博士」  
記事について話が広がってしまう前にウィルが尋ねる。  
「数年前まではね」  
ハンニバルはゆっくりと答えた。どうやらウィルの精神科医全般に対する嫌悪感についてはアラーナから話してあるようだ。  
「ハンニバルは、ジョン・ホプキンスにいた頃、私の指導者だったの」  
アラーナが割って入る。  
「今は、精神分析を仕事にしてる」  
ウィルはそう述べる。何もハンニバルに対して優しく接する必要はないし、自分にだって牙があることを見せつける必要があった。バックミラー越しにハンニバルと目が合い、彼の唇の端がわずかに持ち上がる。成功だ。  
「なぜバレてしまったのかな？」  
「話題の避け方で」言いながら、あくびが漏れてしまった。「すみません」  
アラーナが振り返り、ウィルを見た。ウィルはハンニバルから目を逸らし、アラーナの方を見た。  
「具合が悪そう」  
アラーナは心配そうにウィルを見やる。  
「風邪をひいたかも。ソファで少し寝させてもらえたら良くなると思う」  
「アラーナのゲストルームの方がより適切ではないかな」  
その提案に、ウィルは再びハンニバルの方を見る。  
チキンスープ。  
ハンニバルが作ってくれた烏骨鶏のチキンスープの味を不意にはっきりと思い出す。ウィルは、ハンニバルの膝に蹲り、世界の全てを忘れてハンニバルの存在に埋もれたかった。ハンニバルから目を逸らすと、アラーナに見つめられていたことに気がつく。  
「もう十分迷惑をかけてるから、これ以上はかけたくない」アラーナにそう伝える。それに本当は風邪ではないので、あまり注目されてしまうのも困るのだ。必要なのは睡眠とハンニバルだけで、後者が手に入らないなら、まずは睡眠で手を打ちたかった。  
「迷惑なんかじゃないから」そうアラーナは言い張り、ハンニバルの方を見た。  
「二人の予定を邪魔してないといいんだけど」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
わずかな沈黙があり、アラーナとハンニバルが視線を交わした。ウィルは自分の中で独占欲が頭をもたげるのを感じる。今回、アラーナがハンニバルを手に入れることはない。アラーナをマーゴの元へ引きずっていかなければならないなら、迷わずにそうするつもりだ。  
ウィルの問いかけに答えたのはハンニバルだった。  
「アラーナは実のところ予定が変わって少しホッとしていると思うよ。彼女がビール派だとは気が付かずにワインのテイスティングに誘っていたからね」  
「話したことなかったから」  
アラーナは言い訳するように遮った。  
アラーナがいかにこの会話を穏便に済ませようとしているかに気がつく。ウィルか、ハンニバルか、それか二人ともを宥めたいのかなと思い、多分自分の方だろうとウィルは結論づけた。  
「つまり、君が高級なアルコールを摂取する羽目になるところを僕が救ったってわけか。ビヴァリーならがっかりしてたところだ」  
アラーナが声を上げて笑う。  
「ビヴァリーと、ゼラーとプライスは元気？」  
「ジャックの監視下のもと、事件現場を厳密に調査中だ」ウィルは言う。「自分がただの相談役ですごくホッとしてる」  
ウィルは今走っている道に見覚えがあることに気がつき、もうすぐアラーナの家に着くのだと悟る。残された時間はわずかだ。  
一緒に過ごしているこの短い時間を延ばすために何か言いたい気持ちが募ったが、賢いことが何も思いつかない。  
「最近、事件のコンサルティングを始めたようだね？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねた。  
「難しい事件について時々相談を受けることにしたんです」  
「最近の殺人事件のような？」  
ハンニバルが結論づけ、ウィルは心のうちで微笑んだ。  
もっと知りたいだろう？僕の頭の中に潜り込んで記憶を探り、あなたと、あなたに注目されたがってる殺人鬼に関する全ての情報と洞察を手に入れたいはずだ。  
「その通り」  
ウィルは答え、アラーナの方を見た。ハンニバルの質問を怪しんではいないようだ。だがそれも当然か。この男はアラーナの指導者で、尊敬する同僚で友人なのだから。  
「ありきたりながら、実はこの二人の殺人鬼に対して好奇心を持っていてね」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
「世間はみんなそうだわ」  
アラーナが割って入る。  
「そして僕は、FBIに関わる仕事をしている人か、秘密保持契約にサインした人としか、この事件について話せない」  
そこまで話してアラーナの家に着いたので、秘密保持契約を結んだ人についてそれ以上深くは話さずに済んだ。ハンニバルはスムーズにドライブウェイに車を停め、ウィルは躊躇いがちに車を降りた。だが驚いたことに、ぎこちない別れの挨拶はなかった。代わりに、ハンニバルも一緒にアラーナの家へとついてきた。  
家の中へ入り、ウィルが上着を脱ごうとすると、背後からハンニバルの大きな手に助けられ、ウィルは一気に頬が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「ありがとうございます」  
ウィルは呟き、上着を受け取ろうと振り返ったが、既にハンニバルはコート掛けに掛けてくれていた。アラーナから、すぐにでも話を聞かせてもらうわよ、という視線を受け取ったが、それでもウィルはハンニバルの背中から視線を外すことができなかった。  
居間へ向かう間、二人の精神科医から声をかけられることはなかった。寝させてもらいたい気持ちと、ハンニバルと話していたい気持ちがウィルの中でせめぎ合う。なかなか捕らえられない獲物となってハンニバルに努力をさせる方がいいとは分かっていたが、今ハンニバルから離れるのは不可能なように思えた。  
「ウィルには紅茶が良さそうだ」  
三人が腰掛ける前にハンニバルが口を開き、ウィルの反論を無視して、アラーナとハンニバルは二人でキッチンへ向かってしまった。横になっていなさいと強く言われ、これでキッチンについて行ってしまえば馬鹿げた行為に見えてしまうため、ウィルは大人しくソファに寝転がった。  
目を閉じると、睡眠不足の波に飲み込まれた。ハンニバルのオフィスの暖炉の前で寝転がる自分と、それを絵に描くハンニバルの夢を見る。完全に満たされたような温かい気持ちとともにウィルは目を覚ましたが、自分が毛布を被ってアラーナのソファに寝ており、椅子に腰掛けているのがアラーナであることに気がついた瞬間、寒さを感じた。ウィルが身動ぐとアラーナは顔を上げ、読んでいた本を置いた。  
「ウィル・グレアム」アラーナは笑みを隠そうとしながら言う。「私に隠してることがあったなんて」  
まだ半分ほど夢心地なウィルは瞬きをした。アラーナに何を言われたの理解できずに顔をしかめる。  
「何のことだ？」  
「ハンニバル・レクターに対する明らかな興味関心のことよ」  
アラーナは楽しそうに答えた。  
ウィルは顔を赤らめることはしなかった。今はウィルしか覚えていないことではあるが、前回の時間軸でハンニバルと自分についてアラーナに言われたことに比べたら、「明らかな興味関心」は害のない言葉だった。だが昔のウィルなら顔を赤らめ、目を合わさないよう床へ視線を落としていただろう。  
「知らなかったわ、あなたが、その……」アラーナが躊躇うので、何を言われるのかとウィルは少し慌てる。「バイセクシャルだったって」  
顔をしかめてウィルは顔を上げたが、アラーナと目は合わせないままでおく。ウィルはバイセクシャルではない。尋ねられたなら、ヘテロだと答える。だがハンニバルに対する感情は自分の性的指向を超越しているのだ。それをアラーナに説明することはできなかったし、説明したいとも思わなかった。  
「興味深い人だった」  
性的指向を説明する代わりに、そう答える。ウィルは起き上がり、毛布を脇へ押しやった。  
「興味深い、ね」  
アラーナがからかうように言う。アラーナをビヴァリーに紹介するんじゃなかった。  
「まぁ、興味深かっただけなら、ハンニバルがあなたに残して行った電話番号つきの名刺なんて要らないかしら」  
血液が一気にウィルの全身を巡り、顔と腹に直行した。バッと顔を上げると、アラーナの真剣な気配が伝ってきた。楽しんではいるが、真剣でもあって、ソファの前にあるテーブルを指差している。そこにはクリーム色に黒の印字がされているカードがあった。興奮を隠しもせず、ウィルはそのカードをひっ摑んだ。カードの裏には見慣れた流暢な文字でハンニバルの携帯電話と家の電話番号が書かれている。その名刺は美しく作られていた。ハンニバルという男が外界に向けて見せる巧妙なイメージと同じように。  
僕に興味があるんだ、そう思い、ウィルは名刺をじっと見つめた。アラーナが優しげにくすくすと笑うのが聞こえたが、気にならなかった。彼女は重要ではない。重要なのは、ハンニバルが自分に名刺を残して行ってくれたことだ。  
「ハンニバルは何か言ってた？」  
ウィルは尋ねる。きっと少しおかしな質問だろうことは分かっている。  
「あなたの番号も知りたいから、電話かメールをもらえると嬉しいって」  
アラーナは微笑みながら答えた。  
今は恥ずかしそうにすべきタイミングだと自分に言い聞かせ、ウィルは上目遣いで眼鏡のフレーム越しにアラーナの方を見た。彼女はこの展開を快く思っているように見える。  
「ハンニバルって普段はもう少し控えめなの」アラーナが言う。「あなたが寝てる間に名刺を残していくなんて、彼にしては率直すぎるくらいだから、あなたからの連絡を心待ちにしてるはずよ」  
ウィルはすぐにでも携帯を引っ張り出し、番号を登録してそのままハンニバルに電話をかけたかった。だが、今の状況について少し考える必要がある。手書きの文字を撫でたい衝動はぐっと抑えながら、名刺を手に取って胸ポケットにしまい込んだ。  
「あとで連絡してみるよ」ウィルはきっぱりと言い切り、この会話を終わらせた。「僕はどれくらい寝てた？」  
アラーナの居間には見たところ時計がなかった。  
「３時間くらい。ハンニバルは１時間前に帰ったわ」  
アラーナが答える。つまり、ウィルが眠る間、２時間もハンニバルはここにいたのだ。二人は居間にいたのか、別の場所にいたのかウィルは気になったが、たぶん他の場所だったのだろう。一人で本を読むアラーナなら目を覚まさずにいられても、二人が会話をする間も寝続けられたとは思えない。ハンニバルはウィルが弱っている姿を見るのが好きなのに、残念なことだ。  
ウィルは携帯電話を取り出してみたが、ジャックからの連絡はなかった。ウィルの渋い表情からアラーナは状況を察したようだ。  
「ジャックからは音沙汰なし？」  
「あぁ」  
かすかな苛立ちがウィルの声に滲む。  
「じゃあもう一杯紅茶を淹れましょう」  
アラーナの提案にウィルは頷いた。二人でキッチンへ向かい、アラーナがやかんを火にかける。ウィルが何か訊く前に、アラーナはハンニバルのことや、ハンニバルとの出会いについて話し始めた。中には初めて聞く話もあって、気が付けばウィルは注意深くアラーナの話を聞いていた。  
紅茶を淹れ終え、二人はキッチンテーブルについた。そうして紅茶を飲む間、アラーナはしばしの沈黙を与えてくれた。  
一人で考える時間をもらえたのはウィルにとってありがたいことだった。紅茶を飲み終えた後は、二人でアラーナの家を見て回り、ラリーを引き取る際に変えておく必要がある箇所を確認した。この説明をしている最中にウィルの電話が鳴り、ようやく家まで送ってくれる車の準備ができたと知らされた。

家までの帰り道、胸ポケットの中で名刺が燃えているように熱く感じた。ウィルの思考と共感力によれば、ハンニバルは自分に対する関心をウィルから感じ取り、ウィルの共感力への興味から、その関心に報いてくれたのだ。今回の時間軸でハンニバルがウィルの精神科医になる機会は与えられないが、近付く手段としてデートをするという選択肢も、可能性の一つとして十分にあり得る。ハンニバルは、娯楽はそばに置きたがるのだ。  
一方で、本心では、以前のハンニバルが自分を求めてくれたのと同じように、今回のハンニバルにも求められたいと願う気持ちもあって。ハンニバルの人生において最も重要な存在でありたい。ウィルは微笑みを浮かべながらシャツの布越しに名刺に触れた。頭の片隅を狂気が掠める。今すぐに自分のハンニバルを取り戻したい気持ちのまま、想像力に任せて彼を呼び出すのは簡単だ。だが、生身のハンニバルにすぐそこまで近付いているのだからと、呼び出すのはやめた。   
家に着くと犬たちが大喜びで出迎えてくれたので、それを言い訳に名刺と向き合うのを先延ばしにする。ラリーがアラーナに引き取られていくことを思い、本当であれば落ち着かない気持ちになるはずだと分かっていたが、今はハンニバルが手の届きそうなところまで来た興奮に飲み込まれていた。  
それでもウィルは急ぐことなく、30分ほど外で犬たちを走らせた。そして中へ入ってから、電話の横に座り、名刺を取り出した。  
あなたは何を考えている？ウィルは振り子を揺らした。あなたはウィル・グレアムに会った。彼の書いた記事で、彼の『贈り物』について知った。自分なりの仮説を立て、そして彼を興味深いと感じている、けれど完全には彼に集中していない。あなたの関心を引きたくて仕方ない殺人鬼がいて、彼の作品にも興味をそそられている。  
ウィルは目を閉じ、ため息をついた。目をこすり、首を振る。自分の行動によってハンニバルの注目を自分から逸らしてしまっているなんて、馬鹿げた状況だ。この可能性は予期しておくべきだった。殺人鬼か、共感能力者か、どちらがより魅力的だろうかと考える。  
「確かめる方法は一つだ」  
ウィルは言いながら受話器を手に取った。番号を打ち込み、呼び出し音を聞く。そのとき不意に、ハンニバルに電話をかけて「バレてる」と伝えたときのことをハッキリと思い出したが、その記憶は脇に押しやる。  
「もしもし」  
ハンニバルの声が聞こえた。  
思わず口から溢れそうになった「ハンニバル」という言葉を飲み込み、ウィルは「こんばんは、レクター博士」と口にした。  
もうハンニバルと呼んでくれないのかな？記憶の中のハンニバルに尋ねられ、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「ウィル・グレアム」  
自分の名を口にするハンニバルの声には、ウィルが求める慈しみは感じられなかった。ウィルは唇を引き結ぶ。これは忍耐の訓練になる。釣りと同じだ。耐えられる。とにかく忍耐だ。  
「名刺を残してくれてありがとうございました。あまり良い印象を与えたとは思ってなかったから驚いた」  
「印象というのは主観的なものだ」ハンニバルが言う。「短い夜とストレス過多な朝を乗り越えた君のスタミナに感心していたよ」  
ウィルの呼吸が止まる。そのままゆっくりと息を吸い込み、落ち着いて呼吸をするよう気をつけることで、急に息を吸い込んだ音がハンニバルに聞こえてしまわないよう気をつけた。バレている？短い夜は他に何を意味し得る？  
「夜が特別短かったわけじゃないんだ」そう言ったが、少し急ぎ過ぎたかもしれない。「ただ何度も途中で目が覚めてしまって。でも感心してもらえたなら……良かった」  
「今から寝る準備に取り掛かるところかな？」  
尋ねたハンニバルはどこか心配そうだ。  
「ええ」  
ウィルは一言だけ答える。  
「それなら、まずは私に電話をくれたことを光栄に思うよ」  
「アラーナが、あなたが電話を心待ちにしてるって」  
ウィルは言いながら、誘うような軽口に違和感を覚えた。今までハンニバルとの戯れには血や肉体的な痛みが伴ったのだ。  
「その通りだね」  
ハンニバルはいつもの恥らいのない物言いで、そう言ってのける。  
「それと、あなたはとても料理が上手いとも言ってたから……ディナーに誘ってもらおうなんて図々しいかな」  
「ディナーを共にできるのはいつだって歓迎だよ」  
そう答えたハンニバルはとても嬉しそうだ。ウィルには、ハンニバルが頭の中でレシピと材料を巧みに組み立てているのが見えるようだった。すぐにでも『誰か』をウィルに食べさせたいのだろう。  
「あなたの料理の腕に挑戦してみたいから、僕が肉を持って行こうかと思って。事前の警告なしにあなたが作るものを味わいたい」  
わずかな沈黙のあと、答えを口にしたハンニバルの声に微笑みが滲むのが聞き取れた。どうやら心を掴めたようだ。  
「その挑戦、受けて立とう」  
ハンニバルの答えに、ウィルも微笑む。  
「じゃあ、提供させてもらうよ」ウィルが約束する。「いつにしましょう、レクター博士」  
ハンニバルはその週の土曜の夜を提案してきた。土曜はだいぶ先のようにも感じたが、ウィルは承諾した。事前に釣りに行く必要があるので、土曜の朝に行くのがちょうど良さそうだ。  
電話を終えた後も、ウィルは長い間、受話器を手にしたままでいた。失われた未来でウィルのハンニバルが与えてくれた愛情と関心の記憶のおかげで、胸に巣食う切望にもなんとか耐えられそうだった。だが今のハンニバルが同じようには感じていないと知ることは、やはり辛い。  
クーンという小さな鳴き声がウィルを現実に引き戻した。横にいるバスターが不安そうしている。彼はここ数週間、やや甘えたがる傾向にあり、他の犬たちが去っているためだろうとウィルは思っていた。ウィルは屈みこんでバスターを抱き上げ、一緒に肘掛け椅子に座り込む。急に構ってもらえて興奮したバスターはウィルの腕の中で体を嬉しそうにくねらせている。ウィルはバスターを抱きしめ、彼の首の周りの柔らかな毛に顔を埋めた。  
「家族を他所にやってしまってゴメン」  
呟きながらバスターを撫でる。ウィルの首元は舐められ倒して濡れていたが、好きなようにさせてやる。ラリー、マーヴィン、ジョージーも構ってもらおうと近寄ってきてウィルを囲んだ。ハンニバルのために犬たちを手離していることへの罪悪感の発作に再び襲われる。バスターを下ろし、自分も床に座って犬たちを抱きしめていたら、最終的にはレスリングのようなじゃれ合いになっていた。罪悪感は残ったが、犬たちからの無条件の愛情のおかげで少しだけ気分が良くなった。

次の一週間はのろのろと過ぎて行った。何度か想像のハンニバルを呼び出したくなったが、本物のハンニバルに集中したかったので我慢した。その代わり、授業をして、たくさん運転し、自分がどうやってランダル・ティアを殺したかについてラボでジャックに話して過ごした。ジョージーを新しい飼い主の元へ送り届けたが、行き帰りの１分１秒が最悪の時間だった。バスター、マーヴィン、ラリーの三匹しかいない家はガランとしていて、その夜は随分と少なくなった犬たちに囲まれて眠った。  
木曜日にはアラーナから電話があり、土曜日にラリーに会いに行ってもいいかと訊かれたので、ウィルはハンニバルに会うことと、そのために釣りに行くことを白状した。アラーナは、ウィルからしたら過剰なほど興奮しながら、その日は犬たちの面倒を見ることを買って出てくれた。ウィルが魚を持って行くつもりだということはハンニバルに内緒にしてもらえるよう約束する。そのとき何故ビヴァリーにも言わないよう約束しなかったのか。金曜日のお昼休み、ビヴァリーに待ち伏せされたときに、ウィルはそう悔やんだ。  
ウィルがトレイに食べ物を乗せているところへ、不意打ちで肩を組まれてしまったので、何も食べずにその場を去る選択肢は奪われてしまった。  
「ウィル・グレアム」   
言いながら、ビヴァリーが確保していた席へと引っ張って行かれる。  
とりあえず、ゼラーとプライスはいないことが救いだ。  
「アラーナに聞いたよ、明日デートなんだって？」  
ウィルは唸りながら席に着く。  
「君には言わないでおいてほしかったな」  
不機嫌を滲ませてウィルが答える。  
「アラーナは悪くないからね。一緒に飲みに行ったときに何杯か飲ませて吐かせちゃった」ビヴァリーがウィルを宥めるように言う。「二人のうちどっちかを知ってる人に話したかったんだと思う。彼女、驚いてた」ビヴァリーは背もたれに体を預けるようにして体を伸ばす。「それは私もだけど」  
トマトをフォークで突き刺しながらウィルは顔を上げて尋ねる。「相手が男だから？」  
ビヴァリーは手をヒラヒラとさせて違うと伝えてくる。「というよりは、私たちと会話をするのがやっとって感じのあんたが、そんなあからさまに誰かを誘うとは思ってなかったから」  
ウィルはため息をついた。  
「興味深い人だったんだ」  
言い訳をするように言う。  
ビヴァリーがニヤリと笑う。「アラーナは、イケてる男だって言ってたけど」そう言葉でウィルを突っつく。  
ウィルは昔の嫉妬心が頭をもたげるのを感じた。  
「たしかに、見た目はいいよ」  
同意しながら、意地悪な物言いになってることに気がつく。そこからは食べ物に集中することにした。早く食べ終われば、早く立ち去ることができる。  
「しかも医者でしょ」ビヴァリーが付け足す。「なんかロマンス小説みたいじゃない？」  
ウィルはその言葉を無視して食べ続けた。ハンニバルがなぜウィルにとって重要な存在なのかビヴァリーは知らないことも、ただ友達相手にからかっているだけであることも分かっていた。だが、ウィルは初めての夕食に緊張していて、ビヴァリーは何の助けにもなっていないのだ。  
集中して食べ始めたウィルの沈黙を受け、からかわれたくないのだと悟ったのか、ビヴァリーは接し方を変えることにしたようだ。  
「何を着ていくかは決めたの？」  
ビヴァリーは慎重に尋ねた。  
その質問にウィルは瞬きをして、口元まで運んでいたフォークを下ろした。  
「まだ何も考えてなかった」何を着るかより、何も釣れなかったらどうしよう、ということばかり気にしていたのだ。「お洒落な人だったから、僕も普段よりは良いものを着るつもりだけど」  
「お願いだから、着ていく服を決めたら写真を送ってくれる？」  
「なんで？僕がちゃんと着飾れないとでも？」  
ビヴァリーは鼻を鳴らした。  
「違う違う、着飾ったウィル・グレアムが実在したって証拠と、いつかあんたが木こりとでも付き合ったときのための恐喝のネタよ」  
ビヴァリーは笑顔を浮かべながらウィルに向かってウィンクをした。思わずウィルも笑い、首を振った。  
その後、二人は事件について話をした。新しい証拠は何も上がっておらず、ジャックは追い立てられているようだ。ウィルは以前のようにジャックのチームのレギュラーメンバーでないことに心底ホッとした。この時期は、睡眠時間がどんどん減り、悪夢と罪悪感に苛まれていたことを嫌というほどよく覚えている。

土曜日、ジャックに現場へ呼び出されてしまってハンニバルのもとへ手土産なしで向かう羽目になる夢を見た。ウィルにしては至って平凡な悪夢だったが、それでも不安な気持ちになった。いつジャックから電話が来るかと待ち構えていたが、電話はなかった。もちろんハンニバルは、もし事件が起きればウィルが疲れて体調を崩してしまうことは知っているはずで、会いたいと思ってくれているならウィルの前に障害物を置く真似は控えて欲しいところだ。ウィルの胸に巣食う不安の原因は多分そこにあった。ハンニバルが自分に会いたくないのではないかという恐怖。それに気が付いたとき、自分が馬鹿らしく思えた。  
アラーナは、犬たちの世話をしに早くに到着し、多すぎるほどの犬用のおやつも持ってきていた。最小限の会話の後にウィルは釣りへ出かけ、川の冷たさと静けさのおかげで気持ちが落ち着かせることができた。立派な魚を三匹釣り上げ、それらをハンニバルがどんな料理に仕上げてくれるか楽しみで仕方なかった。満足感が顔に出ていたのか、ウィルが家に戻って準備をする間、アラーナはずっと温かな笑顔を浮かべて見守っていた。ビヴァリーと同じように、今日の夕食をデートだと言い、ウィルが顔をしかめるのを見て笑った。  
ウィルはシャワーを浴び、髭を剃った。美容院に行くべきだったと気が付いたが、時既に遅しだと割り切る。ハンニバルの好みに合わせ過ぎも良くない。だが例のアフターシェーブローションはつけずにおいた。  
良いスーツを着て、少しだけ髪をセットする。それほど大きな違いはないように見えたが、その努力にハンニバルは気がつくだろうから、意味はある。出掛けるために一階へ下りると、アラーナに写真を撮られた。驚きに目を瞬かせたが、ビヴァリーと共謀しているのだろうと思い至る。  
「本気で送るのか？」  
ウィルはそっけなく言いながら、構って欲しそうな犬たちをなるべく無視した。すでにウィルの服には犬の毛がついてしまっているから、これ以上はつけたくない。アラーナが携帯にかかりっきりの間、ウィルはキッチンへ向かった。  
「ビヴァリーに僕からもよろしくって伝えといて。あと君たち二人は極悪人だともね」  
笑うアラーナを見て、ウィルは一体なにがどうしてこうなったのかと不思議に思った。ハンニバルに近づくという目的のためにアラーナに心を開いてみせたら、オマケとしてアラーナとの友情が手に入ったのだ。だが、前回とは違ってより親密な友情になったのは何故なのか。少なくともアラーナから見た自分は、以前とそれほど変わってはいない。考えられる理由としては、今回はアラーナとの恋愛関係を望んでいない分、以前より自信を持って接しているからである可能性が高い。自分がアラーナを操っているからではないと思いたかった。  
居間に戻ると、アラーナはバスターを抱っこしながら携帯をいじっていた。  
「最高にキマってる、ってビヴァリーが」  
優しくからかうように笑いながらアラーナが言った。そしてウィルが持っているクーラーボックスに目を移す。  
「前にも言ったけど、ハンニバルに釣りたての魚を持っていくなんて天才的な閃き、どうやって思いついたの？」  
ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「もちろん、彼に共感してみたんだ」  
アラーナが笑う。ウィルがハンニバルの奥深くまで覗き込みすぎて、もう二度と目を離すことはできないほどだとは知らずに。

ハンニバルの家に到着したときには暗くなり始めていた。ハンニバルのガレージを塞ぐ形で自分の車を停めながら、その行いの無礼さにはあえて目を瞑る。玄関に向かう間、手に持ったクーラーボックスが重く感じられた。緊張と、興奮と、そして寂しさが胸に渦巻いている。  
ウィルはドアの前で立ち止まった。なぜ寂しさを感じているのかは分からなかったが、ハンニバルの家を前にすると憂うつな気持ちになった。アビゲイルのことが思い浮かんだが、彼女を失った過去の痛みが原因ではない。アビゲイルは今、彼女の父親と、ハンニバルと、そしてウィルからも自由になっているのだ。  
呼び鈴を鳴らす前に目の前でドアが開き、ウィルは驚いて顔を上げた。  
チャコールグレーと赤の格子柄のスーツにグレーのシャツを着たハンニバルが目の前に立っている。  
「ウィル」言いながら、上品な嘘の笑みを浮かべる。「車の音が聞こえた気がしてね」  
ハンニバルの視線がウィルの全身を彷徨い、特にクーラーボックスを気にしているようだった。ハンニバルの浮かべる笑みがわずかに本物のそれに変わり、ウィルは思わずにやりと笑う。  
「ハンニバル」そうウィルが呼ぶ。ハンニバルの方から名前で呼ぶ関係へと進むつもりなら、ウィルも勝手にそれに倣うつもりだ。ハンニバルの視線が上がり、二人の目が合う。「あなたの家に見惚れてたんだ。入っても？」  
不意を突かれ、ハンニバルはすぐさまドアを大きく開けた。「すまない。どうぞ入って」  
ハンニバルに続いて家の中へ進むと、先ほどまでの寂しさは、圧倒的なまでの郷愁へと変わった。ここは、かつて自分の家だと感じた場所でありながら、今はそうではない場所なのだ。  
クーラーボックスを床に置き、ハンニバルに上着を脱がせてもらう。思っていた以上にハンニバルが触れてきたので、ウィルは驚いた。だがこれも当然の流れなのかもしれない。明らかにハンニバルは、距離を縮めたいウィルに付き合うことを決めたようだった。ハンニバルはどこまで深入りするだろうか。そして自分はどこまでの深入りを許すのだろうか。  
ウィルのコートをかけて戻ってきたハンニバルは、再びクーラーボックスへ視線を向かわせた。  
ウィルはクーラーボックスを持ち上げ、ハンニバルに向かって差し出す。そして真っ直ぐに目を見ながら口を開いた。  
「約束どおり……今朝、捕まえてきた」  
ウィルの言葉にハンニバルの瞳孔が僅かに拡大し、感謝の笑みとともにクーラーボックスが受け取られた。ウィルは、奥の奥まで深入りを許そうと心の中で決める。  
「君からの贈り物を受け取ったことだし、キッチンへ移動しようか」ハンニバルの言葉に、一刻も早くクーラーボックスの中を見たい思いが滲んでいるのをウィルは感じ取る。  
「そうしよう」少し息を切らしてウィルは付け足した。「手伝ってもいいかな？」  
再びハンニバルと目が合う。  
「あぁもちろん、嬉しいよ」  
ハンニバルにキッチンへと案内され、ウィルは郷愁の念が強まるのを感じた。このキッチンはまだ汚れていない。アビゲイルの死後、何時間も座り続けた冷蔵庫の横に座り込みたかった。現在と、ウィルの記憶とは、混乱してしまうほどに異なっている。この混乱を抑え、今ここにしっかりと意識を保たなければならない。  
カウンターにクーラーボックスを置いて開けようとしているハンニバルに、ウィルは集中した。中に入っているものを見ると、ハンニバルの顔に満足げな笑みが浮かんだ。  
「美しい魚だよ、ウィル」  
クーラーボックスの中を眺めながらハンニバルが言う。  
「挑戦として難しすぎないといいんだけど」  
そんなわけはないと知りながらウィルはそう尋ねた。  
「大丈夫だ」  
それだけ答えたハンニバルは、魚から目を離さなかった。  
本当に気に入ってくれたみたいだ。ウィルがそう思っていると、ハンニバルがジャケットを脱いで袖を捲り上げる姿を眺める機会を与えられた。ウィルが見つめていることに気がつき、ハンニバルの口の端が持ち上がる。頬が熱くなるのを感じたが、ウィルは目を逸らさなかった。今はデート中なのだから、見つめていてもいいはずだ。  
「何を手伝おうか？」  
尋ねながら、ハンニバルを真似てジャケットを脱ぎ、シャツの袖を捲った。  
「魚は今朝釣ったものかな？」  
ハンニバルが問う。  
「そう、今朝」  
ハンニバルが何事か考えながらウィルを見つめた。  
「そして君は普段から釣りをする？」  
「あぁ、釣りなら得意だ」  
「では、私が他の材料を準備する間、魚の内臓と鱗をとってもらおうかな」  
ウィルの手元が腸まみれになるような仕事をハンニバルが与えるのは当然だな、と思いながらウィルは頷いた。だが、初めての食事に人肉を使わせなかった分の借りがあるから仕方ないとも思う。  
ハンニバルから包丁を受け取り、ウィルはすぐに作業に集中し始めた。本当はハンニバルが料理をする姿を見ていたかったのだが、度々ハンニバルの視線を感じたので、それはそれで楽しむことができた。ウィルを見つめているとき以外、ハンニバルは忙しく動き回って、いつもの魔法を使っているようだった。釣りについて尋ねられ、気がつけば釣りの話だけでなく、話すつもりはなかった犬たちや家の話までしていた。  
ハンニバルは昔から聞き上手で、今回はウィルの精神科医だったときほどは突っついて来なかった。そのおかげで話しやすいと同時に、難しさもあった。ハンニバルが突っついてきたからこそ、ウィルは自分を曝け出すことができていたのだが、それがない分、今回は自ら心を開いていかなければならない。それに少し疲れてしまったところを、ハンニバルに気が付かれた。  
「リビングで少し休憩してきてはどうかな？」  
ハンニバルが優しく尋ねる。その提案にウィルの胸は温まった。  
ハンニバルは、食べる前に餌で遊ぶ猫のようであることをウィルは自分に言い聞かせる。ウィルに偽りの安心感を与えてから、鋭い爪を食い込ませるのだ。  
「ここであなたを見ていてもいい？」  
妥協案としてウィルから提案する。ハンニバルは部屋の隅にある肘掛け椅子を指し示してくれたので、ウィルはワインを片手に、ホッと一息つきながら座った。それほど長く黙ったままでいさせてはもらえないだろうが、休憩が続く限りは楽しませてもらうつもりだった。  
ハンニバルを眺めながらウィルはワインを口にした。ハンニバルが何度となく見せてくれた完璧な手本から学んだグラスの持ち方と、ワインの味わい方を思い出す。ウィルはいつだって他の誰かを模倣すること、あるいは他の誰かになることで学ぶのが得意だった。  
「カニバリズムに関する本を書いてるんだ」  
そう口にしてから、ウィルは自分で驚いた。ハンニバルの意識が一気にウィルへ向かい、食べ物は忘れ去られた。ハンニバルの鼻孔が広がったように見えた。  
「食事の準備中には珍しい話題だね」  
偽善的な言葉にウィルは笑いそうになったが、今の自分が演じるべき『ウィル』に軌道修正する。不器用なウィル・グレアムはカニバリズムについて知らず、この場に相応しくないことを言ってしまったので説明の必要がある。  
「たしかに」ウィルは同意しながら、ハンニバルと初めて会ったときの会話を思い出す。「ごめん、僕の思考は悪趣味で」  
「キッチンを、君の本の主題と関連付けた？」  
尋ねながらハンニバルはニンジンの細切りを再開した。だがハンニバルの意識は主にウィルに向けられており、ウィルの方へ視線を彷徨わせ続けている。  
「僕の想像力は鮮明だから、すぐに物事を関連付けてしまうんだ。といっても、それほど料理についてではないんだけど……あ、本の内容がって意味で」  
ハンニバルが小さく微笑む。  
「料理なしのカニバリズムか」言いながらハンニバルが首を振る。「それが話をより味わい深くするのか否か私には分からないな」  
「人喰いは、食事の準備にそれほどこだわらない者が多い」  
「材料を手に入れるために多大な労力をかけるというのに、やや不合理に感じるね」  
「その通り」ウィルは頷いた。ハンニバルがこの会話を大いに楽しんでいるのが伝わってくる。「自由を失う危険を冒しておいて、褒美を焼き過ぎる」  
聞こえるか聞こえないかの大きさでハンニバルが嘲笑を漏らした。  
「本の概要を聞きたい？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「ぜひ聞かせてもらおう」

ウィルは各章の流れと、共感力と分析による二つの観点を説明した。この話題についてハンニバルが積極的に話したがっているのは明らかだったが、その気持ちは慎重に隠していた。それはウィルが期待した通りの行動で、ハンニバルより優位に立つ興奮にゾクゾクした。だがこの状況に慣れてはいけない。結局この男はハンニバル・レクターなのだ。  
その後、二人はダイニングで食事をした。料理が非常に美味しいのは、もはや驚くべきことではない。  
「次回はもっと良いものを提供しないといけないな」  
メインコースを食べ終え、ウィルはそう言った。  
驚きに顔を上げたハンニバルの表情には僅かに憤りも滲んでいて。  
ウィルはそれに気が付かないフリをして微笑んだ。そして意図的にハンニバルと目を合わせ、口を開く。  
「料理がとても美味しかったから、挑戦としては簡単すぎたんだと思って」  
ハンニバルの顔に笑みが広がった。  
「何度でも挑戦を受けて立つよ」ハンニバルは言う。「ただ次回は私が肉を提供する番だ」  
ウィルはコクリと頷く。  
「僕のキッチンを使ってもらいたかったけど、あなたのキッチンと比べると、うちのは物置小屋みたいなもんだ」  
「それもある種の挑戦になるよ」  
ハンニバルが思わせぶりに言い、ウィルは目を逸らしてしまった。ハンニバルがここまで積極的になることは想定していなかったのだ。初めてのときのような攻防があると思っていたが、思い返せば防御していたのはもっぱら自分の方だった。  
「食器洗いを手伝っても？」  
ハンニバルが自分の家を訪れる話には反応せず、ウィルはそう言った。  
「せっかくの申し出だが断らせてもらうよ」言いながらハンニバルは笑みを浮かべた。「先にデザートを食べないと」

デザートはラズベリーチーズケーキで、甘党ではないウィルも、満腹でなければもう一切れ食べたいと思うほどに美味しかった。  
その後、二人で食器を洗いながら、ささやかな会話を交わした。帰りはどれくらいかかるのかや、チーズケーキを持って帰りたいかなど尋ねられ、チーズケーキは迷わず持って帰らせてもらうことにした。まるで別れを名残惜しむような時間に感じられた。  
ハンニバルはチーズケーキ入りのセラミック容器を片手に、無言のままウィルを玄関まで見送った。そして二人でドアの前で立ち止まる。  
「今日はお招きありがとう、楽しい夜を過ごさせてもらったよ」  
ウィルが言う。  
「こちらこそ、楽しいゲストをお迎えできて嬉しかった」  
嬉しさと寂しさを同時に感じながらウィルは微笑んだ。この時間が持つ意味の大きさを、ウィルが感じるほどはハンニバルが感じていないのは分かっていたが、それでも今この瞬間はハンニバルの心の一部を手にできるのが嬉しかったし、もっと欲しかった。ウィルが口を開く。  
「僕はまた会いたいんだけど、どうかな？」  
ハンニバルが微笑んだ。そのわずかな表情に満足感が滲むのが見て取れる。  
あなたは僕を捕らえた。そう思いながら、浮かび上がりそうになる笑みを抑え込む。同時に、僕もあなたを捕らえてる。  
「小さなキッチンでも料理できることを証明してみせたいね」  
ハンニバルがそう告げた。  
「貧相な、じゃなくて小さい、と言ってくれてありがとう」  
言いながら、ハンニバルからセラミック容器を受け取ろうと手を差し出した。  
指先が触れ合い、ウィルはあの崖の上で感じた親密さを見つけ出すためにハンニバルの方へ身を寄せたくてたまらなかった。そんなウィルの切望が表情に滲んでいたのだろう、ハンニバルがわずかに目を見開いてから、顔を寄せ、二人の唇が触れ合った。あまりの驚きにウィルは反応できず、ハンニバルはかすかに眉をひそめながら身を引く。容器を持つ二人の手は、二人の間で動かぬままだ。  
「状況を読み間違えてしまったなら謝るよ、ウィル」  
ウィルは首を振った。  
「いや、間違えてない」慌てて言う「ただ、ビックリして」  
互いにじっと見つめ合いながら、ぎこちなさが場を包み始めるのを感じた。ハンニバルが何か言える前に、ウィルは容器を受け取って、脇にある小さなテーブルに置いた。  
「もう一回してみてもいいかな？」躊躇いがちに訊きながら、ウィルから一歩近付く。「今夜が混乱のまま終わって欲しくないから」  
ハンニバルが小さく頷き、ウィルの腰に手を回した。そうすると、ウィルの腕はハンニバルの首に回されることになる。妙に機械的に感じられ、それはハンニバルの感情ゆえなのか、自分の感情からくるものなのか分からなかった。落ち着け、と自分に言い聞かせ、ウィルから顔を寄せる。  
どちらも驚いていない分、１回目よりも上手くいき、ウィルはキスを楽しんでいる自分に気が付いた。今までハンニバルが料理や人殺しへ情熱を注ぐのは見てきたが、それ以外のことにも熱中できることを今のキスが証明してみせていた。ウィルの頭の片隅では、またも千代が、暴力以外にも影響を与えうる手段はある、と話している。その声は、ドアに押し付けられた瞬間に消えた。そして横柄でさえあるハンニバルの触れ方に自分の口から低い声が漏れ出るのが聞こえる。一瞬、ウィルはこのままハンニバルの家に泊まることを想像した。だが、まだ心の準備ができていないし、まだハンニバルにこの類の影響力を与えたくはなかった。  
ウィルはハンニバルの髪を掴んで引き離した。鋭い視線に出会い、ハンニバルが遊んでみせているささやかなゲームに思わず優しく微笑む。再び引き寄せると、ハンニバルの唇がウィルのあごに触れた。あの崖でハンニバルが、今しているようにウィルの首元に鼻を埋めていたことを思い出す。ただ血が足りないだけだ。そう思ったウィルは、考えるより先に低い声で囁いていた。  
「噛みたかったら噛んでもいい」  
腕の中でハンニバルの動きがピタリと止まり、ウィルは不安に襲われる。行き過ぎてしまったのだろうか？だが怯えている姿を見せてはいけない。ただ不自然なことを言ってしまっただけで、ハンニバルを脅かす内容ではないはずだ。  
「ごめん」  
囁きながら、ハンニバルの髪から手を離す。ハンニバルの肩に手をゆっくりと滑らせ、二の腕のあたりに添える。  
頭を上げたハンニバルは、ウィルの顔をじっと見つめた。ハンニバルの表情は閉ざされていて、後悔の念を覚える。ハンニバルの全てを見せてほしかったが、それを伝えるにはまだ早い。  
「あなたを暴くつもりはなかった」  
過去の記憶にあまり影響されすぎないように気をつけなければと思いながら、ウィルは言った。  
ハンニバルはなおもウィルを注意深く見つめている。  
「今のは……」ハンニバルの瞳に飲み込まれそうになる。「驚くほど明敏だった」  
その言葉にウィルの腹の辺りが熱を持つ。  
「だが」言いながらハンニバルはゆっくりとウィルから離れた。「君を味わうのは次回の食事の時まで取っておこうかな」  
恥ずかしさに息を吐きながら、ウィルは微笑んだ。そして背筋を伸ばし、テーブルに置いた容器を手に取る。  
「楽しみにしてるよ。次のデートについて電話をくれる？それとも僕がしようか？」  
ハンニバルはドアに手を伸ばし、ウィルのために開けてくれた。  
「明日、スケジュールを確認してから、いつ空いているか連絡させてもらえるかな」  
「分かった」  
答えながら、ウィルは家の外へ出る。  
別れの挨拶を交わし、ウィルは車まで歩いた。強い流れに逆らいながら川を歩くようだった。帰りたくない。ここに残ってハンニバルに溺れたかった。運転席に座り、シートベルトをしめる。助手席に容器を置いてから再び家の方を見ると、まだ玄関に立ってこちらを見ているハンニバルがいて、嬉しさがこみ上げた。ウィルは微笑み、ハンニバルに向かって手を振ってから車を発進させた。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前で、ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと考えた。  
> ウィルによるクラーク・イングラム殺しに対する切り裂き魔からの答えである殺害現場をウィルが分析した後、アラーナがウィルにハンニバルを紹介した。  
> ハンニバルとのデートを重ねる中で、切り裂き魔へのメッセージを残している人殺しが自分であることにハンニバルが気が付いているのかウィルは気になりはじめていた。

第５章

ウィルは立ち去ってから１分も経たぬうちにハンニバルが恋しくなり、その１０分ほど後には恐怖に飲み込まれた。車を道の脇に停め、先ほどまでの出来事に圧倒されて震え続けた。  
ハンドルに腕と頭を凭せ掛け、なんとか落ち着きを取り戻そうとする。  
「ウィル？」   
助手席の方を見ると、アビゲイルが座っていた。フィレンツェで想像のアビゲイルが消えてしまう前に着ていたのと同じ茶色のジャケットを着ている。喉には傷跡があったが、血は流れていない。ウィルは彼女に会えたことがあまりに嬉しくて、触れられないのだということを忘れて手を伸ばしかけてしまった。  
アビゲイルは寂しげに微笑んで身を引いた。ウィルは手を止め、そっと下ろす。  
「大丈夫？」  
アビゲイルが尋ねる。  
「ハンニバルとキスをした」  
答えながらアビゲイルをじっと見つめ続けた。まるで本物の生きているアビゲイルのようだ。  
アビゲイルはニヤリと笑うのを堪えるように唇の端だけを持ち上げた。  
「それは悪いこと？」  
少し考えてから、ウィルは首を振った。  
「ダメなキスだった？」  
アビゲイルがいたずらっぽい笑みで尋ねる。  
ウィルは呆れたような顔をしたが、首を横に振った。  
「良いキスだったよ。楽しんだし」言いながら背凭れに身体を凭せ掛ける。「噛みたかったら噛んでもいいって言ってみた」  
アビゲイルが鼻を鳴らす。  
「噛まれた？」  
「まるで僕がハンニバルの秘密の殺人小屋をジャックにバラしたみたいに固まってたよ」  
「驚かせたのね。ハンニバルは好きよ、そういうの」  
アビゲイルの指摘について、ウィルはしばし考えてみた後、同意せざるを得なかった。  
「彼はすぐに退屈してしまう」  
ウィルは言う。今この瞬間、ウィルはエンターテイメントを提供してやっている状態だ。  
だがハンニバルはウィルの二つ目の顔にも気を取られている。贈り物を寄越してくる、ハンニバルのことを知りすぎな殺人鬼のウィルだ。休み中だったチェサピークの切り裂き魔を復活させるくらいには殺人鬼のウィルにも興味を示している。そしてもう一人のウィルは、ハンニバルの人生に突如現れた魅力的で抜け目なく愛らしいＦＢＩの教官だ。  
遅かれ早かれハンニバルがこの二人を繋げることがあるだろうか、とウィルは考えた。誤魔化すためにもハンニバルから見てアリバイがあるようにしておく必要がありそうだ。そして、ハンニバルは殺人鬼のウィルと、恋人候補のウィルと、どちらを望むのだろうか。  
「君を自由にした」  
そうアビゲイルに言うことで、ハンニバルが二つの顔のどちらか一方を選ぶかもしれない可能性から目を逸らす。自分自身に対して奇妙な嫉妬心が芽生える。  
アビゲイルが、どういう意味かとウィルの方を見た。  
「もう一人の、この今の現実を生きている方の君だよ……彼女の父親は女の子達を殺す前に自殺した。この世界のアビゲイルは決して……」  
寂しさが心に押し寄せ、ウィルは言葉を止めた。この世界の彼女は絶対に『ウィルの』アビゲイルにはならない。狩人にも釣り人にもならないし、自分やハンニバルにも会わないのだ。  
「決して壊れない？」アビゲイルが尋ねる。もう一人のアビゲイルのことはどうでも良さそうな言い方だった。「いや、きっとイヤになるくらい同じままよ」ウィルの答えを待たずにアビゲイルが言う。  
「以前にハンニバルが僕に言った言葉みたいだ。『人生がいやに礼儀正しくなったら、私のことを思い出せ』って」  
アビゲイルから目を離して道路に目を戻すと、どちらかが何か言える前に電話が鳴った。画面を見るとハンニバルからのメッセージだった。全く新しい経験でもなかったが、慣れた経験でもなかった。ウィルの精神科医だったハンニバルは片手におさまる程度の回数しかメッセージを送ってこなかった。そのほとんどが、ジャックのもとで働いていた頃、会う必要があるときに時間や場所を決めるためだけの内容だった。  
だが、恋人候補のウィルは、ハンニバルからメッセージをもらえる存在であるらしい。  
『親愛なるウィルへ』と書き出してあり、形式的なそれにウィルは微笑んだ。『クーラーボックスを忘れて行ったようだが、君さえよければ、次回の食事の際に材料を持っていくのに使わせてもらえたらと思う。また会えるのを心から楽しみにしているよ。ハンニバル』  
ウィルの胸に温もりとときめきが灯り、携帯の画面を指で撫でた。たとえ、その材料が人間である可能性が高く、その肉を調達するための殺しの計画を立ててからでないとハンニバルは次のデートの日程を伝えてこないとしてもだ。その遺体で人殺しのウィルからのメッセージに応えるのだろう。  
とりあえず、今は運転中ということになっているので、返事はできない。  
アビゲイルの方を見ると、助手席には誰もいなかった。彼女が消え、ひどく孤独を感じる。想像のハンニバルを呼び出すことも考えたが、本物を手にしている今、それは奇妙だと思い至る。  
家にたどり着くと、アラーナは約束通り、既にいなくなっていた。犬たちは眠そうだったが、ウィルが帰ってきて嬉しそうにしている。チーズケーキを冷蔵庫に入れてからウィルはベッドに入った。  
古いソファベッドに寝転がりながら、恋愛関係のパートナーであるハンニバルに自分の家を見せることへの恐怖を覚えた。初めてのときのハンニバルはウィルの家について何も気にした様子はなかったが、モリーと一緒にきちんとした寝室や居間がある家で暮らした後だと、自分の家がいかに小さく、奇妙かが分かる。自分の小さな世界に閉じこもって隠れていたいという願望が表れているのだ。そしてウィルの小さな世界には、ハンニバルのような新しいものを受け入れる余裕がない。そんなことを考えながらの眠りは断続的で、一晩中寝返りを打ち続けた。

翌朝、アラーナから昨日の「食事」はどうだったかを慎重に尋ねるメッセージが届いた。ウィルも同じように慎重に、とても楽しく、次のデートについてハンニバルから連絡がある予定だと伝えた。答え代わりの沈黙から、アラーナがいやに満足げに微笑む様子が浮かんだ。ビヴァリーからの連絡はないところを見ると、きっとアラーナから連絡が行っているのだろう。

その日の授業後、ウィルは家具屋へ出向き、新しいベッドとソファを買った。早く届けてもらえるよう金額を上乗せまでした。奇妙なことに、ハンニバルの関心を得るために人を殺し始めたときよりも大きな決断しているように感じられた。店を後にしながら、その感覚について思案する。ハンニバルが今の時点ではそれほどウィルのことを想っていないことは分かっていた。ウィルは普通ではなく、興味深い存在ではあったが、近づくためにウィルの恋愛感情を利用しているに過ぎない。本物の感情は後からついてくることを願うしかない。こんな風に身を売るような真似をしている自分を恥じるべきだとも思ったが、ウィルが感じているのは焦りだけだった。ハンニバルが確実に針にかかるのは、まだしばらく先のことだからだ。  
車に乗りむと電話が鳴り、画面にはハンニバルの番号が表示された。ウィルは電話に出る。  
「もしもし」  
少し息を切らせて言う。  
「ウィル、こんにちは」  
ハンニバルの声は落ち着いていた。  
ウィルは微笑みながら、ハンニバルの名前を口にしたいがためだけに答えた。  
「やぁ、ハンニバル」  
「元気かな」  
「あぁ、あなたは？」  
「残念なお知らせがある。君に料理を振る舞える日が来週末になってしまいそうだ」  
それはつまり、殺しを調整するのにもう少し時間が必要だという意味だろう。  
「もっと早くあなたに会いたかったけど、楽しみは待たないといけないこともある」  
ウィルが答える。  
「それならば埋め合わせとして、もし良かったら土曜日にオペラに招待しても？」  
必死だな、とウィルは満足げに思ったが、「オペラ」と言う単語を認識するなり顔をしかめた。  
「それって、タキシードにボウタイを着けなきゃいけないようなイベント？」  
そう尋ねると、受話器の向こうでしばらく沈黙が下りた。  
「そうだね、上等なスーツでも問題ないよ」  
着心地の悪い服を着てハンニバルと一緒にオペラで社交の輪に混ざらなければならないと思うと恐ろしかった。だが、ハンニバルが羊たちと戯れる様子を眺めるのは娯楽になり得る。そこで、とある考えが浮かび、ウィルは微笑んだ。ウィルに影響を及ぼす機会をハンニバルに与えられる。ハンニバルはそれを気に入るはずだ。ＢＳＨＣＩからウィルが釈放された後、ハンニバルのためにお洒落をしてみせたときもハンニバルは喜んでいた。  
「正直言うと、僕の持ってるスーツじゃ不十分かもしれない。もし良かったら適当なスーツが買えるような……」そこで何と言うべきか分からなくなり、ウィルは言葉を止めた。服屋、と言ってしまってはあれこれ言われてしまいそうだし、自分から仕立て屋と言うつもりもない。  
「こういった場面に最適な場所を知っているよ」ハンニバルが先んじて答えてくれたおかげで、ウィルはそれ以上は曝け出さずに済んだ。ハンニバルは嬉しそうだ。「２、３日の間で午前中にボルティモアに来られる時間があれば、喜んで付き合うよ」  
「明後日以降なら午前中の授業はない」  
ウィルはすぐに答える。  
「それは良かった」ウィルと同じくらいハンニバルもすぐに答えた。「私の方で予約しておくから、日時が決まったら連絡するよ」  
「ありがとう」  
「どういたしまして。またすぐにメールするから」  
「待ってるよ。良い日を」  
「君もね、ウィル。では、また」  
「また」  
ウィルは長いこと家具屋の駐車場でフロントガラス越しに空を眺め続けた。訪れることのない明るく普通の未来について考えていた。だが愛する相手がハンニバルである現実を思い出したウィルは、ウルフトラップにある行きつけの美容院へ向かった。前回の投獄後にしたのと同じ髪型にしてもらう。あのときもハンニバルは気に入っていたから、今回も良い印象を与えるだろう。

その日の晩、ハンニバルから約束の日時についてメールが届いた。ウィルは店の名前を検索しないようにした。どれほど高価なものを扱う店かは知りたくなかったし、選んでもらったスーツが高すぎて買えないという状況にウィルを置くようなことはハンニバルはしないだろうと願っていた。それは無礼にあたるはずだ。だが、ここ数週間の間にスポーツ関連の賭け事でお金を作ってあったので、高価なものでも買える準備はしてあった。   
『ウィルの』ハンニバルなら支払ってくれただろうと思い、崖の後の未来について想像してみた。きっとハンニバルは、ウィルのために新しい服や靴を一式と、高級すぎるカフスボタンや腕時計を買っただろう。ウィルを着飾らせ、自分が抱くイメージにもう少し近づくように作り変えるのを楽しんだはずだ。

翌日は授業があり、授業のあとラボに来るようビヴァリーに言われた。自分の犯罪について新しい証拠が出たとは考えにくく、ハンニバルとのことについて待ち伏せて訊かれるのだと思った。だが予想は外れ、待っていたチーム全員とジャックとともに、ハンニバルと自分の犯した殺人に関する証拠をうんざりするほど詳細に振り返った。  
「フレディ・ラウンズがまた切り裂き魔と称賛者の記事を書いたの」  
血液検査の結果を確認しながらビヴァリーが囁いた。  
「だからジャックはあんなカリカリしてるのか？」  
ウィルも小さな声で聞き返した。ここ数日、タトルクライムを確認していなかった。家に着いたら読まなければならない。  
「その記事で、ジャックは私生活のストレスのせいで事件に集中しきれてないのではないかって仄めかされてた。ＦＢＩも彼をトップから外した方が捜査が進むのでは、って」  
ウィルは顔をしかめ、思わずゼラーの方を見た。前回、彼はウィルについての情報をフレディ・ラウンズに流していたのだ。だが、ジャックについてフレディに密告している姿はさすがに想像しにくかった。  
「どうやってそのことを知ったんだ？」  
ビヴァリーは肩を竦めた。  
「彼女、仕事ができるのよ」  
「それで、ベラの調子は？」  
「化学療法を始めたみたいだから、本当はジャックももう少し仕事を休んで奥さんのそばにいてあげるべきだと思うんだけど、まぁそれは二人の問題だし、彼はいつになく鋭い。ただ今回の二人の犯人が証拠を残さなすぎってだけ」  
ウィルは頷いた。

クワンティコを後にする頃にはすっかり暗くなっていて、翌日のハンニバルとのデートが朝の遅めの時間でウィルはホッとしていた。少しは睡眠をとれるといいのだが。ガソリンスタンドに寄り、支払いを終えて出てきたウィルの息が止まる。着古した服を着た男が古いトラックにガソリンを入れていた。その荷台にウィンストンがいたのだ。痩せ過ぎていて元気がないように見えたが、毛並みはきれいだった。ウィルは無理やり目を逸らし、車に戻った。心臓が早鐘を打っている。  
ホッブスを殺し、アビゲイルを独りにさせてしまった後にウィンストンを見つけたことを思い出す。あのときウィルは誰かの面倒を見るという行動を必要としていて、ちょうどそこにウィンストンが現れたのだ。そしてウィルが夢遊病で歩き回っていたときはウィンストンが付いてきて、そばにいてくれた。いつもウィンストンは自分を気にしてくれていた気がしたし、ウィルもウィンストンを気にかけていた。  
今ウィンストンを見つけたウィルが最初に感じた衝動は、盗んでしまうことだった。トラックから連れ出して走り去ればいい。だが犬たちを譲りに出している今の状況を考えると、その行いは理屈に合わない。それに、以前にウィンストンを見つけたときは、栄養不足な捨て犬ではあったが虐待を受けていたようには見えなかった。ウィルの予想では、元の飼い主が死んでしまって、警察や家族に忘れられてしまったのだろうと思っていた。だが今見た飼い主の身なりやトラックからは違う背景が浮かんで見える。ウィルは悩むのをやめ、財布を取り出して金を数えた。  
それからトラックに近寄り、ウィンストンの前に手を差し出した。ウィンストンは時間をかけてその手を嗅いだが、それ以外はほとんど反応を示さなかった。助手席のバッグには服や寝袋が入っているのが見え、ウィルの頭の中でウィンストンの飼い主が辿るであろう運命が再構築されていく。  
ガソリンスタンドのショップのドアが開く音がした。振り返ったウィルは自分を小さく見せるために肩を落とし、何も隠しているものはないことを見せるために手のひらを開いておく。  
顔をしかめながら近付いてきた男にウィルが声をかける。  
「美しい犬ですね」  
男の顔が少し和らぎ、ウィルから数歩のところまで近寄ってきた。  
「何の用だ？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは哀れみを覚える。彼のような状況に自分が置かれたら、一体どうするだろう。  
「あなたの犬を買わせて欲しい」  
男は驚きに目をパチクリさせ、ウィルからウィンストンへ視線を移した。彼の中で誇りと反抗心が頭をもたげるのを見てとり、ウィルは振り子を揺らす。  
「あなたは仕事も家も失って車で寝泊まりしている。この犬に餌をやろうとしてるが、自分の食事で精一杯だ。僕は野良犬を拾って、自分で飼うか、良い家を探してやってる。今手元に３７８ドル３９セントあるから、犬を引き取らせてもらえるなら全部渡します」  
ウィルはどんな展開を期待していたか自分でも分からなかったが、男が泣き出すことは想像していなかった。彼の後ろでウィンストンが心配そうにクゥンと鳴き、荷台の縁に前足を乗せた。ウィルは、ただウィンストンを盗んでしまえば良かったと思った。男は顔を手で隠し、ウィルの横を通り過ぎてウィンストンのそばへと歩み寄った。ウィンストンはペロペロと男の顔を舐めはじめ、男はウィンストンの喉元に顔を埋めながら頭を撫でた。  
この男はそれほど頭は良くないが、希望を見失いかけて必死なことが共感力を通じて痛いほどに伝わってきた。共感してしまうと助けてやらなければという想いが沸くと同時に、ウィンストンが欲しい気持ちも変わらない。  
「行くあてはありますか？誰か頼れる人は？」  
ウィルは優しく尋ねる。  
しばらくしてから男は首を横に振ったが、急に動きを止めて今度は頷き出した。  
「妹がネバダ州のレノにいる」  
ウィルの方を見ずに男は答える。彼はウィンストンのことを抱きしめたままで、ウィルはその気持ちがよく分かった。ウィルの金だけではレノに行くには足りない。ウィルはウィンストンを見て、それから飼い主の男とトラックを見た。浮かんだアイディアを実行に移すのは睡眠時間があまり取れなくなることを意味していた。  
「名前は？」  
男に尋ねる。  
「レロイだ」  
犬の毛に顔を埋めたまま、男はモゴモゴと答えた。  
「よし、レロイさん」ウィルが言う。「僕に考えがある。お互いに自分の車に乗って、僕の先導でうちまで行く。そこで犬たちに会って、僕が本当に彼らの面倒を見ていることを自分の目で確かめてほしい。それからうちでシャワーを浴びて、食事をとったらいい。そして明日の朝、あなたさえ良ければ僕はあなたの犬と車を買い取って、レノ行きのバスのチケットも取ろうと思う」  
顔を上げたレロイは疑うような表情をしていた。何か落とし穴があると思っているのだろう。  
「どうしてそこまで？」  
用心深くレロイが尋ねる。  
ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「あなたの犬が気に入ったんだ。それに、あなたが犬を大切に思って、真摯に向き合いたいと思ってるのが見て分かったから、あなたを助けたい」  
レロイはまだ躊躇している様子だったので、ウィルは財布からＦＢＩのＩＤカードを取り出した。  
「僕の仕事だ」言いながらレロイにカードを差し出す。「写真を撮って、妹さんに送ってもいい。あなたが誰と一緒にいるか知らせるために」  
ウィルの言葉を理解するのにわずかに時間を要してから、レロイはウィルの手からサッと奪うようにカードを受け取った。ウィルがＦＢＩで働いていると知り、男がリラックスしたのが見て取れた。その後、話は早く進んだ。レロイはカードの写真を撮り、ウィルに返した。そしてしばらく携帯をいじった後、ウィルの家までついてきた。ウィンストンが吹きさらしの状態でトラックの荷台に乗っていることを考え、ウィルはゆっくりと車を走らせた。  
ウルフトラップの家に到着すると、レロイはウィルの車から距離をとってトラックを停めた。トラックを下りたレロイは緊張して見えた。ウィルが玄関ドアを開けると、バスターとマーヴィンとラリーが大喜びで出迎えてくれた。トイレのために三匹を外に出してやり、彼らが客に対して興味を示しすぎた場合はすぐに呼び戻せるよう、彼らの近くで待つ。  
ウィルが本当に犬を飼っていると知り、レロイは少し落ち着いたようで、ウィンストンと共に近付いてきた。ウィルの犬たちが彼らを出迎え、犬たちとウィンストンが一緒にいる様子にウィルは微笑む。  
「犬たちと僕らの食事を用意しよう」  
言いながらウィルは家へと向かった。  
「みんな君に会えて嬉しそうだ」  
レロイはそう言いながら、ウィルの後をついてきた。ウィルは微笑み、レロイをキッチンへ来るよう手招きした。  
「すごい腹が減ってるんだと思う。授業だけのときは半日で帰って来るけど今日は予定外のコンサルティングの仕事が入ったせいで、いつも面倒を見てもらってるご近所さんにも急すぎてお願いできなかったから」  
ウィルはまず犬たちにエサをやった。ウィンストンはエサに慣れていないので、小さめのかたまりをあげた。  
「自分でエサを作ってるのか？」レロイが尋ねる。ウィルは頷きながら、レロイの中で何か気持ちが固まったのを表情から見て取った。「こいつの名前はフレディだ」  
その名前にウィルは固まる。前回ウィンストンを見つけたとき、名前タグがついていなくてよかったと思う。  
「賢そうな犬だ」  
名前には反応せず、ウィルはそう言った。  
「そうなんです」レロイはすぐに言った。「利口で、忠誠心がある」  
ウィルはサンドイッチの材料を取り出し、テーブルの上に置いた。  
「ご自由にどうぞ。僕は着替えてきます」  
ウィルはすでにＢＡＵでチームの皆と食事を済ませてきていたし、ウィルが見ていない方がレロイもリラックスして食べられるだろうと思ったのだ。ジャージのズボンと長袖シャツに着替え、スリープパッドとヒーターを二階から持って下りた。  
キッチンに戻ると、レロイはサンドイッチを腹に詰め込んだようで、ウィルは同情心でたじろいだ。昔、食べ物を買う金もなく、何食か逃してしまうほどに貧乏だった頃の記憶が蘇る。  
「ソファはないけど、スリープパッドと、納屋の作業場で使うヒーターがある。あと犬用のベッドも使ってないものがある」  
レロイはウィルのことを、まるで聖人を見るかのような表情で見つめた。  
「ありがとう」  
泣き出しそうな声でレロイはそう言った。  
ウィルは意識して微笑みを浮かべた。自分の空間に他人がいるのは居心地が悪かったが、ウィンストンを助け出せるなら、一晩の居心地の悪さくらい耐えられる。  
レロイがシャワーを浴びる間、ウィルはハンニバルが作ってくれたチーズケーキの残りを食べた。お腹が膨れたウィンストンは少し元気を取り戻したようで、数分だがウィルに頭を撫でさせてくれた。ウィルはなんだか泣きそうな気分になった。それは自分の感情なのか、ウィンストンか、レロイの感情なのかは分からなかった。  
レロイと一緒にウィンストンを納屋へ行かせるのは心苦しかったが、ヒーターと犬用ベッドがあれば暖かいはずだと思うことで心を落ち着かせる。  
ウィルはなかなか眠れなかった。ウィンストンのこと、明日ハンニバルに会うこと、そしてレロイが申し出を受けてくれるかどうかについて考え続けてしまった。目を覚ますと外はまだ暗く、二度寝を試みたが、しばらくして諦めて起き上がった。犬たちを外へ出してやり、客人と、自分と、犬たちの朝食を作る。ウィルが自分の朝食を食べ終える頃にレロイは現れ、昨夜同様たくさん食べた。そして、本当に欲しいと思ってもらえるなら車を売りたいと、そして『フレディ』もここを気に入るだろうとウィルに伝えた。ウィルは心底ホッとした。  
ウィルはその後の工程をできる限り急ぎで進めた。トラックの売買に関して簡単な契約書を書き、レロイが登記を引き渡した。ウィルがネットでバスのチケットを予約し、家から最寄りのバス停までレロイを送るためタクシーを呼んだ。自分で送り届けてやることもできたが、ハンニバルに会いに出かける前にもう少しウィンストンと一緒に過ごし、ウィンストンが他の犬たちと問題なくやっていけるようにしておきたかった。  
タクシーが到着したとき、レロイとウィンストンの別れの場面をウィルは見ないようにした。代わりにタクシーの運転手と言葉を交わし、事前に代金を支払った。レロイとウィルは握手を交わし、レロイは去り、またウィンストンが自分の家族になった。なんだか非現実的な感じがした。  
「やぁ、ウィンストン」  
家の中に戻り、ウィルは膝をついてそう声をかけた。ウィンストンは少しためらっていたが、バスターとラリーがウィルに撫でてもらおうと近寄ってくると、一緒になって距離を縮めてきた。  
「これからは僕が君の面倒を見るから、また僕の面倒も見てくれるかな？心配しなくていいよ、怪物から守ってもらおうとは思ってないから」  
その後しばらく犬たちと遊び、ウィンストンの写真を何枚か撮った。その写真を、「うっかり」というタイトルつきでアラーナに送った。  
１０分後にアラーナから電話がきた。  
「救いがたいわね」  
「ほんとに」  
ウィルは同意する。  
「名前は？」  
元の名前がフレディだったことを思い出し、ウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「ウィンストンって呼ぶつもりだ。今のところバスターとマーヴィンとラリーは彼を気に入ってるけど、昨日の夜来たばかりだし、このまま上手くやってってくれるのを祈るしかないよ」  
「今日は授業はないんでしょ？」アラーナが尋ねる。「なら、みんな上手くやれるように一緒にいてあげられる」  
「実は、そうもいかなくて」ウィルが告げる。「あと数時間後にはハンニバルと会うんだ」  
アラーナは一瞬、沈黙した。「次に会うのは１週間後だと思ってたけど？」ためらい気味に尋ねられる。  
「その……ハンニバルが連絡をくれて、オペラに誘われたんだけど、そんなとこに着ていけるようなスーツなんて持ってないから一緒に探してもらうことになって」  
ウィルは早口でそう言いながら、自分の声に恥じらいが滲むのを感じた。それは昔の自分、アラーナにキスをして拒絶された自分から来る恥じらいのようだ。  
「オペラに……」  
アラーナが呟いた。ハンニバルをよく知るアラーナならば、彼がオペラなどの行事をいかに大切にしているかを知っているはずで。ハンニバルが真剣にウィルと付き合おうとしているのだという結論にアラーナが至るだろうと気が付き、ウィルの感じていた恥じらいは満足感はへすり替わった。  
「本当に上手くいってるみたいね」  
アラーナは感慨深げに言った。  
ウィルは、アラーナから見えないながら肩を竦めた。  
「きっと僕が興味深いから、彼は分析してみたいんだと思う」  
「あなたはそれでもいいの？」  
それに対してウィルは少しばかり粗野に返すことにする。結局、アラーナだって自分を分析してるわけで、それを隠していないだけなのだ。  
「まぁ、僕の頭のおかしさがハンニバルを興奮させるなら、僕を落とそうとする彼を止めるつもりはないよ」  
驚いたようにアラーナが笑い、ウィルはニッと微笑んだ。  
「じゃあ、デートの準備を邪魔しない方がいいわね」アラーナが言う。「それに私もあと数分で患者が来る。どんなだったかまた教えてよね？」  
「考えとくよ」  
ウィルはからかうように言った。

しばらく考えたあと、ウィルは少しだけ髪をセットし、髭を整えた。持っている中ではマシな方のズボンと、やや毛玉がついていたが着心地の良いセーターを着た。  
ボルティモアまで向かう間、ウィルは落ち着いていた。到着すると、とても高級そうな仕立て屋がそこにあった。その店を見て驚きはしなかったが、苛立ちを覚える。ウィルがこういった店で買い物ができるほどの金はないことをハンニバルは知っているはずだ。つまり、ウィルを操るためにこの機会を利用したいのだろう。店の前でウィルはハンニバルを待つ。ベントレーが近づいて来て停まる間、ウィルはイライラしながらハンニバルの方を睨みつけずにはいられなかったし、ハンニバルが隙なく完璧な姿であることに余計に苛立った。  
「お待たせ、ウィル」  
親しげな笑みでハンニバルがそう言った。  
「こんにちは、ハンニバル」  
答えたウィルは、キスを期待して一歩近づいてきたハンニバルから、一歩離れた。ハンニバルの眉が持ち上がる。  
「すまない」  
ハンニバルの声に困惑が滲む。  
くそっ、とウィルは心の中で思う。  
「ハッキリさせておくけど」ウィルが言う。「ＦＢＩの教師の稼ぎがどれくらいか、あなたなら見当がついてるはずだ。それがこの店で買い物できるほどじゃないことも分かってる。つまり、あなたがどういうつもりか聞いておきたい」  
ハンニバルは楽しそうに見えた。怒らせてしまうよりは良い。  
「君を甘やかしたいと思って」ハンニバルが慎重に答える。「だからスーツの代金は支払うつもりだ。君の言う通り、普段は行かないようなイベントに君を連れ出すのは私だから、そのための服を用意するのは私の責任だと考えている」  
ウィルはまっすぐにハンニバルの目を見つめ、その言葉について熟慮する。  
「僕は貧しく育ったんだ」そう言ってから、「ハンニバル」と付け足した。患者が精神科医に話すように聞こえて欲しくなかった。「あなたが僕に高価なものを買い与えたいというのは、僕の考え方に反する」  
ハンニバルは申し訳なさそうなフリをした。  
「すまなかった。完全なオーダーメイドではなく、既製品を少し変えるだけだと言ったら、少しは受け入れやすくなるかな？君を困らせるつもりはなかった」  
そのつもりだったくせに。ウィルにははっきりと見てとれた。ハンニバルはウィルを突っついて、どんな反応が返ってくるか見てみたかったのだ。  
ウィルはできるだけ温かく誘うような笑みを浮かべ、ハンニバルの目をまっすぐに見つめ返して答えた。  
「あなたが支払うのはいいけど、僕はそのスーツを持って帰らない。あなたの家に置いておいて、僕はそこで着替える。それでオペラの後は、あなたの家でスーツを脱いで返すことにするよ」  
その言葉を口にするのは恥ずかしかったが、ハンニバルの反応を見て、言った甲斐があったとウィルは思った。ハンニバルは驚きに目をわずかに見開いた。そして口を開きかけたので、ウィルは我慢できずにハンニバルのコートを掴んで引き寄せ、先程しそびれたキスをした。  
公然とした舌と歯だらけのキス。多分ハンニバルにとっては大嫌いで大好きなキスだろう。あからさまな情熱を曝されるのは嫌だろうが、ウィルの理性を失わせるのは好きなはずだ。離れる頃には二人とも息を切らし、頬が桃色に染まっていた。  
ハンニバルはウィルの頬を両手で包み込む。  
「君には驚かされてばかりだ」  
「あなたは人生に驚きが必要だ」答えながらウィルは頬に添えられた手に顔を寄せる。「それがないと退屈してしまうから」  
ハンニバルは微笑みながら頷き、ウィルから手を離した。温もりが失われウィルはため息を吐く。

店に入ると、店内はウィルが恐れていたほどは仰々しくなかった。ハンニバルはお得意様として迎え入れられ、入店してわずか数分でウィルは下着姿で台の上に乗せられて採寸されていた。意外なことに、ハンニバルはその様子を見てはいなかった。ハンニバルが見たいと思っていることは確かなはずだが、古風な内装と、同じく古風な仕立て屋を見て、ウィルはその理由に思い至った。  
通いたい場所ならば、そこの人たちの気分を害してはならないのだ。  
採寸は退屈な作業で、性的な雰囲気はこれっぽっちもなかった。他人に触れられるのは最悪の気分で、しばらく経つとなんとかしてハンニバルが覗きに来てくれないかと願っていた。そうすれば少しは楽しめるのに、と。  
採寸後は、用意されていたスーツを着なければならなかった。ダークグレーの生地に細いダークブルーのストライプが入っている。今の時点でウィルが持っているどのスーツよりもサイズがピッタリと合っていたが、仕立て屋は針を止め、チョークで印をつけている。   
仕立て屋が仕事をしている間、ウィルは鏡に映る自分の姿を眺め、スーツの青色が自分の目の色と完璧に合っていることに気が付いた。シャツも渡されたものを着ていたが、ネクタイがなかったので仕立て屋に尋ねてみる。すると、レクター博士がご用意されるとのことでした、と言われ、ウィルはわずかに顔をしかめた。もしや『忘れた』ことにでもするつもりなのだろうか。ネクタイなしでは、ウィルは買い与えられたスーツに身を包む男娼のように見えてしまう。ウィルは首を傾げ、その様子を想像してみた。  
自分が恥ずかしさでびくつき、オペラにいる時間も、周囲の人たちも、全て最悪だと思って過ごしているのが見えた。ハンニバルの腕にしがみつき、他人の値踏みするような視線に無駄に晒されずに済むようにハンニバルに意識を集中するだろう。ウィルは顔をしかめ、構築した想像から自分を引きずり戻す。  
測定室から出るとき、ウィルはできる限り背筋をシャンと伸ばした。落ち着かない気分で、汗もかいていて居心地が悪く、早く家に帰りたかった。ハンニバルの企みに付き合うのは疲れるのだということを忘れていた。もちろん付き合うことに意味はあるのだが、疲れることに変わりはない。  
店を出ると、ハンニバルは自分のベントレーへウィルを導いた。  
「自分の車で来てるんだけど」  
言いながらも、ハンニバルを止めることはしない。  
「良かったら一緒にレストランで食事でもどうかと思って」  
ハンニバルが提案する。  
その招待の裏にハンニバルが何かを隠している気がしたが、股下まで測定されてすっかり疲れ切っていたので、その場は考えるのをやめた。  
「あとでまたここまで送ってもらえるなら」  
ウィルが言う。ハンニバルは助手席のドアをウィルのために開けてみせる。  
「もちろん、喜んで」  
「じゃあ行こう」  
ウィルは降参した。今はハンニバルの好きなように事を運ばせよう。少なくともウィルが落ち着くまでは。  
レストランは、ウィルが想像していた仕立て屋の高級感がそのまま体現されていた。全てがクリスタルと重厚感のあるリネンと無垢材で造られている。二人のウェイターがハンニバルとウィルそれぞれの椅子を引き、三人目のウェイターがハンニバルと話していた。ウィルは、ほぼ確実にメニューに書いてある内容が分からない自信があったので、ハンニバルに注文を任せることにした。  
「勝手をしてすまないが、私の方で注文をさせてもらったよ」  
ウェイターたちが去ったあと、ハンニバルは陰謀を隠すような表情でそう言った。  
ウィルは肩を竦めた。ほんの少し苛立ちを覚えたが、大半はハンニバルの演技を楽しむ気持ちが占めていた。ハンニバルはいつだって人を操り、コントロールしようとする。それが彼の本質なのだ。  
「何を頼んでいいか分からないから、あなたが僕に選んでくれたものを楽しみにしてるよ」  
疲れた笑顔でウィルが答える。  
ハンニバルが言葉を続けられる前にウェイターがワインを持って現れた。テイスティングを終えて二人にグラスが手渡されてから、ハンニバルは自分のグラスを掲げた。  
「驚きに」  
ハンニバルの言葉に、ウィルは躊躇いがちに頷く。  
ハンニバルからの驚きばかりだ。飲むと、とても美味しいワインだった。  
「疲れさせ過ぎてしまったかな？」  
ハンニバルに尋ねられ、ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「社交的な活動は苦手なんだ」  
ぼんやりとデジャヴュを感じながらウィルは言う。このことをハンニバルに説明するのは奇妙だった。このハンニバルは覚えていないが、一度説明したことがあったからというのが一つ目の理由。そして、ウィルは既に共感力についての記事を書いていて、ハンニバルはそれを読み、理解したはずであるというのが二つ目の理由だった。それどころか、ハンニバルがウィルを知りたいと思った理由がその記事であったはずなのだ。  
「無遠慮な質問を許してほしいのだが、店のスタッフに共感したのかな？」ハンニバルがじっとウィルを見つめる。「急に疲れ果てたように見える」  
ウィルは少し考えてから首を振った。  
「いや、それよりももっと……」ウィルは答える。「腹を空かした犬たちが足元でキャンキャン吠えて、僕の注意を引こうと互いに重なり合ってるような感じが近い。人といると、自分を見失わないように壁を築かないといけなくて、それが疲れるんだ」  
ハンニバルは小さく頷き、カトラリーの位置を正した。  
その様子をウィルは驚きとともに見つめた。それは緊張している仕草にも見えたが、ハンニバルを緊張させるような事態は何も思いつかない。緊張したフリをしているのだろうか。その可能性は高いとウィルは結論づけ、一体ハンニバルが何を企んでいるのか気になった。  
「新しい犬を拾った」  
自分の思考についての会話を終わらせようとウィルが言う。ハンニバルは精神科医ではなくデート中の恋愛対象であり、そういう相手とは日々のくだらないありふれた出来事を話すのが普通なはずだ。毎回カニバリズムの話をしてやるわけにもいかないし、もしウィルが欲しいのであれば、ハンニバルには犬と釣りも受け入れてもらわねばならない。  
突然ウィルが話題を変えたことにハンニバルは当惑して見え、ウィルは満足げに微笑んだ。ハンニバルに緊張感を保たせるのは良いことだった。  
「元の飼い主が仕事を失って、もう犬の面倒を見られなくなってたんだ。犬は腹ペコの状態で、信頼を得て、太らせてやるには少し時間がかかる」  
あなたが僕にしようとしているようにね、レクター博士。そうウィルは心の中で思う。  
「君は犬の面倒を見るのが好きなんだね」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
「あぁ」ウィルは同意した。「なんなら人間より犬の方を信じてるよ」  
その後しばらくウィルの犬たちについて話し、ハンニバルが十分に耐えただろうと判断したところでウィルが書いている本の話に話題を変えてやった。料理が運ばれてくると、それに集中することができたのでウィルはホッとした。ゆっくりと食べながら、飲み込むときは頻繁にハンニバルと目を合わせるようにした。こんなにあからさまに誘うようなことをするのは居心地が悪かったが、食べ物と食べる行為はハンニバルの人生における大きな要素であるため、どうしてもそれと自分を結びつけたかった。  
レストランを後にし、ハンニバルがベントレーのドアを開けてくれたとき、ウィルは自分が思っているより酔っていることに気がついた。ワインは重めの味がしたし、ハンニバルはそれほど飲んでいなかったようだ。車に乗り込みながら、もしかしてハンニバルは自分を酔わせたかったのだろうかと思った。すぐに運転し出さない良い言い訳になるはずだ。休憩がてらもう少し留まり、ハンニバルと一緒に過ごす時間を楽しむのも良いと思えた。  
ハンニバルが車に乗り込むと、電話が鳴り、ウィルは顔をしかめた。ジャックからの着信音だ。ハンニバルに小さく謝り、電話に出る。  
「ウィル、すぐにボルティモアに来てもらいたい」  
挨拶もなしにジャックが言う。  
「今ボルティモアだ」しかめっ面のままウィルが言う。「何が？」  
「また切り裂き魔の被害者が出た。今どこだ？」  
ウィルは答えなかった。助手席に座ったまま固まってしまう。ハンニバルの方を見たかったが、その勇気はない。  
ハンニバルの今日の計画に気が付き、熱さと冷たさが同時にウィルを襲う。  
「ウィル？！」  
ジャックに呼びかけられ、ウィルは止めていた息を吐き出した。  
「どこに行けばいい？」  
尋ねたウィルに、ジャックは鏡業者の会社の住所を伝えた。  
ウィルは息を吸い込む。  
「確認しないといけないことがあるから、すぐまた掛け直す」  
ジャックからの答えが返ってくる前にウィルは電話を切った。あとで後悔しそうだ。  
左手を額まで持ち上げ、そのまま目元を覆う。ハンニバルは今日という日を完璧に計画していたのだ。まんまとやられてしまい、自分がハンニバルを過小評価していたことを思い知らされる。ハンニバルのそばにいて安全な者などいない。常に衝撃と驚きが付き纏う。  
ウィルは苦しみを隠さず、ハンニバルの方を見上げた。  
「大丈夫かな？」  
ハンニバルが心配そうに尋ねた。ウィルはハンニバルの首を絞めたい衝動と、キスをしたい衝動に駆られた。両方を同時に、がいいかもしれない。  
「ＦＢＩ行動科学課トップのジャック・クロフォードからの電話だ。彼の依頼でコンサルティングを請け負ってるんだけど、今からボルティモアの事件現場に行かなきゃいけなくなった」ウィルが説明する。「タクシーを呼ぶよ」  
ハンニバルは考える素振りを見せた。  
「タクシーを呼ぶ必要はない。私が送って行こう」  
「あなたに迷惑をかけたくない」  
ウィルは、ハンニバルが一緒に行きたくて仕方がないのを知りながら、躊躇いがちに言う。  
「前にも言ったように、私の車を使ってもらうのは構わないよ。私に送らせてもらえないかな」  
その言い方は、まるでウィルの方がハンニバルの頼みを聞き入れているように感じさせた。ウィルは頷く。  
「住所は分かる？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは会社の名前と住所を伝えた。  
「以前、寝室の鏡をそこで買ったことがある」  
ハンニバルに言われ、ウィルはその場面を鮮明に思い描くことができた。  
ハンニバルの寝室の鏡は特注品だった。寝室用の鏡を販売する際にセールスマンが無礼なことを言ったのだろうか？  
「ジャックに掛け直さないと」  
ウィルはそう呟いて電話を掛け、ハンニバルはその間にエンジンをかけた。  
短い会話で、今向かっていることと、友人が一緒であることを伝えた。通話を終えてから、ハンニバルについて他の呼び方にすべきだっただろうかと考える。ボーイフレンドだと伝えたら笑えただろうなと思い、ハンニバルに温かな笑みを向けた。  
だが今は笑顔を浮かべるべきではない、そうウィルは思い出す。ハンニバルは人を殺し、ウィルをその現場に連れて行けるようにするためだけに、今日という日を巧みに操ってみせたのだ。そしてハンニバルは現場でウィルを待ち、ウィルの車がある場所まで送って行こうと言い出すことは分かっていた。それが礼儀だという風に見せるだろうし、実際ハンニバルにはそれくらいしてもらわないと、とウィルは思う。結局ハンニバルは二人のデートを殺人で締めくくったのだ。ちょうどデートが終わる頃に遺体が発見されるよう綿密な計画を立てて。そのタイミングをどのように調整したのかが気になった。  
目的地に向かいながら、終わった後はタクシーを呼ぶとウィルが言い、ハンニバルはウィルを待つと言い張る、という茶番のようなやりとりをした。ウィルは何度か気の無い抵抗を見せてから、ハンニバルの申し出を受け入れた。嘘に気づかれているかどうか気になったが、可能性は低いだろう。弄ばれているこたにハンニバルが気が付いているなら、ウィルは確実に生きてはいないだろうから。  
「あなたは中には入れないと思う」  
到着するなり、ウィルはそう言った。現場の周りにはマスコミがいて、少し離れたところに駐車しなければならなかった。  
「立ち入り禁止テープのところまで送ろう」車を降りながらハンニバルが言う。「私は車で待ってるよ。いつだってメールの対応や読み物があるからね。暇にはならない」  
ウィルはハンニバルと目を合わせるのを避けることで、昔の自分のように当惑して見えるようにし、建物に向かってハンニバルと共に歩き始めた。立ち入り禁止テープの辺りをうろつく集団の中にフレディの髪の毛を見つけ、あまり近くを歩かずに済むことにホッとした。  
人だかりを掻き分けて進み、テープに辿り着いたウィルは慌てて仮の警察バッジを警察官に見せた。男が怪しむように目を細めたので、ウィルは後ろにハンニバルがいて良かったと思い始めていた。  
警察官は少し待つように言い、無線で確認を取るために二人から離れた。ウィルは顔をしかめて男を見つめる。数分後、ビヴァリーが建物から出てきて二人に近づいてきた。  
「ウィル」  
ウィルに向かって挨拶しながら、ビヴァリーの目はウィルの後ろのハンニバルへと注がれていた。ウィルは窘めるような視線を送ったか、完全に無視される。  
「ジャックに、あなたの博士をこの寒空の下で待たせておくわけにはいかないって言っておいたから」  
言いながらビヴァリーがニッと笑った。  
ウィルは漏れそうになる唸り声を抑え、あえてハンニバルの方は見なかった。願わくば、曝された無礼さに怒らず、ビヴァリーの助け舟を快く思っていてほしい。またスライスされたビヴァリーを見たくはなかった。  
ウィルは反論しようかとも思ったが、記者たちが近くにいたし、フレディが気配を察知している雰囲気が感じられたので、ハンニバルの方を向いた。  
「一緒に行く？」  
尋ねた瞬間、ハンニバルの顔に喜びが溢れたが、それはすぐに穏やかな満足感に取って代わった。  
「邪魔でなければ」  
「現場からは少し離れた部屋にいてもらうから」  
ビヴァリーが割って入る。二人はテープの向こう側へ移動し、建物に向かって歩き始めた。ウィルは二人を紹介し合わなければと気がつく。  
「特別捜査官のビヴァリー・カッツだ」ハンニバルに伝えると、自分の名前が聞こえたビヴァリーが振り返った。「こちらがハンニバル・レクター博士」  
「はじめまして、博士」  
ビヴァリーはしたり顔で微笑む。  
「カッツ捜査官」  
歩みを止めず、小さく頷いてハンニバルも答えた。入り口にたどり着くと、警察官がドアを開けてくれた。  
ビルの中はいたって普通のオフィスビルの内観だった。受付があり、多くの警察官とＦＢＩ捜査官がいる。ビヴァリーが廊下へと二人を導く。通常であれば、このタイミングで遺体がいつどうやって発見されたかの概略を聞かされているはずだが、ハンニバルがいるためか、ビヴァリーは静かなままだ。そしてドアの前で立ち止まり、中へ入ると、そこには雑然とした二つのデスクと、窓際にポツンと観葉植物が置いてある小さなオフィスがあった。  
「レクター博士はここで待っててください」  
ビヴァリーが言う。  
ハンニバルにとってこの部屋はあまりに小さく退屈なように思えて、ウィルはハンニバルの反応を確かめようと彼の方を見やったが、ハンニバルは紳士然とした様子で、微かに微笑んでさえいた。  
「ありがとう、カッツ捜査官」そう言ってから、ハンニバルはウィルの方を見た。「私のことは心配せず、必要なだけ時間をかけなさい」  
ウィルは内心ではハンニバルの言葉に恩着せがましさを感じたが、苛立ちは見せずに微笑んだ。  
「なるべく早く戻ってくるよ」  
優しく約束する。  
部屋を出て、扉を閉めて歩きだしてから、ビヴァリーが話し始めた。  
「私の好みよりちょっと歳がいってるけど、イケてる」  
「ありがとう」  
ウィルは乾いた声で答える。  
アラーナとビヴァリーが、自分が誰かとデートすることに関してこんなにも盛り上がっているのが少し不思議に感じられた。アラーナとの気まずいロマンスは別として、以前の時間軸ではアラーナもビヴァリーもウィルの恋愛関係には全く興味を示さなかったのだ。もしかしたら今回は相手が男だからなのだろうか。  
「博士について、ジャックにはなんて言ったんだ？」   
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「心配しないで。ウィルを送ってきてくれる人がいるなら、外でマスコミに紛れて待たせるのは良くないって言っただけだから」  
二人は大きなドアの前に辿り着き、靴の保護カバーと手袋をつけた。ビヴァリーはドアノブに手をかけ、ウィルを振り返った。  
「準備はいい？」  
聞かれ、ウィルは溜息を吐きつつ頷いた。ハンニバルが残した現場を見る心の準備は、いつだってできていないというのが本音だ。しかしドアは開かれ、ウィルはビヴァリーの後について部屋へ足を踏み入れた。  
そこは広い倉庫のような部屋で、いくつもの棚や鏡がそこら中に置かれていた。とても大きな鏡が一つ、床に寝かされていて、遺体はその上に置かれている。  
「フレディはこの写真も？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
ビヴァリーは一瞬、黙り込んだ。  
「ええ、前と同じようにメールがあったみたいで、現場に来て写真を撮ってた」  
「この男は？」  
「便利屋で、配送を請け負ってた人物だって」  
ビヴァリーが答えた。  
ジャックが近寄ってくるのが見える。ジャックの攻撃を避けるべく、ウィルはビヴァリーの方を見た。  
「今朝、配送の予定があったけど現れなかったから客が配送状況を確認しようと店のカスタマーセンターに電話をして、その担当者はストアマネージャーに電話をした。ここを確認に来たのは、その数時間後。フレディ・ラウンズも彼と同時に到着して、そこで話を聞かされたって。それで上司がどうするか判断しかねてる隙にフレディは部屋の中へ滑り込んで写真を一式撮ったってわけ」  
ビヴァリーは嘲笑をこぼす。  
「で、フレディがスクープを掲載した頃に警察に連絡が入った」  
ジャックが二人の元に辿り着き、ウィルに短く挨拶した。ビヴァリーの説明を聞いていたジャックが続きを引き継ぐ。  
「少なくともフレディは社員らに現場を荒らさずに外にいるようにと伝える分別はあったようだ。さらに被害者のプロフィールも確認できたようで、警察が現場保全をしてる間にネット上に記事が上がっていた」  
ウィルは二人のことを見ずに頷いた。ジャックが話し終えるなり、ウィルはよく見ようと遺体に近付いた。背後でジャックが捜査員を外へ追い出しているのが聞こえる。  
「好きなだけ時間をかけていい」しばらくしてジャックがそう言った。「終わったら声をかけてくれ」  
ウィルはただ頷き、部屋のドアが閉まる音を聞いた。ハンニバルの作品の二人きりだ。  
殺人の再構築にウィルはゆっくりと時間をかけた。この被害者はそれほど苦しんでいない。他の殺しに比べると、ハンニバルは彼を素早く殺したようで、情け深くさえあった。被害者はどこかウィルに似ていて、さらにウィルが釣りをするときの服装に非常に似ている。ジーンズにチェック柄のシャツの上からフィッシングベストを着ているのだ。取り除かれたのは目玉だけで、どうやら生きている間にくり抜かれたようだった。  
再構築をし終えたウィルは奇妙な喜びを感じていた。この殺しは、ウィルのためだけのものに感じられるのだ。チェサピークの切り裂き魔に求愛している殺人鬼の方のウィルではなく、ＦＢＩ教師のウィルのためだけの殺人。殺人鬼のウィルにとっては非難されるよりも酷かった。なぜならプロファイラーとしてのウィルへ求愛するために、殺人鬼のウィルは完全に無視された形だからだ。興奮が駆け抜けるのを感じながら、ハンニバルは殺人鬼がウィルを追うように仕向けているのだと気がつく。それはつまり、ウィルがハンニバルの関心を得るために人を殺していることに、ハンニバルは気がついていないということだ。少なくとも今の時点ではハンニバルを騙すことができている。その考えに力を得る想いだった。  
ウィルはドアへ歩み寄り、その横に座り込んだ。どのように事を運ぶべきか決めかねていて、ジャックに好きなだけ時間をかけろと言われてはいても永遠に時間があるわけではない。郷愁の発作に襲われ、この殺人についてハンニバルと話して頭の中を整理したい衝動を覚えた。ウィルは壁に頭を凭せ掛け、膝をぎゅっと抱き寄せる。  
「彼は、僕のハンニバルじゃない」自分自身にささやく。「まだ彼を変えられてない」  
そして今、このハンニバルは自分に殺人鬼を差し向けようと決めたのだ。ウィルはため息を吐く。この事態をどう進めるかについて、アイディアはあったが、同僚と友達の前で弱さを曝け出すことになるのが嫌だった。ウィルは再びため息を吐き、川の流れに足を踏み入れる。岸から牡鹿が見守っている中、ウィルはその場に立ち尽くした。ジャックとビヴァリーが部屋に戻ってきてウィルに話しかけようとしているのが遠くに感じられたが、それには反応せず、川の流れの中を歩き続ける。川の流れを障壁にして自分と外界とを隔て続けていると、ついに求めていた人物の声が聞こえてきた。  
「ウィル、ウィル？」  
ハンニバルの呼ぶ声が聞こえる。しっかりとした温かな手が顔に添えられた。  
「少なくとも２０分はこの状態よ」ビヴァリーがハンニバルにそう伝えてるのが聞こえる。「瞬きはしてるけど、反応がない」  
川の中に立ちながら、岸にいる牡鹿を見る。牡鹿は踊るように跳ねている。  
「見せびらかしてるのか？」  
ウィルは楽しげに微笑みながら牡鹿に問いかける。外界からは、ハンニバルの手が、まるで自分のものだと主張するようにウィルの腕を撫でているのを感じた。自分の足を掻き抱くウィルの腕をゆっくりと解かせ、ウィルの体勢を変えさせている。体が動かされるのに合わせ、ウィルはゆっくりと岸に向かって歩き出した。岸に着くと、牡鹿が屈んでくれたので、そのたてがみを掴んで岸へ上がる。  
そうして瞬きをし、自分を現実へと引き戻す。隣にはハンニバルが跪いていて、ウィルの手を握りしめていた。  
「やぁ、ウィル」落ち着いた声と、計算された笑みでハンニバルが言う。「どこへ行っていたのかな？」  
ウィルは微笑み返しながら、ゆっくりと瞬きをする。横にはビヴァリーが立っていて、ウィルが反応を返したことにホッとしているようだった。  
「釣りをしてた」ぼんやりと答え、混乱を強調するためにこう付け足した。「僕は殺された」  
ハンニバルの向こう側にある遺体に目を向けると、ジャックがしかめっ面でこちらを見ていることに気がつく。予想通りの恥ずかしさを覚え、ハンニバルの肩に顔を埋めそうになるのを耐えた。  
ジャックもビヴァリーも、ウィルが家にいるときの服装を見たことがないため、遺体とウィルとの共通点が分からないのだと気が付く。それはハンニバルも同じはずだが、ウィルの家に侵入したのかもしれないし、ウィルの釣り姿を推測したのかもしれない。  
「たしかに遺体の男性は少し君に似ているね」言いながらハンニバルはウィルの手を強く握りしめた。「そのことが……怖い？」  
ウィルは首を横に振った。「鏡は僕の共感力を表している」言いながら、遺体の方を見ているジャックに視線を寄越す。ビヴァリーもよく見るために遺体に近付いて行った。  
「彼は僕の目を奪った」ぼんやりとウィルは続ける。「彼のことが見えなくなるように。彼は僕のことを見たんだ。僕が釣りをすることも、釣りをするときどんな服を着るかも知っている。共感力について書いた僕の記事も読んだはずだ。切り裂き魔は、僕が彼の事件を担当していることを知ってて、僕に……」  
ウィルは大きく息を吸い込んだ。  
「僕に興味を持っている。彼に求愛してる殺人鬼よりも、僕に」  
「この事件に君が近づかないよう警告してるのか？」  
ジャックが尋ねる。  
ウィルはゆっくりと首を振る。  
「いや、たぶん……」ウィルはハンニバルの手を握り返した。「切り裂き魔は、僕の方に興味があることを、これを見た称賛者に気付かせたいんだ」  
ウィルはジャックから目を逸らし、まだ隣に跪いているハンニバルの方を見た。ハンニバルはじっとウィルのことを見つめている。ハンニバルの助けを借りながら立ち上がり、二人ともが立ち上がってなおハンニバルが自分の手を離さずにいることに不思議な喜びを感じた。  
「ありがとう……助けてくれて」ハンニバルに向けて言う。「あと、こんなことに引きずり込んでゴメン」  
ハンニバルが微笑んだ。「君と一緒なら問題ないよ」  
なんて素晴らしく、邪悪な男だろう。そう思いながらウィルはハンニバルに一歩近づき、衝動のまま寄りかかる。ジャックが咳払いをしたので、ウィルは視線を向けた。  
彼は僕のものだ、ジャックを見つめながらウィルはそう思った。今回は渡さない。  
「他に何か分かったことは？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「切り裂き魔の犯行で間違いない」ハンニバルに寄りかかったまま答える。「切り裂き魔は聡明なサイコパスで、社交的、教養があり、外科の可能性が高く、サディストだ。彼は被害者を作品にすることで生きていたときよりも価値あるものに変えている。持ち帰っている戦利品は、前にも言ったように、家畜を食べるのと同じように食べてるんだと思う。彼にとって被害者は動物のようなものなんだ」  
話しながら、ハンニバルの方を見ることはしなかったが、喜んでいればいいとウィルは願った。僕にはあなたが見える、そう心の中で思った。  
「なぜ君に興味があるんだ？」  
ジャックは不思議そうに尋ねた。  
「それは分からない」答えながらウィルはため息をついた。「少し考えさせてほしい」  
ジャックは頷き、今度はハンニバルの方を見た。  
「レクター博士、ご協力いただきありがとうございました」ジャックが言う。「見聞きした内容に関して、秘密保持契約書にサインをお願いします」  
ウィルの目の前で、ハンニバルはきびきびと頷いた。  
「もちろんです、クロフォード捜査官」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前で、ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと考えた。  
> ウィルとハンニバルは恋愛関係になったが、ハンニバルは、ウィルの人殺しとしての課外活動について知らないまま、人殺しのウィルをFBIコンサルタントのウィルへと差し向けた。

第6章

数分後、二人で部屋を出た。外に出てからウィルはハンニバルの手を離したが、なるべくそばを歩く。ここで待つようにと指示された部屋へコートを取りに戻るハンニバルについて行き、後ろ手にドアを閉め、ハンニバルがコートとスカーフを身につける間、ウィルはそのドアに寄りかかっていた。  
「あんな現場を見ても、あなたは平気そうだ」  
ウィルは言った。もちろん理由は知っていたが、今演じているウィルは知らないし、尋ねるには良いタイミングだった。  
「救急医療の現場で働いていたからね」  
言外のウィルの問いかけにハンニバルは答えた。  
「そして僕があんな状態になっても動揺しないのは、精神科医だから？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
ハンニバルの表情に好奇心が浮かんだ。  
「私が君を患者のように見ていないか心配しているのかな、ウィル？」  
ウィルは視線を横へ逸らした。  
「かも？」ウィルが言う。「僕に職業上の興味があるのは知ってる。そもそも最初に僕に会うことを決めたのも好奇心からだったはずだし」  
一瞬、ハンニバルが黙り込んだ。  
「謝った方がいいかい？」  
ウィルの言葉を検討してみせた上で、ハンニバルはそう尋ねた。ウィルは思わず微笑んだ。自分の機嫌を取ろうとするハンニバルはとても魅力的だった。  
「僕たちは観察者だ」以前の時間軸でのハンニバルの言葉を使い、ウィルが答える。「それを止めることは出来ないから、せめて正直でいたい。僕の思考に興味を持つのは別にいいよ。患者のように扱われたわけでもないし。僕の脳みそを突っついてみたくなったら、言って欲しい」  
「させてくれるのかな？」  
ハンニバルは驚いた様子で尋ねた。  
「脳みそを突っついていいかって？」  
ウィルが訊き返すとハンニバルは頷いた。ウィルは視線をハンニバルではなく窓の方へ滑らせる。  
「あなたにとっては、僕を噛みたいのと同じようなことでしょう？」  
言いながら頬が熱くなるのを感じる。  
何を言えばハンニバルを興奮させるかは分かっていたが、それを実際に口にするのは奇妙な心地だ。  
モリーと一緒にいた頃、何が欲しいかについて率直に言い合うようにしていたが、モリーは人喰いシリアルキラーではなかった。  
「君は噛んでもいいと言ったね」  
ハンニバルが落ち着いた様子で答える。眼鏡のフレーム越しにウィルが見つめ返すと、ハンニバルは興味をそそられたように見えた。良い兆候だ。  
「あぁ」  
ウィルは言いながら咳払いをした。  
「君は気に入るかな？」  
ハンニバルがさらに尋ねる。  
「僕は……」ウィルは全ての疑いと、ハンニバルがドラゴンの喉元を歯で噛み千切る記憶を飲み込んだ。それはそれで別の意味で興奮するのだが。「気に入ると思う。だけど、正直に言うとあなたに精神分析されることも受け入れられるかは分からない。あなたに深くまで知って欲しいけど、不平等な関係にはなりたくないんだ」  
「分かった」ハンニバルは答えながら、ドアに寄りかかったままのウィルに近付く。「私たちは対等な関係を築くべきだということには私も賛成だ。互いにし合うというのはどうだろうか」  
「僕があなたを噛んで、あなたが僕を噛む？」  
ウィルが冗談めかして尋ねると、ハンニバルがニヤリと笑った。  
「君が望むなら」答えながらハンニバルはウィルの顔の横に手を置いた。「だがそれよりも、君が私の頭の中を突っつき、私が君の頭の中を突っつくことを考えていた」  
「お返しに？」ウィルが尋ねる。「それなら対等だ」  
二人は互いに微笑み合い、ハンニバルは身を屈めてウィルの喉元に唇を寄せた。 身体には震えが走り、ウィルの思考はドラゴンを殺したときのように、周囲を夜の暗闇に変え、頭上に月を輝かせた。  
噛まれるのかと思ったが、ハンニバルは首元から髪の生え際に鼻を埋めるだけで。  
震えながらも、ウィルは理性を引きずり戻した。ここは崖の上ではないのだ。  
「殺害現場から噛み痕をつけて戻ってきたら、外にいるマスコミに怪しまれる」  
「ふむ」ハンニバルの吐息を感じ、ウィルは身体を押し付けてしまいたくなる。「オペラに出かけるときも噛み痕はない方がいいね」  
「それじゃあ僕の家に料理を作りに来てくれるときは包帯を持って来てもらわないとだ」  
ウィルがそう言うと、驚いたことにハンニバルがグッと身体を押し付けてきた。その接触にウィルは思わず呻き声を上げる。そのまま身体を擦り付けてしまいたかった。代わりにハンニバルの腰を抱き、首元の柔らかな肌に顔を押し付ける。これほど大きな反応があるとは思っていなかった。  
それ以外は何もしなかったが、それでもウィルは酷く興奮しかけていた。自分を落ち着かせようと深く、ゆっくりと深呼吸をしながら、唇にハンニバルの鼓動を感じる。ハンニバルにしては脈拍が早い。  
しばらくしてから二人は離れ、ピンと張った、だが心地よい静けさとともに部屋を後にした。車へ向かう途中、マスコミに写真を撮られた。フレディ・ラウンズが興味を持った様子を見て、近い将来「サイコパスを捕まえるにはサイコパス」な記事を書かれることを確信した。  
「なるべく早くここを離れたい」  
車に乗り込むなりウィルがいうと、ハンニバルは不思議そうな顔をした。  
「マスコミが嫌いなんだ」ウィルが説明する。「それに誰かが僕にスポットライトを当てる気がしてる。僕が書いた記事を見つけて、ＦＢＩから噂を引き出して、僕が捜査に関わることに関して不愉快な話をでっち上げる」  
そこまで話し、このシナリオの中でハンニバルの関与がどう描かれるのかは分からないことに気がつく。  
「誰もあなたには気が付いてないといいんだけど」  
「君との関係について、公にされることは構わないよ」  
ハンニバルがそう答えたので、ウィルはクッと笑った。  
「僕らが新聞の社交界のページに乗るならね」  
ハンニバルは一瞬、ウィルの方を見てから、再び運転に意識を戻した。  
「あぁ、そうだね」

ウィルの車が停められているところに到着し、ハンニバルが車を停めた。ウィルはわずかな逡巡の後、ハンニバルの方へ身を寄せてキスをした。短く、優しいキスだ。離れると、寂しさを覚えた。  
「悲しそうだ」  
離れていくウィルの顔を見ながらハンニバルが言う。  
「帰りたくなくて」  
恥じらいを滲ませた笑みを浮かべ、ウィルが告げた。  
ハンニバルが手を伸ばし、ウィルの頬を撫でる。  
「私も君に帰らないでいて欲しいが、夕方には患者に会う約束があってね」   
「それに僕も家で犬たちが待ってる」  
ウィルが付け足す。  
「どうやら互いに責務があるようだ」ハンニバルが述べる。「だがまたすぐに会える」  
ウィルは微笑み、頷いた。  
その場を去り、運転して家へ帰るのは気が重かった。ウィルに弄ばれていたと気が付いたら、ハンニバルは怒るだろうか。切り裂き魔を逮捕するためにハンニバルを裏切ったときは怒っていた。だが今のような弄び方なら、もしかしたら感心するかもしれない。それでも、また腹を切り裂かれてしまわぬよう用心しようとウィルは心に決める。

翌朝、ウィルは早起きして、検診のためウィンストンを動物病院へ連れて行った。予想通りウィンストンは痩せすぎではあったが、他はいたって健康であった。獣医に他の犬たちについて聞かれたウィルは、今は数を減らそうと貰い手を探していることを伝えた。獣医は、新しい犬を飼いたがっている人がいたら連絡すると約束してくれた。  
ウィンストンを家へ連れ帰ってから、ウィルはクワンティコへ向かった。到着するなりジャックが事件についてウィルを尋問した。昨夜は何も言っていなかったが、被害者が本当にウィルのような格好をさせられていると気が付いてからは、称賛者がウィルを狙うかもしれないと譲らなかった。護衛を割り当てられるのは断ったが、兵器庫から銃と銃の携帯許可証を得ることには同意した。  
「レクター博士についてだが……」  
ジャックが言い出したので、ウィルは右手を上げて制した。  
「僕のプライベートに関する質問なら、しないでもらえるとありがたいよ」  
ジャックが瞬きをしたのを見て、ウィルは満足した。そしてジャックが頷いたので、ジャックが降参したことへの驚きが顔に出てしまいそうになり、慌てて表情筋をしっかりと保った。  
その後、ビヴァリーに今度射撃の練習に付き合ってくれないかと尋ねると、逆にハンニバルのことについて質問攻めにあった。途中からゼラーとプライスも参加した。悪意のないからかいではあったが、少し煩わしいことに変わりはない。三人とも、ウィルがハンニバルと付き合っていることに驚いているようだった。それはハンニバルの性別のせいか、階級のせいか、ウィルには分からなかったが、三人とも基本的には好意的で、軽くからかわれた程度だった。  
切り裂き魔のより詳細なプロフィールを彼らに伝えてから立ち去ったウィルの胸には不思議な温かさが灯っていた。以前の時間軸でも彼らは友人だったが、距離のある関係だった。毎週金曜日に一緒に飲みに行くのは、今でも正直ぞっとするほど嫌だったが、自分を理解してくれて、好きでいてくれて、そしてウィルがある程度の距離感を必要とすることを受け入れてくれる人が周りにいるのは良い気分だった。

デートの日、ウィルは微熱と頭痛とともに目を覚ました。アスピリンを飲むと昼頃には体調が良くなり始めた。これは脳炎の初期症状だろうかと思ったが、症状が出始めるのはまだ数か月先のはずだった。今回は脳炎を発症しない可能性だってある。結局、医者たちは原因を突き止めることはできなかったのだ。  
ハンニバルの家へ向かいながら、脳炎を発症した恋人に対してハンニバルはどのような攻撃を加えるだろうかと考えた。以前の時間軸での自分はハンニバルの実験にとって完璧な被験体だったのだから、今回のハンニバルがウィルの贈り物をより良く理解するためにウィルを酷い目に合わせる可能性は大いにあった。  
その考えのせいで、ハンニバルの家に到着する頃にはウィルは落ち着かない気分になっていた。ハンニバルは家の中へ招き入れるなりウィルを一瞥し、抱きしめた。ウィルは震える息を吸い込んでからハンニバルの腕に身を任せた。  
こうして自分を操ろうとしているのだ、とウィルは自分に言い聞かせたが、崖の上で抱き合った記憶がその考えを押しやり、今この瞬間の触れ合いに浸らせてくれる。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
ウィルの肩口でハンニバルが囁く。  
「どうも」  
自分の怪物を抱きしめながらウィルが答える。  
「何かに悩まされているね」  
ハンニバルの指摘にウィルは微笑んだ。  
「あぁ、ごめん。僕の想像力はときどき休ませてくれなくて」  
ウィルの腕に手を添えたままハンニバルは一歩離れ、ウィルの顔を覗き込む。  
「今夜の予定がストレスを与えている？」  
自分の体が機能停止していく記憶に捉われたままだったウィルは、何が自分にストレスを与えているとハンニバルが思っているかについて少しの間考え込んだ。  
「いや」ウィルは微笑む。「事件の方なんだ。ジャックに暗闇へと送り込まれて、この想像力のせいで僕の世界にその暗闇が侵食してきてるような気がする」  
以前の時間軸でハンニバルは、ジャックのために働くことはウィルにとって良くないと何度か言っていた。今のハンニバルにとってもこの事実は楽しめるだろう。  
「それで私と出掛けることにはストレスを感じていないと？」  
尋ねるハンニバルの瞳に楽しげな光がゆらめくのが見えた。  
ウィルは呆れたように笑った。  
「出掛けた先で起きうる恐怖のシナリオはもうすっかり抑え込めてるよ」  
ハンニバルが微笑み、ウィルにキスをする。次の瞬間、ウィルはドアに押し付けられて唇を貪られていた。ハンニバルに対して壁を築く力がない今、ウィルはハンニバルの腕の中で力を抜き、目を閉じた。  
ハンニバルの手がウィルの腕や脇腹を撫で、上半身を弄る。飢えて熱に浮かされたように口付けられ、さらにぐいっと抱え上げられた左足をハンニバルの腰に回させられて、ウィルは唇を合わせたまま唸った。口付けを解きながら、熱を持ち始めたウィルの下半身に太ももを押し付けたハンニバルは満足げにウィルを見つめた。  
「オーガズムに達すればリラックスできる」  
それは問いかけではなかったが、ハンニバルはウィルの許可をじっと待った。  
ウィルはこのまま主導権を握って、達するまでハンニバルに自身を擦り付けることも考えた。むしろそうしない理由が思いつかなかったが、ウィルの想像力がさらに良いアイディアをもたらしてくれた。それが自分の発想かハンニバルのものかは区別がつかない。  
「咥え込んで、僕を味わって」  
掠れた声でそう口にすると、ハンニバルが目を見開く。  
思っていた以上に自分が興奮しているのをウィルは感じ、これはハンニバルの興奮なのか自分自身のものなのか分からなかった。  
ハンニバルの首に腕を回し、耳に唇を押し当てる。そして耳の縁の滑らかな皮膚に軽く歯を当てて滑らせた。  
「ダイニングルーム」ウィルが囁く。「テーブルの上で……」  
ハンニバルの腕の筋肉がぐっと硬くなり、言い終わらないうちにウィルを持ち上げて廊下へ向かった。  
その動きの力強さにウィルは驚いて息を荒げ、ハンニバルの首に回していた腕に力を込めた。  
ウィルをテーブルの上に下ろしたハンニバルは口付けながら服を手早く脱がしにかかった。ウィルの身体を一気に熱が駆け抜ける。すぐにウィルは全ての衣服を剥ぎ取られた姿でテーブルの上に座らされ、襲い来るハンニバルの唇と手に声を漏らした。優しい口付けから始まり、次第に微かに痛む程度の強さで噛まれる。ハンニバルはウィルの腰と太ももを撫でながらウィルの胸元を舐めては吸いを繰り返していた。ウィルはさらに下の方でその唇を感じたくて、ハンニバルの頭を押し下げそうになった。  
「お願い……っ」  
ウィルがねだると、理解したハンニバルは下方へ移動し性器に舌を這わせた。  
鋭く息を吸い込み、ウィルは思わず起き上がりそうになったが、すぐさまハンニバルの手に押し戻される。  
「好きなだけ声を出して」  
囁かれ、熱い性器に吐息を感じた次の瞬間、ハンニバルの熱い口内に包み込まれていた。  
荒い息を吐きながら、僕の脳みそを食べるよりよっぽど良いだろうとウィルは思う。ハンニバルの髪を掴んで速さを思うままにしたくなるのを、手を口元に運んで噛むことで止めた。  
ハンニバルに声を出すように言われたので、ウィルは抑えることなく溢れるままに呻き、高い声を漏らした。ハンニバルの喉の奥で果てたときはあまりに大きな声が出て、顔に血がのぼるのを感じた。ダイニングテーブルの上で横たわったまま胸元を上下させ、とろんとした目でハンニバルの方を見やる。  
ハンニバルの髪は乱れ、唇は赤く腫れていたが、それ以外は落ち着いた様子で、ウィルの精液を呑み下す前にウィルの方を見上げた。  
「僕の味はどう？」  
掠れた声で聞けば、ハンニバルが満足げに微笑んだ。  
「非常に美味だ」  
答えたハンニバルの声から、少なくとも興奮していないわけではないことが伝わってウィルは悦びを覚える。  
「こっちに来て」ウィルが誘う。「お願い」  
両手を差し伸べると、見上げるハンニバルは不思議と弱さが垣間見えて。誘われるままハンニバルはテーブルに乗り上げ、ウィルに覆いかぶさった。スーツの荒いツイード生地が肌に触れる感覚がいやらしく感じられて、ウィルはぶるりと体を震わせた。  
ハンニバルに優しく口付けられ、唇を割って侵入してきた舌に自身の性の味を感じる。ハンニバルがまだ達していないことに気が付き、ハンニバルが自分のように我を忘れてしまわなかったことに僅かに不満を抱いた。  
「あなたにもイって欲しい」  
キスが終わるなりそう言い、自分を見下ろすハンニバルの瞳を見つめ返す。  
「一緒にシャワーを浴びてくれる？」そうハンニバルに尋ねる。一緒に裸になるにはそれがいい方法に思えた。「力の入らない無防備な今の僕を好きにしていい」  
「君がただ無防備なだけの瞬間はないと思っているよ」  
ハンニバルはそう答えながらも、微笑むウィルから退き、テーブルから下りるのを手伝った。  
「そうだね」ウィルは同意しながらハンニバルに寄り掛かった。「それに、あなたもそんな僕でいて欲しくないはずだ」  
二人でダイニングルームを出て、ハンニバルの寝室を目指して二階へ向かった。階段を上りながら、ハンニバルの方へ体を寄せたり、手を握ったりする自分をウィルは止められなかった。どうしてもハンニバルに触れていたくて、寝室のドアを開けるためにハンニバルの手が離れたときも袖を掴んだままでいた。  
ウィルは釈放後にハンニバルの寝室の写真を見たことはあったが、家具が全て置かれた状態でこの部屋に足を踏み入れるのは初めてだった。そこは快楽主義的で、とてもハンニバルらしい部屋だ。後でハンニバルのスーツが並んでいるであろうウォークインクローゼットを見せてもらおうとウィルは心の中で決める。裸のまま入り、全てのスーツに触れて自分の匂いをつけたかった。  
ウィルが部屋を見渡す間、ハンニバルは優しい微笑みを浮かべてウィルを見つめていた。まだハンニバルのスーツの裾を握りしめたままだったと気が付き、ウィルは恥ずかしさに慌てて手を離す。  
「なんでまだ服を着てるんだ？」  
尋ねると、ハンニバルは眉を持ち上げてから、舞台役者のように簡単な礼をして見せ、服を脱ぎ始めた。まずはネクタイから。首元をするりと緩め、頭上へと持ち上げたことでさらに髪が乱れる。触れたくて仕方がないとウィルは思う。ネクタイは地面へ落とされ、次にジャケットがハンニバルの逞しい肩を滑り落ちた。後ろ向きにゆっくりと歩いて行きながらハンニバルはベストのボタンを外していく。頭をわずかに傾けさせたハンニバルの暗い瞳に誘われるようにウィルはついて行った。ハンニバルの背中が風呂場のドアに当たると同時にベストが床へ落ち、今度はウィルがハンニバルをドアに押し付けて唇を貪った。自分はすぐにまた勃たせることはできないが、どうしてもハンニバルが達するところを見たかった。最後にハンニバルの唇を噛んでから離れると、琥珀色の瞳に熱が灯っていて。ウィルは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべてハンニバルのシャツの一番上のボタンを外し、襟を掴んだ。  
ウィルの意図に気が付いたハンニバルは目を見開いた。警告するような響きで名を呼ばれた瞬間にウィルはシャツを破り開け、ハンニバルは歯を剥き出して唸り声を漏らす。  
「いい歯だ」ウィルがニヤリと笑う。「やっぱり今日僕を噛んでみる？」  
ハンニバルが一瞬、言葉に詰まったので、ウィルはチャンスとばかりに主導権を握ってハンニバルのズボンのチャックを下ろし始めた。そのまま手を中へ差し込もうとしたところ、髪を掴まれ、頭を後ろへ引っ張られた。ウィルは挑戦的な視線をハンニバルへ送ったが、抵抗はしない。ハンニバルが風呂場のドアを開き、ウィルを中へ押し込んだ。ウィルはバランスを崩しかけたが踏みとどまり、振り返ると既にズボンを脱ぎ捨てたハンニバルが着いてきていた。ドア枠が形取る四角い明かりの中に黒いシルエットとして浮かび上がっている。カチッという音がして、風呂場の電気が点いた。  
ハンニバルは素早く下着と靴下を脱ぎ捨てる。裸になった今、普段はスリーピースのスーツの下に隠している無駄のない狩猟者の肉体が露わになる。その身体をウィルは舐めるように見つめた。見事な肉体だったが、一点だけ引っかかる。ハンニバルの手首が無傷なのだ。ウィルはその滑らかな肌を凝視し、当惑する。差し向けた刺客がつけたものだったとしても、それはウィルの傷だった。自分の腹の傷痕を恋しく思うのと同じように、ハンニバルの手首の傷痕が恋しい自分に気付かされる。  
ウィルの視線が手首に注がれていることに気が付いていたとしても、ハンニバルは何も言わなかった。代わりにウィルの手を取り、シャワーへと導き、蛇口をひねる。予想通りシャワー室は広かったが、同時にやや普通すぎる感じもした。壁にはシャワースプレーがついている。服を脱ぐというありふれた行為がムードを少し壊してしまったため、お湯が降り注ぐ中でウィルは振り返り、ハンニバルに抱きついた。  
二人は身体を寄せ合ったままゆっくりと動き、ハンニバルの熱がウィルの柔らかな性器に擦り当てられる感覚は奇妙だが官能的でもあって。ハンニバルの鼻先がウィルの首元や耳元に埋められ、柔らかな口付けが顔中に降らされる。ウィルの体からは力が抜けていき、ハンニバルの肌に頬を擦り寄せて満足げに息を吐いた。  
そっと肩を撫でられたかと思えば、ウィルの身体は反転させられていて。ウィルは壁のタイルに手を付き、背中を反らせた。最初の時間軸でもハンニバルを誘惑していたら、自分も含め、たくさんの人を苦しみから救えたのではないか、とウィルは思う。  
ふいにハンニバルに抱き寄せられ、胸元と背中が密着する感覚にウィルは思わず声を漏らした。ハンニバルの性器が割れ目に押し当てられる。そのまま挿入される自分が容易に想像できてしまい、ウィルは目を閉じてその想像を追い出そうとした。  
「ウィル？」  
名を呼ばれ、ウィルは弱々しい笑みで振り返る。  
「ごめん、今日はまだしない行為に気を取られて……」  
「もし気が向かないなら……」  
言いかけたハンニバルの言葉を遮ってウィルは首を振った。  
「このままあなたにイって欲しい、本当だ」  
ハンニバルはまだ躊躇しているようで、このまま引き下がられてはたまらないとウィルは背後へと手を伸ばし、ハンニバルを引き寄せた。  
「君の左側に灰色のボトルが置いてある」ハンニバルの声が耳元に響く。「取ってもらえるかな？」  
そのリクエストを不思議に思いウィルは瞬きをしたが、言われた通りにしようとしたところでハンニバルの意図を察した。ハンニバルの手はウィルの腰を掴んだまま離さず、ボトルを取ろうと屈んだウィルの双丘を割り開くようにそそり立つ性器が擦り付けられた。顔を真っ赤にし、口から溢れかけた悪態を飲み込んだウィルはボトルを肩越しにハンニバルに渡す。思った通りそれは潤滑油で、気が付けばハンニバルは猛る性器をウィルの太ももの間に挿入し、腰を打ち付けていた。ハンニバルの右腕はウィルの腰に回され、左腕はウィルの肩から喉元を支えている。この体勢だとハンニバルがいかに簡単に自分を絞め殺すことができるか気が付きながら、ウィルが萎えることはなかった。まだ勃たせることはできなかったが、興奮で身体が熱かった。  
ハンニバルが漏らす唸り声が耳に届くたびにウィルは身を震わせ、背後のハンニバルへ身体を押しつけるように動いた。  
そしてハンニバルの腕に口付けて囁く。「そのままイって、あなたのものだって跡をつけて」  
その言葉にハンニバルの身体を震えが駆け抜け、動きが早まり、ウィルを冷たいタイルに押し付けた。二人同時に呻く。  
ハンニバルはもうひと押し必要だと気が付き、ウィルは頭を傾けてハンニバルの目の前に首を晒した。  
「もう一回イくのは無理だけど、もう一度僕を鳴かせて」  
ウィルがそう言うなり、肩口に歯が押し当てられ、ハンニバルの腕に力が込められる。はじめ、噛まれた箇所は熱くなり、刺されたような感覚の後に痛みが広がった。皮膚が破けた瞬間ウィルは叫び声を上げ、ハンニバルが自分の足の間で果てたのを感じる。しばらくするとハンニバルの動きが止まり、荒い息のままゆっくりとウィルから口を離した。  
ウィルの身体は震えていて足がぐらついたが、ハンニバルが支えてくれている。  
それからの数分の記憶は曖昧だ。意識がハッキリとし出した頃にはハンニバルのベッドに腰掛け、柔らかなバスタオルに包まれていた。目の前ではハンニバルが裸のままウィルの首の傷を手当てしており、ジンと沁みた。  
「戻ってきたかな？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは視線を持ち上げて瞬きをした。  
「あぁ」  
答えた声は掠れている。  
「どこへ行っていた？」  
噛み跡を消毒しながらハンニバルが尋ねる。  
ウィルは答えを躊躇した。「中、かな？」自分でも分からなくて訊き返す。「ただ自分の中にある場所で現実にあるわけじゃないんだ。ちょっと……圧倒されて」  
ハンニバルは小さく頷きながらウィルの肩に包帯を当てた。  
「私も夢中になってしまったことを謝らなければならないね」  
包帯をテープで固定しながらハンニバルが謝罪を口にした。片膝をつく姿は本心から恥じらっているようにさえ見える。その演技にウィルは感心した。  
「夢中になって欲しかったから」言いながらハンニバルの頬に手を添える。「コントロールを失ったあなたも好きだ」  
頬に触れている手のひらの下でハンニバルの体から力が抜けるのを感じ、ウィルは微笑んだ。そして体を屈め、ハンニバルの唇に軽いキスを落とす。  
「そろそろ着替えようか？」

ハンニバルのウォークインクローゼットに入りたいというウィルの願いはすぐに叶えられた。スーツや礼服はもちろん、トレーナーやカジュアルなパンツもある。ウィルの新しいスーツは丁重に用意されており、きちんとネクタイもウィルの目の色に合わせて選ばれていることにウィルは満足し、 素早く着替えた。ハンニバルはまるでウィルがいるところで着替えるのが日常かのような何気ない態度で着替えていた。そんな姿をウィルは見つめ、気が付いたハンニバルが小さく微笑んだ。

二人はベントレーに乗ってオペラへ向かい、その道中でウィルは落ち着かない気持ちになり始めていた。ハンニバルの手を握りたかったが、市内の混雑した道を運転している真っ最中のためハンニバルは両手を使う必要があるのだ。  
「今夜はあなたの腕にぶら下がってボーッとあなたを見つめて微笑んでいたらいい？」  
不安がピークに達し、ウィルはそう尋ねた。  
ハンニバルが一瞬、視線を寄越したのを感じたが、ウィルはその目を見つめ返すことはできなかった。  
「君がそうしたいなら」ハンニバルは同意したが、ウィルが不安定な様子を見せ始めたことに不満を覚えているのが分かった。「できれば今日は私の知人に君を紹介したいと思っているんだがね」  
「ＦＢＩに合格できず教師をしてる男として？」  
「コンサルタントで、作家でもある」  
ハンニバルが付け足す。  
「なろうとしてる、ってところだけど」  
「直近の記事と研究論文は君が作家と名乗るに足る内容だったと思うよ、ウィル」  
ウィルの口の端が持ち上がる。  
「『昆虫の活動から見る死亡時刻』を読んだのか？」  
その論文についてハンニバルに話したことはなかったが、どうやらハンニバルは宿題としてチェックしていたらしい。  
「もちろん」ハンニバルが言う。「読み進めずにはいられない興味深い内容だったよ」  
「僕も『社会的排除の進化的起源』を読んだ」ウィルが告げる。自分もハンニバルについて調べていたことを伝えるのは問題ないだろう。「授業で使わせてもらおうと思ってるんだ。生徒たちにもう少し広い視野で考えさせてみたくて」  
予想通りハンニバルは喜んでいる様子だった。その後、ハンニバルの相手として自分がいかに不足かと言う自虐的な分析から、ハンニバルの著書からどんな授業を行えるかという単純な話題に移り変わり、ウィルはホッとした。

目的地について車を停めると、ハンニバルとの精神分析に関する会話が終わってしまい、ウィルはわずかにがっかりした。ハンニバルと仕事の話をしたかった。いつだってハンニバルは優れた反響板なのだ。  
コンサートホールへと導かれながら、ウィルは先ほどの自分のリクエストについては考え直し、ハンニバルの腕にぶら下がっているだけの存在でいることはやめようと決心した。家を出る前の出来事のおかげか、二人は少し遅れて到着したため、開演前の雑談からは救われた。  
オペラ自体は心地良かった。ウィルはラジオや若い頃に聞いていた音楽以外はそれほど音楽を聴かないため詳しくはない。だが、音楽に精通しているハンニバルに共感するのは簡単だった。途中からウィルは、舞台ではなく、すっかり魅了されているハンニバルを観察し始めた。もちろんハンニバルはそれに気がつき、不思議そうな顔をした。少し恥ずかしくなり、ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「お気に召さなかったかな？」  
幕間でハンニバルが尋ねたので、ウィルは首を横に振った。  
「あなたの……喜びを感じて楽しんでいる」  
嘘をついてもバレるだろうと思い、ウィルは正直に答えた。  
ハンニバルはその答えを受け入れ、特に落胆した様子は見られないことにウィルは驚いた。もしこれがモリー相手だったら、喧嘩とまでは言わないが、話し合いと、表面的な理解と、ウィルの方は罪悪感と疑念による胸の痛みが生じていただろう。だがハンニバルはただ頷いただけで、二人は社交の輪へ向かった。  
「あなたが好きなように紹介して」  
ハンニバルからシャンパングラスを受け取りながらウィルは囁いた。  
その言葉にハンニバルは嬉しそうに微笑み、驚いたことにウィルにキスをした。多くの人に見られていたはずだ。先ほど家で噛まれたことに比べると、とても優しいキスだった。  
「みんなに教えてやりたいな」  
ハンニバルが離れていく際、ウィルは小さく呟いた。  
「何をかな？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルはニッと笑った。そして手をハンニバルの胸元に当てた。  
「あなたのスーツの下に何があるか」  
ハンニバルもニッと微笑み返した。  
「君は知っていると？」  
ウィルはハンニバルに身を寄せ、耳元で囁く。  
「少しずつ見え始めてる」  
その答えにハンニバルは見るからに楽しそうな表情を見せ、ハンニバルに対し優位に立てている状況にウィルはゾクリとした興奮を覚える。ハンニバルが巧みに室内を歩き回るのについて行きながらウィルは落ち着いた気持ちでシャンパンを飲んだ。ハンニバルがそれほど興味を持っていない相手に対しては、ウィルはほとんど喋らず、ただ小さな笑みを浮かべるに留めた。だがハンニバルが少しでも興味を持っていそうな相手とは会話を交わすようにした。  
「ウィル、こちらジャスミン・コメダさんだ」  
言いながら、ハンニバルは注意深くウィルの表情を観察した。  
ウィルは顔をしかめた。名前に聞き覚えがあるような気がしながらウィルは手を差し出して握手を交わす。  
「友人のウィル・グレアムだ」  
女性の手にさらに力が込められ、何かに気が付いた様子で一歩近付いてきた。  
「昆虫の活動に関する研究論文を書いた、あのウィル・グレアムさん？」  
ウィルは頷いた。  
「ウィル、コメダさんは犯罪小説を書かれているんだよ」  
ハンニバルに説明され、ウィルはそこで名前を思い出した。  
「『ミルトン・クリークの青い甲虫』」ウィルの反応に女性は満面の笑みを浮かべた。「新刊見本を頂きました」  
「あなたの論文にすごく助けられたの」女性はウィルが気が付いてくれたことに満足した様子で言った。「謝辞にあなたの名前を載せたから、送らせてもらうべきかと思って」  
「そうですか」  
答えながら、顔を隠すためにシャンパングラスを口に運ぶ。謝辞に掲載されていたことも知らなかったし、本を読んでもいないのだ。ウィルの思考を読んだかのように、ジャスミンは笑った。  
「読んでなくても気にしないでいいのよ」  
それは本音のようだった。  
「えぇ、読んでなくて」ウィルはそう告げた。「犯罪小説はあまりに仕事のようで、あまり読まないんです」  
「ウィルはＦＢＩで講師とコンサルタントをしているんですよ」  
ハンニバルが割って入る。ハンニバルはこの女性がウィルに関心があることを知っていて、今回の対面を仕組んでいたのだろうとウィルは思う。  
ウィルはハンニバルの方へ身体を寄せ、腕を組んだ。自分を小さく見せて、ハンニバルを見上げられるように少し背中を丸める。その行動を見たハンニバルは楽しげに微笑み、そうしてハンニバルがウィルを溺愛して見せる様子にジャスミンが興奮しているのが見ずとも伝わってきた。  
ウィルは彼女の方へ身を乗り出し、何かを企むような口調で言う。  
「ハンニバルは僕の仕事を面白そうだと思ってるみたいで。だけど実際はＦＢＩ候補生たちにプレゼン資料を見せて、話を聞いてくれてるといいなって思ってるだけなんですよ」  
ジャスミンは笑ってハンニバルを見た。そのとき幕間の終わりを告げる鐘が鳴った。もし鐘が鳴らなければ彼女は何を言うつもりだったのだろうかとウィルは思う。

鑑賞後は社交の輪に加わることなくコンサートホールを出たので、ウィルはホッとした。思っていたほど酷い夜ではなかったが、それでもこれだけ多くの人に囲まれて集中し続けるのはウィルにとっては大変なことなのだ。二人で車に乗り込むと、ハンニバルがウィルの方を見た。  
「ウィル？」   
呼ばれ、ウィルはぼんやりとした気分のままハンニバルを見つめ返した。  
「気持ちを落ち着かせるのを手伝おうか？」  
尋ねられ、しばらくしてからウィルはその意味を理解した。どのようにしてハンニバルが手伝うつもりなのか気になり、ウィルは頷く。以前の時間軸で教わったような内容かなと思った。君の名前はウィル・グレアム、そうウィルのハンニバルが言うのが頭の中に響く。  
だが、このハンニバルは、伸ばした手をウィルの肩の噛み跡がある箇所に乗せたかと思えば、突然グッと力を込めて押し始めたのだ。  
ウィルは驚き、叫んだ。痛みで不意に覚醒し、意識が完全に現在へと引き戻された。唸り、ゼェゼェと息を吐くウィルからハンニバルが手を離す。  
「痛みに悦びを覚える？」  
ハンニバルが好奇心を滲ませて尋ねるので、ウィルは首を横に振った。  
「痛みを与えることにあなたが悦びを覚えるんだ」  
そう答えると、ハンニバルの視線がウィルに集中した。  
「それで君は……私の喜びを享受する？」  
ハンニバルの推察に、ウィルは微笑む。  
「ある程度まではね」  
「ふむ」  
ハンニバルはそう反応しながら車のエンジンをかけた。  
「君が私に惹かれているのは、私が君に惹かれている感情からどの程度の影響を受けているのかな？」  
道中、ハンニバルが尋ねた。  
一瞬、ハンニバルはこのまま遠回りをして、自分を称賛者の作品として飾り付けてしまうのだろうかとウィルは思った。  
「どこまでが自分の感情で、どこからがパートナーの感情なのか、いつも確かではないんだ」ハンニバルの質問に集中しながらウィルはそう答えた。「でも、あなたが僕に惹かれる前から僕はあなたに惹かれてたから、僕の感情は本物だと思うよ。もしそれを心配してるなら」  
それは真実でありながら嘘でもあった。過去にウィルのハンニバルから自分がどれくらい影響を受けたのかは定かではないのだ。だが今のこのハンニバルも好きだった。ウィルを本気で痛めつけ得る可能性を秘めながら、愛情からのささやかな噛み跡と、先ほどの『気持ちを落ち着かせる手伝い』以外はまだウィルを傷つけてはいない、このハンニバルを。ハンニバルが答えないので、ウィルは続けた。  
「あなたは自制心が強くて、慎重に作り上げた外的人格がある。あなたが少しずつ見え始めてるって言ったのは本当だ。あなたの人格は他の人ほど僕を圧倒しない」  
他の人殺したちに比べて、と思いながら口にはしない。  
「それが、あなたを好きな理由の一つ」  
それはある意味で本心だった。ハンニバルはウィルを解き放とうとしてウィルの精神を捏ねて作り変えようとしたが、同時にウィルにとって側にいて楽な存在でもあったのだ。ハンニバルは深い感情を有していたが、他の人たちのような感じ方とは違っていて、それがウィルにとっては落ち着くものだった。  
「幕間のとき、私が好きな相手と、どうでも良い相手と、君は見分けることができていたね」  
ハンニバルが述べた。  
「あぁ」ウィルは鼻を鳴らした。「共感しなくても、あなたが好きなのはたった一人だったのは分かったよ。コメダさんは率直でありながら良い人だった」  
「それは間違いだ」ハンニバルが温かな声で言う。「好きな相手は二人いた」  
ウィルは微笑む。「お世辞だ」ウィルが言い切る。「それと、心配事から気を逸らそうとしてる。あなたは、世間に提示してる人格の奥まで僕が見透かしてしまうことを心配しているのか、それとも僕の感情があなたの影響を受けたものでしかないことを心配しているのか、どっちなのか教えてほしい」  
ハンニバルは沈黙した。言葉を交わす時にハンニバルの反応が遅かったことは滅多にないため、ウィルは驚いた。ウィルの質問について真剣に考えているのだと気が付く。  
「私は君の思考を素晴らしいと思っている」ハンニバルが言う。「過度に君に影響を与えてしまうのは本意ではない」  
嘘つき、そうウィルは思い、かすかな恐怖を覚える。ハンニバルに宥められるのは恐ろしい。ウィルの経験から、それは屠殺の前に太らせることに似ているのだ。だが恐怖に支配されるわけにはいかない。  
ウィルは話題を変えた。  
「僕のドッグシッターが今夜犬たちの面倒を見に来てくれてるから、あなたが良ければ泊まって行けるんだけど、朝早くに出ないといけない」  
ハンニバルはほとんど気が付かれない程度にリラックスした。  
「今夜のゲストとして君を迎えられたら嬉しいよ」

ハンニバルの家に帰るとウィルは懐かしさに襲われた。一緒に暮らしたことも、同じベッドで眠ったこともなかったが、それでもハンニバルが家に連れて帰ってくれたり、ウルフトラップに来てくれた思い出があった。そしてハンニバルと食事の準備をし、一緒に食べた思い出もたくさんある。それと似たような家庭的な時間を過ごしたのはモリーと暮らしていた頃だけだった。  
ハンニバルは新しい歯ブラシと、自分のパジャマを一着貸してくれた。ウィルの体型は肩のあたりがハンニバルほど広くないため上着は少し緩かったが、袖を捲る必要まではなく、ウィルは嬉しかった。ときどき頭の中でハンニバルの存在を大きく描いてしまい、自分が小さく感じられる時があるのだ。ハンニバルは自分とさほど変わらない大きさだという物理的な証拠があるのは良い気分だった。  
ウィルが風呂場から出ると、ハンニバルが続けてすぐに入った。ベッドには新しいシーツが敷かれていて、ウィルはベッドの右側に寝ることにした。左側のサイドテーブルには本が置いてあり、右側にはウィルの携帯が置いてある。その携帯の横に眼鏡を置き、布団の中に入る。どうしても今の状況と、モリーと暮らしていた頃とを比べてしまう。ベッドは明らかに違うし、一緒に入る人も違う。ウィルの想像力は、この状況が良くない方向へ向かう可能性を検討し始めてしまって。そのとき風呂場のドアが開き、ハンニバルが出てきた。  
この人を愛してる、ウィルはそう思うことで押し寄せる恐怖の波を止めようとする。ハンニバルと共に生きたい、そのためならなんだってするつもりだ。ウィルの横にハンニバルが寝そべる。ハンニバルの方へ身体を向け、ウィルは口を開いた。  
「悪夢で目を覚ましてしまうかも」  
落ち着いた様子でウィルを見つめ、ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「寄り添って眠ることを提案してもいいかな？」  
ウィルは瞬きをし、笑いが止まらなくなった。  
「ごめん」落ち着こうとしながらも鼻を鳴らしてしまう。「ちょっと予想外で」  
ウィルの様子にハンニバルは楽しそうな表情を見せながら、ウィルの答えを待った。  
「試してみてもいいけど、それでも目を覚ましてあなたを起こしてしまうかも」   
ハンニバルは手を伸ばし、ウィルの頬を包み込む。  
「喜んで起こされよう」  
添えられた手に頬を押し付け、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
ハンニバルが身を寄せ、触れるだけのキスを落とす。それから身体を反転させ、ウィルの腕を自分の腰に回させた。自分がハンニバルを包み込む体勢に導かれ、ウィルは驚きながら笑みを深めた。その日ほど早く眠りに落ちたのは久しぶりのことだった。

夢には、犬たちと、雪に覆われたウルフトラップが出てきた。視界の片隅では、牡鹿が歩き、こちらを見ている。悪夢ではなく、携帯のアラーム音で目を覚ましたウィルは汗をかいていた。アラームを消し、ベッドに一人だと気が付いて喪失感を覚える。一晩中ハンニバルを腕に抱いていたのか、途中で離れたのかも分からなかった。  
怠い身体を引きずって立ち上がり、ウィルはシャワーを浴びて着替えた。階段を降りてキッチンへ向かうとハンニバルが朝食の準備をしていた。卵とソーセージだ。ウィルは微笑むと同時に、体を震わせた。食べ物について不安を覚えるには、もう遅い、と自分に言い聞かせる。  
「おはよう」  
ハンニバルの方へと歩み寄り、軽い口付けを交わす。  
「おはよう、ウィル」  
答えたハンニバルは、寝巻き姿で少し髪が乱れていて、柔らかな雰囲気を纏っていた。  
「朝食を食べる時間があるかどうか」  
用意された朝食に疑いの目を向けながらウィルは言う。  
「卵とソーセージとトーストだけだよ」  
そう言われ、ウィルはハンニバルに身を寄せた。  
「それと、搾りたてのオレンジジュースとコーヒーと、オーブンからはクロワッサンの香りがしてる」  
笑顔でウィルが付け足す。ハンニバルが曖昧に頷いたので、ウィルはクッと笑いを零す。ダイニングに運ぶ手伝いをしていいか尋ねてから、ウィルは皿や水差しや食べ物をテーブルにセッティングした。ダイニングはかすかに消毒剤の匂いがし、ウィルは思わずニヤリと笑う。人肉を食べる割にハンニバルは潔癖だ。  
二人で朝食をとる間、ハンニバルが緊張した様子だと気が付きウィルは顔をしかめた。ここまであからさまに緊張を見せる場合、ウィルに気が付いて尋ねて欲しいのだろう。  
「大丈夫？」  
顔を上げたハンニバルの顔には、恥じらいと心配が完璧に混じり合った表情が浮かんでいた。  
「ジャック・クロフォードが、切り裂き魔の称賛者から君を守るよう何らかの護衛を検討してくれたのか気になってね。現場を見て、ニュースでの取り上げられ方を見ると、称賛者が次は君を狙う可能性があるように思える」  
あなたの見立て通りにね、という皮肉をウィルは心の中で呟きながら、おそらく直近の切り裂き魔の被害者の肉が入っているであろうソーセージをフォークで突き刺した。  
「正直言うと、その心配はしてないんだ」  
言いながら、躊躇を見せずにソーセージを口へ運ぶ。  
「それは何故かな？」  
興味を持った様子でハンニバルが尋ねる。話すことはできない、と答えようとも思ったが、ハンニバルは現場を見ており、今はパートナーを心配する男を演じている。その状況では尋ねざるを得ないのだ。それに、称賛者についてもっと知るためウィルの思考を利用しようという考えもあるだろう。  
「ジャックの秘密保持契約書にサインは？」  
尋ねると、ハンニバルが頷いた。  
「切り裂き魔の称賛者は……その……」しばしウィルは考え込む。「切り裂き魔の思い通りには動かないはずだ」  
「何故そう思うのか、説明してもらえるかな？」  
ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「上手く説明はできない。けど、称賛者は被害者を選ぶにあたって明確な基準があるはずで、僕はそれに当てはまらないと思う」  
居心地悪そうにウィルは微笑み、食べ物とハンニバルから目を逸らした。  
「これが僕のやり方の問題点なんだ。なんで僕が物事を知ってるか、ときどきは証拠が後から説明してくれることもあるけど、ただ当てずっぽうのこともある。思考の飛躍を説明できないことがある」  
「それで、今回の飛躍は君が基準に当てはまらないということかな？もし間違っていたら君は危険な状況にある」  
ウィルは頷き、トーストに噛り付いた。しばらく咀嚼してから飲み込む。  
「心配はいらないよ。称賛者はそんなに簡単に切り裂き魔の思い通りになるとは思えない。今まで奴は慎重で、証拠一つ残していないんだ。切り裂き魔に促されたからＦＢＩのコンサルタントを標的にしたら……ただの従者のように見られかねない。自分が独立した存在であることを誇示してきてるのに、だ」  
「それで、クロフォード捜査官も君の考えに同意したと？」  
ハンニバルに尋ねられ、ウィルは鼻を鳴らした。  
「ジャックは僕に護衛をつけて銃を持たせたがったよ。護衛は断って、銃だけ受け取った」  
ウィルの答えをハンニバルは熟慮しているようだ。  
「心配いらない」ウィルはもう一度そう言い、ハンニバルの手に手を重ねた。「自分の身は自分で守れるから」  
答える代わりにハンニバルが微笑む。その笑みは心からのものに見えた。ハンニバルは自分を弄んでいるのだとウィルは自分に言い聞かせる。突如、ウィルはジョージア・マッジェンのようにハンニバルの顔を切り裂いて仮面の下を暴きたい衝動に駆られた。  
本当のあなたが見たい。  
「それで、今度の週末、何を作ってくれるかは決めた？」  
ハンニバルは首を振った。  
「君を驚かせたいからね」

しばらくしてからウィルはウルフトラップに向け出発し、頭の中はここ数日の出来事で溢れかえっていた。短くはあったが良質な睡眠の後だというのに、頭の中が掻き混ぜられたような心地だ。あまりにたくさんのことが起き、ウィルは圧倒されていた。 もう今後の展開をこのままハンニバルに委ねてしまいたい衝動に駆られたが、それがどんな結末になるか一度経験していたし、ＢＳＨＣＩで過ごすことも家族や友人が死ぬことも避けたかった。そのためにハンニバルの関心を全て引き受けねばならないなら、喜んで引き受けるつもりだった。だが今の時点ではハンニバルの望むものがまだ分からないのだ。   
昨晩、ハンニバルの自制された態度を褒めたが、そのせいで理解が難しくなっているのも事実で。  
「彼は孤独なのよ」  
馴染みのある声が後部座席から聞こえてきた。ウィルは悪態をつきながらハンドルを強く握りしめる。運転中に想像で人を召喚するのはやめなければならない。バックミラーを見やれば、後部座席にベデリアが座っているのが確認できた。フィレンツェで彼女を見つけた時に着ていたのと同じ服だ。  
「ハンニバルは退屈してて、楽しみが欲しいんだ」ウィルはそう否定した。「それに、もし孤独だと言うなら、それは彼が誰も近寄らせないからだろう」強い口調でそう続ける。「本当の自分を見られる危険を冒せないんだ」  
「あなたを受け入れている」  
ベデリアがゆっくりと答える。  
「ベッドとオペラにね。あなたもここまでは来られた」  
自分の声が刺々しくなるのをウィルは感じる。  
ベデリアはいつだって自分を怒らせる。いや、嫉妬させると言った方が正しい。  
ベデリアがはっきりと自制された声で話し始めながら、自分をじっと見つめているのを感じる。  
「今のあなたと私がどれほど似た状況かを考えるほどに私を押し潰したくなるかしら？」  
似てなんかいない、そうウィルは叫びたかったが、類似点はあった。ベデリアのように、ウィルは自ら進んでハンニバルと共にいるが、ベデリアと違い、ハンニバルの元を去るつもりはない。  
「問題は、僕がどれほど深くまで落ちてしまったかではなくて、僕がどこまで行くつもりか、だ」  
言いながらバックミラーを見る。ウィルを見つめるベデリアは無表情だ。   
「ハンニバルと共に生きるということは、人を殺し、被害者の残骸を食べること」ベデリアがゆったりと言葉を紡ぐ。「それに進んで適応していくつもりかしら？私はそのつもりはなかった」  
道路をじっと見つめながらウィルは考えた。今朝、今まで何度となくしてきたように人肉を食べた。だが今回は自ら進んで食べた上に、ハンニバルを法の下に裁くつもりもない。  
「ハンニバルが」ベデリアが続ける。「あなたの共感力という贈り物を愛するのは、それによってあなたが彼を理解することができ得るから。けど、あなたが理解できるのはハンニバルだけではないし、人殺しだけでもない」  
ウィルは息を飲み込む。  
「その通りだ」  
ウィルは誰のことでも理解できるのだ。だからこそ人を避け、人よりも犬を好んでいる。他人に共感し続けるのは疲れる。そして犯人への共感に集中したところで、被害者に共感しなくなるわけではない。  
「あなたが殺してきたのは」ベデリアが言う。「今までは人殺したちだった。捕食者たちね」  
チルトンは違うけど、と思いながらウィルは頷いた。ベデリアが言いたいことは分かっていた。  
「人殺しを殺すのは簡単だ」  
ウィルが認める。ホッブスやランダル・ティアが人殺し、あるいはこれから人を殺す者たちであると分かっていたことで、簡単に彼らを殺せた。  
「なら想像してみて、完璧にセッティングされたディナーの席で、無礼だからという理由でハンニバルがゲストを殺すところを。目の前で男が死んで行く中で、あなたは彼を助けることもできない」  
ウィルの呼吸が早まる。簡単に想像することができた。被害者が拷問され、殺され、そのたびに自分の心の欠片も一緒に死んで行く様子が。  
「ハンニバルの病的な一面だ」  
言いながら、自分の言葉についてウィルは考えた。今自分はハンニバルの代わりに謝罪し、弁明しているのだろうか？  
「そう」ベデリアはウィルの言葉に満足げだ。「そしてそれを変えることはできない。あなたに与えられた選択肢は、それを受け入れて、妥協しながら共に生きていくか、ハンニバルと共に生きないか、そのどちらか」  
ウィルは道路を睨みつけた。  
「あなたから人間関係のアドバイスを受け取るべきじゃないね」  
噛み締めた歯の隙間から囁く。  
「それなら、なぜ私はここにいるのかしら？」  
苛立ちを滲ませてベデリアが問う。  
その通りだ、ウィルは心の中で思う。なぜ彼女がいるのか？過去の亡霊の中から、自分はなぜ想像力を使って彼女を呼び出しているのか？  
「僕は怒りを感じてるからだ」ウィルが言う。「あなたはいつも僕の怒りを引き出す。あなたは僕が聞きたくないことを言う」  
それが常に真実だったわけではないが。なぜならベデリアも怒り、嫉妬していた。彼女はハンニバルとウィルを、毒を持つ言葉で引き離そうとしていた。  
「僕とハンニバルは、あなたを追ったはずだ」  
自分の言葉に驚き、ウィルはハンドルを強く握りしめた。その光景が見えるようだった。ハンニバルはベデリアをご馳走に変える。ウィルは、ただ意地悪な気持ちから、ベデリアをできる限り生かしたままにすることを主張するはずだ。その提案にハンニバルは喜び、二人のやり取りを見たいがために、その命令に従っただろう。  
「あなたはそれを楽しんだかしら？」ベデリアは落ち着いた様子で尋ねる。「あれだけ長く私を側に置いておきながら、簡単に私を殺せると知って」  
半分は面白がって、もう半分は怒りから、ウィルはハッと息を吐いた。  
「僕とあなたは違う」  
「以前の、あなたのハンニバルにとっては違ったかもしれない。だけど今は……」ウィルがバックミラーを覗くとベデリアは意地の悪い笑みを浮かべていた。「今は私と同じ、ハンニバルにとっての玩具よ。あなたはまだ彼を変えることができていない。このハンニバルはあなたの関心を引くために自分自身を燃やし尽くすようなことはせず、あなたを殺すことを選ぶ。あなたが彼に焦がれるほどは、彼は焦がれてはくれないわ」  
ベデリアの言葉が正しいと分かっているからこそ胸に突き刺さった。ウィルの中で、今すぐボルティモアへ引き返してベデリアの家へ行き、虐殺を決行したい衝動が膨れ上がる。  
代わりにウィルは大きく深呼吸をした。ベデリアがここにいるのは、ウィルがこの会話を必要としているからであって、一人で思考するよりも反響板がある方が楽だからなのだ。  
「なら、ハンニバルを変えればいい」  
そう言い、背筋を伸ばす。  
ベデリアが笑った。  
「前にも彼を変えたんだ」ウィルはムキになって言う。「もう一回できるはず」  
「彼のために屈んでセックスさせることで？」ベデリアが辛辣な言葉を吐く。ウィルは怯み、シャワーでの記憶に頬が熱くなった。思い出すことで興奮すると同時に心配にもなる。ハンニバルと相対する場合に弱みを見せるのは危険だが、今までのやり取りでは従順な態度ばかり見せてきてしまった。  
「何なら今ここで自分を撃ってしまえば？」ベデリアが唆す。「その方が苦痛は少ない」  
「あんたはさっさといなくなればいい」  
ウィルは噛み付き返した。だが、家までの帰り道、ウィルが怒りに震えながら、どうやってハンニバルを変えるか考える間、ベデリアは存在し続けた。喋っていなくても、背中を見つめられているだけで気が散った。  
家に着いたら消えてくれることを願っていたが、ベデリアは家まで付いてきて、床についた存在しない泥を避けるかのように慎重に歩き回った。彼女は座らずに、犬たちに無視されたまま居間に立ち続け、値踏みするような表情を浮かべている。  
ウィルはできる限りベデリアを無視し続けたが、最終的には彼女の容赦ない視線から逃げるため犬たちと散歩に出かけた。予想通り、ベデリアは泥まみれの平原までは着いてこなかったが、彼女の言葉は付きまとった。  
ハンニバルの洗練された知的素養と、自分の地味な育ちの差については、ウィルは不安を感じていない。オペラに行くときにおめかしをさせられたこと以外は、以前のウィルのハンニバルも、今回のハンニバルも、自分のライフスタイルに合うようウィルを変えようとしてみせたことはなかった。服装は、ハンニバルにとって美的観点から考察する事柄であって、金銭的な事柄ではないのだ。ベデリアも、その点ではウィルを動揺させることはできない。ウィルが心配しているのは、ハンニバルの食卓に上がってしまうことと、ハンニバルの関心が失われることだ。今回は自分を恋愛対象として提示してみせた。そうすれば、セラピーを通じてハンニバルに操られる可能性はなくなる。今のところハンニバルはこの関係性に満足しているように見える。それでも、ウィルに人殺しを差し向けてはいた。だが、その人殺しは、ウィルを狙って欲しいというハンニバルの願いを聞き入れるつもりはない。称賛者についてのウィルの見立てが現実となり、ウィルが襲われなかった場合、ハンニバルはどんな反応を示すだろうか？ハンニバルの次の動きは何か？  
バスターが枝を持ってきたのでウィルは平原の真ん中で立ち止まり、遠くへ投げた枝を犬たちが走って追いかけるのを眺めた。  
もちろん、ウィルの正体にハンニバルが気がついている可能性を見過ごすつもりはない。まだ気付かれてはいないだろうとウィルは思っているが、もしかしたらハンニバルはウィルが称賛者だと知って、騙し返しているのかもしれない。あるいは、ウィルを疑って試している可能性もある。  
その可能性を考え、ウィルはため息をついた。ハンニバルにはまだ気付かれていないと思っている気持ちの方が大きいが、だが時々こうして疑いを持つときがある。全てがとてつもない早さで進んでいて、以前の時間軸に比べるとハンニバルと非常に親密になっている気がした。二人の関係の進展をペースダウンさせる必要があるし、切り裂き魔の称賛者が置かれている状況も解決する必要がある。  
枝を持ち帰ってきたウィンストンの頭を撫でてから、今度はマーヴィンがいる方向へ枝を投げた。小さなチワワの雑種犬は、他の大きな犬たちから遅れを取っていたのだ。  
ハンニバルが自分を疑っているようには思えなかった。切り裂き魔の称賛者に関するハンニバルの質問に嘘はなさそうだったし、称賛者が被害者を選ぶ基準を変えない理由についてのウィルの答えも十分に納得できるものだったはずだ。心理分析は根拠のあるしっかりしたものだった。  
問題は、称賛者がどうするべきか、だ。ウィルの分身は被害者を殺す際にハンニバルを知っていることを示してきた。称賛者はハンニバルにとっては危険な存在であり、ウィルを殺すよう仕向けたのも、ウィルがどうするか見てみたいのと同時に、称賛者を始末するためだったのだろう。  
トバイアス・バッジの時と似ている今の状況は興味深かった。トバイアスは切り裂き魔に向けてセレナーデを奏で、ハンニバルは彼にウィルを差し向けた。  
オフィスで傷を負っていたハンニバルの姿を思い出してウィルは微笑んだ。ハンニバルが生きていると分かってひどく安心したのを覚えている。そして、ハンニバルが仕組んでいたのだとしても、彼もウィルが生きていて安心していたはずだ。今の時点では、あの頃よりも知り合ってからの時間が短いが、自分自身を危険に晒せばハンニバルから同じような反応を引き出せるだろうかとウィルは考えた。そのアイディアは魅力的だがリスクもある。ハンニバルの世界では簡単に人が死ぬ。ハンニバルと共に生きたい想いが強すぎて、二人の関係を進展させるためだけに危険を冒すことはできそうになかった。特に、二人の関係がめまぐるしく発展している今は余計に。  
犬たちを引き連れて家へと戻りながら、ウィルはどうすべきか考え続けた。自分の分身は、もうこのまま葬ってしまいたかった。結局ハンニバルは、称賛者よりもウィルの方に興味があることを示してくれたのだ。このまま止めるのが一番簡単だったが、なんだか不恰好なうえに未解決の部分を残してしまう。スケープゴートを仕立て上げる案は良さそうだ。その案について検討してみて、もし上手くいかなそうであれば称賛者を辞めてしまえばいい。切り裂き魔も数ヶ月、長いときは何年も活動を休止していたこともあったのだ。ウィルも続ける必要はない。  
家に辿り着くと想像のベデリアは消えていて、ウィルはホッとした。身代わりとしてどの人殺しが良いかは確信が持てなかった。思い返してみると、ランダル・ティアならばハンニバルを知っているという点で完璧だったが、その機会は失われてしまった。ハンニバルの巣立ち雛は他にはベデリア、千代、マーゴしか知らない。他にもたくさんいるのだろうが、ウィルが関わることはなかった。全く関係のない人物ではハンニバルが納得しないだろう。  
トバイアスも候補ではあったが、彼の殺しのスタイルは独特で、称賛者のそれとは類似点がほとんどない。ウィルはしばらく今の状況について考えてから、ある単純なアイディアに辿り着いた。だが、単純であるからこそ、時間と準備が必要だ。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前で、ウィルは自分がタイムスリップしているのだと考えた。  
> ウィルとハンニバルの恋愛関係は順調に進展していた。ウィルが人殺しであることをまだ知らないハンニバルが、その人殺しをFBIコンサルタントのウィルへと差し向けたことをきっかけに、ウィルは人殺しとしての人格を引退することを決めた。

第７章

ウィルは、自分の身代わりを見つける作戦をすぐには実行に移せずにいた。その週は授業の後にラボに来てチームに参加するようジャックから言われることが多く、次の週末にはハンニバルがウルフトラップに来てしまうのだ。性急に事を進めてはいけない。  
代わりに、その週末は家を片付けて過ごした。頭の片隅ではベデリアがうんざりしている様子が浮かぶ。レイアウトはほとんど変えずにおいたが、二階の新しい寝室に私物を運び込んだ。その部屋を使うのはまだ不思議な感じがしたが、よく眠れたし、居間がいわゆる居間らしくなった。  
月曜にはまた授業が始まり、髭を生やした訓練生が昼休みの直前に切り裂き魔の事件についてウィルを質問攻めにしようとした。生徒たちは時々こうして好奇心を持つし、ウィルもそのとき起きている事件について単発的に授業で取り上げることもあるが、切り裂き魔の事件は最新の事件すぎて授業で話すことはできないのだ。訓練生の突っ込んだ質問にウィルの苛立ちは増していき、ウィルの機嫌を感じ取った他の訓練生たちが質問を繰り出している生徒に忠告するような視線を送っていた。  
ようやく授業が終わると、話しかけられないようにウィルはデスクで忙しいフリをして見せた。だが誰かが背後から近づいてくる気配を感じ、ウィルは顔をしかめる。先ほどの鬱陶しい訓練生がいるのだろうと思いながら振り返ると、そこにいたのは赤と黒の格子柄のスーツに身を包み、微かに微笑むハンニバルだった。一瞬、ウィルは幻覚を見ているのかと思ったが、訓練生が荷物をまとめながらチラチラと視線を寄越しているのに気が付いた。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
本物のハンニバルはそう言い、ウィルの唇に優しく口付けた。驚いたウィルは動くことができずに瞬く。一歩下がったハンニバルはもう微笑んでいなかった。  
「ここで何を？」  
混乱しながらウィルが尋ねる。  
ハンニバルは視線を横へ逸らし、表面上、叱られたような様子を見せる。  
「ジャックに招かれんだ」ハンニバルが言う。「先週会ったあと、連絡をもらってね」  
その理由に思い至り、ウィルは呆れ顔をする。  
「僕たちのことを尋問するためと、あなたに事件の相談をするためか？」  
ハンニバルの顔に笑みが広がる。  
「その通り。どうやら彼は君に伝えていなかったようだね？」  
「聞いてない」ウィルが答える。「聞いてたら反対したかもしれないから」  
ハンニバルがその理由を問うように眉を持ち上げたのを見て、ウィルは頬が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「あなたには無理だと思ってるとかじゃない。正直言えば僕より適任だ」ウィルが説明する。「ただ、あなたを僕の生活の暗部には引きずり込まず、独り占めしたくて」  
動揺を覚え、ウィルは眼鏡を外した。生徒のほとんどは去っていたが、数人は教室の入り口で立ち去る素振りも見せずに留まっている。たぶんハンニバルとウィルがキスしていたことへの好奇心からだろう。二人の噂が流れてしまうことは避けられそうにない。  
それを思うとウィルの体は緊張で張り詰め、殻に閉じこもりたくなる。そしてハンニバルがワザとやったのだろうことも分かっていた。顔をしかめ、ウィルは眼鏡をかけ直す。ハンニバルの脇をすり抜け、見物人たちに向かって声をかける。  
「何か質問があるのか？」  
直接問いかけると、案の定、質問はなさそうだった。彼らが立ち去るのを見送ってからハンニバルの方へ戻る。  
ウィルに何の知らせもなく職場に来て二人の関係を公にするなんて大馬鹿野郎だとハンニバルを罵りたかった。さらにウィルの職場で仕事をすることについてもだ。ハンニバルがコンサルティングを引き受けたのはほぼ確実だろう。まるでストーカーのような態度は、まさにハンニバルのそれだ。  
「君は怒っているようだ」  
ハンニバルは落ち着き払った様子で述べた。  
「その通り」  
ハンニバルの方を見ず、ウィルは右のこめかみを押さえる。自分はハンニバルほどポーカーフェイスが上手くはなく、ハンニバルは深く真摯な感情を普段から抱くことはあまりないくせに、人の感情を読み取るのは上手いのだ。  
「もしあなたの患者が、パートナーが自分への相談なしに自分の上司と面接してた上に、自分のプライベートをあまり明かしていない職場に現れたかと思えば皆の前で噂の種をバラまいたんです、って相談してきたら、あなたは何て言う？」  
一息に尋ねてからウィルは大きく息を吸い込んだ。もう言ってしまったからには、今の洞察がハンニバルを苛立たせることなく、むしろ好奇心を掻き立てることを願う。ハンニバルはしばらく無表情だったが、すっと頭を下げた。  
「すまなかった」ハンニバルが真剣な口調で言う。「君を驚かせたかったんだが、代わりに怒らせてしまった」  
よし、とウィルは心の中で安堵し、おかげで怒りが軽くなる。ハンニバルがウィルの非難から逃れようとすることも、ウィルが今の役割でいるためにはそれを受け入れなければならないことも分かっていた。ウィルは、昔の、ハンニバルを信じきっていた頃の自分を呼び戻そうとした。  
「君の怒りを和らげられるかは分からないが、ジャックには、君に相談してから決めると伝えたよ」  
ハンニバルと目を合わせないままウィルは頷いた。  
「和らぐよ」  
「だが、まだ怒ってる？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ」  
ウィルは簡単にハンニバルを許すことを躊躇っていた。この状況にどう対処するかが今後の先例となるだろう。ハンニバルにいいようにされるわけにはいかない。  
ウィルは振り返り、教室の入り口まで歩いてドアを閉める。背筋を伸ばしてから再び振り返り、ハンニバルの方へ戻った。  
「あなたは僕の贈り物に興味がある」  
言いながらハンニバルを見る。ストレスを感じてはいないようだが、肩に力が入り、表情が固まっている。手元は脱いだコートで隠れている。ハンニバルが臨戦態勢に入っているのが分かる。次に来る動作を予期して指先まで力が入っているのだろう。  
「ジャックから連絡をもらい、コンサルティングを依頼されてあなたは喜んだ。依頼されたのは僕が主な理由だと分かっていても、この申し出を気に入った。あなたは元々、専門分野について尋ねられ、助けを求められることが好きだけど、今回はそれよりも僕が働く姿を見る機会を得られることに興味がある。僕に話すべきだと分かっていたけど、許可を得るより謝る方が簡単だった。だから僕に話さずに進めた」  
ウィルはいったん言葉を止め、唇を舐める。ウィルをじっと見つめているハンニバルの身体はスーツの下でこわばって見える。  
「あなたが見えるから、驚いてはいない」ウィルが続ける。「あなたは周りの環境を、そこに含まれる人も含めてコントロールしたいんだ」  
無表情だったハンニバルの顔に微かな切望が覗き見えはじめたことに気がつき、ウィルの怒りは流れ去っていく。  
見つけた、そうウィルは思う。あなたが見える。  
「僕が怒ってるのは」少し疲れを滲ませてウィルは結論に入った。話す間に握りしめていた拳を緩める。「あなたの策に僕が気付かないと思われたことだよ」  
ハンニバルがウィルの非難から逃れるための言葉をすぐさま見つけるだろうことは確実で、ウィルはそんな言い訳など聞きたくなかった。まるで野生動物に近付いていくかのように慎重にハンニバルに歩み寄る。ハンニバルの頬に手を伸ばしながら、ウィルは微笑んだ。そのまま顔を寄せ、優しく口付けると、ハンニバルは驚いたようだった。はじめハンニバルは反応せずにいたが、次第に唇と表情が和らぐ。ウィルはその隙にハンニバルの口内へ舌を差し入れ、ハンニバルらしからぬ従順さを楽しんだ。頬に添えていた手を髪の毛へと滑らせ、軽く握る。キスをしたまま、一歩また一歩とハンニバルに身を寄せる。それに合わせて後ずさって行ったハンニバルは、ついにウィルのデスクにぶつかった。そのままハンニバルをデスクに押し倒すと、ハンニバルのコートとウィルの書類が床へ落ちた。ハンニバルの策についてはウィルの頭から消え去った。ハンニバルがデスクの上に腰かけたことに気がつき、興奮が身体を駆け巡る。長い足がウィルの腰に巻き付き、腕がウィルの上半身に回された。ハンニバルがウィルを引き寄せながら後ろへと身体を倒したので、デスクに寝そべるハンニバルの上にウィルが覆い被さる体勢になる。  
デスクの長さが足りないので居心地が悪かろうと、ウィルは唇を解き、ハンニバルの髪を掴んでいた手を腰へと回した。  
「とても誘惑的な謝罪の仕方だね、ハンニバル」  
低い声でそう言い、ハンニバルと目を合わせる。琥珀色の瞳は、乱された髪が作る影に隠れていた。  
「今後また君を過小評価するようなことをしなければ、受け入れてもらえるかな？」  
ウィルは笑った。もちろんハンニバルはウィルを操ろうとしたことを謝ったりはしない。  
「そうだな」  
そう答えるとハンニバルが微笑み、それを見てウィルの笑みも大きくなる。  
ウィルは腕に力を込めてハンニバルの身体を引き寄せた。セックスはしないというメッセージを脳から受け取り、ウィルは身体を震わせる。すでに性器は熱を持ち、触れ合う箇所からハンニバルも影響を受けていることが分かった、  
「大丈夫？」  
そう尋ねると、ハンニバルが不思議そうな顔をした。さらにハンニバルを抱き寄せ、額が触れ合うほど近くまで顔を寄せる。  
「僕にヴェールの後ろを覗かれて……落ち着かない？」  
ハンニバルは黙り込んだ。ウィルの質問について考えているのだと分かる。  
「それとも、惹かれる？」  
ウィルが尋ねると、ハンニバルが笑った。全身でそれを感じ、ウィルは目を見開いた。  
「とても惹かれているよ」ハンニバルはリラックスした笑みを浮かべる。「それと、少し動揺もしたね。今後は君を弄ぶようなことはしないよう……努力しよう。すまなかった」  
予期していなかった謝罪に驚き、ウィルは微笑んだ。本物のハンニバルが透けて見えて、気分が良い。自分を弄ばないという言葉は信じていなかったが、今この瞬間にハンニバルが見せた努力は認めようと思えた。  
「それで、ランチは持ってきてある？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「自分がとても分かりやすい人間になった気がするよ、ウィル」  
ハンニバルは面白がるように言ったので、ウィルもニッと笑う。  
「あなたの家で食事をした人なら誰だってあなたがカフェテリアなんかで食事を取らないことくらい分かる」  
ハンニバルが良く見えるようにウィルは身体を少し離した。髪とスーツが乱れたハンニバルは堕落して見える。  
「車に置いてきてある」  
言いながらハンニバルは、ウィルの腰に巻き付けていた脚を解いた。長い脚が回された感覚が名残惜しくて、ウィルはもう一度その脚を引っ張り上げたかった。  
「持ってきて、ここで食べてからジャックのところへ行こう」  
そう提案しながらハンニバルの髪を整えてみる。ほとんど変わらなかったが、指に触れる髪の感触が心地良い。  
ハンニバルが頷いたので、ウィルはハンニバルが立ち上がれるように、ため息とともに一歩下がった。  
そして床に落ちたままのコートを拾い上げ、ハンニバルへ差し出す。ハンニバルは乱れていた髪を奇跡的なまでに元どおりに直しており、今度はスーツを整え始めている。  
「そのやり方、今度教えてもらわないと」  
コートを手渡しながらウィルが言う。ハンニバルは微笑んでウィルに口付けてから駐車場へ向かった。大きすぎる部屋にウィルは一人残された。

ハンニバルの用意したランチは寿司で、食べ物だけでなく食べるのに必要な道具まで持ってきていた。自分のデスクがレストランで見るようなテーブルセットに生まれ変わる様子をウィルは驚きとともに見つめる。テーブルにつく前にウィルはセッティングを一箇所だけ変更した。ハンニバルの正面にあった椅子を、ハンニバルの隣に移動させたのだ。そのウィルの行動にハンニバルは微笑んでみせた。  
ハンニバルは自分に人殺しを差し向けたんだぞ、ウィルはまたも自分に言い聞かせる。  
ハンニバルには食べ物についての質問を投げ続けることで、あまり深い話題にならないようにした。その作戦はとても上手くいき、今後のために覚えておこうとウィルは思った。

その後、二人でジャックのオフィスへ向かい、ウィルが半開きのドアをノックした。部屋に一人でいたジャックは二人に向かって手招きした。新しい証拠は何も出ておらず、これ以上ウィルの見解は提示できないため、このブレインストーミングは無意味で退屈なものになるだろう。だがハンニバルがいることで面白くなる可能性はあり、ハンニバルの前で共感力を見せびらかし過ぎないように気を付けなければとウィルは気を引き締める。  
「ハンニバルを横取りしようとしたって聞いたよ、ジャック」  
挨拶代わりにウィルが言う。  
「彼の資格証明書を確認してからコンサルティングを依頼した」  
悪びれもせずジャックが答える。ウィルは呆れ顔を浮かべてしまいそうになるのをすんでのところで堪えた。  
「レクター博士、結論は出ましたか？」  
ウィルの後から部屋に入ってきたハンニバルに向かってジャックが尋ねる。  
「あなたの申し出についてウィルと相談して、この事件についてコンサルティングを引き受けさせてもらうことにしました」  
答えたハンニバルが選んだ言葉にウィルは驚きを覚えた。ウィルとしてはハンニバルに全権委任したつもりでいたので、ハンニバルが今回の事件についてのみ言及していることが意外だった。だが驚くべきことではないのかもしれない。今までもハンニバルは、ジャックと取引する際はウィルと共同戦線を張りたがっていたのだ。  
「良かった」ジャックは満足げに微笑み、フォルダをハンニバルに手渡した。「こちらにサインを。その後にウィルから事件の概要を聞いてください」  
ハンニバルは長い時間をかけて書類に目を通し、ジャックが苛立ちながらも礼儀を重んじてハンニバルを急かすことができずにいる様子をウィルは楽しんだ。自分とジャックにコーヒーを、そしてハンニバルに水を取ってくるためウィルは部屋を後にし、戻ってくる途中の廊下でビヴァリーに会った。  
「ウィル！」ビヴァリーが笑顔で挨拶をする。「あんたの博士、もう来てるの？」  
「あぁ、今ジャックがコンサルタントの契約書を読んでもらってるところだよ」  
ウィルがため息をつく。  
「どうしたの？」尋ねながらビヴァリーはニッコリと笑ってみせる。「仕事とお楽しみは分けておきたいタイプ？」  
その言い方にウィルは呆れた顔をした。  
「いや、いいんだ」ウィルが言う。「彼の視点が入るのはいいことだと思うし。ただ最終的にセラピーにならないといいなと思って。ハンニバルへの説明に君は参加する？」  
「分かんない。ジャックにはブレインストーミングの準備をしとけって言われてるから、もしかしたら？」  
「まぁ、来てもらえたら助かるよ。この『切り裂き魔と称賛者』の事件に立ち返る作業は頭が痛くなりそうだから」  
ビヴァリーは、頑張って、と言いながらウィルのためにドアを開けてから、その場を去った。  
ウィルはコーヒーをジャックのテーブルに置き、ハンニバルのためにペットボトルからグラスへ水を注いだ。どうやら契約書の最後のページに辿り着いたようだ。ウィルがグラスを置くと、ハンニバルは顔を上げて礼を言った。  
「この内容で問題なさそうです」ようやくハンニバルがそう言い、サインをした。「待たせてしまってすみません」  
ジャックは問題ない旨をぶつぶつと呟いてから、分厚いフォルダをウィルの方へ差し出した。  
事件の概要説明は二時間近くかかり、ウィルの声が枯れ始めるとハンニバルが水を分けてくれた。以前の時間軸では、セラピーではない会話を何度も重ねていく中で切り裂き魔の事件についてハンニバルに全て説明したため、たった二時間で終わったことにウィルは驚いていた。ときどきジャックが情報を付け足し、ハンニバルは思慮に富んだ質問をした。  
「ランダル・ティア？」  
説明も終わりに近づき、称賛者について話しているとき、ハンニバルがそう尋ねた。ウィルは、ハンニバルが被害者との繋がりをどう明け渡すかが気になり、次の言葉を待った。ランダル・ティアの名前はマスコミには公表されていなかったが、ハンニバルは遺体が展示された場所から彼が誰であるか気が付いたはずだ。  
「以前、同じ名前の患者がいた。写真を見ても？」  
ウィルはファイルのページをぱらぱらとめくり、ランダルの生前の写真をハンニバルに手渡す。  
その写真をハンニバルはしばらく見つめ、そしてジャックの方を見た。  
「ランダルは、まだ若かった頃に私の患者でした」  
ジャックは眉を持ち上げ、ウィルはその告白に驚いてみせるフリをするために顔をしかめた。  
「まさかクラーク・イングラムも知っていた？」  
ジャックの先手を取り、ウィルが尋ねる。  
ハンニバルは首を振った。  
「いや、イングラム氏に会った覚えはない。だがランダルについて私が知っていることも合わせれば新たな知見が得られるかもしれない」  
写真をテーブルの上に置いてからハンニバルは椅子に凭れかかった。  
「クラーク・イングラムはシリアルキラーだった。ランダル・ティアは、両親に連れられて私の元へ来たとき、まだ子どもだった。彼とのセラピーの詳細を話すことはできないが、セラピーを始めた頃、彼には極度の暴力的行動を取りうる可能性があってね。自分を人間ではなく動物だと考えていた。そのことから骨のさなぎについては新たな解釈が考えられそうだ。残念ながら、数ヶ月経って少し改善してきた頃に彼の両親はセラピーを打ち切ってしまったんだがね」  
「殺人か、少なくとも暴力を振るう可能性のある人物だったと？」  
ウィルはジャックを無視し、ハンニバルが投げた言葉のボールを横から奪った。ハンニバルが頷く。  
「そうなると称賛者が狙う相手の共通点が出てくるよ、ジャック。ランダル・ティアの過去をもう一度確認すべきだ」  
ジャックが頷いたのを見て、ウィルは満足した。  
「ビヴァリーに調べさせよう」  
ハンニバルは称賛者の残した現場写真を手に取り、順番に見ていた。興味を持ってくれていたらいい、とウィルは願う。  
「そこから切り裂き魔に繋げられるかもしれないな」ジャックが考えを口に出す。「ランダル・ティアが人殺しか人殺し予備軍だったとすれば、称賛者は人殺しをターゲットにしていることになる。切り裂き魔が奴の殺しの現場に反応を示してることから、称賛者は切り裂き魔の注意を引きたいのだと考えていたが、もしかしたら切り裂き魔は称賛者が殺した被害者たちを知っていたから反応しているのかもしれない。自分の領地内で捕食者たちを殺している奴がいて、切り裂き魔はそれを挑戦だと受け取っているのかも」  
切り裂き魔についてあまりに単純な解釈で、ウィルは顔をしかめながら、ハンニバルの反応は見ないようにした。間違いなくハンニバルは表情を消しているはずだ。  
「称賛者は何らかの形で切り裂き魔を知っているのは確かだと思う」ジャックを見ずにウィルが言葉を遮る。意見を対立させているようには見せたくない。「彼の殺しはどこか親密さを感じるんだ、まるでショーのような」  
ハンニバルの方を見ると、自分をじっと見つめる視線と出会う。  
「称賛者は、『ここにいる』と言ってるみたいなんだ。ほら、こんなに素晴らしくできた、見てくれよ、って」  
言いながらウィルは、面と向かってハンニバルにその言葉を伝えるスリルにゾクゾクした。  
「称賛者は切り裂き魔に夢中になっていると？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「彼は切り裂き魔とコミュニケーションが取りたいんだ。切り裂き魔が答えれば答えるほど、称賛者は自分の能力を見せびらかす。自分がいかに上手に踊れるかを示そうとする」  
「奴らは互いを知ってるのか？」  
ジャックが鋭く訊いてきたので、ウィルは唇を噛んだ。  
「分からない。切り裂き魔の方は称賛者を知らないように思える。知ってたらイングラムの後に直接殺しに行ってると思うから。天文台での殺しは彼にしては鋭さに欠けていた。怒っていたんだ」  
ウィルは眼鏡を外し、目と目の間を揉む。この話し合いで頭が痛くなり始めていた。自分が何を知っていて、何を推察していて、何を知っていてはいけないかを念頭において話すのは難しい。ファイルがあるおかげで話しても問題ない内容がどれかを見失わずにすむのはありがたかった。  
「僕らだけでなく、切り裂き魔も今の状況に困惑してる」  
「切り裂き魔の事件について詳細に確認する時間をもらってもいいでしょうか？」ジャックの方を見ながらハンニバルが尋ねた。「このファイルには大量の情報があるから、改めて見直してみたいんだが」  
「もちろん、もっと詳細が必要なら本件を担当してる科学捜査班の元へウィルが連れて行きますし、過去の事件の資料も閲覧してもらって構いません。ただし資料の持ち出しは許可できない」  
ハンニバルは頷いて同意の意を示し、ウィルはニヤリと笑ってしまいそうになるのを堪えた。ジャックはたった今、チェサピークの切り裂き魔本人に自分の事件に関する資料の閲覧権を与えたうえに、金まで払うのだ。ハンニバルは内心、得意になっているはずだ。  
「今日は夜まで空いているが、それ以降は残念ながら来週まで空いていない」  
「じゃあ今からラボに行こう」ウィルが提案する。「みんなに紹介するよ」

ウィルがハンニバルを連れてラボに到着すると、ビヴァリーは標本を整理していた。ゼラーとプライスは、さなぎに使われていた骨について議論をしている。  
「腰骨だよ」ゼラーは平たい骨の欠片をジミーの目の前に突き出して見せながら強い口調で言い切った。  
二人のやりとりにウィルは微笑んだ。  
「カッツ捜査官」  
隣でハンニバルが言う。顔を上げたビヴァリーは、ハンニバルに手を差し出され、手袋を外した。  
「レクター博士」  
挨拶を返しながらビヴァリーから握手を交わす。  
「以前より良い環境下でお会いできて嬉しいよ」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
ゼラーとプライスは骨を置き、近づいて来ていた。プライスはまるで新しい証拠が届いたかのようにハンニバルを上から下まで観察し、ゼラーはウィルからハンニバル、そして再びウィルへと視線を泳がせている。  
ビヴァリーが二人にバラしたか、教室でハンニバルが披露した見せ物の噂が既に広まっているか、どちらかだろう。  
「それと、ハンニバルと呼んでもらえたらと」  
それは新しい展開で、ウィルは思わず眉を持ち上げた。以前の時間軸ではハンニバルはこの三人の捜査官とそれほど近しい関係ではなかった。ジャックとウィルに集中していたのだ。  
「ビヴァリーって呼んでくれたらね」  
「喜んで」  
ハンニバルはそう答えてからゼラーとプライスに向き直った。  
「ジミー・プライスとブライアン・ゼラーだ」ウィルが二人を紹介する。「こちらはレクター博士」  
彼らは互いに握手を交わしながら、ゼラーは相変わらずハンニバルとウィルを交互に見やっている。ウィルはゼラーに向けて呆れ顔をして見せた。返ってきたゼラーの恥ずかしそうな笑顔にウィルは驚き、つられるように微笑んだ。  
「ハンニバルは切り裂き魔と称賛者の事件についてコンサルティングを引き受けてくれることになった。僕とジャックで概要は説明したんだけだ、科学捜査の部分は網羅できてない」  
「それならここに来て正解だ」  
そう言うなりジミーはすぐに説明を始めた。

同僚たちがハンニバルに現時点で上がっている証拠について説明するのをウィルは話半分に聞いていた。大半は、興味を持ちつつ丁寧に対応しているハンニバルを観察する。ハンニバルは遺体を見せられても躊躇することはなく、場違いな言動もなかったが、何度か動き回るジミーとゼラーの邪魔にはなっていた。その度にウィルがハンニバルを退かせ、ハンニバルからは感謝の笑みを、ジミーからは、ハンニバルが見てないところで親指を立てるジェスチャーを受け取った。  
ハンニバルはウィルが殺した被害者に向けた関心と同じだけの関心を切り裂き魔の被害者にも向けていた。当然といえば当然の行動だが、切り裂き魔の被害者たちを知らないフリを貫き通す姿にウィルは感心した。  
「この二人の人殺しのスタイルの違いは顕著だね。称賛者は死後に被害者を解体している」  
ハンニバルは、ビヴァリーとジミーが遺体をラボから運び出す間、ウィルにそう伝えた。ウィルは頷く。  
「奴は潔癖なのかも」  
ゼラーが会話に参加する。  
「かもしれない」ハンニバルはブライアンの方を見ずに答え、ウィルに向かって顔をしかめた。「称賛者は切り裂き魔の遺体の見せ方をよく知っているように思えてね。そのことから、彼は切り裂き魔を知っているという結論が導き出せる」  
「けど、切り裂き魔の方は彼を知らないと思われる」  
ウィルは、ビヴァリーとジミーが戻ってくる中、その考えを追求する。   
「称賛者は、切り裂き魔の事件について知ることができる人間だと？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
ラボにいる全員がその可能性について考え込み、沈黙が降りる。ウィルは笑みを抑える。ハンニバルがウィルの計画にはまった。  
「切り裂き魔の事件について、詳しく知ることができた人物は？」  
「この時点ではたくさんいる」答えながらビヴァリーは椅子に腰掛けた。「切り裂き魔はもう何年も犯行を繰り返してるから。たくさんの警察官、プロファイラー、科学捜査官、ＦＢＩ捜査官が事件について、少なくとも一部は知ってるわ」  
「候補が多すぎるな」ウィルがため息をつく。「この部屋の全員が候補だ。ハンニバル以外は」  
「ウィルもでしょ」ビヴァリーが言う。「あなたは称賛者がイングラムを殺してから情報の閲覧が許可されたから。二人で容疑者を検討してみた方がいいかも」  
「この件についてクロフォード捜査官に話しておいた方がいいかな？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「私から報告して、進め方について伝えるようにする」  
ビヴァリーが答えた。  
ハンニバルは一度頷き、コートを手に取った。  
「今日得た情報を整理、検討した上で、私の所感をまとめたものをクロフォード捜査官に提出しよう」  
そして僕と料理をしながら話し合うんだ、そう思いウィルは微笑んだ。  
「車まで送るよ」ウィルが言う。「僕もそろそろ帰らなきゃだし。犬たちが腹を空かして待ってる」  
二人は科学捜査官の三人に別れを言い、ウィルの荷物を取りに教室へ戻った。

「じゃあ、金曜にまた？」  
駐車場でハンニバルのベントレーの横に立ちながら、ウィルが尋ねる。  
「楽しみにしてるよ」ハンニバルが微笑む。「今日は興味深い時間を過ごせた」  
「自然環境で過ごす僕を観察できて？」  
ニッと笑いながら尋ね返せば、ハンニバルが白状するように頷いた。その様子にウィルは笑顔を浮かべる。  
「それなら家で過ごす僕の観察も楽しんでもらえるよ」ウィルが付け足す。「だけど、もう少しカジュアルな格好の方がいいかも。あなたのスーツに犬の毛は似合わない」  
「ならば思い切って適切な服装を試みてみよう」  
ウィルはハンニバルの方へ身を寄せて軽く口付けた。  
「じゃあ、また」  
「またね、ウィル」  
ウィルは建物の反対側に停めてある自分の車へ向かった。やることリストは日に日に長くなる一方だ。ハンニバルは謀略を巡らせた人生をリラックスした様子で楽しそうに過ごしているように見えたが、ウィルは常に策動し続ける日々に次第に疲れ始めていた。  
だがここで計画を投げ出すわけにはいかない。

家まで帰り、犬たちの面倒を見てから、メールを確認するとアラーナからラリーについてのメールが届いていた。メールで返信せず、電話をする。ラリーを引き取ってもらう日程について話し、翌週に決める。これで計画を検討する時間が確保できた。  
「それで」日程を決めたあと、アラーナが口を開いた。「ハンニバルとはどうなの？」  
「上手くいってるよ」  
アラーナの質問がどこへ向かうのか分からず、ウィルは曖昧に答えた。  
「何か話したいこととかない？」  
アラーナに訊かれ、ウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「何か聞きたいことが？」  
ウィルが訊き返すと、アラーナのため息が聞こえた。  
「オペラはどうだった？大丈夫だった？」  
その質問に、ようやくアラーナが何を聞きたいのか分かった。  
「大丈夫だったよ」ウィルが答える。「僕の得意分野ではないけど、終演後はすぐに帰ったし。ハンニバルがまた行きたいなら、僕は行ってもいいと思ってる。それと、心配しなくて大丈夫だから。僕だって嫌なときはノーと言える」  
「私はあなたの友達なの」アラーナが言う。「少しくらい心配させてよ」  
「じゃあ同じ質問をハンニバルにもするのか？」言ってから、自分が噛み付くように言い過ぎたと気がつく。「ごめん」そう付け足し、このアラーナはハンニバルと付き合ったことはないのだと自分に言い聞かせる。彼女はウィルの友達であり、ハンニバルの友人でもあり、ウィルのことを心配して気にかけてくれているのだ。  
「いや、あなたの言う通り。あなたばっかり気にかけるべきじゃなかった。ハンニバルにも電話してみる」  
ウィルは鼻を鳴らした。  
「今週の金曜に何を着るつもりか聞いてみて」  
「どうして？」  
アラーナに尋ねられ、ウィルはニヤリと笑った。  
「犬たちがいるから、カジュアルめでお願いしたんだ」  
アラーナが笑った。  
「そのハンニバルの写真と、何か交換できない？」  
まだ笑いながらアラーナが尋ねた。  
「誰かと付き合うのは久しぶりだから」ウィルは嘘をついた。「友達よりも彼に対して忠実でいようと思うよ」  
「残念」  
そう言ったアラーナの声には笑いが滲んでいた。

電話を切ったあと、ウィルは執筆作業に戻ろうとしたが、落ち着かない気分だった。やるべきことは山のようにある上に、ハンニバルの次の動きも予測して先手を打つ必要がある。ハンニバルと一緒に過ごす時間は幸せだったが、あまり油断することはできない。ウィルに弄ばれていたことに今のハンニバルが気が付いたとき、果たして生き残ることができるのかも自信がないのだ。ハンニバルが見せてくれている愛情がどこまで本物なのかは謎だが、ハンニバルの求愛と優しさをそのまま額面通りに受け取らずにいるのは難しかった。ウィルのハンニバルは、ウィルを心から愛し、ウィルに自分の居場所を知っていてもらうためだけに投降した。今のハンニバルはそこまでには達していないだろうし、今後も到達しない可能性だってあるのだ。

翌日、獣医から電話があり、犬を欲しがっている人がいることを知らされた。その人物は、以前にもウィルの犬を引き取ったことのある男性だった。電話をもらった後、ウィルから男性へ電話をかけた。以前に譲った犬についてしばらく穏やかに話をし、その犬が数ヶ月前に亡くなったことを知る。それを聞き、ウィルは憂うつな気分になった。小さな犬ころは良い犬だった。男性にはマーヴィンとバスターの話をする。今すぐにウィンストンを譲る気にはなれない。ラリーをアラーナの元へ送り出す日が近付いてきている今、マーヴィンとバスターを譲りに出すことも受け入れ難くはあった。会う約束は交わしたが、すぐに日程を決める気にはなれず、ウィルの方からまた連絡する旨を伝えて電話を切った。

ウィルの不安感は、その週の金曜、ハンニバルが訪れる数時間前にはウィルを圧倒し始めていた。家を片付け、ハンニバルが泊まって行くことも既に話し合ってある。だがウィルの視界の片隅にはベデリアがチラつき続けていて、自分とハンニバルが最後にこのキッチンにいたときのことを思い出してしまっていた。そのときは、アビゲイルの耳も一緒だったのだ。  
最終的に、ウィルは犬たちを二階へ連れて行った。ハンニバルが二階に行き、そこにあるベッドルームにいた記憶はないからだ。今日は最終的にハンニバルをそこへ連れて上がることになるので、犬の毛まみれにすべきではないのだが。またベッドのシーツを変えなければならない。  
犬たちはご褒美をもらったように喜び、彼らと一緒にベッドの上で寝転がることでウィルも落ち着くことができた。  
「消えろ、ベデリア」  
部屋の入り口にベデリアが現れたので、ウィルはそう言った。精神分析をされる気分ではない。  
「今回、ハンニバルに出会う前にあなたは逃げるべきだった」  
部屋には立ち入らないままベデリアが言った。ベッドから起き上がってドアを閉めてやろうかとウィルは考える。  
「そうしないことを選んだんだ」  
代わりにそう答え、腹のあたりに寄り添っているバスターを抱きしめる。  
「馬鹿げた行動ね」  
目を閉じてベデリアのことを無視してしまいたかったが、あまりに存在感がありすぎた。  
「愛ゆえだ」  
ウィルの答えにベデリアがたじろぐ。  
「犬が飼い主を愛するようなもの」ベデリアが言う。「難なくペットを殺すことができる飼い主を」  
間違ってはいない、そうウィルは思った。ウィルのハンニバルでさえ、ウィルを殺すことはできたのだ。後悔し、ウィルを恋しく思ったであろうが、必要とあらば殺せただろう。それでも愛していた。心も体もウィルに付けられた傷だらけだったウィルのハンニバルも、無傷で、ウィルが抗ったことによってもたらされた苦しみを知らない今のハンニバルも、どちらも愛していた。  
「ペットの愛は時として裏切られるし、そうでないと時もある」そう答え、ウィルは目を閉じた。「助けになるつもりがないなら消えてくれ。そもそもセラピーは予約してない」  
そうして目を閉じたまま、犬たちの温かさに囲まれてウィルは眠りに落ちた。レクター城と、夜の闇の中、ウィルが殺した者たちでできたトーテムポールの周りを踊るホタルの夢を見た。  
ドアベルの音で目を覚ましたウィルは、辺りを見回し、古い城の壁ではなく、自分の家の塗装された壁があることに混乱した。バスター、マーヴィン、ラリー、ウィンストンの４匹はベッドの上で、ウィルの周りに寝そべっている。ドアベルが再び鳴らされたのでウィルは飛び起き、犬たちを引き連れて慌てて階段を下りた。  
玄関の戸を開けると、そこにはウィルのクーラーボックスを持ったハンニバルが立っていて、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「やぁ」  
「こんにちは、ウィル」  
答えたハンニバルは、ウィルの唇に期待通りだがまだ驚きを伴う優しい口づけを落とす。  
ウィルはハンニバルを迎え入れようと脇へずれる。  
「どうぞ。待たせてごめん、ちょっと寝ちゃって」  
ハンニバルが躊躇っている様子なので、ウィルは後ろを振り返ってその理由に気がつく。ハンニバルの道を遮るように犬たちが座っていて、興味津々にハンニバルを見つめているのだ。  
ウィルはチッチッと舌を鳴らしてから、指を鳴らして犬たちの注意を引きつける。  
「お客さんを怖がらせたらダメだろう」言い聞かせ、命じる。「ベッドに戻って」  
バスター、マーヴィン、ラリーはその命令の意味をすぐに理解し、自分たちのベッドへ急いで戻ったが、ウィンストンはまだここに来て日が浅いため、ウィルがベッドまで連れて行って寝かせてやった。玄関の方を振り返ると、ハンニバルは中へ入ってきていて、ウィルを見つめている。  
「ウィンストンは新しい子で」ウィルが説明する。「まだルールを覚えてる最中なんだ」  
「とても良くしつけられているね」  
ハンニバルに言われ、ウィルは犬たちへの誇らしさが胸に沸いた。  
「ありがとう」  
ウィルは微笑みながら答えた。ハンニバルはドアを開けたまま、コートを脱ぐ素振りを見せていない。  
「さてと」ウィルは悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべる。「あなたのキッチンをどれくらい車に積んできたんだ？」  
答えるように微笑んだハンニバルの笑みは、見事なまでに心からの笑みで。ウィルは一瞬、腰が抜けて動けなくなりそうだった。  
「通常のキッチンにはなさそうな特別な調理用具を持ってきてある」  
説明するハンニバルにウィルは一歩近づく。  
「やっぱり」ウィルは微笑んだまま言う。「運ぶのを手伝おうか？」  
「あぁ、助かるよ」  
ウィルは靴を履き、ハンニバルの後をついて外へ出た。車には箱が二つ積んであり、ウィルは箱を一つ持って家へ向かい、ハンニバルがもう一つを持ってついて来た。そのままキッチンへ運び込み、ハンニバルがレイアウトを確認している間にクーラーボックスを取りに戻った。犬たちは言われた通りにベッドに座ったり、寝たりしており、言うことをきいてくれた褒美を与える。  
「今週はどうだった？」キッチンに戻りながらウィルが尋ねる。「あと、どこに何があるか分かる？」  
コートを脱いだハンニバルはスリーピースのスーツではなく、ワインレッドのVネックのニットに黒いズボン姿で、ウィルは満足感を覚えた。自分のためにハンニバルが普段よりもカジュアルな格好をしてくれたことに胸が温かくなる。  
「家の中を案内してもらえると嬉しいよ」  
ハンニバルに言われ、ウィルは一瞬混乱したが、このハンニバルはウィルの家に来るのは初めてなのだと思い出す。ウィルはキッチンの説明のつもりで言ったが、ハンニバルは家の中を案内してもらえると捉えたのだろう。  
「じゃあ、ついてきて」  
混乱を乗り越えたウィルは微笑んでそう言った。ハンニバルは居間をゆっくりと見て回り、特に本棚とピアノに興味を示した。  
「弾くのかな？」  
そうウィルに尋ねる。  
「少しね」ウィルが答えた。「ときどきリラックスするために弾くけど、音楽家じゃないから、ただ譜面を見て指を動かせるだけだよ。あなたは弾くでしょう？」  
ハンニバルが頷く。  
「主にはハープシコードをね。ピアノの音は記憶のように響くのに比べて、ハープシコードは音が生き生きとして、ありのままの音楽が不意に降りてくる」  
「いつか聴かせてほしいな」  
ハンニバルがウィルの手を取る。  
「君もね」  
「犬たちに会ってもらえる？」  
ウィルが尋ねると、ハンニバルは瞬きをしてから頷いた。  
「ありがとう」  
ウィルは言いながらハンニバルの手を引いて犬たちがいるベッドへ連れて行った。  
「この子がラリー」背の高い犬を紹介すると、ハンニバルは手を差し出し、ラリーに匂いを嗅がせてやった。ハンニバルの適切な挨拶の仕方にウィルは微笑む。「もうすぐアラーナのところへ行くんだ」  
バスターとマーヴィンがベッドを離れ、自分たちも構ってもらおうと近寄ってきたので、ウィルは仕方ないなと首を振る。  
「そっちがバスターで、小さい方がマーヴィン、そしてこの子がウィンストン。ウィンストンは先週うちに来たばかりだ」  
ウィルが呼ぶとウィンストンも近づいてきた。一通り匂いを嗅がせたあと、ハンニバルはそれぞれの犬をゆっくりと撫でてやっている。  
「ウィンストンはどうやって家族になったのかな？」  
一階の案内が終わり、二階へ向かいながらハンニバルが尋ねた。  
「話してなかった？」  
話してないと分かっていながらウィルはそう尋ねた。ハンニバルが首を振ったので、バスルームへ案内しながら、哀れな飼い主と腹を空かせていた犬の話を、少しばかり編集して話した。話し終わる頃にはベッドルームに辿り着いていた。  
「とても良いことをしたね」  
言いながらハンニバルの視線はウィルのベッドへ注がれた。  
ウィルは肩をすくめる。  
「僕はウィンストンを助けたかっただけで、そのために飼い主を助けた」  
「それでも、ほとんどの人はそこまでできない」  
「僕は犬のことになると必死になっちゃうから」  
冗談めかして言うウィルを見つめるハンニバルの表情は読めない。  
「この部屋はあまり長くは使われてないね」  
突然そう言われ、ウィルは頬が熱くなるのを感じた。  
「最近まで一階のソファベッドで寝てたから」ウィルが説明する。「替え時かなと思って」  
「それに犬たちを譲りに出している」ハンニバルがじっくり考えながら言葉を紡ぐ。「ここ数ヶ月で生活を大きく変え始めているようだ」  
ウィルは呆れ顔を浮かべ、ハンニバルの腕を小突いた。すると心から驚いたようなハンニバルの表情を引き出すことができたので、ウィルは楽しくなった。  
「精神分析はやめてくださいよ、レクター博士」ウィルが警告する。「僕を精神分析したら僕はあなたの恋人じゃなくて患者になってしまうし、患者なら夕食の後はあなたを追い出すことになる」  
ウィルの生意気な口ぶりにハンニバルの唇の端が持ち上がり、その反応にウィルは満足して微笑んだ。そしてそのお返しをあげようと口を開く。  
「それと、新しいベッドを買ってこの部屋に移動させたのは、あなたを考えてのことだ」  
「嬉しいよ」  
ハンニバルは満面の笑みでそう答えた。  
「なら良かった」  
一瞬、このままハンニバルをベッドに引きずり込んで襲ってしまいたい衝動に駆られた。常にハンニバルとの肉体的接触を求めてしまう欲望は厄介だ。だが、ハンニバルとの性的な関わりを持つのは今回が初めてで、自分の体はそれにがっついてしまっているのだと言い訳をする。  
「夕食の準備をしようか？」  
セックスから思考を逸らすため、ウィルから提案する。ハンニバルは微笑んだ。  
「あぁ、喜んで」

ハンニバルが持ってきた箱の中身が全て取り出されると、ウィルは思わず笑ってしまいそうだった。キッチン全てを持ってきてはいなかったが、それに近いのだ。  
材料を切る手伝いをしながら、ハンニバルが下拵えをしている肉については考えないようにする。ＢＳＨＣＩから出た後、ハンニバルを釣り上げようとしていた頃に嫌悪感は捨てたのだが、肉が人間だったと思うと未だに怯んでしまう。ヴェールを取り去った後は、殺すのは悪い奴らだけというルールは徹底しようとウィルは心に決める。  
夕食はキャセロールで、オーブンに入れてから二人はワインを持って居間に移動した。ウィルは無意識に肘掛け椅子に向かったが、ソファベッドが今はソファに戻ったことを思い出し、足を止めた。そしてハンニバルの方を恥ずかしげに見やった。  
「ソファ？それとも肘掛け椅子？」  
ハンニバルが微笑み、ウィルの問いかけには二人の距離感を問う意図が潜んでいると気が付いているのだと分かる。  
「先に、事件と、私が作ったプロファイルについて話せたらと思っているんだが」  
ハンニバルの答えにウィルはがっかりしつつも、驚きはしなかった。もちろんハンニバルは自分のことを話したいはずだ。ウィルは肘掛け椅子に座り、もう一つの椅子にハンニバルはが座るのを眺めた。向かい合うことで記憶が呼び覚まされる。ウィルはワインの香りを楽しんでから一口飲んだ。  
「切り裂き魔と称賛者についてのあなたのプロファイルを読んだ」  
ワイングラスのステムを持ちながらウィルが言う。  
「同意してもらえたかな？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「切り裂き魔については抑え気味に感じた」  
ハンニバルがどちらの外的人格も褒めて欲しいなら、相応の努力をさせたかった。  
「どの点でかな？」  
困惑したフリをするハンニバルにウィルは微笑んだ。もしかしたら本心で、ウィルが何故これほど早くそれを見抜いたのかと戸惑っているのかもしれない。  
「彼について述べることへの躊躇が感じられたんだ」ウィルが言う。「彼のプロファイルがあなたの経歴に似てるからかもしれない。僕でも気まずく感じると思うよ。プロファイルをせずに、彼の作品の詳細を分析しているだけの箇所があった」  
ウィルは話す間、ハンニバルがじっとウィルを注視しているのを感じる。自分は危ない橋を渡っているのだろうか。  
「君は、切り裂き魔の経歴が私のそれと似ていると考えている」  
問われ、ウィルは鋭く頷いた。  
「医学的な知識があり、たぶん外科だ。教養があり、有名だが怪しくはない。芸術を愛していて、殺しも芸術と見なし、豚を美しいものへ作り変える方法だと思ってる。彼らを芸術へと昇華させるんだ」  
「君は彼を称賛している」  
ハンニバルが使った言葉にウィルは反応しないよう努める。その言葉がさして重要ではないかのように手を振ってみせた。  
「その他大勢のシリアルキラーと比べると切り裂き魔は芸術家だ。彼の作品は僕の目には美しく映る」  
ウィルの答えにハンニバルが驚いているのが感じられ、ハンニバルへの愛情がウィルの胸の内で湧き上がった。  
「君の共感力で彼に同調するのかな？」  
ハンニバルの推測にウィルは微笑んだ。  
「誤解しないでほしい」ウィルは早口で言い、自分の言葉を道徳的に言い直そうとするフリをする。「人殺しに賛成するわけじゃない。ただ彼の作品は美しいと感じるし、彼の行動の理由も分かるってだけなんだ。彼の目から見た被害者たちは豚でしかなく、生きる価値がない。僕からしたら、称賛者のターゲットの選び方の方がよく理解できる」  
「選び方について私たちの推測が正しければね」  
「そう、それに僕は正しいと感じてる。被害者たちは人殺しで、人殺しには生きる価値がない」  
「つまり称賛者は自殺願望があるのかな？彼自身も人殺しだ」  
その質問にウィルは瞬き、答えに詰まった。ハンニバルがじっと見つめる。  
「彼は罪悪感を覚えていない」ウィルがゆっくりと語り出す。「彼は切り裂き魔に向けてメッセージを発信していて、そのために捕食者を殺す必要があるなら後悔はしない。彼が送りたいメッセージの方が、被害者たちよりも重要なんだ。それに、自分が人殺しだから自分を殺すってことは無いと思う」  
「そのことを資料には書いていなかったね」  
ウィルのことを注意深く見つめながらハンニバルが言う。  
「あなたに訊かれるまで思いつきもしなかった」  
それに情報を盛り込みすぎたくなかったのだ。称賛者に関してウィルのプロファイルがいかに薄っぺらいかハンニバルは気がついたはずだ。ハンニバルはウィルを駆り立てて、さらなる称賛者に関する情報を得ようとしながら、ウィルの思考がどう働くかを見ようとしている。  
「もっと質問をしてもらっていいかな？」疑いを散らすためにウィルは微笑みながらお願いした。「プロファイルの精度を上げたいんだ。今のままだとまだ薄っぺらな気がして」  
「彼はなぜ切り裂き魔に興味を持っているのかな？」  
「果たして彼から興味を持ったのか」ウィルが尋ね返す。「今のところ、彼が切り裂き魔を称賛する理由は、切り裂き魔が反応を返したからだと思ってるけど」  
ウィルは言葉を止め、考えるふりをした。少しばかり脇道にそれるフリをしても問題ないだろう。  
「もしかしたら切り裂き魔の方が称賛者の作品を誤解した？」ウィルが言う。「称賛者はそれに応答してみせただけとか？」  
ハンニバルは答えることなくウィルを見つめ続けた。ウィルは一瞬、挫折感を味わう。二人は互いに追いかけっこをしていて、考えや意見を筋が通るように話し続けるのはウィルにとって難しくなり始めていた。  
「あなたは称賛者についてどう思う？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
ハンニバルは椅子に深く凭れかかり、自分の手を見つめた。  
「彼は目標指向で、実際的かつ計画的だ」言いながらウィルを見つめる。「法医学の知識があり……」  
「切り裂き魔もだ」ウィルが割って入り、ハンニバルは頷く。「称賛者は見つかりたくないんだ。殺しを展示して見せてる唯一の理由は、メッセージを送りたいから」  
「切り裂き魔へのメッセージを」  
ハンニバルがそう結論付け、ウィルは笑みを押し殺した。  
「多分ね」  
「では称賛者はなぜ切り裂き魔に興味があると思う、ウィル？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
あなたを愛しているから、そうウィルは心の中で答える。あなたと一緒になりたい、そのためにはあなたが僕に感心し、僕を尊重してもらわないといけない。  
「分からない」そう言い、ため息を吐く。「まだ彼のことを理解しきれないんだ。それと正直に言えば切り裂き魔の方に集中したくて」  
「ジャック・クロフォードが急き立てるから？」  
そう尋ねられ、以前の時間軸でハンニバルと交わした数え切れないほどの会話がウィルの脳内でフラッシュバックした。このハンニバルも自分をジャックから遠ざけたがっているのだろうか。その可能性は高い。  
「ジャックは切り裂き魔に執着してる」ハンニバルにそう伝える。「ジャックは、切り裂き魔のことを念頭において僕の元へコンサルティングの打診に来たはずなんだ」  
「ジャックと働くのは君にとって快適かな？」  
「ジャックと働き始める前に人事部に連絡を取っておいたよ」ウィルが言う。「ジャックは殺人鬼たちを捕らえるためなら何だってするつもりだ。いずれは僕も自分を守るためにジャックの要求にノーと言わないといけなくなる。でも彼も本当はいい人なんだよ、罪のない人を守りたいだけで」  
「ジャックに共感している？」  
ハンニバルが好奇心を覗かせる。  
ウィルは微笑みながら、立ち上がってハンニバルの方へ行きたいという衝動と戦った。しばらくして、抗う必要はないのだと気が付き、ウィルは立ち上がった。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、ウィルが目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前だった。  
> ウィルはハンニバルと出会い、二人は恋愛関係となった。  
> ウィルは、切り裂き魔にメッセージを送った人殺しが自分であるとハンニバルに気が付かれてしまう前に、人殺しとしての人格を引退しようとしている。  
> その頃ジャックと彼のチームは、切り裂き魔が捜査に関わっているのではないかと疑い始めたが、運良くウィルとハンニバルは容疑者から外された。

第８章

「僕は誰とでも共感できる」  
ハンニバルに近づきながらウィルが言う。見上げるハンニバルの瞳は楽しそうだ。ウィルは慎重にハンニバルの膝の上に腰を下ろした。二人ともが男であり、ウィル自身も決して軽くはないため不安を覚えたが、腰にハンニバルの腕が回された途端、そうしているのが自然なことに感じられた。ウィルも腕をハンニバルの首に回し、互いの吐息を感じる距離まで近付く。  
「常に僕の一部は共感している人物からなる。純粋に僕だけってことはほとんどないんだ」  
そう囁きながらハンニバルの瞳を覗き込む。  
「今は誰がそこにいる？」  
尋ねたハンニバルは空いた方の手でウィルの太ももをゆっくりと撫でる。  
「あなただけ、って言えたら良かったけど」ウィルが答える。「他にも切り裂き魔と、称賛者と、ジャックがいる」  
言いながらウィルは顔をしかめた。  
ハンニバルから、まずはゆっくりと、次第に深く口付ける。下唇を噛まれ、ウィルは唇を開けて侵入を許す。目を閉じてハンニバルの好きなようにさせた。彼がウィルの中から自分以外の全てを消し去りたいと思っているのは確かだ。膝から落ちてしまわぬよう椅子にしがみ付くウィルの身体をハンニバルの手がゆったりと撫で回す。二人の体勢はぎこちなかったが、ハンニバルに全てを委ねてしまえる状況にウィルは酔っていた。ハンニバルの膝から転げ落ちかねない状況も忘れてしまうほどに。肉体的に触れ合うとき、普段よりも本来の自分を垣間見せるハンニバルは魅惑的だ。  
ハンニバルの唇が喉元へと滑らされ、ウィルは声を漏らす。また噛んで、そう思ったが声には出さずにおいた。  
「食事が……」  
息を整えながらウィルが言う。  
「今作ってるキャセロールは」口を開いたハンニバルも息が乱れていることにウィルは満足する。「完成まで１時間半かかる」  
ウィルは吐息交じりに笑った。  
「この展開を想定してレシピを選んだ？」  
笑顔のままそう尋ねる。  
「君が膝の上に滑り込んでくることまでは想定していなかったよ」  
答える代わりにハンニバルはそう言ったが、唇の端がくいっと持ち上がっていた。  
「さて、まだ仕事の話を続ける？それとも料理が出来上がるまで二階に行く？」  
そう尋ねながら、ウィルは自分がどちらの答えを期待しているのか分からなかった。ハンニバルのもう一つの人格である切り裂き魔について話すか、セックスをするか。そして自分の思考が殺人とセックスを結び付け始めているのは憂慮すべきことにも思えた。この混線は今だけであることを願う。  
ハンニバルは言葉での返事はせず、無言のままウィルの腰を持ち上げながら自分も立ち上がった。  
「二階に決まりだ」  
ウィルが代わりに答えを言う。そのままウィルの寝室に移動してから、言葉を交わす必要はなかった。ウィルがシャツを床へ脱ぎ捨ててから振り返ると、ハンニバルも同じように服を脱いでいた。  
そこから裸になり、ハンニバルも全てを脱ぎ捨てるのを眺め、一緒にベッドに雪崩れ込むまではあっという間だった。人殺しについて話すよりも簡単で、楽しめる。手と、舌と、剥き出しの肌で全身を探り合う。   
ウィルはハンニバルの上に跨り、自分の肩口の噛み跡に恭しく触れるハンニバルに微笑みかける。  
「また噛みたい？」  
たぶん痛むだろうが、一生残る傷跡のためなら苦痛を耐える価値がある。  
ハンニバルは、瘡蓋と、赤みがかった周りの皮膚を優しく撫でながら考え込んだ。その痛みは、刺される直前にハンニバルに強く、だが優しく首元を掴まれたときのことをウィルに思い出させた。  
「きちんと手当てしたようだね、きれいに治ってきている。また噛んでしまえば傷口が化膿して痕が残りかねない」  
ようやくハンニバルが言った。  
それにウィルがため息を吐くと、ハンニバルは不思議そうに眉を持ち上げた。  
「痕を残したい？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは目を逸らした。  
「その考えに惹かれてる」そう告げる。「けど今のは伝えるべきじゃかったな。僕があなたをどれだけ欲しいかのヒントを与えたことになる」  
「私のためにベッドを買った」言いながらハンニバルはウィルの太ももを掴み、後ろへ引いて足を開かせる。ウィルの勃ち上がった性器がハンニバルのそれに寄り添う。「そしてオペラにも来てくれた。私の理解では、君がこういった行動を取ることには大きな意味がある」  
「そんなあからさまだったなんて、恥ずかしいな」言いながらウィルは自身をハンニバルに擦り付けた。ハンニバルの熱が増すのを感じ、ニヤリと笑う。「カジュアルな格好をして犬たちに会ってくれたのも、あなたにとって大きな意味があるって分かる僕はラッキーだ。でもそろそろ他のことに集中しないか？」  
ハンニバルはウィルの臀部を掴んで引き寄せることで答えてみせた。互いに擦り付けあうことで生じる感覚にウィルの身体が震える。眼鏡を掛けっぱなしだと気が付いたが、取る間も惜しい。ハンニバルの胸元に手を滑らせ、指先を毛に埋める。そのまま掴んで腰を揺らし、ハンニバルの息が上がって行くのに耳を澄ませる。  
「潤滑油を」  
低く掠れた声でハンニバルが言い、ウィルは名残惜しみながら手を離し、ベッド脇のテーブルの引き出しからローションを取り出す。蓋を開けるのに手間取るウィルの胸元をハンニバルの手が弄ぶ。左右を交互に撫でられ、摘まれ、ささやかな痛みと快感が混じり合ってウィルは動きを止めてしまう。  
「やめ……ッ」  
声を震わせてウィルが文句を言えば、驚いたことにハンニバルは手を止め、ウィルの胸元から腰を優しく撫で下ろした。くすぐったさにウィルは思わず笑い、体を丸める。ボトルを落としてしまい、ウィル自身もハンニバルの横に倒れこんだ。ハンニバルの顔には満足げな笑みが浮かんでいる。  
それは心からの満足感？ウィルは心の中で思う。この最高の気分をあなたも感じていたらいい。  
「手伝おう」  
そう言ったハンニバルはボトルを開けてウィルの手の平にローションを垂らし、ボトルを脇へ置く。そして指の間でローションを温めているウィルを再び自分の上に跨らせた。ウィルはローションが十分に温まったところで、すっかり硬さを持った二人の性器をまとめて握り込み、触れ合った感覚に漏れ出そうになった吐息を飲み込む。そのまま手でローションを塗り広げれば満足げな吐息が聞こえ、ウィルが見上げるとハンニバルは喉を反らし、目を閉じかけていた。髪が乱れ、前髪で目元が隠れている。伸ばされた温かなハンニバルの手がウィルの手ごと二人の性器を包み込んだ。滑らかだが節くれ立ったハンニバルの手による摩擦は絶妙で、気が付けばウィルはもっとと求めるように必死に腰を揺らしていた。ハンニバルも彼らしくなく、本能のままに動いているように見える。ウィルと同じくらいに抑えがきかない様子で手を強く握り、性急に扱き始めた。目の前で快感を滲ませるハンニバルの表情にウィルは魅了される。頂きに達したハンニバルは初めて目を完全に閉じ、大きく首を仰け反らせて唸り声を漏らした。飛び散った精液がウィルの腹と性器を汚し、その感覚だけでウィルも追いかけるように達した。押し寄せる快感に圧倒され、声を上げながら二人の性器から手を離す。ハンニバルの手はまだゆっくりと動いていたが、ウィルが倒れこむと手を離した。眼鏡がウィルの顔とハンニバルの胸元に挟まれて潰れる。二人の荒い息だけが響いていた。  
「泣いている」  
そう言い、ハンニバルはウィルの顔に触れた。ウィルは瞬きをし、ハンニバルの言う通りだと気が付いた。  
「大丈夫」答えながらハンニバルの手の平に頬を摺り寄せる。その手はウィルの眼鏡を持ち上げ、涙を拭き取ってくれた。「ちょっと圧倒されて、ぼうっとしただけだから」  
「一人にした方がよいかな？」  
その質問に、ウィルは心から驚いた。そんな風に尋ねてくれた人は今までいなかったし、昔のハンニバルならウィルの弱った姿を見逃すはずがなかった。  
「かもしれない」答えながら微笑む。「けど、一人になりたくない」  
ハンニバルは頷き、ウィルを抱き寄せた。そのまま静かにウィルの髪を撫で、話すことも、何かを求めることもしなかった。おかげでウィルはオーガズムと親密さの高波からゆっくりと体と心を落ち着かせる時間ができた。壁を築き直し、自分がウィル・グレアムであることを思い出し直すこともできた。無償の愛を与えてくれる犬たちと、川での釣りと、人が自分の手の下で最後の息を吐き出す瞬間と、拾い集めたものでルアーを作ることが好きなウィル・グレアムだと。  
「僕の中にはもうあなたしかいないよ」  
しばらくして落ち着いた頃にウィルがそう言った。  
「君自身もいる」  
そうハンニバルが付け足す。  
「そう、僕自身も」  
ウィルが繰り返す。  
満足感に包まれたまま二人で穏やかにベッドの上に寝転がり、頭を撫でられる状況をウィルは楽しんだ。数分後、ウィルの下でハンニバルがゆっくりと体を伸ばした。  
「そろそろキャセロールを確認しないと」  
「２時間あるんじゃなかったっけ？」  
ウィルが顔をしかめ、尋ねる。  
「完成まではあと１時間ほどだが、一度確認が必要でね」  
無感情な答えに、ウィルはハンニバルを見上げて微笑んだ。  
「ベッドに来るために嘘をついた？」  
そう尋ねると険しい目線が返ってきたが、ウィルは慌てなかった。  
「調理の過程における確認の必要性について伝えなかっただけだが」  
ハンニバルがゆっくりと答える。  
「そうだね」  
そう言い、ハンニバルの胸元に顔を押し付けてニヤリとした笑みを隠す。ハンニバルのため息を耳で聞き取ると同時に肌で感じる。声を上げて笑うのを堪え、ハンニバルの肌にキスを落とす。  
「シャワーを浴びてくるよ」  
体を持ち上げ、ゆっくりとハンニバルから離れる。二人とも少しベタついていて、ウィルは今の運動で太ももの筋肉がひりついていた。  
ウィルはシャワーをさっさと浴び終えた。ハンニバルがそばにいる状況に胸が高鳴りすぎて、離れている時間がもったいなく思えた。風呂場を後にしたウィルは、洗い立てのお洒落な服を着るべきか悩んだ。まともな服を着ずにハンニバルと食事をしたのはたった２回だ。クローゼットへ向かうと、ハンニバルが脱ぎ捨てた服が畳んで置かれているのに気が付いた。そしてハンニバルの鞄はまだ一階にある。直感に従い、ウィルは滅多に履かないパジャマのズボンにＴシャツを着て一階へ向かった。  
キッチンで、犬たちに囲まれながらキャセロールを確認しているハンニバルを見つける。残念ながらハンニバルはきれいな服を着ていた。ハンニバルが裸で料理していることを僅かながら期待していたが、一階の風呂場で身体を洗い、鞄から新しい服を出したのだろう。  
「ちょっと軽装すぎる気がしてきた」  
キッチンの入り口からそう声をかける。ハンニバルは確認を終えたようで、オーブンを閉じてからウィルの方を振り返った。そしてウィルの全身を舐めるように眺めてから微笑んだ。  
「格式ばったディナーではないから問題ないよ」  
それに、僕に触れやすそうなところも気に入ったはずだ、とウィルは心の中で思い、自分の服のチョイスに満足して微笑む。  
「キャセロールは大丈夫そう？」  
尋ねると、ハンニバルは頷いた。  
「50分から1時間ほどで焼きあがるよ」  
そう答える。  
ウィルはふわりと酔ったような心地で、人殺しやカニバリズムの話を持ち出す気分ではなかった。  
「僕のピアノの調律に問題がないか、確かめてみる？」  
そう尋ねれば、ハンニバルが嬉しそうな表情を見せた。

ハンニバルと隣り合わせに座ってウィルの小さなピアノを弾くのは奇妙な状況に思えた。小さな木製のピアノ椅子は二人がギリギリ座れる程度の大きさだったが、ハンニバルは気にしていないようだったので、ウィルも恥ずかしがるのはやめた。  
「誰に教わったのかな？」  
ウィルが簡単な曲を、ぎこちなく弾き終えた後にハンニバルが尋ねた。  
「独学だよ」ウィルが答える。「ピアノを弾くのもいいなと思って、家を買ったときにこの古いピアノと、スコアブックと、ハウツー本も一緒に買ったんだ。あなたはプロに習った？」  
「伯父に習った」答えながらハンニバルは聞いたことのあるクラシック曲を弾き始めた。「両親が死んだ後、私を引き取ってくれてね」  
ハンニバルがさらに情報を曝してくれることを期待し、ウィルは落ち着いた気持ちで待った。その期待は裏切られなかった。  
「ピアノを通じて私と繋がりを持つことを期待したようだが、私には彼より経験のある教師が必要なことがすぐに明らかになった」  
「彼はあなたと繋がる方法を他に見つけられた？」  
尋ねると、ハンニバルはピアノを弾き続けながらウィルの真意を確かめるような視線を寄越した。  
「あぁ」しばらく音楽だけを響かせた後にハンニバルが答える。「彼は芸術家で、それを教えてくれた。彼のような油絵を描いて欲しかったのだろうが、私はくっきりした線で描く線画を好んだ」  
「白黒で、境界が明確な」  
ウィルが言う。脳内に情景が鮮明に浮かんだ。伯父がハンニバルに色彩を使って想像力を自由に羽ばたかせて欲しいと願う傍らで、若いハンニバルが見たままの現実をスケッチしている。  
「建築物や解剖図」ウィルが連想してみせる。「あなたの見立てを彼に見せたことがあった？」  
ハンニバルが弾くのを止めたことで、ウィルは脳内で再構築したハンニバルの若き日々から引きずり戻された。だがハンニバルが崇敬の念をこめて自分を見つめていることに気がつき、安堵した。  
「利口な子だ」  
言いながらハンニバルは手を持ち上げてウィルの頬に添えた。  
「ごめん」そう謝り、ハンニバルの手に頬を寄せる。「わざとじゃないんだ」  
「謝る必要はない」きっぱりとハンニバルが言い切る。「そこまで深く共感してしまうほど私に興味を抱いてくれて嬉しいよ」  
ハンニバルが身を寄せ、優しく口付ける。  
「それに謝り続けられると私も飽き飽きしてしまうから、謝るのは控えめにした方がいい」  
「あなたが僕に飽きることはないよ」反論しながら口付けを返す。「僕は驚きでいっぱいだから」  
「その通り」ハンニバルも同意する。「もう少し弾く？」  
ウィルは首を振った。  
「あなたが弾くのを聴いててもいいかな」  
「君がそうしたいなら」  
「そうしたい」  
そう答え、ハンニバルの隣で演奏を聴きながら一緒に過ごす時間を楽しんだ。束の間、ウィルは崖から落ちた後の未来、どこかにあるハンニバルの家でこのように過ごす場面を想像したが、すぐにその空想を追いやる。今はこのハンニバルがそばにいて、共に過ごす時間を重ねるほどに、ハンニバルとの距離が近付き、繋がり合っているように感じられるのだ。  
僕に縛り付けてやる、そうウィルは思う。  
ハンニバルが弾くのを止めると、ウィルは自分の思考に驚いた。困惑したまま隣を見ると、ハンニバルが微笑んでいた。  
「そろそろ時間だ」ハンニバルが言う。「あと数分でキャセロールが出来上がるよ」

キッチンでハンニバルが納得いくまで料理を盛りつける間にウィルはテーブルをセットする。ハンニバルが美味しそうな料理を運んで来る様子は驚くほど見慣れたものに感じられた。  
「伯父さんとはどれくらい一緒に過ごした？」  
食べながらウィルが尋ねる。肉を美味しく感じてしまった罪悪感から気を逸らしたかったし、ハンニバルから切り出した話で、ウィルはハンニバルの過去にはとても興味があった。  
「私が８歳のときに家族が死んで、伯父が見つかるまでしばらくの間は孤児院で過ごした」ハンニバルが淡々と話し出す。「伯父は子どもの面倒を見るつもりはなかったはずだが、彼は妻と共に青年期の私の世話をしてくれた」  
青年のハンニバルを想像し、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「今でも彼らに会う？」  
「伯父の妻は日本人で、私が大学に進んだ後、二人はフランスから彼女の母国へ移住した」  
ハンニバルが説明する。  
それはウィルの質問への答えにはなっていなかったが、それ以上は聞かずにおく。千代以外に生きている家族がハンニバルにいるというのはなんだか魅力的な事実だった。  
「僕がFBIに入る前に父親は死んだ」訊く代わりにウィルはそう言った。自分の過去も話すのがフェアだ。「仲良くはなかったけど、僕は母親を知らなくて、父はいつもそこにいたんだ。いて欲しくないときも」  
「彼は君の贈り物を理解できなかった」  
ウィルは少し寂しげに微笑んだ。  
「あぁ、僕が普通であって欲しいと思ってるような人だったよ。僕は自分の異質さを目立たせない術を学んだ」  
「彼は冷たかった？それとも率直だった？」  
ウィルは首を振る。  
「僕に何か直接言ってくることはなかった。ただ彼と共感しただけだ」  
早口で言いながら、自分の中に湧き上がった強い感情にウィルは驚く。  
親の問題はなかなか乗り越えられないものだとウィルは心の中で思った。  
「僕が小さい頃の方が問題だった。会ったそばから相手のことを理解して、その人みたいに話し始めて、相手の求めに応じてしまってた。今はちゃんと自分のことを理解できてる。自分自身を知って、自分自身でいるための時間は十分にあったからね」  
「自分一人の力で」  
そう付け足したハンニバルに、ウィルはフッと息を漏らした。  
「そうだね」

食事を終え、犬たちを外に出した後、二人はベッドに潜り込んだ。ウィルの本の概要を読みたいとハンニバルが言うのでウィルは観念して、書いたものを印刷して手渡した。ハンニバルがそれを読み進める間、ウィルは隣で丸くなり、ただハンニバルのそばにいる時間を楽しんだ。家庭的な良さがあり、ウィルはすぐにリラックスしていた。

ウィルが目を覚ますと辺りは暗く、ハンニバルを後ろから抱きしめていた。心地よく、温かく、そして何故だか興奮している。何か夢を見ていたはずだが、思い出せない。良い夢だったことは確かだ。時計を見ると、もうすぐ夜明けだった。ハンニバルから離れ、階段を降りて犬たちの世話をする。数分ほど犬たちを外へ出してやりながら、もう一度ベッドに戻るべきか、朝食の準備を始めるべきか考えた。ニッと笑いながら、ウィルはハンニバルを起こすことにした。朝食はハンニバルが作るだろう。どうせ彼の方が上手いのだから。  
ウィルはシーツの下に潜り込み、冷たい足でハンニバルの脚に触れてみたが、ハンニバルは驚かなかった。最初にウィルがベッドから出た時点でハンニバルは当然起きていたのだろう。  
「実は」ハンニバルを抱き寄せながらウィルが話し出す。「シリアルを食べようかと思ったんだけど、代わりにあなたを起こすことにしたんだ。あなたが心臓発作を起こすといけないから」  
ハンニバルが静かに笑う。その柔らかな素の表情をウィルは楽しんだ。  
「もっと栄養のある食事を提供させてもらいたいね」  
ハンニバルの声は寝起きで低く掠れている。  
「よかった」  
ウィルは微笑み、ハンニバルの胸元に手を滑らせた。ハンニバルの体に自由に触れられる権利があることが嬉しかった。  
だが、自分の熱中ぶりがどこか馬鹿ばかしくも思えて。ハンニバルも同じように感じているだろうか。  
もしかしたら感じているかも、とウィルは結論付ける。ハンニバルは多くの時間をウィルと一緒に過ごしていて、ウィルの奇癖も受け入れてくれた。まだウィルを変えようとさえしていない。人殺しを差し向けたことをカウントしなければ、だが。  
「ウィル、朝食を食べたいなら、離してもらわないと」  
そう言いながらもウィルを突き放す気配は見せない。互いの肌を撫で合う感覚が心地よい。  
「朝食の後にセックス？」  
しばらく、ただ触れ合った後にウィルが尋ねると、ハンニバルが静かに笑う振動を感じた。  
「あなたを楽しませられたみたいで良かったよ」  
ウィルは真顔のままそう言いながら、パジャマ越しにハンニバルの熱に触れる。ハンニバルの呼吸が早まるのを聞けて喜んだのも束の間、手を取られてキスを落とされてしまい、やや不満を覚える。  
「まずは朝食を」掠れた声でハンニバルが言い、空いた方の手でウィルの臀部を優しく掴む。「その後にシャワーを浴びて、そうしたら好きなだけセックスをしよう」  
「分かった」  
息が上がる中、ウィルはハンニバルの腕から抜け出し、ベッドの上に膝立ちになる。  
「もう一度シャワーを浴びた方がいいのは……その、挿入するためだと思っていいのかな？」  
ウィルは極力、丁寧な言い回しを選んだ。ハンニバルとは『いやらしい』会話はなしだ。他の方法で自分の願いを伝える術を見つけなければならない。  
「君がしたければ」  
答えながらハンニバルも体を起こした。  
「経験がないから」ウィルが言う。「教えてもらわないといけない」  
「それは喜んで」  
そう言い、ウィルに口付けてからハンニバルはベッドを後にした。これから起きることを想像して目眩がしそうになるのと同時に、興奮しすぎている自分がおかしくも思えた。ハンニバルは、もちろん、少なくとも外見上は落ち着いている。心の中では少しでも浮き足立っていたら良いとウィルは思った。

朝食の後、ウィルはシャワーを浴び、出来る限り自分の身体の内外を清潔にした。これからの行為をもし気に入ったら、一番簡単な準備の方法を調べておこうと心に決める。ハンニバルを家に招く前にそれをやっておくべきだったのかもしれない。  
シャワーから上がるとハンニバルはまだ寝室におらず、ウィルは裸のままベッドに潜り込んで待った。  
「待たせてしまったかな？」  
数分後、部屋の入り口からハンニバルの声がした。  
何年も、そう心の中で思いながら、「僕が急ぎすぎた」と微笑みを浮かべて答えた。  
ハンニバルはもちろん紳士的で、ウィルが待つベッドに入ってからすぐさま事に及ぶような真似はしなかった。唇を重ね合わせながら互いに体を擦り付け合い、途中でウィルが湿り気が足りないと止めた。  
「ローション」  
腫れた唇でウィルは言い、ハンニバルがローションを取り出す様子を見守る。ウィルのベッドサイドに用意していたものではなく、ハンニバルの鞄の中から取ってきたものだ。他にもコンドームと、さらにはゴム手袋まで用意していることにウィルは驚き、思わず顔をしかめた。  
「ゴム手袋を仕事と関連づけてしまったかな？」  
動じた様子もなくハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ」ウィルが答える。「事件現場、遺体、ラボ」  
さらには腹を切り裂かれた後の入院生活や、アビゲイルの耳を喉に押し込むハンニバルの手を思い起こさせた。だがその理由は口にできない。ウィルが萎えてしまっていることにハンニバルは気が付きながらも無視し、ゴム手袋を片手にはめた。  
「それならば、今度はもっと良い感情を与えてあげよう」  
そのリクエストにウィルが頷くのを待ってから、ハンニバルは手袋をはめた手にローションを垂らし、指に塗り広げた。その様子をウィルは興味深く眺めた。  
「仰向けに寝て体の下に枕を敷いてもいい」ハンニバルが言う。「それか横向きでもいいし、あるいは……」  
「四つん這いでもいい」  
ウィルが自分でそう付け足す。考えてみたが、なかなか決められない。最終的には、動きやすいという理由で四つん這いを選んだ。だがハンニバルの姿が見えないのは落ち着かない。ローションで滑るハンニバルの指に後孔を撫でられウィルは顔をしかめる。なんだか前立腺検査のようだ。そのイメージにウィルは思わず笑いを漏らしてしまい、ハンニバルの手が止まった。  
「ごめん」ウィルが言いながら振り返ると、ハンニバルが不思議そうな顔をしている。「その、なんとなく……」  
口にしてしまえば馬鹿ばかしく聞こえてしまうぞ、と自分を叱責し、躊躇するも、そのまま続けることにした。  
「本当にこれは前立腺検査なんですか、レクター博士？」  
肩越しにハンニバルを見ると、笑みを向けられる。  
「もちろんです、グレアムさん」  
答えながらハンニバルは手袋をはめていない方の手でウィルの尻をぽんっと叩いてから、再び入り口を撫で始めた。ウィルは頭をシーツにつけて後ろを仰ぎ見る。  
「どの患者ともこういうことをするんですか？」  
冗談めかしてウィルは言う。準備の恥ずかしさから気を逸らすにはちょうど良かった。  
「君も知っているように、私はもう医療的な診療は行なっていない」  
そう答えながら、ハンニバルは人差し指を第一関節までウィルの中へと押し込んだ。体が抵抗してしまい、ウィルは意識的に力を抜く。  
「なら、今回の訪問診療は例外ですか、レクター博士？」  
ハンニバルの指がゆるゆると出し挿れされるのを感じ、ウィルは深く息をする。  
「あぁ、その通り」  
揺らぎのない声でハンニバルが言う。そして指が抜かれ、ハンニバルがローションを出す音が聞こえてきたかと思えば、今度はさらに深くまで指を押し込まれた。その時まではそれほど興奮していなかったが、次第に気持ち良くなり始めていて。ハンニバルのために体を開いている。まだ心を開ききることはできていなからこそ、代わりに体を差し出せるのは丁度よく思えた。  
「良かった。この検査はちょっと親密すぎて医師免許を剥奪されかねないだろうから」言いながらウィルは目を閉じた。「それに、他の人とこんなことをしようものならパートナーも離れて行きそうだ」  
その言葉にハンニバルのリズムが僅かに乱れ、ウィルは満足げに微笑んだ。ハンニバルが空いた方の手でウィルの腰に触れ、ゆっくりと肌を撫で回す。その温もりにウィルは体を震わせる。  
「ならばパートナー以外とはこういった行為に従事しないでおこう」  
そう言ったハンニバルが動く音を聞いたと思った次の瞬間、背筋に口付けが落とされた。  
「そろそろもう一本指を足す？」  
空気の親密さに耐えきれず、ウィルが話を逸らす。  
「あぁ、そうだね」  
ハンニバルが答え、静かに二本目の指を挿し入れる。ウィルはリラックスし、押し広げられる感覚を気に入り始めていた。  
「前立腺が見つからないですか、レクター博士」  
掠れた声で、からかうようにウィルが言う。それに対するハンニバルの答えは前立腺への突然の攻撃で、あまりの快感にウィルの呼吸は止まりかけた。  
「わ、分かった、そこ……ッ」  
荒く息を吐きながら言ってみたが、ハンニバルは指の動きを止めない。ウィルは呻き声を漏らし、肘をついて顔をシーツに押し付けた。  
「知ってましたかグレアムさん、定期的な前立腺マッサージは前立腺ガンのリスクを減少させるんですよ」  
ハンニバルが役になりきったままなことに呆れ顔をしかけたが、気持ち良さが勝った。  
「それ、やめ……」  
ハンニバルが二本の指を引き抜いたのでウィルは再び呻き、背後でローションが足される音を聞いた。  
「そういうプレイが、そんな好きってわけじゃなくて」  
短い休憩の間にウィルがそう伝えるなり、今度は指が三本挿し入れられる。一気に押し広げられ、鋭い痛みと快感が混じり合って興奮が体を駆け巡った。  
「それに君はもう十分にリラックスしているから気を逸らす必要がなくなった」  
そう言ったハンニバルの声には愛情が込められていて、きっとハンニバルは笑みを浮かべて自分を見下ろしているのだろうと思った。共感力を持つFBIプロファイラーのウィル・グレアムが自分の指で貫かれている姿はハンニバルにとって褒美でしかないはずだ。ハンニバルのために体を開き、弱みを晒して、命を預けるほどに信用しきっている。ハンニバルをパートナーと呼び、言葉で縛りつけようとさえして。こうしてウィルを手に入れられることに夢中になりそうだ。ウィルの思考も開かせることができたら、もっと魅力的だろう。そうしてウィルが自身に設けた境界線を手放し、内に潜む見事な存在になりえたならば。あぁ、美しいウィル……  
「ウィル、ウィル？」  
ハンニバルに呼ばれる声が聞こえ、気がつくとウィルは横向きに寝そべり、後ろからハンニバルに抱きしめられていた。ゴム手袋をはめた手はローションのベタ付きが残ったままウィルの腹の辺りに添えられ、二人の脚は絡まり合っている。そしてウィルの背中がハンニバルの胸元にぴったりとくっついていた。  
「どこへ行っていたのかな？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは自分が思考の一部を口に出してしまったうえにハンニバルに聞かれてしまったのだと気がつく。  
「あなたの頭の中に」正直に答え、そして続けざまに偽りの質問を投げかける。「僕に、どんな存在になってほしい？」  
ハンニバルが答えを検討する間、ウィルは大人しく待った。  
「君は素晴らしい可能性を秘めていると思っている」  
暴力的な可能性のことだろう、とウィルは思う。  
「君は自分自身を見失うことを恐れて、君の贈り物を完全には使いこなせていない」  
「今みたいに」  
間髪を入れずにウィルが言う。心の内ではハンニバルの答えを楽しんでいた。  
「そう、今してみせてくれたように」ハンニバルが認める。「君が見せた洞察は素晴らしかったよ。君の贈り物をより広範囲に活用してほしいと願うのは、君にとって不愉快かな？」  
「不愉快じゃない、むしろ嬉しいよ」  
ウィルが答える。ハンニバルがこの話題はここまでとするなら、今はそれに倣おう。ベッドにコンドームが散らばっているのを見つけ、一つを肩越しにハンニバルに手渡す。  
「僕の中に入りたいんじゃなかったっけ？」  
「君が望むなら」  
ハンニバルが耳元で囁く。ウィルが頷くとハンニバルはコンドームを受け取り、互いに離れたくない想いのまましばらく体勢を探った。そして結局ハンニバルは手袋を外し、コンドームを装着するために少し体を離した。  
「このままでも？」  
再び体を寄せながらハンニバルが尋ねる。入り口にハンニバルの熱と、コンドームの質感を感じる。  
「できる？」  
経験がないため、ウィルは聞き返した。  
「ゆっくりにはなるよ」言いながら、ハンニバルはウィルの、上に来ている方の脚を前へと曲げさせた。「前立腺を正確に突くのは難しい体勢だ」  
「僕を置いてけぼりにしないよう、自制してもらわないと」  
ウィルが挑発的に答える。  
「あぁ、そうしよう」答えてから、ハンニバルは付け足した。「ローションを取ってもらえるかな？」  
そんな平凡な言葉がハンニバルの口から出たことに微笑みながらウィルはローションに手を伸ばした。そしてしばらく準備をした後、ハンニバルの性器が押し入って来た。押し広げられる感覚はあったが、ハンニバルが十分にローションを塗り込んだおかげで痛みはそれほど感じない。そしてハンニバルが警告していたように、前立腺には当たっていなかった。  
それでも、ハンニバルの呼吸が荒くなっていくのを聞きながら、熱い昂りを中で感じ、右手で腰をしっかりと支えられているだけでウィルの興奮は増していく。そして正しい角度で突き入れられた瞬間は蕩けそうな快感に襲われ、その度にウィルは高い声を漏らした。  
「お願い……っ、さわって？」  
高まりに飲まれかけながらウィルが懇願すると、先走りの滴る性器がハンニバルの手に包まれた。ペースをコントロールされてウィルが思わず悪態をつくと、耳元で低い笑い声が響いた。  
「焦らないで」  
そう言ってハンニバルはウィルの耳たぶを口に含む。  
言葉とは裏腹にハンニバルは手の動きを早めてくれてウィルは達しそうになったが、すんでのところでハンニバルが手を離し、根元をぐっと握り込むことでウィルが果ててしまうのを止めた。  
「くそ……ッ！」  
ハンニバルに抑え込まれた欲のまま、そう文句を投げつける。荒く息を吐き、絶頂寸前の昂りを宥められ、聞こえないようさらに悪態をつく。  
「私を置いていくつもりかな、ウィル？」  
まったく乱れた様子のないハンニバルの声にウィルは唸り、ハンニバルから体を離した。自分の中からハンニバルが抜けてしまう喪失感は嫌だったが、怒りが上回る。そして振り返り、ハンニバルをシーツに押し倒してから、獣のように歯を剥き出してハンニバルの上に跨った。ウィルを見上げるハンニバルの目には感心が滲んでいたが、それでもウィルの気持ちは落ち着かなかった。  
「これが欲しかった？」  
尋ねながら、ウィルは両手をハンニバルの胸元から首元へと滑らせ、そのまま絞めるように首に添える。そしてハンニバルが促すように喉を仰け反らせる様子を、目をぎらつかせて見つめた。  
その眺めに唸り声を漏らし、ウィルは体を屈めて歯が当たる勢いで口付けた。唇を離すと同時に首から手を離し、身体を後ろへ滑らせてハンニバルの性器を再び中へと招き入れる。ハンニバルの手が腰に添えられ、二人は熱に浮かされたように身体を動かした。この体勢の方が良いことにウィルは気がつく。動くたびに前立腺が刺激されたし、何よりハンニバルの顔が見える。上から眺めるハンニバルの姿の素晴らしさといったらない。ウィルに組み敷かれ、開いたままの唇からは荒い息が漏れ、ウィルから目を離すことができずにいる。呼吸を合わせて動きながら、ウィルは自身に手を伸ばす。限界が近づいてきていた。  
「ハンニバル、いっしょに……ッ」  
息を荒げながら告げる。  
「あぁ」  
ハンニバルも吐息交じりに答えた。完全にウィルとのセックスに溺れ、自制を失って見える。その事実に後押しされてウィルはハンニバルの腹に欲の証をぶちまけた。  
「ハンニバル、はや、く、おねがい……」  
二度、三度とウィルを突き上げてから、ほとんど聞こえないような呻き声とともにハンニバルも果て、睫毛を震わせながら目を閉じた。  
ハンニバルを見下ろしながら微笑み、閉じられた瞼に口付けを落とそうと屈む。その動きでハンニバルの性器が抜け、ウィルはそのままハンニバルの隣に寝転がった。  
静けさの中、ハンニバルは目を閉じたままだ。  
仮面を再構築しているのだろう、ウィルはそう考えながらハンニバルの唇の端にキスを落とす。  
「大丈夫？」  
低い声でウィルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ」  
そう答えながらもハンニバルの目は開かない。  
「少しゆっくりしていて。タオルを取ってくるから」  
ウィルはそう言ってからハンニバルの唇に口付けた。  
立ち上がると足元がふらついたが、そのまま洗面所に向かう。自分の体を簡単に洗い、ぬるま湯に浸した手拭いとタオルを持ってベッドに戻った。すると驚いたことにハンニバルはまだ目を閉じたまま寝そべっていたので、ウィルは急いでコンドームを外し、ハンニバルの性器を拭いてから腹の汚れを拭き取った。  
ウィルが顔を上げると、ハンニバルがじっと見つめてきていて。ハンニバルは本当に自制を失いかけていたのだろうか。手拭いとタオルを床に落とし、ウィルはベッドに潜り込んで毛布を二人の上に引っ張り上げた。ハンニバルの隣に体を寄り添わせれば、ハンニバルは何も言わずにウィルを抱き寄せ、ウィルの髪に鼻先を埋めた。  
「君といると自分が分かりやすい人間になったような気になる」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
「謝るのは控えめにしておくよ」  
ウィルが答えた。ゆっくりと深く呼吸をし、身体に力が入ってしまわないようにする。  
「謝る必要はない」ハンニバルが言う。「私がなぜ心乱されながらも心惹かれているかを説明しただけだ」  
ウィルは一瞬、さらにハンニバルの心を開かせてみようかとも思った。だが今日は互いにもう十分すぎるほど心を開きあったため、ひと休みも必要だと思い至った。  
「本の概要についてはどう思った？」  
代わりにそう尋ねる。  
「もう書く意欲を失っているように感じたよ」  
ハンニバルの答えにウィルはパチパチと瞬きをし、ハンニバルを見上げた。そこには温かく労わるような表情があった。  
「どうしてそう思った？」  
そう尋ねる。  
「冒頭は期待感の高まる内容だが、すぐに空論的な内容になっていた。自分で書いている内容について知的観点から疲れ始めているように感じられたね。共感力についての記事に比べると乏しい内容だ」  
ウィルはハンニバルの顔ではなく胸元を見つめながら顔をしかめた。この本への愛着はそれほどでもないため怒りは感じない。思い返せば、本を書き始めたのはハンニバルの関心を引くためだったが、本がなくとも既にハンニバルを手に入れているのだ。  
「チェサピークの切り裂き魔のカニバリズムに関する君の仮説については検討してみたかな？」  
ハンニバルがあまりに何気なく尋ねたので、ウィルは鼻で笑いそうになるのを唇を噛むことで耐えなければなかった。  
「そうだな」ウィルはゆっくりと答える。「あなたに言われて気がついたけど、最近はそこまでの熱意が持てていなかったかもしれない」  
「君の助けになるかもしれない提案がある」  
ハンニバルの言葉にウィルは顔を上げた。  
「どんな？」  
「君がこれまでに書いた内容を用いて、切り裂き魔に関する君自身の意見に反論してみるといい」  
「それで結論に辿り着けるか確かめる、ってことか。今の本の内容は、可能性のある道筋を探索してるだけだとあなたは思ったわけだ」ウィルは理解を示す。「やってみるよ、ありがとう」  
「どういたしまして」  
ハンニバルが答えた。  
満足感に包まれてベッドに横たわりながら、その日をどう過ごそうかとウィルは考え始めた。急ぎで行うべきことは犬の世話をすることくらいだ。そしてハンニバルとは今日１日一緒に過ごすことができる。何の計画もなくハンニバルとこれだけ長い時間を過ごすのは初めてだった。  
「予定のない日はどうやって過ごす？」  
ウィルは肘をついてハンニバルを眺めながら尋ねた。  
「暇なことはほとんどない」ハンニバルが答える。「多くの知人や幅広い興味関心に時間を費やしているからね」  
「教えて」  
尋ねながらハンニバルの胸元に手を置き、柔らかな毛を弄ぶ。  
「私の知人について？」  
からかうような口調でハンニバルが言うので、ウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「違う、興味関心の方」  
もちろんウィルは知っていたが、ハンニバルの口から聞きたかった。そして望み通りハンニバルが話し始めてくれたので、ウィルはハンニバルの胸元に頭を置いて聞いた。能筆、材料の調達、ダイニングルームの装飾、展覧会やコンサート、オペラについて。   
話の中の嘘と真実を聞き分けながら、多かれ少なかれハンニバルの本当の興味関心についての話に全てが上手い具合に混じり合っていることにウィルは驚いた。思わず微笑みながら同時に寂しさも覚える。ハンニバルは自身の一部を隠していると知っているから。隠されるのは嫌だった。そして、過去の、ウィルのハンニバルが、ホッブズの事件で出会ったウィルを闇の中へ引きずり込みたいと思った気持ちが今はよく分かった。正直にならずに誰かを愛するのは難しい。  
「あなたが行く高級食材店に一緒に行きたい」ハンニバルが話を止めた隙にウィルが言う。「値段を見て頭にきちゃうかもしれないけど」   
「ぜひ君を連れて行かせてほしい」粛然とハンニバルが言う。「なぜ頭にきてしまうのかな？」  
「子どもの頃、貧乏だったって言ったろ」ウィルが念を押す。「仕事を転々とする父について回る間、お金と食べ物が足りないこともあったんだ。子どもの頃に飢えを経験したことはある？」  
ハンニバルは長いこと沈黙したままだった。ようやく口を開いたとき、どこか遠くを見据えるような声色で、ウィルはその表情を見ることはできなかった。  
「両親が死んだ冬は厳しかった。私たち家族は町から離れたところに住んでいて、裕福ではあったが、ソ連の占領下のリトアニアでは資産に手をつけることができなかった。地所は荒れ始め、食料も少なかった。自給自足をしていたが、自然はいつも優しいわけではない」  
話すほどにハンニバルのアクセントがはっきりとし出し、ウィルはその手を握りしめた。ウィルの記憶とハンニバルの言葉がウィルの脳内にハンニバルの幼少期の鮮明なイメージを作り上げる。この話の最後には死と喪失が待ち受けていること、そして家族を亡くした後は孤児院での日々であることは分かっていた。そこへは踏み込むまいと、ウィルは食べ物の話を続けた。  
「あなたは飢えを知ってる」言いながらハンニバルの手に口付け、落ち着かせる。「そしてあなたは思うままに食を楽しむけど、僕は二度と飢えずに済むようお金に気を付けるんだ」  
ハンニバルがウィルの方を見た。そのとき、ハンニバルが普段は滅多に掘り下げない過去から自分を引き戻しているのが見て取れた。  
「国を離れ、伯父と暮らすようになってから裕福になった点で有利だった」ハンニバルが思慮深げにウィルを見つめる。「君は今はお金があるのに、使わないね」  
「あぁ」ウィルが頷く。「高級品にお金を使うのは退廃的な感じがして」  
「だが私が君のためにお金を使うのは嫌ではなかったようだ」  
ハンニバルは喉を鳴らしそうな機嫌の良い声でそう言った。ウィルは顔を逸らす。  
「嫌じゃなかった」恥ずかしさを感じながら答える。「あなたが僕に興味を持ってくれたから。それと、噛まれた時と同じような独占欲を感じたんだ」  
「君の面倒を見て欲しい？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルはすぐさま首を横に振った。  
「そうじゃない」力強く否定する。「だけど、僕がそうして欲しいときに、してもらえるのは嬉しい。意味わかるかな？」  
ハンニバルは考えながら、ふむと頷く。  
「あぁ。私がそうして欲しいとき君に面倒を見てもらえたら、私も嬉しいだろうと感じたことを告白しておこう」   
「じゃあ互いに面倒を見合えばいい」  
温かな笑みとともにウィルが言う。約束のように感じられて、心地よかった。  
「そうしよう」  
そう答えたハンニバルも、微かな笑みを浮かべていた。

その後、二人は犬たちとともに散歩に出かけた。ハンニバルは普段よりも頑丈な靴を持ってきていて、ウィルはハンニバルの服が汚れないようなるべく舗装されている道を選んで歩いた。  
「今度釣りへ行こう」  
ウィルが言う。  
「川岸に座って？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねた。  
「いや」ウィルが答える。「僕は川の中に入って、釣れるまでそこに立ってる。根気強くね。けど、あなたは川岸に座って僕が釣るのを見ていてもいい」  
「自分でも驚きだが、その案は魅力的だ」  
ハンニバルの正直さにウィルは笑った。  
「僕がオペラを魅力的だと思うくらいには？」  
「自然な環境の中にいる君を眺めてみたいんだ、ウィル」  
「僕は川で生まれたわけじゃないよ、ハンニバル」  
ウィルがからかうように言えば、ハンニバルが微笑んだ。

お昼にハンニバルが豪華なランチを作ってくれた後、二人はただのんびりと過ごした。夕方になりハンニバルが帰ろうとすると、ウィルの中で離れたくない気持ちが膨れ上がる。ハンニバルが息を切らしてウィルを押し返すまで、しがみついてキスをした。  
「そろそろ行かないと」  
言いながらハンニバルは乱れた服を整える。  
「帰り道に思い出せることがあったらいいかと思って」  
ウィルはニヤリと笑った。  
「次にいつ会えるか考えておくよ」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
「次はいつ会える？」  
「週末はカンファレンスに出席するために出かけねばならなくてね。木曜の夜なら空いているから君さえ良ければ一緒に過ごせるよ」  
「一緒に過ごしたいに決まってる」  
思考を挟まずにウィルはそう答え、二人で微笑みあった。  
「ならば二人分の夕食を準備しよう」

ベントレーが見えなくなるまで、ウィルは玄関から見送り続けた。居間に戻ると、なんだかガランとしているように感じられた。犬たちがゆったりと寝そべっていたので、ウィルもそこに混じり、みんなを撫でたり抱き締めたりした。  
「みんな行儀よくしててくれたね」  
そう伝え、犬たちからのシンプルな愛情に浸る。彼らとの触れ合いで気持ちが落ち着き、ウィルが寝転がって目を閉じると、犬たちも寄り添うように周りに集まった。  
ヒールの音が響き渡り、ウィルは驚く。パチッと目を開くと、ベデリアが蔑むように見下ろしてきていた。  
「あなたは必要ないよ、ベデリア」  
手短にそう伝える。ハンニバルと長い時間ままごとをした後では、ベデリアが存在しているだけで苛立った。  
「あなたの潜在意識はそうは言ってない」  
見下ろされるのが嫌で、ウィルは立ち上がった。距離を取ろうと離れたが、ベデリアはウィルの後をついて歩き、肘掛け椅子に腰を下ろした。ウィルは指先を引きつらせながらもう一つの肘掛け椅子を見つめた。自分も腰を下ろして話を聞くか、想像のベデリアの首を絞められるかどうか確かめるか、葛藤する。  
だが、想像のハンニバルにキスできなかったことを思い出し、ウィルは腰を下ろして話を聞くことにした。既にベデリアはここにいるのだし、もう彼女に嫉妬をする理由もないのだと自分に言い聞かせる。今、自分はハンニバルを手に入れていて、今回の時間軸で本物のベデリアが過去のベデリアほどハンニバルに近づくことはないのだ。  
「わかった」そう言い、ウィルは足を組む。「何が言いたい？」  
「気分が良い？」ベデリアに尋ねられ、ウィルは顔をしかめた。「彼と一緒にいられて」  
そう問われ、ウィルはベデリアを見つめ、ベデリアもウィルを見つめ返した。  
ベデリアが先に目を逸らしたので、ウィルは満足げに顎を持ち上げる。  
「私はイタリアで過ごしたハンニバルとの日々を楽しんだ」ベデリアは窓の方を眺め、顔にかかる一筋の髪を元の位置に戻す。「彼が人を殺しているのは知っていたけど、始めのうちはあまり気にしていなかった」  
「捕まるのが怖かったんだろう」  
ウィルが噛み付く。  
「あなたもそうでしょう？」ベデリアが尋ねる。「この小さな家と、犬たちと、数少ない友人を失う。また収監されてしまえば、今回は無実ではない」  
ウィルは、ハンニバルによって解き放たれたこと、手錠を外すために親指の関節を外したこと、そして銃撃を受け、パトカーで走り去ったことを思い出した。  
「捕まることは怖くない」ウィルが言う。脱獄する方法はあるし、必要とあらばその方法見つけられるはずだ。「そもそも捕まらない自信がある」  
「未来のことを知っているから？」眉を持ち上げながらベデリアが尋ねる。「何が起こるかについての知識はまだ役に立つのかしら？人間関係と出来事は変わった。記憶はもうあてにならない」  
ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「それでも有利であることには変わりない。周りの人について本来知ってる以上のことを知ってるし、ハンニバルほどじゃないけど、ある程度の結果を予測することもできる」  
聞こえるか聞こえないかの大きさで鼻を鳴らしたベデリアをウィルは睨みつけた。  
「どんな予測を立てているの？」ベデリアが尋ねる。「ハンニバルの領地で狩りをし、彼を嘲り、彼の被保護者を殺した捕食者があなただと知って、彼が喜ぶとでも？」  
ウィルはベデリアを消し去りたかったが、彼女の指摘はたしかに心配事の一つではあった。ハンニバルが自分に心奪われているのは確かだが、前回の時間軸でもハンニバルはウィルに恋をして、求愛していたにもかかわらず、ウィルの脳を食べようとしたのだ。  
「ハンニバルは時として虚栄心が強い。長引かせるほど、彼はより強く裏切られたと感じる」  
「これは人間関係のセラピー？」  
ウィルは思わず噛み付く。ベデリアはウィルの見られたくない部分を見抜いてしまうから、他の人とは違ってウィルを苛立たせる。ウィルがハンニバルに抱く愛が明らかなのと同じくらい、ウィルの卑小さや嫉妬もベデリアからしたら明白なのだ。  
「人間関係のアドバイスが必要？」  
ベデリアは一語一語をゆっくり、はっきりと発音した。  
人間関係は順調だ、と噛みつきたかったが、そうでないのはわかっていた。今この時間は夢で、そろそろ目を覚まさなければならない。自分が弄ばれていたことをハンニバルが知る瞬間は危険であり、ウィルは確実に生き延びる作戦を立てなければならない。  
「あなたの提案は？次に会うときハンニバルの家に行って『あぁ、ちなみにあなたがチェサピークの切り裂き魔だって知ってるし、あなたの関心を引こうと死体を残してたのは僕だ。でも僕らは晴れて半同棲状態になったから、もうやめることにしたよ』とでも言うか？それは上手くいきそうだ」  
冷笑を浮かべてウィルが言う。  
「恐怖はあなたを無礼にする」  
怒りを滲ませた薄ら笑いを浮かべたベデリアにそう指摘され、ウィルは肘置きをきつく握りしめた。ベデリアの言う通り、恐怖を感じていた。ハンニバルが自分に夢中なことは確かで、この時点では切り裂き魔の称賛者としてのもう一つの人格は邪魔だった。  
「無礼さは、僕が殺されうるもう一つの理由になる」  
そう言い、心を落ち着かせるために深呼吸をする。ベデリアの意見に賛成できるのはそこまでだった。対立しても意味がない。彼女は本物のベデリアではなく、これでは自分自身に対して意地悪しているだけなのだ。  
「前の時間軸では、ハンニバルはあなたの無礼さをよく見逃していた」ベデリアがウィルの顔を注視する。「けれど、今回も同じようにいくとは思わない方がいい」  
「あぁ」唇を引き結び、ウィルは同意した。「そうは思わない」  
ハンニバルと一晩を一緒に過ごした後にそれを認めるのは辛かった。ハンニバルが多くの感情を偽っていることを思い出すのも辛い。ハンニバルがウィルの行動を完全には予測できなかったように、ウィルもハンニバルを完全に理解できたことはなかった。ハンニバルは、ウィルを愛しながら腹を裂き、愛しながら脳を食べようとした。今回のハンニバルが、ウィルが企んだゲームをただ受け入れてくれるとは思えない。  
「立場が逆転したんだ」気が付いたことを声に出し、ウィルは微笑んだ。「初めて会ったとき、ハンニバルは僕の中に潜在する可能性を見出して……暗闇の中で彼を見つけるまで僕を説得し続けた。今は、僕の方が彼の可能性に気が付いていて、あの頃のハンニバルと同じように苦しんでいる」  
「それをどう感じる？」  
ウィルはハッと息を漏らす。  
「前よりもハンニバルをよく理解できるようになった。少なくとも、僕のハンニバルを。過去のなのか、未来のなのか、どっちなんだか分からないけど。僕だけが知っているハンニバルのことを」  
次の言葉を、ベデリアと目を合わせたままでは口にできず、ウィルは目を逸らした。  
「ただ、この理解を、今のハンニバルにも投影してしまうことを心配してる。彼を過小評価したり、僕たちの関係を理想化しすぎてはいけないのに」  
「ヴェールをめくりあげる必要がある」  
「そう、殻をかち割って開ける」  
ウィルは頷きながら、ハンニバルを驚かせることについて考えた。前にも驚かせたことはあるが、今回はその結果どうなるかが気になった。ハンニバルを驚かせながら、自分は脅威でないことをどう伝えるかが問題だ。  
「僕の忠誠心と……愛を、ハンニバルに伝わるように言明しないと」  
ベデリアは答えなかった。ウィルが視線を戻すと、ベデリアの姿はなく、椅子が空いていた。  
「くそっ」ウィルの悪態に犬たちが顔を上げた。今こそベデリアの意見と助けが必要だというのに、消えてしまった。「ありがちな展開だ」  
ウィルは計画や選択肢についてあまり深く考えないようにし、気を紛らわすために犬たちを外へ連れ出した。彼らが遊び回るのを眺めていても落ち着かず、家に戻ってから新しい犬を探している男性へ電話をかけた。会話の内容はウィルにとって辛いものだったが、マーヴィンとバスターとの相性を確かめるために会う日程を決めた。ベッドに入るとハンニバルの匂いがした。その匂いにリラックスしてしまっている自分にウィルは気がつく。シーツに顔を埋め、眠りについた。

次の週は退屈な月曜から始まり、火曜はウィルがつけた成績に納得できないと怒る生徒に出くわしたため、落ち着かない気持ちで残りの授業を終えた。その後、ラボに顔を出そうと思い立った。正直なところ行く必要はなかったが、ビヴァリーとプライスとゼラーに少しだけ会いたいという、自分にしては珍しい気分が理由だった。どちらにしろ、面倒な生徒について同僚に愚痴を零すという行動をとれば自分が普通の人に見られやすいだろうと思い、足を向けた。普通の人は、友達や同僚に愚痴を零すものだ。  
荷物を持ってラボに到着すると、そこには誰もいなかった。顔をしかめて辺りを見回し、ウィルは通りすがりの捜査官に尋ねてみた。三人はジャックのオフィスだと教えてもらったので向かうと、少し開いたドアの隙間からゼラーとビヴァリーが大きな声で話しているのが聞こえてきた。ノックをしようとウィルが手を持ち上げた時、ジャックの声が聞こえた。  
「どんな感情を抱こうが、仕事である以上は確認する。早く始めろ！」  
ウィルは一歩後ずさり、持ち上げた手を下げた。オフィスの中から人が動く気配がしたので、顔から感情を消そうとする。  
犬たちに挨拶をするためにハンニバルが膝をつく姿を思い出すことで、ドアを開けて出てくるなりウィルに気がつき足を止めたプライスに向かって照れたような笑みを浮かべることができた。  
「やぁ」  
ウィルは挨拶をしながら、プライスの後ろにいるゼラーの顔に罪悪感が滲むのが見えた。ビヴァリーは厳しい無表情を保っている。何かがおかしい。ウィルの身体をアドレナリンが駆け巡り、反射的に戦いか逃走に備えた。  
「ウィル」  
プライスが言うと、部屋の中で椅子が動く音がした。  
「何か新しい情報があるかと思って、コーヒーでもどうか聞きにきたんだ」  
ウィルが言う。ゼラーは作り笑いを浮かべ、ビヴァリーは後ろから歩いてきたジャックを振り返っていた。  
「ウィル、中へ」  
ジャックが妙に明るく言ってから、他の三人へ「お前たちは仕事があるだろ」と言った。  
ウィルはできる限りリラックスし、三人と入れ替わる形で部屋に入った。  
「みんな苛立ってたみたいだけど？」  
椅子に腰掛けながらジャックに問いかけてみる。今はジャックと目を合わせることができず、人と目を合わせないという自分の評判に感謝した。  
「難しい仕事を頼んだんだ」抑揚のない声でジャックが答える。「彼らはプロのFBI捜査官だ、うまくやるさ」  
「そうか」ウィルがゆっくり言う。「それで、僕は何をしたら？」  
「私からも聞きたい」ジャックが答える。「ここで何をしてた？」  
もしジャックがウィルに対し何らかの疑いを抱いてるのだとしたら、ウィルは自分を潔白に見せなければならない。必要以上に捜査に首を突っ込んでいるように見えてはだめだ。  
わざと頬を染めるような技は持っていなかったが、週末のハンニバルとのセックスを全て思い起こすことで答える前に少し顔を赤くすることができた。  
「その……ビヴァリーをコーヒーに誘おうと思って。今日はちょっと嫌な日だったから、すみません、ビヴァリーに用事があったとは知らなくて」  
早口でそう言い、ほんの一瞬だけ上目遣いにジャックを見た。ジャックは心からウィルを哀れんでいるようで、ウィルの中で安堵と苛立ちが同時に湧き上がる。  
「ビヴァリー、ゼラー、プライスの三人は数日間、特別プロジェクトに取り掛かってもらう。君は参加不要だから彼らの邪魔はしないようにしてもらいたい」  
ウィルは顔をしかめつつ頷いた。  
「切り裂き魔と何か関係が？」少しばかり必死さを滲ませて尋ねる。「僕とハンニバルのプロファイルで何かわかったことがあったとか？」  
「今言ったように、君は参加不要だ」ジャックが鋭く付け足す。「コンサルティングのみ引き受けると主張したのは君だ。全ての捜査に参加させるわけにはいかない」  
「そうだった、すまない」そう答え、ウィルは肩を落とした。「首を突っ込むべきじゃないね。ただ、切り裂き魔には苛立っていて……分かるでしょう？」  
ジャックはため息とともに頷いた。  
「研修生たちはどうだ？」  
突然、話題を変えるように尋ねられる。  
ウィルは先ほどのしつこい生徒を思い出し、素直に顔をしかめた。  
「もうすぐ試験期間で正直ホッとしてるし、次のタームは僕の受け持ちを減らしてもらおうと思ってるよ」  
ウィルは正直に答えた。  
「指導時間を減らすのか？」  
ジャックが驚いたように尋ねる。  
「あぁ、他のことをする時間も必要でね」  
ウィルがそう答えると、ジャックがますます難しい顔をした。  
「レクター博士と過ごす時間、とか？」  
「ハンニバルに会ったのは、指導時間を減らす相談を人事部にした後だけど、彼と過ごす時間が増えるのも大歓迎だ」  
ジャックの頷きがあまりに小さく、ウィルの中で疑いが芽生え出す。苛立ちを覚えながら、軽く探りを入れてみることにする。  
「もっと奥さんとの時間が持てたらって思うことも時々はあるでしょう？」なるべく柔らかい笑みでそう尋ねる。「ハンニバルと一緒に過ごすのは楽しいのに、僕らは離れて暮らしてるんだ。正直、仕事に割く時間が少なくなったらなって思うよ」  
「彼にあまり影響されすぎてないといいんだが」  
ジャックがそう述べた。  
ウィルは瞬きをし、顔をしかめる。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
目を逸らしたジャックを見て、言い過ぎたと感じているのだと気がつく。  
「新しい関係は、ときに人を飲み込むものだ」  
言い逃れるようにジャックが言う。ウィルは思わず呆れ顔をしそうになるのを堪える。  
「人間関係で自分を見失うほどは僕も馬鹿じゃない」  
苛立ちのままウィルが言い放つ。ウィルは何年も結婚生活を送っていたのだが、このジャックはそれを知らない。このジャックの中ではまだ起きていないことだ。  
「分かってる」   
言いながらジャックは宥めるように手を動かした。  
「じゃあ、直近の事件に僕は不要ということなら、切り裂き魔か称賛者に関して何か出てきたら連絡をもらえるってことかな」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
ジャックが頷く。  
ウィルはオフィスを出るなり、平常心が消え去っていくのを感じた。  
ハンニバルだ。ウィルの中で焦りが爆発する。  
彼らはハンニバルを疑っている。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崖から落ちた後、ウィルが目を覚ましたのはハンニバルと出会う９か月前だった。  
> ウィルは、ハンニバルと恋愛関係となる前に、ハンニバルの知らぬところで、切り裂き魔の関心を引くために称賛者として人殺しを決行していた。  
> 残念なことに、それによってハンニバルをＦＢＩの捜査線上に浮上させてしまった。

第9章

ウィルは駐車場に停めた車の中で建物を凝視しながら手を震わせ、長いこと座ったままでいた。自分が過去を変えたことで、ジャックをハンニバルへと導いてしまった。想像しているだけだと自分に言い聞かせたかったが、ジャックがこうして何かを隠す様子を目の当たりにした経験がウィルにはあった。ハンニバルと付き合っていた頃のアラーナに対して、ジャックとウィルはこういった態度を取ったのだ。  
まだ証拠はないはずだ。もしあるなら、ハンニバルは今ごろ既に逮捕されている。だが疑っているのは確かで、今まさにアリバイなどの確認をしているのだろう。それを知らないハンニバルは自分を守れない。  
自分を救い、全員殺せ。ハンニバルの言葉を思い出し、ウィルはハンドルを握りしめた。ハンニバルに伝えてしまえば血の海に終わる。ジャックは鬱陶しくはあったが、死んで欲しいわけではなく、他の三人が死ぬのも見たくなかった。彼らがハンニバルについて何を掴んでいるのかを知る必要があった。その上で容疑者リストから外さなければならない。そしてラボとジャックのオフィスに侵入するためにチームの気を逸らさなければ。切り裂き魔の称賛者を引退するという元の作戦は保留にしよう。まずはハンニバルを守るのが先決だ。

その夜、ウィルはほとんど眠らずに翌日の計画を立てた。ようやくベッドに入っても、何度も汗だくで飛び起きた。脳炎の症状を思い出し、ウィルは夜明け前に起き出して体温を測った。平熱でひとまず安心する。コーヒーをたくさん飲み、ワシントンまで運転し、人混みの中から使い捨て携帯を使ってジェイムズ・グレイの大きな瞳を人間で描いた壁画の場所についてフレディ・ラウンズにメールを送った。まだ犯人は生きているため、FBIと一緒に行くべきだと添える。  
その後、携帯を解体し、公共の交通機関を１時間ほど乗り回して、街のあちこちに部品を捨てて回った。最後にワシントンにいたアリバイを作るため、高級そうな店でオーナーに疑わしげな視線を向けられながらバタール・モンラッシェという白ワインを買った。

駐車場に戻り、車に乗り込んだウィルは人混みから離れられてホッとした。自分の携帯は、クワンティコに戻る道の途中まで来たところで電源を入れた。不在着信やメッセージは一つも入っていない。それはどんな意味にも取れた。例えば、ウィルが捜査から外されたということもありうる。それか、フレディが単独で乗り込むくらいに馬鹿だったとか。彼女はまだメッセージを見ていない可能性だってあった。いずれ分かることだったが、何も分からずにただ待つだけの状況がいやだった。  
自分に落ち着くように言い聞かせ、ウィルは授業を進めた。そして休憩中は教室にいるようにした。普段の行動を変えるわけにはいかない。ラボへの立ち入りを止められている今はなおさらだ。最後の授業の前の休憩時間にようやく聞きたかった話が訓練生たちの囁き声で聞こえて来た。何か大きな事件が起きたようで、ジャックと彼のチームはいないと。生徒らは何故ウィルが一緒に行っていないのか不思議に思っているようだ。ウィルは笑みを押し殺し、その日最後の授業を上機嫌に終えた。教室を後にする生徒たちは少し戸惑って見えた。

ラボは外から見えやす過ぎるが、ジャックのオフィスは何気ない訪問者にそれほど晒されていないので、ウィルは誰にも気付かれずにオフィスに忍び込むことができた。しばらく書類を漁り、素人ながらピッキングを行った結果、ハンニバルに関するファイルを見つけた。まだイル・モストロには辿り着いていなかったが、ランダル・ティアとの繋がりや、ベデリアの患者の死、その他にハンニバルの周りで起きている目立った死を何件か洗い出していた。さらに鏡会社の配達人に加えて、もう２件の切り裂き魔の被害者とハンニバルの繋がりも発見している。状況は芳しくなく、ウィルの心臓は早鐘を打った。ウィルに関するファイルもあったが、そこには怪しまれているような記載はなく、少しばかり落ち着く。少なくとも書類上ではウィルは白に見えた。  
ジャックのオフィスを後にする頃、ウィルは状況をよりよく把握できていたが、不安も募っていた。今回のジャックはハンニバルの過去について抜かりなく調査しており、証拠はまだ見つかっていないにしろ、強い疑いを抱いている。理解のある裁判官相手であれば捜索令状を取ることもできそうだ。  
車に到着したウィルは、数日の間は何も起きない、と自分に言い聞かせた。壁画家の件でしばらくは忙しくなるはずだ。ウィルと夜を過ごした後、金曜にハンニバルはカンファレンスのために出発する。そこでハンニバルを守るチャンスがある。

家へ帰る間中ずっとウィルはやきもきしたままで、過去のハンニバルが「君は心配しすぎる」「リラックスした方がいい」と言う声が聞こえ続けた。その声はなんの助けにもならない。酒に酔ってしまいたかった。いや、ハンニバルの元へ行って……ウィルは溜息をつき、深呼吸をする。裏で糸を引いているのはハンニバルではなく自分で、責任は自分にあるのだ。自分の失敗のせいでハンニバルが危なかった。この危機を回避するのは自分の仕事だ。  
家に帰りつき、ウィルはバスターとマーヴィンを連れて飼い主候補の男性の家に向かった。気持ちが入らなかったが、犬たちは男性と馴染んでおり、ウィルも男性のことは既に知っていたので、犬の扱いに関して信頼していた。立ち去る際、男性は２匹いっぺんに引き取るのは荷が重いのでマーヴィンだけ引き取りたいと言ったのを受け、マーヴィンを引き渡す日程を決める。ウィルは神経が張り詰めた状態で家まで帰った。犬たちもウィルの気分を察し、その夜は迷いなく４匹をベッドに迎え入れて一緒に寝た。もうハンニバルの匂いはほとんどしなかった。

翌朝、ウィルはジャックに電話をかけ、事件現場について聞いたことを話し、手伝えることがあるか尋ねた。受話器の向こうでジャックはしばし沈黙したあと、ため息が聞こえてきた。  
「いや、今は君を捜査に参加させることはできないんだ、ウィル」  
ウィルは、侮辱され傷ついたフリをしなければと思いながら、ジャックが自分の予測通りの行動パターンを辿ったことに満足感を覚えた。  
「分かった、状況が変わったらいつでも連絡して」  
不満そうに聞こえるような声でウィルはそう伝える。  
「できる限り早くそうするよ」  
ジャックはそう約束し、短く別れの挨拶を交わしてから電話を切った。

ウィルは淡々と日常の雑務をこなしてから、夕方頃にハンニバルに会いにボルティモアへ向かった。  
到着するとハンニバルの家には灯りがついていた。ウィルはワインボトルを持って玄関まで歩く。呼び鈴を鳴らしてから少し経ってハンニバルがドアを開けた。ハンニバルが満面の笑みを浮かべたので、ウィルも釣られて同じような笑顔を浮かべた。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
ウィルは家に足を踏み入れるなり、ハンニバルの腕の中に迎え入れられた。ぎゅっと抱きしめられ、キスを期待していたウィルは驚いたが、こうして抱きしめられるのも心地よく、ウィルは力を込めてハンニバルを抱きしめ返した。  
「大丈夫かい、ウィル？」  
体を離しながらハンニバルが尋ねた。ウィルはその目を見つめ返すことができない。  
バレてる。記憶に囚われ、その言葉を思い出す。  
ハンニバルは扉を閉め、ウィルの横に立った。  
「ワインを買ってきたんだ」  
ハンニバルに何か突っ込まれる前にウィルが言う。ボトルを手に取ったハンニバルは、ラベルを見て眉を持ち上げた。  
「バタール・モンラッシェ」ハンニバルは満足そうに言った。「想定外のご褒美だ」  
ウィルは微笑み、コートを脱いだ。ハンニバルはボトルをテーブルに置き、ウィルのコートを受け取る。  
「良いワインなのかな？」  
「とても良いものだよ」ウィルのコートをしまいながらハンニバルが答える。「飲んだことは？」  
ウィルは首を横に降る。  
「今日の料理に合う？」  
そう尋ねると、ハンニバルは微笑んでウィルをキッチンへ招いた。  
「残念ながら、今日の鹿肉料理よりも魚料理に合う」  
「それなら、またの機会に」  
ウィルは肩を竦めた。キッチンの隅にある椅子へ向かい、座ろうと振り返るとハンニバルと目が合った。ウィルは思わず固まった。  
「図々しくてすまないが」ハンニバルが言う。「心乱されているように見える。私で良ければ話を聞こうか？」  
ウィルは、アビゲイルが死んだ場所に視線を泳がせてから、鋭く息を吸い込んで腰を下ろした。  
「長い一週間だった」自分が取り乱しているとき、ハンニバルはそれにすぐに気が付いてしまうことを知っていたから、この展開は予想していた。「少し落ち着いてからでいいかな。ここに座って、あなたが魔法を使うのを見ていてもいい？」  
ウィルの選んだ言葉にハンニバルが微笑む。  
「もちろん。何か飲み物を用意しようか？」  
「ありがとう」ウィルは肘掛け椅子に深く腰をかける。「驚かせてくれる？」  
ハンニバルが手渡してくれたのはウィスキーで、とても美味しかった。一気に飲み干したい気持ちをぐっと抑える。  
「美味しい」  
誘惑を断ち切るためグラスをサイドテーブルに置きながらハンニバルにそう伝える。ハンニバルは盛り付けの最中だ。オーブンが稼働していて、肉とハーブの香りが漂う。あまりに慣れ親しんだ家庭的な雰囲気なので、オーブンの中の肉はほぼ確実に人肉だということを忘れそうになった。  
「今週はどうだった？」  
時間稼ぎにウィルが尋ねる。  
皿を置いたハンニバルはウィルの方を見て微笑んだ。  
「今週は不思議なことがあったよ」言いながらストーブの上にフライパンを置く。「ジャックが私のオフィスに来てね」  
ハンニバルのオフィスのレイアウトを思い出し、ウィルは固まった。同じレイアウトを、クラーク・イングラムの死体を使って再現してしまった。完全に失敗した。  
「プロファイルの話か、それか君に関しての忠告でもされるのかと思ったんだが」  
まだ動揺が残るウィルは、なんとか笑顔を浮かべて答える。  
「ジャックは僕の父親じゃないし、そういう話ならアラーナの方がありえる。それでジャックは何の話をしに来たんだ？」  
「しばらくの間、外部のコンサルタントに捜査状況は開示できないことを説明されてね」  
ハンニバルは軽い口調でそう言った。だが気持ちは軽くないであろうことをウィルは確信している。ハンニバルは勘が鋭く、ジャックが協力要請を突然ひっこめたことで警戒しているはずだ。  
「それは月曜の話？」  
できる限り何気なくウィルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ、月曜の午後だ」  
答えたハンニバルはオーブンを確認した。ウィルはリラックスした様子を保つ。ハンニバルは、オーブンに反射して映るウィルの姿を確認しているはずだから。  
「そういうことか」ウィルは苛立ちを滲ませた声でそう言う。「僕は火曜に締め出された」  
溜息を吐きながらウィルはグラスを手に取り、ハンニバルはひどく驚いた様子で振り返った。ウィルは肩を竦める。  
「なんでかは僕にも分からないけど、僕をコンサルタントとして参加させられない捜査があるってジャックに言われたよ。切り裂き魔と称賛者に関係あるのかさえ分からない。内部の問題かもしれないし」  
ウィスキーを一口飲んでからウィルは続ける。  
「でも、あなたも捜査から外されたなら良かった。じゃなかったら僕に何か問題があると思ってたから。もしかしたらジャックはコンサルタントを雇い過ぎて予算オーバーしたのかな」  
「そうだとしても、君はストレスを感じている」  
言いながらハンニバルはウィルをじっと見つめた。  
ウィルは再び肩を竦める。  
「傷ついてはいるけど、そんな必要はないはずなんだ」そう答える。「この仕事を本当にやりたかったわけじゃないし。ジャックに説得されて、出来るだけのことはやった。悪夢を見るし、自分にそっくりな遺体まで出てきた。それが今はジャックに締め出された」  
話しながら声が大きくなってきていたことに気がつき、ウィルは言葉を止めた。  
「君は怒りを感じている」  
ハンニバルに指摘され、ウィルは溜息をつく。  
「あぁ、そうみたいだ。あなたは？」  
その質問にハンニバルは驚いたように眉を持ち上げた。  
「始めは混乱したが、君も戦力外とされたなら、この状況について新しい側面が見えてくるね」  
ハンニバルは軽い調子で答えた。  
「あなたも自分の問題だと思っていたけど、そうじゃないと分かった」そう言い、ウィルは照れたように笑った。「お互いにさっさと電話で話してれば良かったわけだ」  
ハンニバルが優しく微笑む。  
「あぁ、そうしていればお互い無駄な憶測をせずに済んだね」  
「将来はそうしよう」ウィルはそう言った。ハンニバルにとっては状況が解決したわけではなく、まだ疑念を抱いていることも分かっている。「何か疑いを持ったときは一人で考え込まずに、お互いに電話しあう」  
ハンニバルが頷くと同時にタイマーが鳴り、ハンニバルは速やかにオーブンを開けに向かった。ウィルが見つめる中、ハンニバルが肉を取り出す。  
「聞きたいことがあるんだけど」ハンニバルを見つめながらウィルが口を開く。「出掛けてる間、ハーブの面倒を見ておく必要はあるかな？必要なら僕がやっておくけど」  
「ありがたい提案だ」ハンニバルが答える。「けれど、その必要はないよ。明日の朝に発って、日曜には帰ってくるから、家を空けるのは二晩だけだ。ハーブには給水装置が備わっていて、ほとんど人がやることはない」  
後々のためにその情報をウィルは頭の片隅にしまい込みながら、カンファレンスやハンニバルの予定について尋ねた。キッチンにいる間はウィスキーを口に運び続け、ダイニングルームではワインが待ち受けていた。  
「僕を酔わせようとしてる？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「水の方がいいかな？」  
ハンニバルは悪びれた様子もなく、そう訊く。  
「僕はほろ酔いになっても構わないけど、あなたは平気？」ウィルが訊き返す。「しらふのときでさえあなたほどマナーは洗練されてないのに、酔ったら正真正銘の無礼者になるかも」  
「君の無礼さなら気にならないと思うよ、ウィル」  
微笑みながらそう言われ、ウィルも微笑み返した。心地よい感情だったし、数日後にはそれが本心か確かめることになる。患者と精神科医としてハンニバルに初めて出会った頃はひどく無礼だった中で、ウィルのハンニバルはいつだってその無礼を許してくれた。裏切りだけが、ハンニバルにウィルを傷つけさせたのだ。

夕食とデザートの後、ハンニバルがキッチンを片付ける間にウィスキーを飲んだウィルは、二階へ連れて行かれる頃には心地良く酔っ払っていた。同じくワインを飲んだはずなのに苛立つほどしらふの状態のハンニバルにウィルはしがみついている。自分の状態とハンニバルの意図を心配すべきかとも思ったが、二人を待ち受ける問題を忘れて、しばらくは一緒に過ごす時間を楽しみたかった。ハンニバルにウィルを殺す意図はないだろうことは理性的に判断できていた。  
寝室にたどり着き、バスルームへ向かうハンニバルの後をウィルがついていくと、ハンニバルが眉を持ち上げた。  
「私たちの関係は、一緒にシャワーを浴びる段階まで既に進んでいるのかな？」  
ハンニバルが不思議そうに尋ねる。  
ウィルは入り口にもたれ掛かった。  
「僕を酔わせたのはあなただ」言いながら、自分の言葉がゆっくりだと気がつく。「あなたがスーツを脱ぐのが見たい」  
ハンニバルはそのリクエストについてしばらく考えてから、一度ゆっくりと頷き、丁寧にスーツを脱ぎ始めた。ウィルは、ハンニバルの体を舐めるように見回した。引き締まった筋肉質な体だったが、腹のあたりに柔らかい部分があることに、ウィルは前回の性的な接触の際に気が付いた。  
「満足したかな？」  
ウィルの目の前で、恥じらいなく裸で立ったままハンニバルが尋ねる。  
ウィルは首を横に振り、ハンニバルへ一歩近づいた。そしてハンニバルの胸元に手を置く。  
もう一つのスーツも脱いで、そう思ったが口にはしない。その洞察を共有するにはまだ早い。  
「僕の服も脱がせて？」  
代わりにそう言い、ハンニバルが躊躇なく従う素振りを見せたので、微笑んだ。強く、迷いのない手が服の上を、下を這い回り、ボタンを外していく。ウィルは目を閉じ、ハンニバルの手に身を委ねた。あれこれと作戦を練ることで感じていたストレスが消えていく。今はハンニバルの腕の中にいて、何も決める必要はなかった。自分を手放してしまえる。  
一枚、また一枚と服が剥ぎ取られ、ついにはハンニバルの横で裸にされる。一糸纏わぬウィルの肌をハンニバルの手がゆっくりと撫でる。ウィルは目を閉じたまま動かなかった。触れられる感覚は心地よく、独占的で官能的だったが、下半身は反応を示さない。ウィルは目を開き、ハンニバルと目を合わせた。  
「酔い過ぎて勃ちそうにない」  
ウィルが言うと、ハンニバルは身を屈めて唇を重ね合わせた。  
「私を受け入れたとき、君の反応はすこぶる良かった」キスを終えるなりハンニバルが言う。「勃起なしでオーガズムへ導いてみても？」  
その提案にウィルはフッと息を漏らした。この状況はハンニバルの計画通りだろうと分かったが、自分を手放して、しばらくハンニバルの好きにさせるのは魅力的だった。ハンニバルがウィルの腰に手を回して引き寄せたので、ウィルは逆らわずに身を任せた。  
「最初から訊いてくれたら僕を酔わせる必要はなかったのに」言いながらゆっくりとハンニバルに体を擦り付ける。「でも、あなたの思い通りになってあげる方が興奮する」  
「酔わせようとしていることに君は気付いていた」ハンニバルが笑みを浮かべて説明する。「それでも君はその流れに従った」  
「ご褒美を期待してる」  
ウィルが言うと、ハンニバルは言葉では答えず、ウィルの手を取ってベッドまで導き、寝転がらせた。そして手足の位置を調整され、ウィルは思わず笑っていた。  
「私に手荒に扱われるのを楽しんでいる？」  
ハンニバルが興味深げに尋ねる。  
「あぁ」  
答えながら、ウィルは眠気と興奮を同時に感じていた。心地良い感覚で、ハンニバルがベッドに乗ってウィルの横に座ると、触れられることを期待してウィルは目を閉じた。遠くから川の流れが聴こえてくる。  
「ウィル」  
ハンニバルの呼びかけにウィルは目を開く。  
「ここにいて」  
ウィルは頷き、あくびを噛み殺した。ウィルが眠ってしまったとしても全てはハンニバルのせいだが、睡眠よりも、約束されたセックスがもたらしてくれる親密さをウィルは強く欲していた。  
ハンニバルはウィルをうつ伏せに動かし、腕は頭の上へ置き、足を開かせる。腹の下にクッションが押し込まれ、自分がどんな体勢を取らされているか鮮明に思い描くことができた。頬が熱くなるのを感じ、ベッドに顔を押しつけ、腕で顔を隠した。  
「恥ずかしい？」  
興味深げにハンニバルに尋ねられ、ウィルは吐息を震わせた。  
「恥ずかしがるべきって感じがする」  
「その必要はない」ハンニバルが答える。「私のために体を差し出す君はとても美しい」  
ウィルは言葉では答えず、ただ頷き、曝け出される気持ちを和らげようと試みる。ハンニバルがボトルを開け、何かを垂らす音が聴こえた。潤滑油かと思ったが、ハンニバルの手によって温かなオイルが背中に塗り広げられた。筋肉をしっかりとマッサージされ、ウィルは思わず唸った。  
「ベッドが汚れるし、僕は寝ちゃいそうだ」  
満足げな吐息の合間にウィルが抗議する。  
「これで君がリラックスできるなら、シーツくらい犠牲にするつもりだよ」  
ハンニバルが答える。  
あなたの計画のためならね、そう思ったがウィルは何も言わずにおいた。マッサージはとても気持ちが良い。ハンニバルの手に迷いはなく、ウィルは次第に体の力が抜け、リラックスしはじめていた。そして気が付けば睡魔に負けて眠ってしまっていたが、後ろから侵入される感覚で目を覚ました。ウィルがうつらうつらしている間にハンニバルが後ろを慣らしたのだろう。痛みはなく、中をいっぱいにされる感覚と温かさ、そして自分にのし掛かるハンニバルの重みだけを感じる。ハンニバルが体を前のめりにし、背中に胸元が押し付けられ、温かな吐息が耳にかかった。  
「私を信頼しきっている」  
低い声でハンニバルはそう囁き、ウィルにゆっくり押し入りながら言葉をはっきりと発音した。声を漏らしながらウィルは腰を揺らし、体勢を整えようとする。今自分はベッドの上でリラックスしていて、腹の下に置かれた枕によって腰を持ち上げられ、ハンニバルにゆっくりと貫かれ、前立腺を的確に刺激されている。腹の底が興奮で熱くなる。  
「好きでしょう」張り詰めた声でウィルは言う。「僕になんだってできた、そのことに興奮してる」  
「あぁ」  
ハンニバルは恥じらいなくそう認め、動きを早めた。シーツを握りしめ、ウィルは再び目を閉じる。脳内で思い描いた自分たちの姿は美しかった。思い出が欲しくて、ウィルは首を反らせる。  
「また噛んで？」  
ハンニバルの顔を見たかったが、この体勢では難しい。  
だがハンニバルの動きが乱れたのを感じたので、見えなくても十分だった。  
「どこを？」  
息を切らし、ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「前と同じところ」  
そう答え、溜息をつく。そうすれば傷痕が残ってしまうことを前にもハンニバルと話したが、そうして欲しいと思っている自分に気がつく。消えてしまった傷痕の代わりに、ハンニバルからの傷痕を与えて欲しかった。  
「まだ治りきっていない」  
言いながらも、ハンニバルは検討し始めているようだ。  
「痕になっても構わない、むしろ残って欲しいんだ」  
そう言い、ハンニバルが押し入るのに合わせて腰を揺らす。ウィルはまだ勃っていなかったが、ハンニバルとの親密さだけで十分だった。ハンニバルの動きが早まり、ウィルの首元に鼻先が押し当てられる。ウィルの口からは欲望を滲ませた声が止めどなく溢れ出し、しばらくしてハンニバルが口を開いて噛み付いた瞬間、自分がどんな声を出しているかなどどうでもよくなった。痛みと興奮が綯い交ぜになる感覚にウィルは叫び、痛みから逃げそうになる体を抑えつけようと力を込める。歯が食い込んでいる箇所に温かな呻き声が響くと、ハンニバルの体に震えが走り、動きが少しずつゆっくりになる。ウィルの目眩がおさまる頃、ハンニバルが口を離し、ウィルの上から退こうとしているのが分かった。噛まれた痛みが引いていく。  
「いかないで」  
そう強請り、ウィルは闇雲に後ろへ手を伸ばし、ハンニバルの髪を掴んで引き寄せた。  
「傷の手当てをしないと」  
ハンニバルが言う。中でハンニバルの性器が柔らかくなっているのを感じ、ハンニバルの歯が血に濡れているのが分かった。きっと今振り返れば、ひび割れの隙間から切り裂き魔が覗き見えるだろう。ウィルは振り返らなかった。  
「まだそのままでいて」飢えたような声色だと自覚しながらウィルは言う。「あと少しでいいから、お願い」  
ハンニバルはため息をつきながら、ウィルを潰してしまわぬよう腕に体重をかけながらウィルの背中に寝そべった。  
「ありがとう」  
言いながら、ハンニバルの髪を撫でる。整髪料を指先に感じ、その僅かな感覚で少しずつ気持ちが落ち着き始めた。  
「オーガズムまではいかなかったけど」ウィルが言う。「気持ち良かった。痛みも、貫かれるのも」  
「体にとって興奮と痛みは非常に似通っている」驚いた様子もなくハンニバルが言う。「まだ疲れているかな？」  
シーツに頭を擦り付けて首を横に振りそうになったのをウィルは堪えた。首の傷を悪化させたくなかった。  
「いや、今は大丈夫。だけどすぐにでも寝られそうだ」そう答える。「あなたは？されるがままの僕を気に入った？」  
「あぁ、とてもね」軽い口調でハンニバルが答え、傷のそばにキスを落とす。「そろそろ手当をしてもいいかな？」  
まだそのままでいて欲しかったが、ウィルはハンニバルが立ち上がるのを止めはしなかった。性器が抜かれ、空っぽになった感覚にウィルは不満げな溜息を漏らす。ハンニバルがくすりと笑ったので、ウィルは顔を隠すことを諦めて後ろを振り返った。温かく楽しげな表情がハンニバルの顔に浮かんでいて、愛おしさの波がウィルを飲み込む。  
自惚れ屋め、ウィルはそう思いながら仰向けになり、ハンニバルが立ち上がってコンドームを外し、バスルームへ向かうのを見つめた。シーツを変えなければならなかったが、立ち上がる気になれない。ハンニバルは無礼に思うだろうか。だが今は特別な状況が適用されるはずだ。抱き潰され、噛まれて血塗れなのだから。ウィルを甘やかすのは、ウィルを好きにした代償だ。水の音が聞こえ、しばらくしてからバスローブを身に纏ったハンニバルが出てきた。  
「お風呂を溜めている」  
ハンニバルが言う。その申し出についてウィルはしばらく考えてみた。  
「僕が溺れないように見張っててもらわないと」  
言いながら手を差し出す。微笑み、ハンニバルは一歩近づいてウィルが立ち上がるのを手伝った。立ち上がると熱い痛みを感じ、顔をしかめる。  
「抱えて行こうか？」  
まだ微笑みながらハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルはフッと笑い、マスカラット・ファームからハンニバルに抱えられたことを思い出す。ぼんやりとした記憶だが、寒さと、ハンニバルの腕の中の温かさを覚えている。  
「いや、歩けるよ」  
そう言い、ハンニバルに導かれるままバスルームへ向かった。ウィルの首の傷がまだ流血しており、熱いお湯だと悪化させてしまうことを考えたのだろう、風呂の湯はぬるめだった。ウィルが湯に浸かると、ハーブの香りがした。  
「シーツを変えるために少し一人にしても大丈夫かな？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは少し考えてから頷いた。  
「もしバシャッて音がしたら……」  
寝室へ向かうハンニバルの背中に呼びかける。  
「すぐ助けに来よう」  
ハンニバルが軽口を叩く。  
バシャッ、と言う音を思い浮かべ、ウィルは崖から落ちた時のことを思い出す。開けっ放しのドアの向こうに見える寝室を眺め、いっそこのまま全てをハンニバルに打ち明けて、次はどうするかハンニバルに選ばせたい衝動に駆られる。その抗い難い考えをウィルは必死になって抑え込んだ。ハンニバルは本当の自分をまだウィルに見せていなかったし、ウィルも自分が何者かを見せていない。魅力的な考えではあったが、二人の道のりはまだ先が長く、ウィルの唯一の強みは未来の知識があることだけだった。それに、まずはジャックをハンニバルの元へ導いてしまった責任を取らなければならない、と自分に言い聞かせる。  
ハンニバルが戻ってきたので、ウィルは脚を曲げた。  
「一緒に入る？」  
閉じそうになる瞼を押し開けながらウィルが尋ねると、嬉しいことにハンニバルはバスローブを脱いで風呂に入ってくれた。ハンニバルがウィルの背中側に体を滑り込ませたことには驚かず、ウィルの髪を洗い始めたので好きなようにさせた。シャンプーの泡が噛み跡につかないようハンニバルは気をつけてくれたが、それでもまだ痛みはあり、体が温まってきたことで流血もしているだろう。  
「普段はこんなだらけてないんだけど」  
ハンニバルが髪を洗い流してくれている間、ウィルはうとうとしながら言った。ハンニバルはすぐに返事はせず、シャンプーを全て洗い流してくれた。  
「だが、楽しんでいる」  
言いながらハンニバルはウィルの体を抱き寄せた。ウィルはしばらく考えてから頷いた。  
「落ち着くよ」ウィルが言う。「あなたが好きなようにしてるから、僕も深く考えすぎたり、あなたに合わせようとしなくて済んでる。だけどこういう僕に慣れちゃダメだ、人形じゃないからね」  
ハンニバルの唇がこめかみに触れ、ウィルはハッと息を吐く。  
「それに、僕がずっとこんなだったらあなたは嫌になる」

風呂から上がる頃にはウィルの瞼は閉じかけていた。ハンニバルがタオルで拭いてくれて、傷の手当てをし、驚いたことに、無臭のスキンローションをウィルの全身に塗りたくった。されるがまま、暖かな笑みを浮かべながら、脚から爪先まで保湿してくれているハンニバルを眺めた。  
「あなたは本当に変わってる」  
愛情をこめてそう言い、ハンニバルの髪を撫でる。ハンニバルはいつもと変わらない表情でウィルを見上げた。  
「そこがいい」  
微笑みながらそう付け足し、ウィルは身を屈めて優しく口付けた。キスの終わりに思わず欠伸を漏らしてしまう。  
「ごめん」  
ハンニバルと唇を触れあわせたまま呟く。   
「ベッドをきれいにしてある」言いながらハンニバルが立ち上がる。「すぐに行くから先にベッドへ」  
ウィルは躊躇いがちに頷き、ベッドに入った。寝転がった瞬間はシーツが冷たく滑らかだったが、次第に体温で温まっていくのを感じる。ウィルは目を閉じた。ハンニバルがベッドに入ってくるのを感じたが、眠気に負けて反応はできず。深い眠りに落ちる前に感じたのは、ハンニバルの腕が自分を抱き寄せる感覚だった。

夜明けにウィルは一人のベッドで目を覚ました。再びブランケットに埋もれて、もう少し眠ってしまいたかった。だがウィルの計画の機会は非常に少なく、ハンニバルが今、ウィルの願い通り朝食を作っているなら、必要なものを得る良い機会だった。  
ウィルは自分の服を見つけられなかったが、代わりにウィルのサイズの新しい服がきれいに畳まれて置かれていた。昨夜の出来事、そして以前の時間軸でのハンニバルとの経験から、この程度のことは侵害的に感じるほどのことではないと分かっていた。脳みそを食べるために頭を切り開かれることに比べたらなんてことはないはずだが、それでもウィルは楽しい驚きと、悔しさと、興奮が奇妙に入り混じった気持ちになった。しばらく考えた後、ウィルは自分の中の興奮に集中した。ウィルのためにハンニバルが選んだ服であり、つまりこれを着たウィルをハンニバルは見たいのだ。  
ウィルは服を着ながら、観客が不在の逆ストリップショーをしている気分になった。だがハンニバルがいないおかげで、ハンニバルが選んだ下着を難なく履くことができた。着替え終えたウィルは鏡の前に立ち、ハンニバルが見たものを見ようとした。もちろんスーツだったが、ネクタイは免除され、ペイズリー柄でもない。深緑のズボンとジャケットに、クリーム色のシャツ。自分に似合っていたし、ハンニバルが自分のために買ったものだという事実をウィルは気に入った。いったんジャケットを脱ぎ、ラベルが付いていないか確かめる。もちろん付いていない。微笑み、ウィルはジャケットを着直した。ウィルのためのオーダーメイド品だ。  
ウィルは静かに階段を下り、聞き耳を立てる。キッチンから音が聞こえた。ウィルはホッとして、コートのポケットに入れたままの自分の携帯を取りにクロークルームへ向かった。さらに昨日、キッチンへ向かう前にハンニバルが玄関の横に置いていった家の鍵の型を手早く写す。ハンニバルのそばで怪しい行動を取ったのは今回が初めてで、何もバレないことを願った。二階で着替えたときに覚えた感情に意識を集中させる。キッチンへ足を踏み入れるときには、先ほど感じた興奮と微かな苛立ちが第二の皮膚のようにウィルの周りに馴染んでいた。  
ハンニバルもスーツに着替えていたが、ジャケットは椅子の背もたれに掛けられている。ストーブの様子を見ていたハンニバルは、ウィルに気が付き顔を上げた。明らかに感心した様子にウィルの興奮が燃え上がる。  
「おはよう、ハンニバル」  
ウィルが挨拶をする。  
「おはよう、ウィル」  
満足げにウィルを眺めながらハンニバルが答えた。  
「あなたはこれで僕に借りができた」  
ウィルは背筋を伸ばし、キッチンカウンター越しにハンニバルの正面に立った。  
「君に借りが？」  
興味深げにハンニバルが問う。  
「あなたは僕にこの服を着て欲しかった、そして僕はあなたのために着た」ウィルが説明する。「だから、僕に借りができた」  
しばらくウィルを見つめたハンニバルは、小さく頷いた。  
「それでは、私の喜びを叶えてくれたお返しは何がいいかな、ウィル？」  
「まだ考え中だ」ウィルが言う。「決めたら言うよ」  
「楽しみにしているよ」  
ハンニバルは楽しそうな笑みで答えた。  
「僕の服も返ってくるといいんだけど？」  
「洗濯したらね」  
ハンニバルの答えにウィルは満足して頷いた。  
「朝食の手伝いをしても？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「テーブルをセットしてもらえるかな？」  
ハンニバルに尋ねられ、ウィルはため息を押し殺して頷いた。  
ハンニバルのテーブルのセッティングをするのは簡単ではなかったが、映像記憶のおかげでウィルは全てを正しい位置に配置することができた。ただ、飾り付けにはまごついてしまった。鳥の頭蓋骨が取り入れられたフラワーアレンジメントで、そのモチーフの不健全さにウィルは首を振ることしかできなかった。しばらく考えた後、二人が座る場所から少し離れたところに置くことにした。食べてる間は頭蓋骨よりも食べ物を見ていたい。  
朝食が運ばれて来て、二人で席に着くと、ハンニバルがテーブルセッティングを確認しているのに気が付き、ウィルはにやりと笑った。  
「何も驚くことはないよ」ウィルが言う。「知識はないけど、記憶力はいいんだ」  
「今のところ居心地が悪そうでも、不得意そうでもないようだが」  
ハンニバルにそう言われ、このハンニバルは今ほど洗練されていなかった頃のウィル・グレアムを知らないのだということを忘れていた自分に気が付いた。今の自分は、ハンニバルによって形作られたバージョンのウィル・グレアムで、テーブルマナーも適応して学んだものの一つだ。  
「フリをするのが上手いんだ」  
ウィルが答える。  
二人は心地良い静けさの中で朝食を食べ終え、ウィルは帰る準備をしながら、ハンニバルと過ごす時間が一時的に終わりを迎えることに淋しさを感じた。  
「私が帰ってきたら会えるかな？」ハンニバルが尋ねる。「よかったら君の家で。君の四本足の家族を放っておきすぎるのも良くないだろう」  
ウィルは頷いた。  
「あぁ、そうしてもらえるとありがたいよ」  
ウィルは緊張していた。次会うときは全てが変わってしまっていると知りながら別れを言うのは嫌だった。ハンニバルはウィルの気分の揺れに気が付いたようで、ウィルの頬に手を添えた。  
「もう決めたかな？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルの体を震えが走った。  
「決めた？」  
「私の借りの返し方について」  
言いながら、ハンニバルの視線はウィルの唇へ注がれた。  
ウィルは答えず、身体を寄せて口付けた。  
「まだだ」離れながら、そう答える。唇がひりつく。「次会ったときまでに決めておく」  
「楽しみにしてるよ」

立ち去るのは辛かったが、ハンニバルが選んでくれた服で身を包み、ハンニバルと、ハンニバルの作った食事の味が唇に残っているおかげでなんとか進むことができた。家までの道のり、ウィルは何も考えないようにした。ハンニバルと共に過ごした家庭的な時間に集中し、こんな生活が続く人生を想像しようとした。心地よい空想だったが、どこか漠然とした遠いものに感じられた。  
家に着くと犬たちは大喜びで、週末までの時間はラリーとマーヴィンを甘やかして過ごした。アラーナにラリーを引き渡す予定は、ハンニバルから疑いの目を逸らす作戦に上手く嵌った。マーヴィンを新しい飼い主に引き渡してから、アラーナの元へ連れて行く。アラーナに電話をしたとき、泊まって行ってもいいか尋ねた。もちろんアラーナは、ハンニバルに会えない寂しさを紛らわすためでしょ、とからかった。ウィルはパジャマパーティをしようと皮肉で言ったつもりが、アラーナは笑って同意したので、彼女が本気じゃないことを願った。

お泊まりの前日、ウィルは写しから作った合鍵を使ってハンニバルの家に忍び込んだ。ハンニバルの家への侵入は、人を殺すよりも恐ろしいことだと知る。家に入ったらハンニバルが待っているような気さえして、誰もいない家の中を歩くのは落ち着かなかった。ハンニバルが居るときはアビゲイルが死んだ場所には思えなかったが、今は一歩進むごとにキッチンでの血濡れの惨劇を思い出してしまう。ウィルは、生きて息をしているアビゲイルが今の時間軸には存在しているのだと思い出すことで少し落ち着いたが、キッチンに入るとまだ震えが残っていた。  
まずは冷蔵庫から取り掛かり、最後に向かった地下室は運良くほとんど空だった。ウィルは何パウンドもの人肉と、ハンニバルの名刺ホルダーであるローロデックスを持って立ち去った。限られた時間内で、ハンニバルの家が科学捜査の観点で出来る限りシロになるようにしたつもりだ。

翌日、ウィルは犬たちと過ごすことで不安に飲み込まれないようにした。マーヴィンとラリーを引き渡してしまう前に、二匹と一緒に過ごし、全力で構ってやりたかった。自分がしでかした事態に緊張し、気が散っていても、別れは辛い。次の日の夕方、マーヴィンを引き渡し、アラーナの元へラリーを届けに出掛けた。マーヴィンの新しい飼い主とは手短に済ませてしまい、ウィルは少しばかり罪悪感を覚えながら立ち去った。やきもきしながら、ほかの犬たちと共にアラーナの元へ向かう。  
もうすぐ着く頃になって、パジャマパーティという恐ろしい可能性があることを思い出した。ハンニバルのパートナーとしてアラーナの友達でいるのは、不安定で社会的に不器用なウィル・グレアムでいるのと全く違った。アラーナが今の自分とこうも簡単に関係を築くことができるなんて侮辱的な気さえしたが、ハンニバルと出会う前の自分がいかに粗末だったかを思えば仕方ないことに思えた。  
アラーナの家に到着すると、アラーナはパジャマ姿ではなく、ウィルは安堵した。そして話の内容もほとんど犬の話に終始し、ウィルは難なく会話をこなした。二人は出来る限りラリーを落ち着かせ、その間、ウィンストンとバスターは見慣れぬ場所への訪問に興奮した様子だった。早めの晩御飯は美味しかったが、ハンニバルの料理とは比べものにならない。それは言わずにおいたが、アラーナは気が付いているような気がした。アラーナが犬たちを連れて外に出ている僅かな間に、アラーナの飲み物に強い酒を混ぜる。その後は、アラーナが疲れたから今日はお開きと言うまで待つという単純な作戦だ。午後9時にはアラーナは熟睡しており、ウィルが呼吸を確認しても眼を覚ます気配はなかった。  
犬たちを意識がないアラーナと残していくのは心配だったが、その日の朝、長い散歩に連れて出かけたので、皆ぐっすりと眠っている。科学捜査的な痕跡を残さない服に着替え、ウィルは家を出た。

ベデリアの家はウィルにとって馴染みのない場所だった。以前の時間軸でヨーロッパに発つ前にアラーナからもらったハンニバルのファイルの写しで大まかな間取りは知っている程度だ。ベデリアの家にはセキュリティ装置があるという問題があったが、この夜遅い時間でも家に上げてもらえるよう仕向ける自信があった。  
ウィルは髪の毛を軽く乱してからドアベルを鳴らした。しばらく経ってからドアが開き、ドア枠とドアの隙間からベデリアの顔が半分ほど覗き見えた。彼女が怯えた様子でいることは想定外だったが、よく考えれば、このベデリアはまだハンニバルを包むヴェールの向こう側に行ったことがないのだから当然だ。  
「ドゥ・モーリエ博士ですか？」  
緊張した様子を装い、ウィルが尋ねる。  
「えぇ」  
微かに顔をしかめながらベデリアが答えた。  
「僕はウィル・グレアムと言います」そう言い、唇を舐める。「こんな時間にお邪魔してしまって申し訳ないのですが、不安で……ハンニバル・レクターに関することで、あなたなら……」  
ウィルは下を向き、背中を丸める。  
「守秘義務があるのは分かってるんです……ただ、ある出来事があって、とても……怖くて」  
顔を上げると、ドアが先ほどよりも大きく開かれていてウィルは内心ほくそ笑む。  
「入っても？」  
自信なさげにウィルは尋ねる。ベデリアは躊躇したが、最後には頷いてドアを開けて脇へ避けた。ウィルは家の中へ足を踏み入れ、ベデリアがドアを閉じるのを見つめた。  
「ありがとうございます」  
そう言い、ウィルはベデリアに飛びかかり、頭を掴んでドアに強く打ち付けた。ベデリアは意識を失い、倒れこむ。

ベデリアを飾り付ける展示に取り掛かりながら、良心の呵責から気を逸らすため、ハンニバルと二人でベデリアを殺していたならどんな風にしていたかを想像した。きっとハンニバルの方が美しく仕上げただろうし、もっとカニバリズムの要素も多かっただろう。多分、ベデリアも一緒に食べられるよう脚を一本といったところか。ウィルは、ハンニバルとの新しい関係を守ろうとむきになっただろうし、ハンニバルはそんなウィルのベデリアに対する剥き出しの嫉妬と意地の悪さを楽しんだはずだ。今回の作品は、ウィルが主導しているという点では良かったが、ベデリアを殺す機会を失ったことにハンニバルが怒りを覚えるだろう点で良くなかった。ハンニバルは何年もかけてベデリアに影響を与え続けていたのだ。その努力をウィルが無駄にすることになる。ハンニバルにはそれを受け入れてもらう必要があったし、ウィルはハンニバルの怒りに対処しなければならない。生き延びられるといいのだが。ハンニバルを守ろうとしてやったことだと分かってもらえることを願うしかない。

ベデリアを着替えさせ、肘掛け椅子に座らせたところで彼女は目を覚ました。ベデリアはまだぼんやりとした状態で、向かいの椅子に座るウィルを見つめている。  
「脳震盪を起こしたんだ」ウィルが言う。「何が起きてるかは理解してる？」  
ベデリアはゆっくりと瞬き、ウィルに意識を集中させようとした。椅子に縛り付けられていることに気が付き、呼吸が早まる。  
「僕が誰かは覚えてる？」  
喋らせるため、そう尋ねた。  
「ウィル……」ベデリアは荒い息を吐く。「グレアム」  
ウィルは半笑いを浮かべた。  
「そう。ハンニバルは僕のことを話したかな？守秘義務を気にする必要はない。どうせ彼が話した内容は半分ほどの真実を上手くヴェールに包んだものだからね。それに僕は彼の秘密をほとんど知っている」  
ベデリアの視線が素早く動く。考えうる選択肢を検討しているようだが、今までしてきた彼女との会話に比べると、頭の回転が遅く感じられた。脳震盪を起こさせなければよかったと思う。  
「あなたは……ハンニバルと付き合っている」  
まだ荒く呼吸を繰り返しながら、ゆっくりとそう言った。  
「そうだ」ウィルは答えながら、ベデリアにそう言わせたかった自分の子供じみた願望に気が付いた。今は存在しないもう一人のベデリアに対し、自分は今なお嫉妬しているのだ。普段の自分にはない残酷さを心の内に認める。  
ウィルは立ち上がり、ベデリアの方へ歩み寄る。大きく開かれた目でウィルを見つめるベデリアの口元を、手袋をはめた手で優しく覆う。そして罪悪感が湧き上がる中、言った。  
「あなたを殺す」  
ベデリアの瞳孔が開く。叫ぼうとしたが、口を塞ぐウィルの手によって声は掻き消され、縛られた手足でもがき始めた。  
戦うか、逃げるか？自由になろうともがくベデリアを眺めながら思う。  
「なるべく痛みはないようにする」  
ベデリアの顔をじっと見つめながら、そう約束する。家に入るなりすぐに殺せば良かったと後悔を覚えた。ベデリアの恐怖が伝染する。彼女の生きたいという願い、無力感、怒りを感じる。ベデリアはドラゴンではない。ハンニバルと共に逃げた、ウィルの嫌いなベデリアでさえなかった。BSHCIに囚われたウィルに信じていると伝えに来たベデリアの方が近い。あの瞬間、大きな希望を抱いたことを思い出す。  
「この家に閉じこもっているよりはマシなはずだよ、ベデリア」言いながらベデリアの髪を指で梳く。「自分の潜在的な可能性に怯え、ハンニバルに弄ばれるより、ずっと良い」  
恐怖に満ちたベデリアの顔を見て、ウィルはハンニバルと共にドラゴンを殺した瞬間に恋い焦がれた。ダラハイド殺しは、今のこの殺しとは比べ物にならない。これは無駄でしかなく、ハンニバルは間違いなく怒るだろう。  
「すまない」  
そう言うと、ベデリアの恐怖はさらなる高みへ達した。ウィルは指でベデリアの鼻を摘み、口元に手のひらを押し付ける。苦しみのない死ではなく、ベデリアの体が動かなくなるまで長い時間を要した。ベデリアの瞳が焦点を失い、そして彼女は死んだ。  
「さよなら、ベデリア」  
震える手をベデリアの顔から外しながら囁く。亡骸を見つめ、ウィルの中で何かが一緒に死んだかのように空っぽに感じた。作り上げるはずだった作品を思い浮かべてみたが、不意にしっくりこなくなった。だが、計画を放り出すことなく、ベデリアの死を意味あるものにしなければならない。  
作業にかかった時間は当初の予定を２時間ほど上回り、ウィルは現場に残す証拠を二度も確認した。矛盾しているようだが、全てが終わり、あとはどう表現するかという段階に達すると、他の殺しよりも気持ちが落ち着いていた。ホッブスのときはまた別だが。作り上げた見立てに間違いはなく、ウィル自身のものだ。このベデリアは、既に存在しない未来のベデリアと全く同じではなかったが、それでも今までの殺しに比べれば良いキャンバスだった。そしてベデリアを飾り付けた作品によって彼女をチェサピークの切り裂き魔に仕立て上げたのは、美しい幻覚だ。ハンニバルに見てもらえないのは残念だが、ハンニバルの怒りがおさまった頃に話して聞かせるつもりだった。  
ウィルはベデリアを家から立ち去り、着ていた服を処分し、フレディにメールを送ってからアラーナの家へ戻った。アラーナはまだ眠っていてホッとする。時刻は早朝で、眠る気にはなれなかった。代わりにシャワーを浴び、犬たちを散歩に連れ出す。途中で小さなカフェを見つけたので、自分とアラーナの分のパンと、高すぎるコーヒーを買った。あと少しでアラーナの家に着くという頃に電話が鳴った。食べ物とコーヒーを落としそうになりながらジャケットから携帯電話を取り出すと、そこにはハンニバルの番号が表示されており、ウィルは悲しげに微笑んだ。いったん電話は無視して家の中に戻ることにした。眠たそうなアラーナがナイトローブ姿で廊下に立っている。犬たちは興奮気味にアラーナの元へ挨拶をしに駆け寄った。  
「おはよう」ウィルが言う。「起こしたくなかったから鍵を盗んじゃったけど、お詫びに朝ごはんを買ってきた」  
犬たちを撫でていたアラーナは顔を上げてウィルが手に持っている袋を見た。  
「その店、お気に入りなの。小さなチェリーパイは買ってくれた？」  
尋ねられ、ウィルは頷いた。アラーナは袋とコーヒーを受け取った。  
「準備するわ」  
アラーナが言う。ウィルはジャケットを脱いだ。  
「すぐに行くよ。さっきハンニバルから電話があったから、かけ直したくて」  
キッチンへ向かうアラーナの後をついていくと、アラーナが顔をしかめているとわかる声色で尋ねた。  
「電話するには少し朝が早くない？」  
「あぁ」ウィルが答える。「なんでか確かめないと」  
ウィルは居間へ向かい、ハンニバルに電話をする前にタトルクライムを確認した。だがフレディはそこまで早く行動していなかったようで、ベデリア・ドゥ・モーリエが殺された件についてのニュースはまだ掲載されていなかった。ハンニバルの番号を押すと、ワンコールで繋がった。  
「ウィル」  
電話に出たハンニバルの声は嬉しそうだ。  
「やぁ」ウィルは微笑みながら答える。「大丈夫？」  
「あぁ、朝早くに電話してしまってすまない」  
ハンニバルが答えた。  
「問題ないよ」ウィルは心の中で、この電話は良いタイミングだったと考えた。必要とあらば二人のいた場所を証明できる。「ちょうど犬と散歩をしてたし、あなたに起こされるなら気にならない」  
会いたい、そう思ったが言わずにおく、あなたを守るためにベデリアを殺したけれど、あなたは怒るかな？  
「予定通り、アラーナのところかな？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「そう」ウィルが答えた。「あと少ししたら朝ご飯だ」  
不意にハンニバルはもう朝食をとったのかが気になった。  
「あなたは……その、ホテルの朝食を？」  
僅かながらぞっとしたような自分の声音に顔が熱くなる。  
ハンニバルは明るく笑った。  
「キッチン付きの部屋を予約したよ」  
ハンニバルの答えにウィルはホッとして唇を舐めた。  
「よかった」ウィルは言う。「それならよかった。で、いつ帰ってくるんだっけ？」  
「明日」ハンニバルが答える。「だが君は会いに来ない方がいい。明後日の朝一で授業がある君に、朝から長距離の運転をさせるわけにはいかないからね」  
「会いに行けば睡眠不足になるから、ってことでしょう」  
ウィルは言いながら、キッチンの方へ視線をやり、アラーナが聞き耳を立てていないことを確かめる。そうでなくても気まずいのだ。  
「その通り」  
ハンニバルは落ち着いた様子でそう認めた。ウィルが恋人らしい会話を試みたことを気にした様子はない。  
「わかったよ」ウィルが言う。「でも、なるべく早く会いたいんだけど？」  
「私も是非そうしたいよ、ウィル」  
ハンニバルが答える。  
キッチンの方から足音が聞こえ、ウィルがそちらを見やると、アラーナが部屋を覗き込んでいた。  
「アラーナが早くコーヒーを飲みたいけど、先に食べ始めるような無礼は働きたくないみたいだ」  
そうハンニバルに伝える。  
受話器の向こうでハンニバルがまた笑った。  
「ならば、アラーナによろしく伝えてもらえるかな。朝食を楽しんでおいで」  
「そうするよ。じゃあ、また」  
本当は「愛してるよ」と付け足したかったが、電話越しに、しかもアラーナが聞いている前では言いたくなかった。  
キッチンでテーブルに着くとアラーナが電話のことをからかってきたので、ウィルは思わずムキになってしまい、アラーナはすぐにそれに気が付いた。  
「無理に話さなくていいの」謝るようにアラーナが言う。「上手くいってそうで、私も嬉しい」  
「ありがとう」  
何と答えるかしばらく考えた後、ウィルはそう言った。  
「変な感じかな？」ウィルが続けて尋ねる。「友達である二人が付き合ってるのは」  
アラーナはコーヒーを飲みながらしばらく考え込んだ。ウィルはパンを一つ手に取ったが、口にはしなかった。  
「始めはね。ハンニバルは普段はもっと淡々とした人だから、あなたへのオープンな愛情表現にビックリした」  
鼻を鳴らしそうになるのをウィルはぐっと堪えた。アラーナはハンニバルが本気で誰かをオープンに愛する瞬間を見たことはないのだ。  
「ハンニバルは何かが欲しいときの集中力がすごいから」代わりにそう言う。「彼が僕を欲しがったことに君は驚いたんだ」  
アラーナが顔を赤くしたのを見て、ウィルは自分が言ったことを思い返す。  
「ごめん」そう言い、あえて苦々しい表情で続ける。「ハンニバルはどうしても僕のクローゼットの中身に手をつけたいんだと思う」  
ウィルの洞察にアラーナは笑った。  
「やらせちゃダメよ、乗っ取られるから」  
アラーナがアドバイスする。  
「やらせるつもりはないよ」  
ウィルはそう約束した。  
その後、しばらくしてからウィルはバスターとウィンストンと一緒にアラーナの家を後にした。ラリーを置いていくのは辛かったが、犬を引き渡すのがだんだん上手くなってきている気がした。今回は相手がアラーナであることも一因だ。会いたくなったらいつでもラリーに会いに行ける。  
アラーナの家から数分のところにある駐車場でウィルは携帯からタトルクライムを確認し、新しい記事を見つけた。今回は写真がない。ウィルが一枚も撮らなかったのだ。本当は撮りたかったが、危険を冒すことはできなかった、ハンニバルには口頭で説明するか、可能なら事件ファイルを入手すべきかもしれない。フレディはまだそれほど情報を得ていないようだったが、切り裂き魔の称賛者の犯行であるとし、過去にベデリアの患者が死んでいることを突き止めている。ベデリア自身も人殺しだったのではないかと匂わせてはいたが、深入りはしていなかった。また名誉毀損で訴訟を起こされることを恐れているのかもしれない。あるいは、ウィルの行動パターンの変化に戸惑っているのかもしれない。壁画家のときは生きた犯人を提供され、今回は明らかな殺しの前科もない被害者を、写真なしで提供された。

その夜、ウィルはあまりよく眠れず、早朝に目を覚ましてからは再び眠りにつくことができなかった。夜明け前、犬たちと自分を疲れさせるため、長い散歩に出かけた。  
家に戻ると、ベデリアに関するより大きな記事がタトルクライムに掲載されていた。ＦＢＩのコンサルタントであるハンニバル・レクターの同僚であることが書かれている。表向きは、その繋がりをウィルは今知ったことになる。ハンニバルに電話をかけ、見え透いた真似事を数時間ほど延長することもできる。偽りの安全とパートナーがいる温もりを、ハンニバルが家に帰り着くまでの数時間だけでも得られる。ハンニバルが、自分のキッチンがくまなく漁られたと気がつくまで。  
「僕たちを守るためだ」  
ウィルは自分に向けて囁く。電話はかけない。欲が引き起こす衝動であり、弱さを見せている余裕はない。既に存在しない未来で、ウィルがハンニバルを騙していたときのハンニバルの反応を思えば、なおさらだ。次にどんな展開が訪れ、ハンニバルがどんな反応をしたとしても、少なくともウィルは今までよりも正直でいられる。二人の間にあるヴェールを一つ捲り上げることができるのだ。  
飛行機の到着時刻は把握していたので、その時間になるとウィルは空港のウェブサイトを確認した。飛行機は定刻通りに到着している。ハンニバルが家に帰り着くまでの時間を分刻みに数え、到着した頃に電話をかけようとも思ったが、思い留まる。弱さを見せてはいけないと自分に言い聞かせる。来たる対立と、再びハンニバルと一緒になれる瞬間をどれほど早く迎えたいと願っていても、だ。  
その代わり、ウィルは銃を分解し、手入れをし始めた。馴染んだ作業はウィルの心を落ち着かせた。ベッドに銃を持ち込もうかとも思ったが、やめた。ハンニバルがウィルを殺そうと決めたなら銃では止められないし、そもそも自分がハンニバルを撃てるかどうかは怪しかった。  
ベッドに寝転がり、過去と未来に想いを馳せながら、ハンニバルはウィルに罪を被せた時、これほど緊張していただろうか、とウィルは思った。自分自身をウィルの前に晒し、ウィルがそれに対してどう反応するか分からない状況に少しは緊張したかもしれない。ほんの少しでもそうだったらいいと願う。

マットレスが沈み、犬の冷たい鼻が顔に押し当てられ、ウィルは目を覚ました。  
眠たげに目を開けると、ベッドに乗ったウィンストンと、今から飛び乗ろうとしているバスターがいた。部屋の入り口に人影が立っている。ハンニバルが来た。忍び込んで、眠るウィルを殺すことはしなかったのだ。身体を強張らせながらも、ウィルの顔に笑みが浮かぶ。  
「ベッドに入る？」  
ウィルが尋ねる。  
「君の犬たちを連れ去ることを考えた」  
感情のない声でハンニバルが告げ、部屋の中へ入ってきた。窓から差し込む淡い明かりがハンニバルの顔を照らし、輪郭を浮き上がらせる。一瞬、恐怖を覚え、ウィルはウィンストンの毛を握った。  
「僕の釣り道具を持ち去る方が適切な反応では？」  
ウィルはなんとかそう尋ねた。  
ハンニバルが凍りつく。ウィルはウィンストンを離し、ベッドの上で起き上がる。  
「ごめん」ハンニバルの反応に苛立ち、ウィルは言う。「あなたの言う通り、ベデリアは道具ではなくペットと言った方が正しそうだ。金魚のような」  
この会話をするにあたって目と目を合わせるべきだと思い、ウィルはサイドテーブルの明かりをつけた。ウィルが振り返ると、ハンニバルはウィルの一挙一動を鋭い視線で観察していた。プラスチックのスーツは身につけておらず、ウィルは安堵した。  
「ジャックがあなたを疑っていたから、僕が方をつけようと決めた」  
ウィルが告げる。ウィンストンはウィルの横に寝そべり、バスターはウィンストンにのしかかっていた。  
「彼女を奪ったことであなたを傷付けてしまったなら謝るよ。けど、あなたを守るための対策をとったことは後悔してない」  
ハンニバルに見つめられながらウィルは言葉を続けた。ここに来るにあたりハンニバルは何を思ったのだろうか。ウィルを殺したくはないのだろう。殺すつもりだったなら、もっと慎重に事を進めたはずだ。  
ウィルからすると、ハンニバルがコートを着たままジッとウィルを見つめながらこの寝室に立っている様子は、どこか衝動的な印象だった。それに気が付き、ウィルの表情が和らぐ。怪物を家に誘き出すことができたのだ。そしてその怪物は、攻撃したいのか、一緒に横になって眠りたいのか、自分でも分かり兼ねているようだった。  
「いつから知っていた？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。少し興味を惹かれたように聞こえたが、まだ自分を抑え、感情を内に秘めたままにしている。  
「僕たちが出会う前、あなたがアラーナを車に乗せたとき」  
ウィルが答える。  
「なぜ？」  
ウィルはハンニバルと目を合わせたまま溜息を吐く。  
「難しい質問だ」ウィルが言う。「あなたが……見えたんだ。あなたが何者で、僕らが何になり得るかが見えて、僕はそれが欲しかった。あなたを探していたから、会えたのは素晴らしい機会だった」  
わずかに首を横へ傾げたハンニバルからウィルは目を逸らさなかった。ハンニバルは自分を信じていない事に気がつく。それを変えなければならない。だがタイムスリップしたことを話してしまえば、頭がおかしいと思われてしまう。  
「提案がある」心臓が早鐘を打つ中、ウィルは慎重に言葉を選ぶ。「あなたはまだ僕を信じていない。それは理解できる。僕はあなたから真実を隠し、あなたのものだった人物を奪ったから。あなたは僕が次に何をするかが分からなくて、事態を制御できていない状況が気に入らない。あなたがリラックスできるまで僕が自由を放棄すれば、少しは助けになるかな？」  
ハンニバルは何も答えないまま、ベッドに近づいた。ハンニバルが右手をコートのポケットに入れる姿に腹を裂かれたことを思い出し、ウィルの心臓が跳ねた。ナイフを予測したが、結束バンドが出てきたのでウィルは体の力を抜いた。ウィルは唇を舐め、犬たちの方を見た。  
「彼らを一階へ行かせてもいいかな？」  
躊躇いがちにそう尋ねたウィルは、ハンニバルが頷いたので安堵した。ウィンストンとバスターにベッドから降りるよう命じ、ベッドに戻るよう厳しく言い放つ。ウィンストンに対しては二回繰り返す必要があったが、二匹ともきちんと寝室を出て行った。  
結束バンドがベッドに落とされ、ハンニバルは一歩下がった。  
「それぞれの足を、間は１メートルほど開けてベッドに括り付けなさい」  
ハンニバルの命令にウィルはしたがった。続けてハンニバルは、ウィルに自分の左手をヘッドボードに括り付けさせた。この体勢は変態的なプレイの準備のようにも思えたが、結束バンドが皮膚へ食い込むのが痛すぎていやらしい気持ちになる余裕はなかった。ハンニバルの手が自分の手首に触れてホッとしたのも束の間、右手もヘッドボードに括り付けられた。ウィルは枕に頭を乗せ、リラックスしようとする。居心地の良い体勢ではなかったが、耐えられないほどではない。  
「次は？」  
暗い目でウィルを見つめるハンニバルに尋ねる。  
「寒いかな？」  
そう訊かれ、ウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「少し」  
答えると、ハンニバルが毛布を足元にかけてくれた。  
「ありがとう」  
「私を愛している？」  
ハンニバルの問いかけにウィルは瞬きをする。  
「愛してる」  
そう答え、窓の方へ目をやったハンニバルを見つめた。何かを考えているようなので、ウィルは口を噤んだ。ウィルは長い時間をかけて考え続けてきた。ハンニバルにも考える時間を与えるのが筋だろう。  
長い時間、ハンニバルは微動だにせず、感情も露わにしないまま暗闇を見つめ続けていた。ようやくウィルへ視線を戻したハンニバルは、深紅のネクタイに触れ、緩め始めた。そしてウィルが見つめる中、ハンニバルはネクタイを解きながらベッドに近づいて来た。  
「静かにしていた方がよければ、そうする」  
ウィルは顔をしかめながら約束した。しかしハンニバルは答えず、ネクタイをウィルの口元に当てた。ウィルは自ら口を開け、口を塞がれるのを受け入れる。ハンニバルはしばらくの間、両手でウィルの顔を包みこみ、ウィルを見つめた。ウィルはできる限り心を落ち着かせ、ハンニバルを信頼した様子を見せる。そしてまっすぐハンニバルの目を見つめ返した。先に目を逸らしたのはハンニバルで、ベッドから離れていくのをウィルは瞬きをしながら目で追う。  
「ベデリアは」ハンニバルは言いながら僅かに身を屈めて灯りを消した。「瓶に入れた金魚ではなかったし、私は弄ばれるのが嫌いだ」  
ハンニバルは暗くなった部屋を後にし、ドアを閉めた。ウィルの脈は早くなり、息が上がる。ハンニバルがどんな行動に出ると自分が思っていたかは分からなかったが、このような展開でなかったことは確かだ。話し合いか、暴力を予期していた。ハンニバルが去って行ったことに恐怖を覚える。ハンニバルが何をしているか知ろうと耳を澄ませたが、何も聞こえない。自らの想像力から考えうる全ての可能性を描き出しては最悪の事態を浮かび上がらせる中で、ウィルは呼吸を数えて落ち着こうとした。キッチンでアビゲイルが血塗れになっている記憶が蘇り、ウィルはぎゅっと目を閉じたが、何の助けにもならない。記憶が鮮明すぎたし、恐怖が大きすぎた。今この瞬間のハンニバルに共感しようと試みたが、意識を集中しようとしたそのとき、二発の銃声が雷鳴のように家を揺らした。

その後、全ての音を搔き消したような静寂が降りた。犬の吠え声が聴こえてくるのを待つ。大きな音に犬たちは興奮するはずだ。だが何も聞こえず、それが意味することを理解した瞬間ウィルは泣き叫んだ。犬たちは死んだのだ。ハンニバルが殺した。ネクタイ越しに叫び声を上げ、起き上がろうとして縛られた腕を力任せに引っ張る。結束バンドが食い込んで皮膚が切れる痛みにウィルは動きを止める。鼻から大きく息を吸い込み、ゆっくりと吐き出す。 アドレナリンが体中を駆け巡り、駆け出すか戦うかしたかったが、結束バンドのせいでどちらも叶わない。  
考えろ！ウィルは自分を叱咤する。ハンニバルは次にどうする？  
ウィルは耳を澄ませたが、ハンニバルが階段を上がってくる音は聞こえない。ウィルを独りにしている。アビゲイルを殺したのと同じように、これは罰なのだ。ウィルの無作法な振舞いに対する報い。ハンニバルはウィルを対等な存在として見ていないのだと思い知る。未来のハンニバルが崖の上で自分を見ていたときとは違う。ウィルが人殺しであるだけでは、ウィルを対等な片割れとしてハンニバルに受け入れさせるには足りなかったのだ。ハンニバルに共感しようとするが、感情の混乱がそれを妨げる。ウィルの思考はバスターとウィンストン、そしてキッチンの床でアビゲイルが血を流している姿でいっぱいになる。  
ハンニバルはウィルを連れ去るだろう。アビゲイルやベデリアを連れ去ったように。そしてハンニバルが望む存在へウィルは造り変えられるのだ。ウィルは少しばかり落ち着きを取り戻した。そうすればハンニバルと一緒にいられる。薬に頼ればハンニバルに屈することもできる。抗うことをやめ、ありのままを受け入れられる。  
ウィルは震える自分の手と、縛り付けている結束バンドを見上げた。あのキッチンに心は引き戻され、血と痛みの中、ハンニバルが話している。  
「全て流してしまえ。仰向けになり、目を閉じて、川の流れに身を委ねるんだ」  
ウィルは口を塞ぐネクタイ越しにすすり泣いた。涙が溢れ出ているのを感じる。記憶の中でアビゲイルがキッチンの床で血を流している。彼女の父親が真っさらな雪の上で血を流していたように。  
ウィルは左手の親指をヘッドボードに押し当て、関節が外れるまで押し付けた。そうして痛みで朦朧としながら結束バンドから手を抜き、残り四本の指で口元からネクタイを外す。汗と涙でぐしゃぐしゃのまま口を使って親指の関節を戻すとき、家を破壊しそうな叫び声を上げかけた。痛みに負けそうになったが、腹を切り裂かれても生き抜いた記憶に突き動かされ、ズキズキと痛む手をサイドテーブルの眼鏡へ伸ばした。眼鏡のつるを歯で引き抜き、それを使って結束バンドのヘッド部に差し込んで壊し、右手と両足から結束バンドを取り外した。自由の身でベッドに座っている状況にウィルは戸惑った。どうしていいか分からない。事態はあっという間に悪い方向へ転がっていってしまった。思考が混沌としたままウィルはベッドから飛び出し、ドアへ向かった。ハンニバルのために犬たちを譲りに出していたのに。心にも体にも痛みを感じながらウィルはドアを開けた。  
階段は暗かったが、一階はぼんやりと明るい。ウィルが階段のてっぺんに立つと、一番下にハンニバルが姿を現した。後光が差す中でハンニバルの暗い影が浮かび上がる。ウィルは神経を研ぎ澄ませ、集中しなければと思いながら、自分で自分が制御不能になっていた。振り返って逃げ出したい自分と、階段を降りてハンニバルの元へ行き、殺してしまいたい自分と、ハンニバルの腕の中へ隠れてしまいたい自分がいる。  
「ウィル」  
落ち着いた声色で呼びかけたハンニバルは、一歩階段に足を乗せた。ウィルは無意識に一歩下がる。  
二階には何も武器がないことに気がつく。ナイフも銃も全て一階だ。二階を寝室として使い始めてから、武器を持ち込むことはしなかった。そしてウィルは、今の自分以外の何者かになんてなりたくないと思った。  
「殺してくれ」  
必死の声でそう訴える。ハンニバルは一歩また一歩と階段を上がってくる。ウィルは後ずさりし、やがてフロントポーチの屋根の上の窓まで辿り着いた。窓の外を見て、自分が夢遊病で屋根の上に立っていたとき、犬たちがここから自分を見つめていたことを思い出す。あぁ、ウィンストンとバスターが死んでしまった。  
前へ向き直ると、ハンニバルは二階に辿り着き、ウィルを見つめていた。暗闇の中、ハンニバルの姿はほとんど見えない。  
「僕は何かの代わりにはなれないし、檻の中では生きられない」言いながら、背後の窓に右手を押し当てる。「もう僕を殺して、終わりにすればいい」  
ハンニバルは首を傾げ、口を開いた。  
「君を殺すつもりはないよ、ウィル」  
ウィルは目を閉じて泣き叫びたかったが、目を閉じてしまうことなどできるはずもなく。代わりに拳を作り、全力で窓を叩き割った。  
割れた硝子が皮膚を突き破り、ウィルは一欠片を手にした。視界の片隅でハンニバルが動くのが見えたので、振り返りざま硝子をハンニバルの方向へ突き出した。  
全てが霞んで見えた。ハンニバルはウィルの腕を掴んで止めたが、ウィルが蹴りを入れたため、硝子の破片が間にある状態で二人は床へ転がった。硝子はウィルの太ももに突き刺さり、痛みに呻きながらウィルはハンニバルから離れた。傷から溢れ出た血の温もりが広がり、覚えのある脱力感をウィルは感じた。笑いを零し、ウィルは傷を押さえようとしたが、腕が言うことをきかない。ハンニバルのシルエットが視界に現れ、太ももが圧迫されるのを感じる。  
「じっとして」  
低い声でハンニバルはそう命じたが、どこか自信がなさそうだった。明かりがついていればハンニバルの顔が見えたのに、とウィルは思う。脚の周りに温もりが広がり続けているが、手と腕は冷たい。  
二人の結末はいつだってこうだ。血管から血が溢れ出し、肌を焦がす。目を閉じると、ハンニバルが自分の名を呼ぶ声が遠くに聞こえた。

「ウィル？ウィル！！」

終

〜そして、ここから物語が始まる〜  



	10. Epilogue

エピローグ

「ウィル？」ハンニバルの呼ぶ声が聞こえる。「ウィル？」

今回の死は安らかだった。ハンニバルが一緒だったし、それほど痛みもなかった。だが今は苦痛の中にいる。発熱による苦痛で、今にも頭が割れてしまいそうだった。目を開けようとするが、体が言うことを聞かない。慣れた感覚ではないが、初めてでもなかった。  
「ウィル、君は発作を起こしている。銃を渡しなさい」  
ハンニバルが言う。  
ウィルは混乱しながら首を振ると、震えが体を走った。  
「ウィル？」  
ハンニバルの声が遠くに聞こえ、ウィルは落ちていく感じがした。落ちた先に冷たい海を予期したが、あったのは固い床だ。ウィルは痙攣を起こし、バンッという大きな音が聞こえた。手が痛い。その手に銃を持っているのだと気が付き、誰かが銃を取り去るのを感じる。それを止めることも、目を開けることもできないまま、全身が何か分からないもので引っ張られているようだった。  
発作だ、ウィルは体が落ち着くに従い、そう気が付いた。発作が起きていて、だから馴染みのある感覚だったのだ。  
「発作が起きた」知っているはずの男性の声が聞こえる。夜の雪に飛び散る血を思い出させる声だ。「だが、少しも気にしてないようだな」  
「軽い発作のようだ」  
ハンニバルが答えた。そちらを見たかったが、ウィルの体は相変わらず動かない。  
「チェサピークの切り裂き魔を騙るのは君か」  
尋ねるハンニバルの声には本心からの好奇心が滲む。そしてウィルはこの瞬間がいつのことか思い出し、次に話す人物を思い出した。  
「なぜ『騙る』と言う？」  
エイブル・ギデオンが尋ねた。  
「君じゃないからだ。それ以前に自分のことすら分かっていないか」  
ハンニバルが切り裂き魔だからだ、ウィルは混乱の中でそう思う。以前にもあった出来事だが、そのときは床に倒れていたのではなく、立っていたはずだ。脳炎が治療されたあと、ＢＳＣＨＩで思い出したのだ。  
「気の毒に。アイデンティティを奪われるとは」  
ハンニバルが言葉を続けた。ウィルは叫び出したかったが、体がそれを許さない。ほとんど動けないなら自分は死んでいるのかもしれないとも思ったが、頭の痛みがあるということは、自分は生きていて、苦痛の中にいるということだ。  
「今取り返してる。少しずつね。精神科医から奪った物を見てほしいよ」  
フレデリック・チルトンをウィルは思い出す。焼け焦げ、一部を食われたチルトン。だがこの時点ではまだのはずだ。  
いや、それは間違いだ。まだチルトンには会っていない、いや会ったのか？タイムスリップし、誰も未来のことを覚えていなかった。ハンニバルを誘惑し、そして自分はハンニバルと争って自分の家で血を流して死んだのだ。  
「アラーナ・ブルームも君を担当していた、そうだろ？」  
ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「ああ、ブルーム博士ね」  
ギデオンは考えながら答えた。  
だがこれは全て１回目の人生で起きたことだ。ハンニバルが恋人ではなく精神科医で、ウィルが病気だった頃に。  
脳炎、ウィルは思い出す。脳炎のせいで発作を起こしたのだ。自分はまた病気で、またハンニバルの患者で、ＢＳＣＨＩから逃げ出したばかりのエイブル・ギデオンと共にハンニバルのダイニングルームにいる。  
「どこにいるか教えよう」  
ハンニバルがそうギデオンに提案したのを聞き、ウィルは閉じた目から涙が溢れるのを感じた。この後どうなるかを知っていて、そうなって欲しくなかった。何が起きてるんだ？ここにいたくない。家に帰りたかった。だが家とはなんだ？家とは、自分と犬たちが暮らした場所で、次はモリーと暮らした場所だ。そしてレッドドラゴンを殺し、崖から落ちてタイムスリップをした後は、過去のハンニバルと過ごした場所だ。だが過去のハンニバルは犬たちを撃ち殺し、ウィルはまた死んでしまった。  
何が起きているのか分からなかった。少しだけ先の未来へタイムスリップしたのか？それとも全ては脳炎に苦しむ脳みそが作り出した妄想なのか？


End file.
